


Blue Roses and Red Violets

by dreamyloner



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tragedy, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 138,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyloner/pseuds/dreamyloner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark collection of oneshots or short stories shipping different HTF hetero and yaoi pairings.<br/>Warning: Contains lots of implied sex, smut, PWP, yaoi, slash, rape, twincest, twisted plot, genderbent characters<br/>Major characters: Flaky, Flippy, Lifty, Splendid, Splendont, Shifty, Nutty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Flaky accidentally overhears a dreadful conversation between Flippy and Petunia after class one day? How does Flippy react when he finds that Flaky is avoiding him and going to the prom with Splendid? Can the two finally settle matters between them? Nothing more than a daily scenario in Happy Tree High.
> 
> Pairing: Flaky x Flippy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

Flaky tottered down the long plain corridor with a stack of folders. She could have complained or simply sought help but she didn't. She hated after-class duty work, especially moving stuff around. Trapped in her petite physique, she could barely lift five folders in one go, let alone thirty.

She was nearly stumbling when suddenly a pair of hands snatched half of the folders from her. She looked up abruptly, only to see a smiling green-haired boy.

"Oh no." She thought, attempting to turn around but he was faster. He clutched her sleeves and pulled her to him.

"Hey, Flaky." He called out. She trembled at his voice, refusing to meet his eyes. The boy frowned in dismay.

"What have I done?" He asked grimly.

"N-Nothing." Flaky shook her head. She didn't want to recall what she had witnessed earlier on. It was too…overwhelming. The boy did not give in though. He was determined to know what went wrong. They had been good friends since elementary school and he even asked her out in a few occasions. Then, all at once, she stopped showing interest in him a week ago and started avoiding him whenever possible.

"E-Excuse me, Flippy. I have work t-to do." Flaky said, trying to pass through him but he did not budge.

"No." He declined, holding out his arm to block her way. "Not before you tell me why you're ignoring me."

Flaky felt her heart racing. How could she tell him the reason?

It all got started when she forgot her books after class one day. She was heading back to the library when she passed one of these classrooms and heard Flippy and Petunia talking inside. They were apparently on duty that day. But what Flaky overheard was horrible. It began with Petunia's shrieking, followed by Flippy's roaring. Then, the room was filled with creaking sounds of moving tables and chairs, shuffling footsteps and awful screeching. It was as though an dreadful fight was taking place. Flaky was too terrified to open the door. The next thing she knew, she heard Petunia screaming her lungs out.

"Relax, Petunia! Stop clawing my back." Flippy complained.

"But…But…it's my first time to…"

"Now, stop making a fuss and let me take over."

"Oh, Flippy, faster, faster!" Petunia shouted, her husky voice embedded in excitement. "Faster, oh yes, excellent, harder please, harder! Oh God, that's it! Crush it with all your might! Show me your strength, boy."

"Are you sure of it?" Flippy asked.

"Yes! DO IT! Don't show mercy! Oh yes~"Petunia panted. "Oh boy, you're amazing!"

Flaky was not convinced at first but it went on for several minutes. Completely astonished, she couldn't believe Petunia and Flippy would actually do something like that in a classroom. What made it worse than ever was that Petunia was dating Handy at that moment! Without a second thought, Flaky fled from the scene as fast as her legs could carry her.

After the incident, Flaky did not talk to Flippy again. She admitted she had a crush on him but she was not exactly jealous. It was not like they were dating officially, though he did ask her to be his dance-partner in the prom. Yet, every time she saw him, she couldn't stop picturing him making out with Petunia. Then, a feeling of guilt would strike her as she couldn't possibly tell Handy the truth. It would be too traumatizing for him to accept the fact that Petunia was cheating on him.

"For God's sake, that's why you're avoiding me?!" Flippy exclaimed with a drop of sweat on his forehead.

Flaky glanced at him, petrified. For once, she admired her courage to actually blurt out the truth, though she was obviously forced to speak up under his pressure.

"W-Well…I-I won't tell anyone…" Flaky stuttered, blushing. "I-I will just pretend nothing's ever h-happened."

"You didn't actually see anything." Flippy pinpointed.

"U-Um…"

"And you think I was making out with Petunia?"

"W-Well…y-you see…"

"Flaky, listen," Flippy suddenly gripped both of her shoulders, which caused the poor girl to jump in panic. "Look at me."

Flaky slowly fluttered her eyes to gaze at him, her body shivering badly.

"I swear I WAS NOT FUCKING PETUNIA." Flippy bawled, shaking her shoulders. He was utterly irritated.

"B-But…" Flaky couldn't fathom why he was getting so annoyed all of sudden. Did she misunderstand him and Petunia? But what she heard…

"Gosh, Petunia and I were on duty that day. We were sweeping the floor and there was this damn creepy big rat. That girl started hyperventilating and smashing everything in her sight. I asked her to relax and she clawed my back! SHE CLAWED MY BACK! Goddamn it, I still have those bruises on my back."

"S-So…" Flaky widened her eyes and gasped. "Y-You weren't actually making out."

"Geez, Flaky, I was chasing the rat and hitting it with the broom. Petunia was yelling all the way through. She wouldn't let me go until I crushed the poor thing into pieces."

"T-That means when she said 'faster'…"

"She was asking me to catch the rat and hit it harder!" Flippy rolled his eyes.

"O-Oh…I-I see." Flaky faked a smile. Her embarrassment was beyond what words could describe. How could she misunderstand something so horribly?

"Flaky, you didn't actually go and tell Handy what you thought you heard, huh?"

"N-No…of course not…"

"Great! Otherwise I'm gonna end up in pieces like that rat!" Flippy yelped. "And why on earth would you even think of something so dirty?"

Flaky flushed, looking away to dodge from the boy's glare.

"And more importantly, you made this up on your own and ignored me for the past few days." Flippy accused, hands on his hips. "I asked you to be my partner at the prom and you went to accept Splendid's invitation instead. Seriously, man, I'm pissed."

"O-Oh…Please…d-don't be angry, Flippy." Flaky said immediately, grasping his hands. "I-I'm so sorry I m-misunderstood you…"

"It's not a matter of misunderstanding but the fact that you think I was a pervy bastard who fancied fucking a crazy clean-freak while trying to date you at the same time! I'm disappointed, Flakes. I can't believe this is what you see in me." The boy growled.

"O-Oh, Flippy, please, forgive me." Flaky begged almost with tears.

Flippy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine, stop crying now." He said, wiping away her tears with his fingers.

"S-So…y-you'll forgive me?"

"Yea, if you kiss me."

"W-What?" Flaky dropped her jaws incredulously.

"Kiss me." Flippy smirked, his mischievous emerald eyes gleaming. "And dump that superhero. Go to the prom with me. Then, I'll forgive you."

"B-But…" Flaky looked around anxiously. The surrounding was empty but she couldn't leave things to chances. What if someone suddenly appeared and spotted them kissing?

"So, are you gonna kiss me or not?" Flippy pouted impatiently. "You broke my heart when you refused to talk to me, you know. I kept sending you messages and you blocked me. A kiss isn't too much to ask for after what you've done to me, is it?"

"N-No, of course n-not." Flaky blushed timidly.

"Well?"

Reluctantly, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. It was a very swift kiss and was already enough to please him. The boy was amazed, clearly not expecting her to comply with his rather selfish request. Still, they shared a short, enjoyable moment of intimacy. When they withdrew from each other, both of them were smiling bashfully.

"Let's carry these to the classroom and I'll walk you home." Flippy said, picking up the folders.

"O-Okay." Merrily, Flaky took his arm and they started walking off.


	2. After Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Cuddles finds Giggles cheating on him and making out with Splendid. Crestfallen, he cries in the rain until Flaky offers him her place to stay overnight. As two best friends share their own miserable experiences, an unexpected lust is sparked off between them. Are they just friends or more than that? 
> 
> Pairing: Flaky x Cuddles  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

Cuddles sat on the bench listening to the sound of rain. Tears cascaded down his puffy, golden eyes. His blonde hair was completely drenched and his bunny hoodie was soaking wet. Yet, he didn't care how cold he felt. His heart was broken as if it was shot by a gun, punctured by a knife. Flashback of memories swirled in his head as he recalled how they met. Well, he admitted he was not a perfect boyfriend but at least he had tried his very best to please her. He devoted his time and effort in courting her, despite realizing how fragile their relationship might be. He even abandoned his trademark playfulness and egocentricity just for her. Nonetheless, she cheated on him and went out with other guys.

It was a crappy night. He thought he might drop by her house and pay her a brisk visit after his part-time work. He knocked on the door but no one answered, which was unusual since she was often home at that period. He assumed she was out and he so much wished it was true. He heard noises wafting out from the second floor. He perked up and peered at her bedroom's window. It was dark at night but the scene was clear enough to strike him with madness. The light was on. She was naked, being caressed by a boy looking ever so familiar. Immediately, he recognized him as his friend- Splendid. This guy is the town's superhero. Cuddles' girlfriend is always the damsel being rescued from peril. He just couldn't believe his girl and the hero could have an affair. He watched as his girlfriend, whose name is Giggles, held on tight to the hero's waist, moaning with lust and pleasure. With one flexible thrust, he entered her body and started sliding in and out gently. She shrieked in glee, seizing chunks of his blue hair, whispering shameless love words into his ears. They started off in a slow, elegant manner. Then, they increased their pace. The hero placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them. While still shoving in and out of her frantically, he pressed his soft lips on her pinky nipples and bit them hard. She let out a beautiful groan, a groan which was not supposed to be heard by Cuddles. The little bunny boy gazed in horror, at the entire scene of another boy deflowering his girlfriend. As they proceeded, the two plunged into greater excitement. They were wriggling their body like feral animals. Their body was covered in sweat. The hero moved on to peck at her neck and tracked down her bare thighs, leaving traces of kiss marks all over her body.

Cuddles couldn't stand it anymore. He wished he had the courage to cover his eyes but he hadn't. He stood still like a frozen statue. For the first time in his life, he felt so humiliated and petrified. He could almost hear his heart shatter into pieces with each increasingly remarkable screech coming from his girlfriend's mouth due to the sexual arousal invoked by another man. Cuddles had not yet the chance to examine or to touch her body. She, however, had handed herself to someone else. And to make matters worse, it was not the first time she betrayed him. He had caught her dating Russell and Mole behind his back before. Still, this time, the shock was too disturbing and unendurable. Her making out with another guy was simply horrendous and infuriating.

Cuddles shivered as the rain began pouring down from the sky. The couple seemed ignorant of his presence. Giggles automatically drew the curtains to avoid the rain from splashing in. She hadn't seen him there. Perhaps it was too dark. Or perhaps she was much too busy enjoying her doing with her new company.

Walking away, Cuddles jammed his hands into his pockets. The images of Splendid and Giggles kept lingering in his head. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes as he strove to comprehend the reason why. Why was he treated this way? What did he do to deserve this? In the end, he stopped at the park and settled on a wooden bench. He needed to do some thinking. To ponder and to contemplate. How should he break up with her? Should he disclose her betrayal? Should he avenge himself? No…he was too afraid to do anything. He confessed he was a coward, especially when the opponent was a superhero. He was nothing against him. What could he do? He was just a boy. A teenage boy. He had not even reached eighteen yet. Damn it, he thought. Does every girl like older guys? Was he not mature enough to satisfy her needs? She had never revealed any desires in front of him. They had merely kissed and nothing more.

Was he too childish for her? So childish that he couldn't even arouse her attention and interests? He could not fathom why. He had always been a popular boy, adored by many girls but out of all his admirers, he had chosen her in particular as his first and last girlfriend. With a frustrating growl, he lowered his head, letting his tears and the rain dribble down his chin. His golden eyes sparkled in this the gloom. His consciousness began to ebb away until someone held an umbrella above him.

Cuddles looked up curiously, only to meet his best friend's scarlet eyes. Flaky stared at him apprehensively. She was wearing a red jumper that barely covered her bottom. Her rain-boots creaked as they made friction with the ground. There was sadness and tiredness in her eyes. A large rag was stuck to her left cheek. A bloody stitched cut was clearly observed near her eyebrow. Her face was swollen as hell.

"Flaky... did Evil do this to you again?!" Cuddles exclaimed, standing up abruptly. He wanted to touch her but considering his hands were wet, he didn't wish to make her clothes filthy.

She nodded, hiding her chin in her scarf.

"Oh gosh, you can't let him do this to you again!" Cuddles said.

She didn't answer. Instead she stepped forwards and clung to his chest.

"Fl-Flaky?!"

"Sorry Cuddles, I-I just need...an embrace... I'll be okay..." She muttered.

Without a second thought, he also wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay... I also need some comfort…"

"W-Why…Wh-What's wrong?" The girl inquired, her eyes shimmering with puzzlement.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Let me walk you home first." He offered and grabbed her hand. The two left the park in silence. Then he began to explain everything to her without any hesitation. He knew he could trust her. She's a good girl. They had been best friends since they were a child. Rather than just friends, they were more like soulmates. She's a submissive, timid girl but she loves sports. He's outgoing and sociable. Sports are his favorites. They met playing soccer. He never noticed much about her in the beginning, mostly because of her weird personality. The girl possessed an extremely paranoid trait. She often freaked out at small things. She did best staying mute and straying away from the crowd. Nonetheless, as time rolled on, Cuddles started getting attached to her cuteness.

He wouldn't deny he had had a minor crush on her but he knew well he wasn't the guy that crossed her mind. By the time he realized he might have fallen for her, she was completely charmed by the war veteran living by, whom they call Flippy. He is a soldier. Normally, he's a caring boy. But as unfortunate as it seems, he has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which causes him to flip out occasionally and become a psychotic murderer. Despite the soldier's hysteria, Flaky had decided to stay by his side. Cuddles, as an intelligent bystander, knew he couldn't stand between the couple. Still, he couldn't help feeling awful whenever he found her friend being tortured and beaten up by Flippy's evil half. As her closest companion, he was often the one she would run into crying and complaining about her inhuman experience. Cuddles would always reassure her. This time, though, the blonde was apparently facing his own emotional breakdown. If only Giggles resembled Flaky slightly, he would be so blessed. He wouldn't need her to remain additionally obedient or disciplined but at least she had to love him with her full heart.

"O-Oh...Cuddles…I'm really s-sorry to hear that." Flaky sobbed on heeding his problems. She cradled his arm gently and moaned. "I-I.. don't know what to say... but pl-please, don't be too sad... Don't lose hope..."

"Thanks, Flakes…" Cuddles smiled, gently patting her on the head. "You don't need to say anything. I'll be alright."

They stopped at Flaky's small red cottage.

"Do come in, Cuddles... I-I can't let you out in the rain alone." He accepted her friendly invitation and stepped in. Her house was neat and cozy. Not deluxe but beautiful and natural... just like its owner.

Flaky rushed in and out of the bathroom. She gestured Cuddles to sit on the coach while she went searching for towels and some dry clothes for him.

"Well...Flakes…"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I borrow your bathroom?" He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his wet shirts. He wanted to take a shower.

"O-Of course not! G-Go on and use it..." Flaky grinned. She looked so adorable. Her face was always plain without makeup but her natural beauty conquered all. Unlike most girls in the towns, she never applied tons of make-up and perfume on herself. With her tomboyish attire, she was even sometimes regarded as the outcast in the female group. Nonetheless, there were boys who simply adored her plainness.

It's perfectly normal for a tasteful boy like Cuddles to woo beautiful ladies. But again, natural prettiness appeals to him more. What he loves most is Flaky's innocence and pureness. A girl like her deserves so much better than a psychotic killer.

He ran the tap and let the warm water rinse his body. He did not have a particularly attractive physique, though he worked out frequently. When he thought of it, he was simply nothing compared to Splendid and Flippy. He sighed at once as steam filled the room. He let the water spatter on his face, cleaning his tears.

Why... was he so pathetic?

The door swung open and Flaky popped in. She was startled to see Cuddles naked.

"O-Ohhh…I'm so sorry Cuddles..." She flinched and slipped, landing on the ground clumsily.

Swiftly, he wrapped a towel around his bottom and went up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes..." Flaky stammered, blushing. "I've been knocking on the door for the past five minutes... I thought you got knocked out or something…I was worried so I came in..."

"Oops…sorry I didn't hear that." Cuddles shrugged. "I was meditating."

"Well..glad you're fine..." Flaky handed him a pair of pajamas. "Here...I've got you some dry clothes...I can help you dry your hoodie now if you don't want to stay overnight."

"It's okay." He smiled, taking a glimpse of the pajamas, wondering if they belonged to Flippy.

"I-I 'll go out now." Hastily, Flaky stood up and trotted out of the bathroom.

When Cuddles walked out to the living room, Flaky had prepared some food for him.

"I-I see...you haven't had dinner yet. So, I guess you must be hungry now." The considerate girl said.

That's right. He was supposed to be dining with Giggles but she... never mind...

"You really don't have to do that you know. " Cuddles said, though he was obviously mesmerized by her benevolence.

"I'll go take a shower now..." Flaky said and scrambled upstairs.

At night they sat together on the sofa and watched a movie. Oh, how he missed the old days. As kids, they often hung out together. They usually threw a sleep over party and played pillow fight. The would play their favourite video games and munched their popcorn while watching films. It was one of the happiest times in his life. The movie they were watching was a thriller. Flaky generally couldn't make it through to the end. She squealed and snuggled behind him. Her inferiority made his presence exceptionally significant. The boy smirked. For some reason, his heart was racing and heat was bubbling up within his body. He glanced over his shoulder at the fragile girl. Sensing his unusual stare, she cringed instinctively and averted her gaze to the ground.

"Well...Flakes…have you ever thought of breaking up with Flippy?" He asked grimly.

Flaky widened her eyes and turned away.

"I...I can't…" She mused. "I...still love him."

"But he's hurt you."

"It isn't Fl-Flippy's fault!" she argued. "He...can't help it...He's never wanted to hurt me. It's his alter-ego that keeps killing us..."

Cuddles sighed. There is no way he couldn't admire this girl's willpower.

Gingerly, he leaned in and stroked her crimson hair. She was weeping. Without a word, he bent over to taste her tears.

"Cu-Cuddles..?!" The girl exclaimed, obfuscated.

"Sh..." He shushed her and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her jolt a bit but he was persistent. She gave in. He stuck out his tongue and slid it into her mouth. They shared a passionate, long kiss. When they withdrew from each other, they were both panting.

"Cu-Cuddles..." she shook her head, hinting that they ought to stop on the spot.

"Flakes...just this once...I wanna have you in my arms." Cuddles shot her a pitiful, naive look. She knew grief and jealousy was taking over him. Losing Giggles to Splendid must have upset his hormones. He was being unreasonably emotional and desperate tonight.

"Bu-But... I..." Cuddles place a finger before his braced lips and motioned her to hush.

"Just this once. No one will find out." He didn't wait for her to give response. He hugged her, his chest brushing sensually against her breasts. The girl tensed up. He could feel her nervousness and fear but he couldn't care less. He wanted her. He had always wanted her but their friendship wouldn't permit it. They both knew they couldn't cross the line. They didn't wish to ruin their lifelong companionship. That's why he had never mustered the courage to confess to her. He carefully slipped his hand into her sweater. She blenched fretfully, feeling his fingers run across her belly.

His hand slowly moved upwards, eventually reaching her breasts. She let out a groan and squirmed under his grip. He removed his lips from hers and with a cautious move, he unclipped her bra. He smiled at her fiery blush. He rolled up her sweater and began toying with her nipples. He leaned in to peck at her neck. Her thin little waist trembled. He bent down to trace along her stomach, squishing her breasts at the same time. Her body was getting hotter. She draped her arms helplessly around his shoulders as his hands approached the next spot and crept into her panties.

"Pl-Please...Cuddles...don't..." He looked back at her crimson face. Normally, he would have stopped right there but this time he couldn't hold back his desires. He could feel his deeply-buried sentiments being dug out one by one. The image of her nude body flooded his mind. He ignored her pleas and proceeded with his tricks, though he made sure he wouldn't cause her any pain. She had a strong sensitivity. As he tucked his fingers into her entrance, she moaned. A lustful expression gradually sprawled across her face. He started rubbing his fingers against her throbbing area.

"N-No…" She begged, her face revealing something otherwise. He smirked and changed a position, seating her on his lap.

"Flakes, you're getting really wet." He whispered to her, still cramming his fingers into her area.

"Cu-Cuddles...we can't..."

"Can you feel that?" He asked, gesturing her to look down at his crotch. Her face reddened at once in embarrassment. "We can't possibly stop now, can we?" He said, planting a tender kiss on her forehead. She purred as his fingers explored deeper inside her body.

"Ah..." Her moans grew louder. He withdrew his fingers, which were soaked with her liquid. Playfully, he licked the juice off.

"You're so beautiful, Flakes." He complimented. The girl blushed again. He hoisted her up so that he could adjust his pose to undo his pants. Flaky began to quaver as she foresaw what to come next.

"It'll be alright." Cuddles assured her. She had only done it once and was she involuntary. She was forced to do it with Evil. He liked tormenting and assaulting her. Her first time was a terrible, painful nightmare. She could still remember how he thrust into her violently, cracking her body and stealing her virginity. Until now, she still remained mortified about that unwanted incident. Cuddles seemed to pierce her thoughts. He noticed her crying. He wiped away her tears and cooed. "I promise I'll be gentle and slow." Flaky nodded slightly. She held onto him as he parted her slender legs, wrapping them around his hips. He dipped his tip at her entrance. She twitched.

"So...are you ready, Flakes?" He asked. She babbled some words and buried herself in his chest. He took it as a 'yes' and immersed himself into her body. She whimpered at the acute pain. The boy scowled and caressed her. He waited patiently until she was both mentally and physically ready. Then, he started ramming in and out of her. The heat between them sparked off an unexpected frenzy. She whined, feeling the agony gradually die away. As a replacement, her body was now supplied with endless pleasure.

"Ah..." Flaky shrieked as the boy picked up a faster pace, pounding into her ever so aggressively.

"Sorry... Flakes." He apologized with guilt and slowed down a bit.

"It-It's o-okay..." Flaky shook her head with a faint smile. The boy was surprised yet contented. He couldn't describe how blissful he was to be able to make love with a girl. He had never bedded one before and he certainly didn't wish his first time to turn into a horrible experience. He strove to make Flaky enjoy it.

"Cu-Cuddles..." She called out his name, which gave him a sudden motive to go faster and rougher with her. They both moaned softly and took the pleasure for granted. With a few more bumps, they reached their peak. He shot his loads inside her and she screeched in her climax.

After a few minutes, the girl broken down into remorseful tears again.

"Flaky..." Pulling out of her, the boy kissed her and confessed. "I love you. I've always loved you but I never got to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Cuddles... I-I love you... too but..." He shushed her before she could continue. He understood her too well. He knew she wanted to say that her love for him was different from her love for Flippy.

"I'll wait, Flakes." Cuddles smiled. "Or simply stand by. We'll still be friends, so don't worry. But I want you to know that whenever you feel upset, you can always come to me."

"O-Okay..." The girl nodded and smiled back. "You too."

They lay in each other's embrace. She felt safe in his arms, though they were clearly not as strong as Flippy's. However, the bond between them was unbreakable. Their friendship, their mutual trust and their unrequited love for each other was connected once again by the invisible thread of compassion. In her arms, he found relief and peace. The first thing in the next morning, he was going to break up with Giggles, and let her go. Knowing his friendship with Flaky had not been destroyed by their affair, Cuddles now couldn't help feeling more confident about their relationship.

Perhaps one day, he thought, something might change...

Oh...how he wished she was his. Just his.

In vague consciousness, he saw her angelic face. He smiled to himself and fell asleep.


	3. Fiery Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving a superhero is hard, especially a possessive, sentimental one. Sometimes, Flaky feels that love is far too burdensome and suffocating for her to bear. Yet, she gives in to her passion and desires, for she knows the only place she can seek comfort is in his arms.
> 
> Pairing: Splendont x Flaky  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits

Theme: Fiery Love

Summary: Loving a superhero is hard, especially a possessive, sentimental one. Sometimes, Flaky feels that love is far too burdensome and suffocating for her to bear. Yet, she gives in to her passion and desires, for she knows the only place she can seek comfort is in his arms.

Pairing: Splendont x Flaky

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual themes, violence and coarse language.

"S-Splendont…" Flaky stammered, her voice trembling.

The fierce red-haired boy didn't turn around. He clutched her hand tightly and they scurried down the road. People exchanged glances when they spotted the silent couple. Splendont was trotting with a beam of disdain on his face while Flaky was trying hard to catch up his pace, though stumbling was all she did. She could see people making gestures and whispering to each other. At once, her face reddened with embarrassment. She didn't like it when Splendont dragged her across the street without speaking. She knew well he was furious but at least, he could have stopped for a minute to let her gasp for air. She was puffing heavily, her legs completely exhausted. He, however, seemed oblivious to her fatigue. After all, he is a superhero with incredible strength and she is barely a fragile human girl.

Flaky was relieved to see his house gradually appear in her sight. Finally, she could rest for a while before he inflicted his punishment on her. She had no idea why he was so mad at her. Earlier that day, they went out for a cup of tea. He left her alone for five minutes in the mall and she bumped into one of her friends, Petunia, who was in such a hurry to find someone to fill a place in her tea party. Flaky most definitely rejected at first because she was having a date with Splendont. Yet, her stubborn friend pressed on and convinced her.

"Oh, come on, Flaky, we're missing out one person." Petunia pleaded with her puppy puffy eyes, one of her skillful trademark gestures adopted to elicit sympathy from someone. "Please, Flaky, it's an emergency or else I wouldn't be begging you here. Just make a call to Splendont and tell him you're called away for urgent purposes."

"W-Well…but…" Before Flaky could protest, Petunia snatched her hand and dashed out of the mall.

Flaky, indeed, tried to contact Splendont but no one answered the phone. She figured out he must have missed it while he was on a mission to deal with the mischievous twin thieves. Still, anxiety struck her. She could picture how annoyed he would be when he returned and saw her gone without notifying him. He had been angry at her before, mostly when she went to places or did things without informing him. He is a short-tempered man and is apparently very fond of her, going as far as to follow her wherever possible. He simply wouldn't let go of her unless he has heroic missions. It is the only time he would ever leave her alone. He's also extremely possessive. Although she kept promising him that she loved him and only him, there were occasions he actually grew jealous when another male hit on her. Even a slight interaction with other boys was forbidden. She admitted it's a state of bliss to have someone to care for her so dearly but it sometimes irritates her to realize that she basically has no privacy. He stalks her. He goes after her even when she's doing some girly shopping. He never lets her leave his sight and he is miffed whenever she's invited to parties where half of the participants are boys. He will tag along with her, of course. Sometimes, when he's out for long mission and he doesn't feel safe with her staying on her own at home, he would even install locks to keep her in until he comes back. She never complains though, because she has known him for years and this is the way he is. He might be a successful hero but deep down, he's a boy of insecurity and solitude. He has a twin brother but they never get along well. When they were small, she was the first person who ever caught his eyes. Even before he got to speak to her, he had always wanted to befriend her. When he knew they got assigned into the same class in elementary school, he was beyond delighted. As time rolled on, they became good friends and he mustered the courage to ask her out. But he wasn't satisfied. She's the sole person he loves and he can't stop thinking she might leave him one day. Back at school, there were boys, tons of boys who attempted to get close to her. She's doubtlessly one of the most popular girls in the town, even though she is timid and introverted. Therefore, to cease his fear of losing her, he has made sure to deprive every opportunity of her getting away from him.

Splendont busted open the door and beckoned to the girl behind him. Obediently, she stepped in, hearing him slam and latch the door. Her heart was racing and her body was shaking in sheer fright. This had to be the worst day of her life. While in Petunia's party, some fools approached her and flirted with her, just about the time Splendont barged into Petunia's house. Needless to say, he was exasperated. He didn't even grant her a second to defend herself and explain. He simply beat the hell out of those two guys who touched her and yanked her away from the crowd. She could still remember the last scene she witnessed was of Petunia, the girl with OCD, hyperventilating at the blood that stained her polished floor, shrieking at the top of her lungs and complaining how her party had been ruined.

"Sit." The red-haired boy commanded, with which Flaky complied. She cautiously settled down on the coach. He moved a stool to the front and sat facing her. She lowered her head to avoid his menacing glare.

"Well, say what you've got to say." He snarled.

"I-I..er…I'm sorry, Splendont…" Flaky apologized nervously. "I-I can't help it…Petunia made me go to her party…I-I did say I was d-dating you…"

"So, you're saying you weren't voluntary?"

"N-No…not really." Flaky shook her head. Splendont raised his brows and crossed his arms, obviously not buying her tricks.

"For God's sake, don't fucking lie to me!" Enraged, the boy stood up and knocked down a vase on the table. Startled, tears welled up Flaky's eyes.

"This is like the tenth time I caught you flirting with boys!" Splendont howled. "And hell, I'm tired of people gossiping, thinking that my girlfriend is a slut who keeps attracting the opposite sex! And don't fucking tell me you're involuntary. I never saw you resist! Damn it!"

At this point, Splendont had shattered three glasses, smashed two wall-paintings and scattered a clock. The cracking sound of the breaking furniture sent shivers down Flaky's spine. Soon, tears were cascading down her rosy cheeks. She was plunged into complete horror. She had never seen Splendont so indignant before. Normally, he would have cussed a little and got it over with. But this time…he damaged almost half of the things in the living room.

"I-I swear I didn't do anything unfaithful to you!" Flaky bellowed, standing up. She was tired of this, tired of him getting mad at her. And more importantly, he had just called her a "slut", which she had never expected him to. Other people could judge her and said whatever they wanted. Just because she's gorgeous and frail-looking, it doesn't mean she succumbs to boys readily. They might flirt with her but she would absolutely flinch. If they intended to harass her, she would duck. It's not like she never fought back but every time Splendont arrived at the scene, he only saw her being pushed around and cornered by guys. He only saw her vulnerable side and jumped to a conclusion that she had betrayed him. She never liked being the centre of attention. Not at all. She just wanted to stay mute and people mistook her shyness for a seductive, silent approval.

"Really, and shall I believe you?" Splendont interrogated, which totally set her off. She balled her hands into fists and without a word, she stomped towards the door.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He stuck out his arm and blocked her way.

"If being with me makes you suffer that much…" Flaky sobbed. "F-Fair enough, I-I will dis-appear n-now…"

She pushed aside Splendont's hand and turned the knob. He gripped her wrist and shoved her onto the floor. Her hips struck the ground and she screeched in agony.

"Don't you dare!" He bawled, panting. "I wasn't finished with you yet!"

Flaky stared at his stern face and cringed in terror. In twinge, she crawled back to the couch and drenched her swollen face in more tears.

A pause of intense silence reigned the room. She could hear him breathing. Peeking at the bruises that emerged on her hands, she was rendered motionless and speechless. She could only pray for the fight to be over.

After a long while, he flopped down on the couch next to her and draped his arms around her shoulder. Not anticipating his impulsive act, she widened her eyes in perplexity.

"Look, I'm sorry, Flaky." He murmured softly. He started whimpering. The girl was surprised to see him cry. As far as she knew, the hero hardly shed a tear.

"I…I just can't control myself." He whined ruefully. "I thought I was losing you. That's why I got mad. I never wanted to hurt you. I knew what people say aren't true. I'm so sorry…I just…"

Slowly, Flaky withdrew from his embrace and ogled him. The boy wiped off his tears with his sleeves and sniffled. She sighed and clung to his chest, her hands rubbing along his back.

"I-It's o-okay…" She said. "I-I don't blame y-you…"

"Flaky…you're all I've got." The boy blubbered. "Please don't leave me. I'll try to control my temper. I'm sorry I barked at you…"

Gingerly, Flaky reached out her hands and caressed him. The boy nestled his head against her and sniveled, regretting everything he had done to her. He had reminded himself a dozen times to stay calm but he failed. Once he caught her with another male, fury simply took the best of him. And each time after their quarrel, he would feel ashamed having acted violent in front of his lover. It wasn't supposed to be like this...He wasn't supposed to hurt her if he loves her that much.

"I'm scared, Flakes…" He confessed. "I know you hate me for being such an overprotective jerk. You must hate me so much for stalking you every day and making unnecessary fuss…but that's because I love you…I want to keep you…just to myself. I'm a selfish bastard, I know. And I keep hurting you and making you sad."

Flaky nodded slightly. She understood him to well. He was able to keep her physically beside him but he still lived in fear that she might, someday, be mentally occupied by someone else. That's what triggered his madness. His resentment revealed his insecurity and his jealousy reflected his burning desires to seal away her heart. He wanted her to belong to only him, both physically and mentally. Yet, every time he shouted at her, his anger simply backfired and immediately, he would drown himself in remorse. He despises himself. His crankiness is disrupting their relationship, something he treasures more than his own life.

"I-I don't hate you…Splendont…" Flaky stuttered, tightening her grip around him. "And I-I'll never leave you…so don't you w-worry…You're the only person I love…"

The guilty boy gawked at her. Despite the pain she felt with her injuries, she forced a smile. A drop of tear escaped her scarlet eyes. He felt as though his heart was stabbed by a knife. He had made the woman he loves cry. How shameful…

Tenderly, he leaned in and kissed away her tears. The girl shrank, bewildered.

"It's all my fault." He muttered under his breath and looked away. "Perhaps you're right, Flaky…you should leave me. Then, I won't be able to hurt you anymore…"

"No…" She seized his hands and pulled him closer to her side. Before he could utter another word, she crushed her lips against his. He slouched against the coach and cuddled her. She climbed onto his lap and stroked his crimson hair. She let him glide his tongue into her mouth and their kiss grew more passionate. Soon, they both found themselves wheezing.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. His orbs were sparkling so beautifully which made her want to remove his mask more than ever. And he let her do so.

The hero's identity was always hidden behind the mask and he only allowed her to take it off him. His handsome face was now laid bare in her sight. He rasied his right hand to fondle her face. Her skin was so smooth and warm. She was alluring. Utterly alluring.

He kissed her again. This time, he nibbled her lips, which caused her to moan teeth grazed along her neck, leaving traces of love bites around her shoulder blades. Flaky gave in to the temptation. She blurted out a soft groan as Splendont pressed his lips against her collarbone. His hand soundlessly slipped underneath her sweater and explored her abdomen. She squirmed sensitively and squeezed the collar of his shirt. The boy smirked. Carefully, he took off her sweater. She blushed as her porcelain skin got exposed to the air. A stream of coolness hit her and she quivered, but as soon as his arms enclosed her waist, she felt warm again. He unclipped her bra and cupped her breasts. She moaned at the sensation. Feeling his erection under her thighs, she flushed. She wondered if they were going to do it. They had never made love before.

Suddenly, the boy stopped, his face turning aflame. "S-Sorry, Flaky." He apologized.

"It's alright." Flaky grinned, still holding onto him. "Continue."

"A-Are you sure?" The hero cooed. He was, by all means, aroused but if he let himself proceed, he couldn't guarantee what might happen between them. He wouldn't want to cross the line. And he certainly didn't wish to hurt her again, either deliberately or unintentionally.

"Yes." She assured him, slowly removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned in and kissed her at various spots, driving her to maximal pleasure. The girl arched her back and indulged in the unique sensations he granted her. She found herself craving for more. Her body was reacting to his intrusion. Her skin was burning hot.

"Flaky, I heard it's painful for the first time…" Splendont trailed off. She gave him a nod, implying that she knew it and she wasn't afraid to have him inside her.

He undid his pants and laid her down cautiously. The girl couldn't help glimpsing his length, waiting desperately for him to deflower her. She was ready for him to take the initiative. He ripped open her panties and eased himself on top of her. With a gentle thrust, he slid into her. She hissed in pain and clawed his back, nearly digging her nails into his skin.

"Shh…it's okay." Splendont reassured her, his lips pecking at her cheek. He licked off her tears and waited until she relaxed a little. She then motioned him to continue. He began thrusting in and out of the untained girl. It all appeared like a dream to him. Never had he imagined he would be able to take her innocence. In spite of everything he had done, she was still willing to hand over her chastity to him. He couldn't describe how gleeful he was but at the same time penitent.

The lust between them flared the moment she squealed in pleasure. Gradually adapting to having him inside her, Flaky let Splendont twiddle her body in whichever way he liked. As he shoved deeper into her, she circled her legs around his hips, causing the male to clench his teeth in bliss. He seated her on his lap and let her ride him. Unable to resist the desire, he squished her breasts and bit her nibbles. She muffled a moan and clasped his hair. He picked up his pace, slamming himself into the delicate girl. The room was filled with the sound of their clasping body. Blinded by the pleasure, Splendont groped her thighs, grinding deeper into her area. With the pain drifting away, Flaky sank deeper into unimaginable contentment, taking every rhythmic movement for granted. All the way through, she shut her eyes and enjoyed every kiss Splendont gave her. She had never felt this wondrous before. With their body combined as one, she experienced the most satisfying feeling ever. He filled her. He made her complete.

With a sudden moan, Splendont tightened his grip around her waist. Flaky, too, hugged him closer to her as they reached their climax. An instantaneous sense of warmth filled her as he released his seeds inside her. Panting, they both collapsed to heaps of sweat.

The girl laid inanimately, still combating with the stupor her lover had left her in. She could barely open her eyes. Apprehensively, Splendont brushed away a strand of her hair and planted a soft kiss on forehead.

"Are you alright, Flaky?" He asked, disconcerted.

"Yes." She giggled and buried her face in his chest.

Relieved, he smiled and embraced her.

"I love you, Flaky." He whispered.

"I love you too, Splendont." Flaky replied with a smile before dozing off.


	4. Lustful Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of being a thief, Lifty has stopped stealing and decided to earn cash properly. He and Flaky are now working in the same company and currently dating each other. One day, with only the two of them in the office, an irresistible lust flares between them. Do they still care where they are?
> 
> Pairing: Lifty x Flaky  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits

Flaky took a quick glimpse of the clock-  _six thirty_ . Her eyes flickered back to a stack of documents on her desk. Shaking her head in dismay, she felt an instantaneous stream of dizziness. There were still some troublesome statistics waiting for her to analyze and oh, an international project she was responsible for writing a proposal on.  _"Damn old Lumpy."_  She cursed. That blue-haired idiot was their boss and nobody understood how he managed to be one. He was lucky enough to inherit the company from his father. Otherwise, with his exceptionally low intelligence and lack of common sense, he would be nothing more than a beggar on the street. He was always bossing around and throwing all sorts of work to his staff. It's not that Flaky was obliged to complete all the work before tomorrow. She could simply finish half of it because Lumpy wouldn't even remember a word he had said today. Nonetheless, she was a far too committed and dependable person. She never liked leaving things to chances.

She stared at her laptop screen blankly.  _"No, it is too exhausting."_  She was already yawning. If it hadn't been for the high salary, she wouldn't even bother sitting in this crappy office. Leisurely, she lay back and stretched her arms, trying to relax her muscles. When she couldn't hold on any longer, she decided to make herself a cup of hot coffee to refresh her senses.

She walked out of her office, surprised to see a head sticking out from a nearby cubicle. Normally, she was the only one staying behind after five. She strolled towards the cubicle, only to find Lifty laying his head on one of his folders, snoring.

"Lifty?" She raised her brows, her hand reaching out for his dark green hair. The boy looked adorable in his sleep. They had recently started dating. He had courted her for years but she kept rejecting him. He later figured out why she did so. It was because he had once been a notorious thief, a mischievous good-for-nothing lowlife. He always ran into trouble with his identical twin brother and even got jailed occasionally. Indeed, a timid, goody girl like Flaky wouldn't permit herself to date someone who often stole luxuries and robbed banks. The girl had her own moral standards and preferences for a more capable partner.

About six months ago, Lifty suddenly made up his mind to go to work and earn cash properly. He told her that he couldn't stand his twin anymore. His brother, whom they know as Shifty, kept dragging him into hassle and misery. With numerous failed attempts to get rich without paying any effort, Lifty abandoned his life as a thief and sought for an office job. That's when he became her colleague at once.

Flaky gingerly poured the hot coffee into her cup. A pair of arms suddenly enclosed her from behind. Startled, she jumped in fear and almost spilled her drink.

"Hey, it's only me, sweetie." Lifty chuckled.

"I thought you've left." Flaky turned around and ogled him. "Y-You always leave early..."

"Nope, not today." He answered with a beam of delight. "I thought I might as well stay behind with my lovely girl."

Flaky blushed and pulled away from him, taking a sip of her coffee. He smirked and continued to tease her by stroking her crimson hair.

"So, how much is left?" He asked.

Flaky sighed. "S-Still a long way to go."

"Oh. I guess I'll have to order take-away for us then." Lifty joked with a goofy look.

"Probably." Flaky giggled.

It was weird. Even though they were now living in the same apartment, interacting with him during office hours was quite different. It was as though their lives couldn't be more separable. He was her boyfriend, her companion and her colleague. What entertained her most was seeing him get serious about work and wear formal suit every day. It was something she had never witnessed before. She must admit he looked rather charming in his white shirt and she was most definitely proud of his talents. With his attractive grin, many of his clients actually fell prey to his persuasion. Ever since the boy started working in the company, the profits had been soaring at a substantial rate. As a former thief, he did have his expertise in convincing someone to hand over their money.

Flaky flopped back in her seat. It didn't take her long to finally succumb to fatigue. She took a quick nap. She was dreaming in bliss when someone interrupted her siesta. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and saw Lifty sitting beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Lifty draped his right arm around her shoulder.

Flaky shook her head and sat up. "It's okay…I-I have to go back t-to work anyway."

She was about to start typing on her keyboard again when Lifty leaned forwards, causing her to dodge in panic.

"What's it?" She asked, stunned.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"W-What?" Flaky scowled, confused.

"Here." Lifty wielded her phone in the air.

"Lifty! You took my phone again!" Flaky exclaimed, remembering that she had hidden the gadget in her locker. Apparently, Lifty must have broken the lock and snatched her phone away.

"I was going to get some stuff from the locker and I heard your phone ring." He said, crossing his legs. "So, are you going to tell me why that soldier is sending hearts to you?"

"What?" Flaky still couldn't comprehend his utterances. He handed her the phone, which she seized almost instantly. It was not the first time he peeked through her messages. That's why she had lately installed a password lock on her phone. Still, whenever a new message popped up, it showed on the screen.

Making sure Lifty couldn't see her passwords, she unlocked the phone and checked the message. Immediately, she rolled her eyes.

"L-Lifty, don't judge before you read the whole thing." She scrolled down the page displaying her conversation with her best friend, Flippy. "Here, take a look!"

**Flippy: Hey, Flakes, I'm back from Hawaii. How's work? :)**   
**Flaky: Good. How's your trip?**   
**Flippy: Pretty well. Haven't seen you and Lifty for ages :( Miss you guys so much.**   
**Flaky: Yea, we're still busy with our work D: You know, that bossy Lumpy always tortures us.**   
**Flippy: Let's see what I can do about it. Maybe I can let Evil out next time to deal with him.**   
**Flaky: Sounds like a fabulous idea to me :O**   
**Flippy: Haha. Anyway, call me when you're free. Wanna meet you and Lifty. I've bought you guys some souvenirs!**   
**Flaky: Really? I can't wait xD Thanks so much, Flippy.**   
**Flippy: Don't mention it. Btw, I can't chat now. Got some volunteer work to do. Give my regards to Lifty.**   
**Flaky: Sure,Take care :D**   
**Flippy: ***heart*** ***heart* ***heart*******

"See?" Flaky pouted. "It's nothing. He always sends hearts to his friends and I-I think y-you got them also."

Lifty swiftly got out his phone and checked.

**Flippy: Hey, dude ***heart***  I'm back from Hawaii. When can we have a drink together? :D**

"Um…" Lifty faked a smile and scratched his head. "Haha…sorry, Flakes."

"Gosh, why are you always suspecting something between us?" Flaky tossed her phone away and snorted.

Lifty lowered his head in guilt. "I can't help it. You've always been together...Even before you accepted me, you were always hanging around with him…"

"Lifty…I will never ch-cheat on you." Flaky said, heaving a sigh. "You know Flippy and I grew up together in the o-orphanage. He's like a brother to me. And he also treats me as his sister. There's nothing else between us. I know I shouldn't spend t-too much time with him b-but you know…he's sick. He doesn't have many friends. He's always lonely without us around him. And I know you've changed a lot just for me…So, I'll also try my best to make you happy. Please, d-don't be jealous anymore…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Lifty apologized. "I'm sorry. I admit I'm being childish. But Flaky…I'm jealous only because I…I love you very much."

The girl flushed and fidgeted with her hands.

"Yea…I know that." Flaky mumbled, her face turning aflame.

Lifty stared at the ground in remorse. The girl realized he was blaming himself for making such a fuss and invading her privacy. Again, it's not that she really had anything to conceal.

Silently, Flaky reached out for his cheeks and kissed him. The boy widened his eyes incredulously, not believing his lover would take the initiative. It was usually him who made the first move.

Seizing the rare opportunity, Lifty indulged himself in their kiss. Midway through, they both glided their tongues into each other's cavern. Their little intimacy grew more passionate as the boy began to swirl his tongue in her mouth cavity, to which she reacted with a soft moan.

He could feel heat circulating around them. His skin was burning hot and his heart was pounding fast.  _"No."_  he reminded himself. He wished he could hold back his desires but the way Flaky had her breasts rubbing sensually against his chest was turning him on. He glanced into her scarlet eyes.

_"Oh God, she's so damn gorgeous. Her crimson hair. He rosy face. Her porcelain skin. Are all so perfect."_

He could hardly convince himself he was actually dating such a wonderful angel. Her gleaming eyes were now filled with sheer lust. He pushed her gently onto the table, knocking down several folders that came in his way. Pinning her down, he nibbled her lips.

"Ermmm…" She babbled. He withdrew from her and gasped for air. Her face had turned fiery, her eyes limpid and penetrating.

Lifty bent down to press his lips against her neck. He enjoyed her seductive moans and tightened his grip around her waist.

"O-Oh…Lifty…we can't do this in the o-office…" Flaky pinpointed. "If someone finds out, we'll both get sacked…"

Lifty paused for a second and frowned at her in awe.

_"Is she joking?"_

Nobody was in the office except for the two of them. Plus, he had made love with her before. The hit it off once at Giggle's house during a sleep-over party. Another time they made out in the car park. And in none of those times did they ever get caught on scene. Lifty figured she was merely making an excuse to cease her overwhelming lust. He tittered and went to lock the door.

_"Now, nothing would make an excuse."_

He retained his previous position and started caressing her again. His fingers traced around her neck while his lips pecked at her collarbone, the most sensitive spot of her body. She moaned and held his head closer to her. He started unbuttoning her fluffy white blouse, revealing her full breasts in a red bra. The boy gulped at her alluring petite body. Flaky flinched a little, burying her face in embarrassment. He licked his lips greedily as he proceeded to unclip her bra, with one of his hands already squishing her breasts.

"O-Oh L-Lifty…" She groaned. He ignored her cringe and continued to play with her hardened nipples.

"You're getting horny." He sneered. She shot him one of her pitiful yet shameless look. Obviously, she was begging for more. He leaned in and bit her nipples, causing her to whimper. He was good with his tricks. He knew just how to satisfy her needs and please her body. Sqeezing her breasts with one hand, his another hand reached down to her bottom, flexibly sliding underneath her panties. With one click, he pulled down her skirt. Her slender patsy legs were laid bare in his sight.

"No…Lifty…th-this is odd." Flaky said, covering her naked body with her hands.

"Shhh…" Lifty shushed her and seized her wrists. "Nothing to be shy of, honey. We've done this before and I swear I'll be gentle."

"B-But…it's weird…I mean…w-we're in the office…c-can't we leave it till tonight?"

Lifty didn't respond. He knelt down and ripped open her panties. Gosh, she was already soaking wet. He smirked before tugging his index finger into her area. She winced and hissed at the abrupt touch.

"Spread your legs, Flakes." He commanded, with which she sheepishly complied.

He bent over and started using his tongue.

"S-Stop, Lifty...it's...it's so odd!" Flaky cried and struggled but he clutched her thighs firmly. He started licking her entrance, increasing his pace bit by bit. She moaned all the way through. She hated being so naughty. She was never able to resist Lifty's intrusion. As he kept swiveling his tongue inside her, Flaky recalled the first time they made out. It was an entirely new experience for both of them and Lifty clearly did not know what to do. She always thought he had slept with myriads of girls before, but she was wrong about it. He had been to pubs and had flirted with tons of striptease dancers but never had he bedded any of them. He told her he had never wanted anyone more than he wanted her. They were both clumsy in their first time but soon afterwards, the boy were able to master the skills to trigger her sexual impulses. He had learned the trick to mess around with her body, filling her with ever so much pleasure and endless desires.

"Ahhhh…" Flaky shrieked quietly as she climaxed.

"No…d-don't." Before she could stop him, Lifty licked off and swallowed all her juice. He grinned and kissed her, letting her have a try with her own taste. He brushed his tented crotch against her lower region, driving the girl wild and crazy. Slowly, he unzipped his pants and entered her.

The girl yelped in slight pain and clawed his back. Lifty wheezed and waited until she was ready for him to move. As he began thrusting in and out of her, Flaky was plunged into a mixture of anguish and contentment. The feeling was peculiar but she certainly enjoyed it. He kept his promise to be gentle with her. While shoving rhythmically into her body, he embraced her tenderly.

"F-Faster…Lifty." Flaky stuttered. The sight of her bouncing breasts set the boy off a little. He nodded at her request and moved faster, dazing her with more pleasure.

The room was filled with the heat emitting from their burning body. Flaky's moans echoed loudly with the sound of her hips and thighs crushing against his. The couple couldn't be more gleeful. Still flooded with thirst, they fondled each other avidly until they both got close to their limits.

After several minutes, Flaky reached her peak. She wrapped her legs tightly around Lifty's hips, invoking his own climax. The boy moaned and released his seeds inside her. Their juice dripped down onto the desk.

"Oh my gosh…" Lifty puffed. "You're amazing, Flakes."

"You…too…Lifty." Flaky panted with a vague smile.

He gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

When they eventually separated their bodies from each other, Flaky scanned over the room in astonishment. Her documents werer rendered flying everywhere. All the things on the desk had been knocked down during their wild fetish.

"O-Oh no..." The girl cried, disgruntled.

"It's okay." Lifty assured her and snickered. "We've got all the time we have. I'll stay with you and help finish your work."

"It's gonna t-take hours!" Flaky grunted, shooting her boyfriend a sulky look.

"But it's worth it, right?" Lifty laughed, causing the girl to blush immensely.

"I-I…guess so…"

They looked at each other in silence, both picturing themselves opting for a second round later in the night.

Well, it wasn't that bad after all. At least, Lifty had cured her sleepiness. Perhaps a lustful hour spent in the office each day is a dozen times more effective than twelve cups of coffee.


	5. Twin Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shifty abandons Lifty midway through their heist again. This time, Lifty is so mad that he refuses to speak to Shifty. Struck by guilt and regret, Shifty wants nothing more than to relieve his brother's anger and to make him realize that he always loves him...
> 
> Pairing: Lify x Shifty  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

I watched as my brother scooted away with his loot, leaving me behind. I crawled on the ground, stretching out my arms only to get my palms stomped repeatedly by Splendid. I groaned at the excruciating pain, hearing the fracturing sound of my bones. I writhed on the floor helplessly. The hero strode towards me and attacked me with his laser eyes. I clamped my hand over my wound which cut deep into my thighs. I could feel the heat, the burning heat the circulated around my smashed muscles. My disfigured arms lay flat on each side of my body. The sight was simply…nauseating. My legs weren't any better. They were severely mauled with scotched burned spots. I stared in terror at my awfully distorted, mutilated limbs. Oh, man, just let me die already... This whole gory mess was unendurable. It was worse than any sort of things you see in the most disgusting horror movie. The crimson liquid kept squirting out of my gash and those white little bones were sticking out of my ripped skin…And I was…alone here, facing all this predicament. My damn stupid brother…He tossed me out of the window just to get himself a better chance to escape. I hoped Splendid would catch him though…But for now…I was dying. Great, I should be glad that I was dying. Nobody would want to survive with such injuries. I would probably end up as a cripple.

I woke up and blinked blankly at the white ceiling above me. Oh crap, the light…The curtains were open. The sunlight was stinging my eyes, making them all teary and puffy…I moved my hands a little, realizing that I was lying on my own cozy bed. What a relief! My legs twitched. They were back to normal, I see. I wasn't bleeding anymore. I guess I did die after all and get resurrected. I sighed and made an uncomfortable turn under my blanket, only to regret it because I saw my shitty brother's face! He was sitting in a chair next to my bed, his legs crossed and his eyes shut. I let out some grunting noise. Immediately, he pried open his eyes and glanced at me with a reassured smile. I, indeed, did not smile back. There was no reason to smile at him after he had abandoned me for more than like twenty times. He always had his way to survive. Whenever danger came, he would never hesitate to backstab me during our heist. What a selfish traitor. Why I was still staying with him I had no idea. The mere sight of him annoyed me. I was mad and I knew he knew it. I gritted my teeth and turned away from him.

"Hey…er…Lifty." He forced a faint smile and poked my arm. I smacked his hand and buried my face in the blanket.

"Fuck off." I cussed. He slumped back in his chair with a sigh.

"S-Sorry, bro." He mumbled. It's not like the first time he ever apologized to me. Every time he got us into trouble and left me dying, he would say he was sorry afterwards. Yeah, god damn sorry. But it never prevented him from betraying me over and over again.

"Get lost, Shift. I don't wanna see you right now." I sulked. It's hard, you know. So hard. I would have retaliated by killing him back but I couldn't. I wouldn't go as far as to murder my own brother. He could, though. He would always sacrifice me and then come back looking all guilty the next day. What was I supposed to say? I could have loathed him forever but again, it struck me to know he's my only family member in this world. I could never bring myself to hate him, despite everything he had done to me. Why was I being so soft? I always forgave him…

"L-Lifty?" He tugged my blanket, attempting to elicit a response from me. When I remained motionless for a while, he finally came to notice that I was crying. Yea, tears wouldn't stop rushing out of my eyes. I didn't know why. I just felt…terrible…My heart hurt. It hurt a lot…

"Lifty, please talk to me, I'm sorry." He clung to me and cuddled me like a toy. I jolted a bit but did not speak. I just wasn't in the right mood to speak yet. At least, he had to know I was still furious.

"I'll cook you something, okay?" He offered. I pouted, not even bothering to look straight into his eyes. I wouldn't look forward to what he cooked me. I am usually the one who does all the stuff around the house. His cooking is shit. I would possibly get food poisoning.

"Don't bother with it." I said nonchalantly. "You don't even care about my life. Why do you care to cook me breakfast?"

Shifty ogled me for what seemed like an eternity. His smile had long faded away. We simply glared at each other. It's funny, you know, to look at your own reflection with anger. We are basically a mirror image of one another except for his fedora. To remind you all, I was actually the one who bought Shifty that fedora. Why, you ask me, because up until elementary school, people kept mistaking me for Shifty and him for me. The confusion never ceased unless something stood out to distinguish between us. So, I saved up some of my pocket money to buy a fedora. I was planning to wear it myself but well, it didn't fit me that well so I gave it to Shifty as a present. He was rather puzzled at first, thinking it was a prank or something. We don't usually give each other gifts. I, of course, didn't tell him that I gave him the fedora only because I didn't like it myself. He wouldn't accept some left over second-hand thing whatsoever. I just told him hats suit him and it would help avoid people's mixing up our identities. And it does look good on him.

"Look, you know I didn't have a choice last night." Shifty explained patiently. Yea, it's not like he ever had any choice other than killing me to save himself. "You do know we were dealing with Splendid, right?"

I didn't answer him. My eyes flickered to one corner of the room. Man, I was exhausted. No matter how many times I told him about my feelings, he never listened or understood. He just wouldn't…

"Lifty, I've already said I'm sorry. What do you want now?" He asked, leaning closer to me. I still refused to look at him. I wanted nothing from him. Not at this very instant. I was far too depressed.

"Can you please look at me? It's not your first time to die. Crazy shit happens every day. Why are you getting so pissed off?"

"WHY?" I widened my eyes, exasperated. "YOU ASK ME WHY?"

"Um…" He staggered backwards, completely startled by my sudden outburst.

"I thought you know better than I do!" I howled indignantly, balling my hands into fists. At any rate, I was going to lose control and smack the hell out of him.

"Urgh, fine." He roared and walked towards me. I was taken aback when he slipped a pocket knife into my hands. He seemed to have come prepared. "Stab me then. Take you revenge on me now if it makes you feel better." He said.

Well…I didn't expect that…Was this really happening? He allowed me to kill him?

"Just this once. After you're done, you'll forgive me, right?" He said, his eyes getting watery. Geez, this guy hardly ever cries. So, he was really guilty this time. Errrr, he ought to be! Considering how unsightly and agonizing my death was, he should just kill himself and drown in remorse!

I tightened my grip around the handle, my hands trembling. Should I lodge the knife right into his heart? Should I give him a few more slashes before killing him? Should I…

Nah…I couldn't do it. I just couldn't…

What a bastard. He should have known I could never do it.

I dropped the weapon and flopped back in my bed. Tears…Those damn tears just wouldn't stop, would they?

Slowly and gingerly, Shifty climbed onto the bed and snuggled up beside me. I could have kicked him off and let his ass slam the ground hard, but again, I didn't. I let him wrap his arms around me, taking me into his embrace. I shivered and wept. He probably felt bad because he started rubbing my back trying to comfort me. Speechlessly, he ran his fingers over my face to wipe off my tears. But the more he tried to make them disappear, the more they formed in my eyes. His expression shrank with misery. I knew he wasn't feeling well at all. They say twins have telepathy. Actually, we do share more or less the same feelings. When I'm sad, he is supposed to know it. Still most of the time, I'm just the one being oversensitive.

"It's my bad. It's always my fault." He cooed. "But you see, it doesn't mean I don't care about you at all. It's just…I know you'll always come back to life. You'll always come back to me..."

At this point, I wasn't sure if I should be angry at him anymore. Again, knowing I would get resurrected didn't grant him a proper reason to dump me. Some day in future, I might actually die for real. I might never come back again. I wondered how he could manage on his own then. Perhaps…he would go after me? Or perhaps not. He's a real coward. He likes doing all the devious things and he's scared of death. Ayeayeaye.

"Right." I purred. A smile sprawled across his face. He reached out his hands to caress my cheeks and…he kissed me…

What the heck?

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this and I wasn't supposed to permit it either.

As he gently pressed his lips against mine, I flinched. I thought about pushing him away but my hands just wouldn't move. I slouched back against my pillow. Midway through, I felt his tongue poking at my lips, apparently seeking for an entry. That's not cool. I'm not gay…am I? Well, definitely not with my own brother…right?

Even I couldn't believe it myself. I actually let him guide his tongue into my mouth. It swiveled and wrestled against mine. I muffled a few moans. I had never felt this way before. Or should I say, I had barely kissed anyone before. That's absolutely a shame to be honest. After all, who would ever want to date a thief? Perhaps I really should turn gay, considering more than half of the population in this town was actually male.

He pinned me down. He started ruffling my hair with one hand and with the other, he traced down my chest. Gosh, he had never touched me this way before. And I couldn't believe I didn't forbid everything he was doing to me. He unbuttoned my shirt. He took a quick glimpse of my bare upper body. Now, why was he doing that? He shouldn't expect anything different from himself. He basically has the identical body as me. He bent down to kiss me again, before he proceeded to explore my shoulder blades. Shit, I was actually getting turned on by all this. He saw me getting horny and smirked. He licked my neck and gave my earlobes a slight bite. I cringed from the tickle. His hands ran smoothly on my belly and then my chest. He pinched one my nibbles, making me clasp his shirt reflexively. He kept pecking at my skin until he slid one of his hands to my…my crotch! Damn, I felt myself tense up as he touched my shaft. It was completely aroused. While I was caught off guard, he didn't even ask for any consent and with one hasty move, he directly undid my pants and boxers.

"W-Wait…" I muttered but he didn't halt. My area sprang up. He grabbed it and started stroking it. Err…that was bad. Once it got started, I could hardly make him stop. It actually felt good and since we are both…guys, he probably knew how to best satisfy my needs. I knew he always jerked off on his own while watching one of those porn videos he stole from Lumpy's DVD shop. I could never join him because he would always dismiss me to do the chores.

I arched my back as he went rougher with me. Geez, just be careful and don't screw it. That's all I could ever ask for. I was beginning to feel really hot, with some of my hair already drenched in sweat. He leaned in and fondled my face, kissing me tenderly. I pulled him closer and hugged him. He raised his brows with a smile. I let myself sink into the mattress as I hit my climax, spraying all my loads over his hands. I blushed sheepishly. He just shrugged and giggled. He looked at me interestingly as if he was trying to say that he didn't expect that much to come out of me.

I didn't know why but I desperately wanted to help him back. He was stunned when I seized both of his shoulders and flipped him over. Now, I was on top of him. He snickered.

"What." I said interrogatively.

"Nothing. Go on." He urged. I was a bit surprised that he would let me above him. He's always the one doing all the dominant things. I suppose even in sex he wouldn't allow anyone to dominate him…

I stripped off his shirt and pants. I started kissing him as passionately as I could. I wouldn't want him to think I was incapable of pleasuring him. Sure enough, he was amazed by my boldness. I grinned at my own success. I reached down to his crotch. I could feel my sexual impulse again. He saw what was coming. Yea, he should know what I was thinking. We are twins after all.

"Hold on a second." He said and eyed the spunk on his hand. He prepped himself for a while before nodding at me and hinting that I could proceed. I wasn't hundred percent sure I wanted to do it. If anyone was to be on the top, it had to be Shifty. Nonetheless, his look indicated that he didn't mind at all. He seemed to have penetrated my thoughts, knowing for one swift second, I had such a strong tendency to fuck him hard.

Could it be guilt? Did he want me to feel better by abusing him this way? Or was this actually what he had always been craving for?

I shoved my tip at his entrance. Reluctantly, I thrust into him. I could tell he was in pain but he was keeping all those tears inside his eyes. I felt bad. I actually felt bad. I wanted to stop right there. If it caused him that much pain, I wouldn't wish to go on. But he captivated me. He gave me a questionable look as though he was asking "Why aren't you starting yet?"

I planted a kiss on his cheek and he smiled. I began to ram into him erratically. To divert his attention from the ache, I grabbed his rod and stroked it, replacing his suffering with pleasure. He held onto me tightly as I slammed into him uncontrollably. There had to be way to make him enjoy it. It's not like he wasn't already enjoying it. I just hoped he could feel nothing other than pleasure.

Obviously, fucking my own brother was something unpredictable. I couldn't even master the right skills. I only knew how to pound into him wildly and let my instincts guide me. When I heard him moan shamelessly, I realized I had hit the correct spot. He was tight as hell and I couldn't imagine how he was able to take all the pain. I continuously struck his prostate, picking up a manic speed. His moans grew louder. I went faster with the stroking as well. It was queer…utterly queer to see your brother's face twisted in angst, struggling between twinge and bliss. He came first, shooting all his seeds over my hands. Well, I guess that was revenge. Fair enough. I bumped into him with all my might, finally filling him with my loads. He blurted out one last moan and we both collapsed next to each other. We were both panting. Having sex in the morning was certainly wearisome. He wheezed heavily. I nestled my head on his shoulder and petted his face. He turned his body so that we were facing each other.

"Shift, is this…a dream?" I stuttered, my vision getting blurred.

"Nah…I don't think so."

"B-But why…? Why would you do that?" I asked.

"You still don't know?" He gawked at me, bemused.

"I-I guess…"

"You're really dense, Lift. I love you, silly." He nuzzled against me, filling me with his warm, soft breathes.

It took me a second to react to his confession with a smile. I leaned against his chest and murmured. "I love you, too, Shift."

So, he made me comply with his trick again. He made me forgive him. He knew well beyond despising him, I would always love him back.

Screw you, bro. Screw you...


	6. The One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lifty is enraged when he receives a debt collection final notice letter one day, immediately knowing his good-for-nothing twin brother, Shifty, has gotten himself into immense trouble again. As the older twin admits he has spent all his money on sex, Lifty is determined to make his brother realize that he ought to put an end to his decadent life.
> 
> Pairing: Shifty x Lifty  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

Lifty glowered at the letter in his hands, hardly believing the column of little red numbers printed on it. With an exasperated growl, he crumpled the paper and tossed it aside together with the wrinkled envelops. The boy quivered in sheer rage. He stomped restlessly across the room, knocking down every obstacle that came in his way.

His mind was flooded by a detestable image of his own insolvent brother who had undoubtedly just gotten himself into a serious debt again. Lifty had no idea what his twin had been spending all his money on, to be receiving such a dire outcome. He was well aware of Shifty's gambling addiction and had attempted several times to make him abstain from it. Still, the older twin always sneaked into the casino and gambled behind Lifty's back, losing every single penny in his foolish bets.

Lifty sighed as the astonishing number flashed across his head. He was simply appalled by how enormous his brother's debt was this time. There was no way they could possibly clear it off before the due date, considering they had seldom succeeded in any of their heist. Even if they did succeed once or twice in a while, Shifty would always spend all their loot right away. The dissolute boy basically had no concept of saving money or spending it wisely on meaningful stuff.

"Great, I'm so not going to let it go this time." Lifty muttered to himself, clenching his fists furiously as he mentally organized a paragraph of his speech, ready to scold his twin mercilessly once he returned home.

He could have split his path with Shifty long ago but he didn't. The fact that he depended heavily on his older brother always troubled Lifty. No matter how ruthless Shifty was to him sometimes, going as far as to abandon and to back-stab him during their heist, the younger twin always forgave his brother somehow. It came clear that whatever mistake Shifty made, Lifty would never loathe him enough.

Instead of despising his vile brother, Lifty hated himself for being so feeble and yielding. Whenever he tried to lecture Shifty or just to bicker with him, he, in return, would often get manipulated in the end. The older boy was particularly good with his trick, especially in convincing Lifty that he was always more inferior and dim-witted, even though they were born only three minutes apart.

When Lifty grew tired of waiting, he slumped down on the couch in dismay. He took out his cell phone and dialed Shifty's number, only to get rejected from his call. Immediately realizing his brother had to be lingering in some night club, Lifty grunted and punched the wall irately, bruising his own hand. The pain somehow smothered his anger a little. Still feeling ignored and ditched, the younger twin struggled in a state of depression. Curling up his body, he lay down and lulled himself to sleep.

At midnight, the front door was finally booted open by a giddy male. Shifty swayed into the flat clutching a glass bottle and wielding it proudly in the air. His whistles woke the sleeping boy. Rubbing his eyes, Lifty spun up and glared at his brother who was still humming a disco song.

"Yo…why didn't you turn the lights on, Lift?" Shifty chuckled, hobbling towards the switch. With one click, the room was immediately illuminated by bright light.

"At last." Lifty bawled, standing up at once to confront his intoxicated brother. He trod towards Shifty and grasped his collar, shoving him against the wall in an attempt to smack him. Shifty caught his wrist in time and scowled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Maybe you want to explain why I received a debt collection warning letter today!" Lifty hollered indignantly, slapping his brother with his other free hand. The older twin hissed in pain and gulped in bewilderment. Never in his life had he seen Lifty get so mad at him. He fluttered his eyes fretfully, not knowing how to respond to his twin's criticism.

"Fifty fucking thousand dollars!" Lifty howled, balling his hands into fists again. "Tell me how the fuck you're going to pay back! Or do you want us to abscond like a brat again? Screw you, Shift! Why do you always have to disappoint me? Why do you never listen to what I say? I told you not to spend so much on one bet! You never win anyway!"

"Calm down, Lift. Why are you so mad?" The older twin rolled his eyes and snorted. "It's not the first time-"

"Precisely! That's why I'm so angry right now!" Lifty bellowed and broke down into tears. "If this goes on…we will…we will never get a better life."

In despair, the younger thief trudged back to a chair and sat down, sobbing quietly as the thought of them struggling in poverty for the rest of their life haunted him. Shifty though was unfazed. He stared at his brother nonchalantly, still trying to come up with an excuse that could put an end to their annoying quarrel.

"I told you to stop gambling…didn't I?" Lifty murmured, shaking his head dolefully.

"The debt isn't from gambling." Shifty answered promptly, striding towards his weeping sibling.

"What? Where does it come from?" The younger greenette interrogated, louring at his twin as he sat down beside him.

"Um…well…" Shifty stuttered with a sudden blush on his face. He fiddled with his fingers while blurting out the truth sheepishly. "You see…I've recently found this fabulous place where you can…you know, fuck the best hookers on earth!"

Lifty dropped his jaws and gawked at his twin as though he couldn't have heard anything more despicable and outrageous. For once, he preferred Shifty wasting all his money on gambling to wasting it on some shameless sluts.

"So…" Lifty gritted his teeth lividly, his voice trembling. "So, you're telling me that lately, you've been fucking some whores every single night?"

"Well, actually, I did think of asking you to tag along with me but I figured you aren't interested in this type of things so I-"

"Shut up." Lifty interjected, slamming his fist on the table with a deafening thud. "Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear it. You fucking idiot, spending all our loot on some stupid hookers! Can't you just go fuck yourself? I can't imagine you're that brainless! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Damn it, why are you making such a fuss?" The older twin retorted almost instantly. "We can always rob a bank or something. Stop being such a jerk."

"Me? A jerk? Yea, right, I'm not going to help you this time!" Lifty asserted, his eyes brimming with tears. "I've had enough of you! That is! You're going to clear your debt by yourself! Go on and fuck as many chicks as you want. I don't care anymore!"

"Stop it, you're giving me a headache!" The older boy croaked, inwardly begging for a stop to their nerve-wrecking squabble.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone from now on!" Lifty stood up abruptly and whirled around. "Don't fucking come around and ask for help if the debtors get you!"

"What's wrong with me fucking chicks anyway? I need someone to fuck!" The older twin protested, utterly irritated by his brother's inconsiderateness. "You're a guy too, Lift! You ought to know what a guy needs!"

"If you're only finding a random person to fuck, then fuck me next time! Don't go wasting money on sex!" The younger twin lashed out recklessly; completely oblivious to the way his impulsive and outlandish utterance affected the other boy. Shifty took the words seriously and frowned at his wailing sibling. Shooting one last gaze at his dreadful brother, Lifty whined and dashed back into his room.

The morning greeted Lifty with a migraine. Knowing he must have gone over the edge in their argument the previous night, Lifty sighed miserably and slipped out of his bed. He left the room and scrambled into the bathroom, getting himself two tablets to cease the throb in his head. He opened the tap and splashed some cold water onto his face. On brushing his teeth and cleaning himself, he scuttled to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. Once he was done cooking the toasts and the eggs, he shouted for his brother, only to receive no reply but pure silence.

"S-Shifty?" Lifty called out for his sibling again, this time, popping his head out to scan around the living room. When he couldn't find his twin anywhere, he simply barged into his room, thinking he might be having another sleep-in. The greenette gasped when he saw his brother's room neatly tidied. All the stuff seemed to have been taken away. The small bed and the wardrobe were the only things left in the poorly decorated room. Shifty was nowhere to be seen.

"Shift?" Lifty mumbled, growing increasingly concerned about his brother's unknown whereabouts. Even his backpack was gone without a trace. Apparently, the older twin had left the house soundlessly before Lifty woke up.

At once, fear struck the younger boy as he desperately rummaged in the house and the street to look for his missing brother. He couldn't have left without notifying him. Why would he leave anyway? Had Lifty been too harsh to him that he didn't wish to live with him anymore?

Lifty knew he had overreacted to his twin's misdeeds. Still, he hadn't been in a fairly good mood these days. It was only natural for him to get fumed when he received the unexpected letter. He only wanted Shifty to lead a more decent life and to stop plunging himself into hassle. He didn't intend to throw him out of the house when he said he wouldn't assist him and heed his problems anymore. He was…merely throwing a tantrum.

"Shifty!" The greenette cried, pushing through the crowd and wandering in places Shifty always visited.

And yet, there was not a single sight of him.

Remorsefully, Lifty went back home and sat down in silence. Tears pelted down on his lap as he regretted everything he had said. Without his twin around, he basically lost all directions in his life. Only then did he notice how much he replied on Shifty in spite of all his disturbing traits. If offered a chance, Lifty would definitely change his mind and apologise to his brother, telling him that he would help clear the debt with him. After all, they had always done things together, hadn't they? Even on the brink of death, they would spend their last second of life glancing at each other's corpse, mourning over one another's loss. And when Shifty inadvertently betrayed Lifty, he would also come back lamenting in guilt. They argued. They fought. But they always forgave each other.

Lifty rested limply on his bed, his throat dried of shouting Shifty's name and his hands tired of dialing his phone number. The older twin didn't pick up his call all day. His line had gone dead. Lifty pondered hard what he should do next. Perhaps he ought to go to the police station and report Shifty missing. But then, his brother seemed to have left intentionally. It's not like he was lost somewhere unable to return home. He just didn't want to come home…

The younger twin skipped his meal and buried his face in the pillow throughout the entire evening, taking the sad tranquility of the house into his sleep. He merely woke up when he suddenly heard a shuffle of footsteps approach his room. Prying his eyes open, Lifty sat up, his ears perking up to catch the slightest sound around their apartment.

Turning the knob cautiously, Shifty stepped into his brother's room and switched on the lights. Blinded by the sudden brightness, Lifty squinted and almost burst into tears when he saw his twin's face. Filled with surprise and ecstasy, he smiled gratefully.

"S-Shifty!"

"Hey, I…er…I'm home." Shifty snickered, prancing towards his twin.

"Where have you been?" Lifty shrieked, suddenly seething in anger again. "Do you know I've been searching everywhere for you? Why did you take all the things with you? You could have at least left a note on the table and answered my ca-"

The greenette's speech was cut off when the other boy kissed him out of the blue. Flushing, Lifty blanched awkwardly at the unforeseen, intimate touch. He widened his eyes and shoved his brother away.

"What…What're you doing…Shift…" Lifty blushed and stammered, confounded by his brother's astounding behaviour.

"Lift, I've cleared the debt." Shifty grinned cheerfully, causing Lifty's heart to skip a beat. Still not believing his brother's claims, Lifty shook his head incredulously. "S-Stop fooling around, Shift."

"I'm not joking." Shifty giggled, averting his gaze to the floor. "You see, I packed everything this morning because I was planning on a robbery. I robbed a store and ransacked a house today. I actually got away with more than eighty thousands, so I paid the debt and bought us some dinner."

"What?" Lifty exclaimed, still looking dubious. "You're…not kidding, right? Seriously? You robbed a shop on your own?"

"Well…" Shifty sighed. "You said you wouldn't want to join me in any heist again so I decided to do it by myself. Sorry if I didn't answer your text."

"You…scared the hell out of me, you know." Lifty pouted, though he couldn't deny he was pleased that Shifty had solved his financial crisis. "I thought…you've left me because I shouted at you. I'm sorry…"

"You're being too sensitive." Shifty laughed, draping his arm around his brother's shoulder. The younger twin cringed timidly as his brother clung closer to him, his face almost touching his. "I'll never leave the whole flat to my greedy young brother."

"I…I guess." Lifty blushed again and looked away to avoid his twin's eccentric stare. "Just don't waste all your loot again…"

"I'm not going to call on any more hookers." Shifty sneered. This time, the younger boy nearly panicked when his brother suddenly pinned him down on the bed. Lifty wiggled and attempted to free himself from the his brother's grip but obviously Shifty was stronger.

"S-Shift…what're you doing…"

"What happened when you asked me to fuck you last night?" Shifty tittered, teasingly licking his brother's jawline.

"S-Stop it…I didn't mean it that way…" Lifty defended, finally realizing the undesirable consequence of his silly speech. "I was just saying that you shouldn't waste money on some prostitutes…I mean, you can at least get yourself a girlfriend or something…someone you can fuck without paying money…"

"Well, what about you?" Shifty chortled in amusement, admiring the sight of his completely embarrassed brother.

"No, Shift! It's-"

"Sh…" The older twin shushed his brother and purred. "Lift, I always listen to what you say. If you want me to fuck you that much, I'll grant your wish. You've been craving for this, haven't you? You're just jealous because I was hooking up with other women."

"No…" Lifty denied hesitantly. "I...am not jealous!"

"Admit it, you care about me. You care about us. That's why you went berserk when I lost all that money."

"Shut up...I...I don't care about you...anymore." Lifty pouted in a very unsuccessful way. "You're nothing but a bother to me..."

"Oh, why is my brother so pretentious? Come on, it's written all over your face when you cry. You just want my attention, don't you?" Shifty taunted, pressing the other boy harder onto the bed. "Tell you what, from now on, I won't spend another penny on any chicks."

"What…Why?"

"Because I've recently come to fancy this little brother of mine who freaked out when he thought I went missing."

"Shift, I-"

Again, the older twin didn't give his sibling the opportunity to finish his sentence before crushing his lips roughly against his. The younger boy squirmed and puckered his lips bashfully. Still, Shifty found his way to shove his tongue into his brother's mouth, twirling it lustfully inside his invaded cavern. Lifty shut his eyes and moaned, finally accepting the truth that all his struggles were futile against his persistent sibling. He lay back and allowed Shifty to gnaw his skin brutally, completely ravaging different parts of his body.

When the older greenette could no longer suppress his soaring desires, he ripped open his twin's shirt directly and latched his mouth onto his chest, biting one of his nipples wantonly. Lifty groaned and did something out of the other boy's anticipation. He clasped Shifty's head and held him closer to his naked top. The older boy smirked craftily and crawled upwards, pecking unreservedly along his brother's shoulder blades and driving the passive boy to irrepressible pleasure.

"Shift…" Lifty moaned, no longer capable of holding back his own arousal. His eyes shimmered with pleas. Cleverly catching his hint, Shifty wasted no time to move his head downwards. With a clunk, he unbuckled his twin's belt and tugged down his black jeans, gently clutching the delicate flesh. The younger boy shuddered as he felt his brother's fingers wrapped firmly around his thing. Instead of stroking it with his hand, Shifty released the rod from his grip and took it into his mouth. As his head started bobbing up and down, his twin blurted out another lewd groan.

Sticking out his tongue once more, Shifty circled it around his brother's tip, sending immediate chills all over the boy's body. Lifty started panting as his brother's teeth repeatedly glided along his length. The greenette had never experienced anything like this in the past. The fact remained shameful that he was actually a virgin, unlike his debauched, tainted brother. He wondered if the blissful sensation he felt right now was the reason why Shifty had become such a sex-craving-manic.

"Ah…" All of a sudden, an overwhelming pleasure roamed Lifty's body as he came for the first time, shooting all his seeds right into his brother's mouth. Shifty withdrew his mouth from Lifty's piece with a 'pop', swallowing all his brother's delicious spunk. Not yet gratified, the older twin crammed two fingers into his partner's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded.

Still shivering in the wonderful stupor Shifty had caused him, Lifty complied with his brother's request. Once the older twin's fingers were soaked with saliva, a satisfied grin splayed across his face.

"This will hurt a little." He reminded as he proceeded to wedge his moist fingers into Lifty's entrance. The younger boy yelped in pain, unconsciously seizing his bed sheets and digging his nails into the mattress.

"Sh…It'll be alright." Shifty hushed and reassured his adorable brother, planting a passionate kiss on the crook of his neck as he started waggling his fingers inside the tight hole. "I'm sure you'll like it afterwards."

Lifty nodded tentatively and relaxed his muscles. When the older twin reckoned he had done enough to prepare his brother for the next act, he pulled out his fingers and undid his own pants, chucking his belt to one corner.

"Ready?" He asked, shoving his tip to the opening.

"Y-Yes…" Lifty whispered, though he knew well he was far from ready. He was still recovering from the first round to be honest.

Without another word, Shifty pushed himself into his brother, earning him a soft squeal of twinge.

"S-Shift…" The younger twin writhed in agony, tears re-emerging in his narrowed eyes.

"Lift, relax. Look at me." Shifty cooed, bending down to pet his brother's cheeks. "Don't think about the pain."

"O-Okay…" The younger twin nodded obediently with a vague smile, gesturing his brother to move on.

Shifty began to bump into his mate ardently, filling the inexperienced boy with a brand-new sensation. On one hand, the younger twin struggled hard to combat with the rising ache. On the other hand though, he couldn't stop drowning himself in the newly-discovered amazing pleasure. Shifty rocked his body back and forth, smashing his thing deep into his brother's hole. Grappling Lifty's thighs, Shifty spread his legs wider to create a pathway for him to lean in and kiss his mate. Wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, Lifty kissed Shifty back, his face completely covered in crimson flame.

"Erm…" The younger boy muffled a moan when he felt a sudden hit of immense pleasure. "S-Shift…there…again…" He choked out the words in ragged breathes, his limpid eyes gleaming insatiably at his sibling.

"Okay." The older twin nodded gleefully, striking that particular area over and over again. The extensive pleasure accumulated within Lifty's body as Shifty managed a faster speed and rammed into him fervently. The feeling of having his brother's rod inside him dazed Lifty with queerness and yet so much passion. Imbued with exhilaration, he could barely open his eyes and glance at his partner properly. Enjoying the very same contentment, Shifty kept thrusting in and out of his twin rapidly until both of them lost it. All at once, their pleasure burst at a maximum level, their consciousness ebbing away as the numbness induced by their climax rendered them breathless and exhausted. Pulling himself out of Lifty's body, Shifty wheezed and flumped down next to his brother. He reached out to touch the younger twin's cheek, only to be surprised by the tears cascading down his face.

"Lift…what's wrong?" Shifty asked anxiously. "Did I hurt you too much?"

"No…" The younger boy shook his head and turned away. Casually swinging his brother's hand off his face, he continued to snivel quietly.

"Lift, what's happened?"

"Shift, I just…want to know…" Lifty paused and inhaled deeply in distress. "What am I to you?"

"What…What do you mean?" Bemused, Shifty flipped his brother over so that they were facing each other. He ran his thumbs across his drenched face.

"Am I just a tool for you?" The younger boy asked bluntly, all his sentiments flowing out through his tears in a trice.

Shifty gaped at his brother for a long while before shaking his head frantically. "No! Lift, you're my brother, the only person who can stand a badass like me! You're my one and only. I love you."

With that said, he kissed his brother again, striving to soothe him with his affections.

"Really?" The younger twin, still unconvinced, pulled away from Shifty and cocked his brows skeptically.

"Or why do you think I would give up on those busty hookers?" Shifty said. "Because I've found a better person to love and that's you!"

"Okay…" Lifty smiled, figuring he might as well believe his brother just this once.

"Come on, we'll go for a feast first and count our loot."

"Our loot?"

"Yea, I'm letting you keep half of it. You always say you want to save up our money, right?"

"Gosh, I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"You're not." Shifty laughed. "I'm as real as you, bro."

"Geez, I love you, Shift." Lifty blubbered, hugging his twin tightly. "I love you so much."

"Yea, I know. I love you, too." The older boy confessed and hugged his brother back.


	7. Twisted Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid cannot comprehend why his twin sister, Splendont, loathes him to death. When she repeatedly provokes him and steals his superhero role, he is determined to unravel the ultimate cause of their decaying relationship.
> 
> Pairing: Splendid x Female!Splendont  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

_Chained in our own destiny_

_You and I were once a single entity_

_Our blood is thicker than water_

_Our love and grudge will hold us together_

Splendid kept his eyes fixated on the red-haired girl sauntering across the street. She had about the same height as him, only a few centimeters shorter. Her crimson wavy hair was tied neatly into a ponytail with an azure ribbon wrapped around it. Underneath her blue mask, her scarlet eyes sparkled like diamonds whenever they scanned around the surroundings. She was wearing a cherry sweater and a pair of denim shorts which clearly exposed her long, slender legs. It didn't take her long to sense his presence with her supernatural instinct. Reflexively, she tilted her head and glared back at him. The moment their eyes met, Splendid felt as though his soul was being penetrated. He could feel heat piercing his orbs, though she wasn't using any laser beams. They spent a minute ogling each other from afar. Their incredibly good eyesight allowed them to examine every detailed feature on each other's face. To say they were staring at each other, it was more like looking into a mirror. They basically possessed the same appearance, except for the fact that there was a reverse in the colors of their hair and eyes. He was a boy. She was a girl. He was the brother. She was the sister.

"F-u-c-k o-f-f." The redhead, whose name was realized as Splendont, mouthed very softly. She didn't actually blurt out the two words but due to his supersonic hearing, Splendid was able to hear them. His eyes twitched, somewhat annoyed by her unfriendly greetings. Noticing his anger, Splendont smirked and wandered off. He thought she would approach him but she didn't. Instead of staying on the spot, she left without even acknowledging his existence. She pretended she hadn't seen him, but she had already gotten her revenge on him. The two words she had just thrown at him were a sign of threat. They simply implied  _"I don't wanna deal with you right now. Get out of my sight and get lost!"_

Indeed, Splendid wouldn't initiate a duel unless necessary. He still bore in mind the fatal mistake he had once made. Last time when they battled with each other, they basically destroyed the entire population, plunging the city into complete chaos. They had caused more casualties and deaths then they could have ever imagined. For the sake of the citizens, Splendid decided to let it go, but only temporarily. They hadn't finished their duel yet. Yes, it's true she had defeated him but the injury wasn't sufficient to cause him death. He still believed he would win someday, the reason being she was the ultimate culprit of the corrupted relationship between them and the fact that she was his twin. Why had things turned out this way? He couldn't fathom why. Lately, he had been questioning himself over and over again. He was trying to seek the right answer that could explain how things between them had gone off the rails.

They were born together, to an honorable and respectable family. Their parents were both superheroes, and so they turned out to be the same as well. He came to this world embracing the light of blue. He was destined to be the sky. She arrived to this world with a twinkle of red. She was destined to be the star. Their blood connected them together, throughout both happy and sad times. They were raised in the same way. Both were taught to be brave. And yet, he grew up to be someone soft. She, nonetheless, was rough like a rock. Not only were their colors opposite, their personalities, too. They used to get along well though, until something happened, something that changed their life forever.

Three years ago, before the family moved into Happy Tree Town, they lost the mother. The lady was murdered by a powerful gang of villains. In every other place outside this special town, there was no such curse that could allow eternal life and resurrection. The twins' mother was dead.  _For good and for eternity._  How she was killed they never knew. Their father wouldn't wish to depress them with further heartbreaking information. He only told the two kids their mother's death was avenged. He had sought vengeance on every single villain involved in the crime. Then, there was a period of time the family stopped showing up in their hometown. The father, devastated and crestfallen as he was, ceased being a hero. The thought of losing his wife crushed him to a point that he believed he was the worst being on earth. If he couldn't even protect his own lover, he might as well stop being a savior. Forceful, talented and skillful as he appeared to everyone else, he was completely vulnerable and defenseless to his wife's death. Nevertheless, the twins needed him, so he couldn't actually end his own life. He made up his mind to abandon the place that was once a warm, caring home to the family and left to find another shelter. Eventually, they settled in Happy Tree Town. The reason he picked this town was simple. The former hero didn't wish to lose his family members again. He figured this was the sole way to keep Splendid and Splednont alive forever. The twins were far too precious to him and they were probably the last piece of memory that reminded him of his endearing wife.

And so, Splendid started a new life with his sister. They were not as gravely affected by their mother's death as their father was. They had a new house to reside in, a new school to attend and a brand-new community to make their new acquaintances in. There was one trouble though. Ever since their mother perished, their father had decided to retire officially. He gave up his pride and title as a superhero. He let Splendid take over his place. The boy was merely sixteen and to bear such immense responsibility was harsh for him. However, his optimism and confidence took the best of him. At the exact same time as he became the family's heir, his relationship with Splendont also went downhill. He spent most of his time serving the town and saving damsels. He wondered if this was the reason for their slowly decaying relationship. All at once, she turned into a fierce, sentimental person. She had always been emotional, all right, but she was never that vicious before. She began seizing every opportunity to ruin his life. He could hardly believe a sister once so dear and dedicated could suddenly become a real pain in his neck. She retorted him whenever possible, mocked him in the public and even stole his role in many occasions. For a while, he pondered hard what he had done to have provoked his twin. After her incessant attempts to irritate and challenge him, he gave up thinking of the cause. He simply returned her favor and fought with her. Before they both realized it, their bond had long been ruptured and wrecked to a point of no turning back.

Still, he loved her. She was his sister, a part of his family. She occupied a place in both his soul and his heart. Her rebellious act forced him to hate her, but it was never what he wanted. They say blood is thicker than water. Somehow, he believed, they would reconcile one day. She would return to her old self. She would call him  _"brother"_  once again.

"Help! Help!" A husky squeal snapped Splendid out of his thoughts. He looked up abruptly and found the source of the screaming. A pink-haired girl caught his eyes at once. Giggles, his usual damsel, was struggling up on a tree. Her friends, Cuddles and Toothy were gathering below crying for help. Without hesitation, Splendid left the ground and flew towards the girl in need. His saving plan was interrupted by a flash of red light. He was shoved aside by Splendont, who after pushing her brother away, darted towards Giggles. With one flexible, effortless move, she took the girl into her arms and gingerly put her back to the ground.

"Ohhh, my…it's you...Splendont." Giggles blushed, eyeing the super girl who was lifting her. She was so gorgeous and mysterious. She had saved her several times and every time she was on the verge of danger, Splendont would appear and bring her back to safety. Before that, Splendid was usually the one attempting to save Giggles, though he rarely succeeded. Somehow, he unintentionally killed her midway through the rescue. Splendont, however, never killed her by accident.

"There you are." Splendont gave Giggles a winsome smile as she put her down. Still wrapping her arms around Splendont's neck, Giggles chuckled nervously, her face aflame.

"Th-Thank you, Splendont."

Just then, Cuddles and Toothy came rushing towards the pinkette asking if she was alright.

"Of course I'm alright. Splendont saved me." Giggles said. Cuddles breathed a sigh of relief and took his girlfriend's hand.

"Thanks, Splendont."

"Don't mention it." Splendont grinned. The kids waved her good-bye and started walking away. She was about to leave when someone suddenly grabbed her wrist. She shot a menacing glare at her twin and snorted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We need to talk." Splendid said grimly, his eyes gleaming with fury. Splendont swung his hand off and smacked his face. "I don't want to talk with you."

Enraged, the boy clutched her arms and tossed her with all his might. The girl struck the wall and collapsed to the ground. Before she could stand back up, Splendid made a faster move and pinned her on the wall. She kicked his guts. He let out a painful groan but did not flinch. He tightened his grip around her wrists causing her to grit her teeth in agony.

"What the fuck do you want?!" She howled, kicking him repeatedly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Splendid asked, enduring the pain he felt in his legs as she crushed his bones with her feet. "First, you go against me for no apparent reason. Then, you initiate a duel with me. And now, you steal every single person whom I'm supposed to save!"

"Funny you should ask that, bro." The girl laughed manically. Splendid gulped as he heard the word  _"bro"_. She hadn't called him  _"bro"_  since they fell out.

"Because you suck." Splendont said. "You suck at saving people. You end up killing them. That's why."

"That doesn't give you a reason to fight against me." Splendid argued. "What happened to you? You were never like this before!"

"So? I've changed. I am not the person I used to be."

"Why?"

"Just because." Splendont broke free from Splendid and slapped him. He staggered backwards holding his swollen cheek.

"I will give you a damn good reason why I hate you." Splendont said. Splendid widened his eyes and gawked at her. She paused for a second before continuing. "When Dad decided to make you the hero of this town, I was pissed. I don't understand why. I'm tired, Splendid, of you always being Dad's favorite. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not capable of achieving heroic stuff. When you kept boasting how Dad praised you, I was confused. I don't see how you're better than I am. Ever since Mom died, Dad has only lain his eyes on you. He believed you have the right quality to become a superhero. Well, he completely ignored me! Do you know what he said to me the day he gave you his title?"

Splendid shook his head.

"He said  _'girls are better off not fighting. Let your brother protect you.'_ " Splendont bawled. "WHAT THE FUCK is that supposed to mean? It's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard in my whole life. You protecting me? Gosh. You don't even know your own limits. You keep killing the ones you save. You have the right quality? Damn it. If someone like you is regarded as a hero, I shall be a saint! Why must girls not fight? I don't get it. I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON IN DAD'S FUCKING MIND. And then when I saw you always acting obedient in front of him, always flattering him and showing off your skills, I was angry.  _Really angry._ I showed him my skills and he never complimented me. But if it was you, there was not a single moment he would stop saying how superior and talented you are. And now you ask me why I'm messing around? Ask yourself! How capable are you? Ask Dad! Tell him how heroic you are killing those you're trying to save. Ha!"

Splendid froze, trying hard to process his sister's speech. It was true that their father only asked him to be the hero. He didn't give Splendont the same title. So, was that why she had been acting so foul? Was she simply jealous of him being valued more?

"I'm sick of you, Splendid." The girl pouted with disdain. "I know we used to get along, but I've been meaning to tell you this. I really don't like your attitudes. Just because Dad has made you his heir, you have been thinking you're the best person in this world. You act like an arrogant jerk, you know that? Even if you suck at your jobs, you still think you're perfect.  _Egocentric. Brainless. Reckless._  I hate all of your qualities. And yes, as children I had no problem with your stupid persona. We were kids after all. But now that we've grown up, we don't play and fool around. If you're to take up this job of being a hero, you had better make yourself worth more than a piece of trash."

"You're wrong…" Splendid said, frowning. "Dad never thinks of you less than me…"

"Then why does he only see you in his eyes but not me?!" Spledont shrieked furiously, balling her hands into fists.

"It's because of Mom…" Splendid looked down at the ground. "He treated us both equally before Mom died, remember? There must be a reason why he didn't like you being a hero…Something must have happened to Mom that made him think you shouldn't be a hero because you're a girl."

Splendont scowled and gazed at her twin, her head struggling to think straight.

"T-That…doesn't give the reason why…" To Splendont's surprise, a stream of tears rolled down her cheek, the salty, warm liquid stinging her skin. "I-I…just wanna fight alongside you…That's all…Because…we always did things together, right? But when I told Dad I wanted to tag along with you, he barked at me. I didn't know why he was doing that. You never do things right without my help. Why wasn't Dad letting me help you?"

"Is that why you keep challenging me?"

"I got to prove him wrong. I got to show him he was making the wrong decision. I'm stronger than you. I'm more capable than you!"

Splendid sighed. He took a step forward and hugged his twin, expecting her to cringe or to punch him in the face but she didn't. She just stood there, rendered motionless and speechless. She let him cuddle her like he used to do to comfort her when they were small.

"Whatever it is, you're still my sister." Splendid murmured. "You've showed me my weakness. You've made me realize I wasn't as good as I thought I was. Yeah, you're damn right. I'm just an arrogant piece of trash."

"I hate you, bro. I hate you very much." The redhead pulled away from her brother and wiped off her tears.

"Yea, I know."

"I'll still do whatever I like. Nothing can stop me."

"Yea, I know that too." Splendid nodded.

"Oh shut up." Splendont rolled her eyes and flew away in a trice, leaving her twin in bewilderment.

* * *

Splendid rolled on his bed uneasily. He was trying to take a nap but all that came into his mind was the image of Splendont. He sighed and leaped out of bed. He had finished all his homework. He had done his chores. He might as well bake himself some cookies. He strode into the kitchen and rummaged through his cupboard.

"Oh man, no flour." He grunted, tossing an empty package into the trash bin. He moved to the other side of the kitchen and searched the shelf. "No chocolate chips either." Frustrated, he stomped out into the living room and threw himself onto the couch. He wasn't in a good mood to save people so he would leave that job to Splendont. After all, she was striving to prove herself more capable than him. He might just grant her wish. As tired of their constant quarrel as she was, he didn't want to fight with her again. He could half comprehend her feelings of being left out by their father, but it was all done with good intentions. He trusted his dad. He knew the former hero wouldn't do something unreasonable. There was something secret he hadn't shared with the twins yet, something that could explain why he didn't want Splendont to be a hero as much as he wanted Splendid to be.

Splendid was starting to doze off when he heard a distant screech. It was miles away and normally even his supersonic hearing couldn't reach that far. This time though, his mind was flustered by that voice. It was none other than his sister's.

"Splendont?!" He cooed, raising his brows, almost convinced that something was wrong because his heart felt like being stabbed by a knife. When he felt this way, it would only mean two things- either his twin was in trouble or he was getting a heart attack. Well, the former one sounded more like it. He stormed out of the house and flew to wherever her voice wafted from.

For once, his assumption was right. Before he could reach her, an instant stream of numbness hit him. Automatically, he backed away from the intimidating zone. There was only one thing that could drain away his energy like that.

"Damn it." He cussed as he caught sight of a glowing green object. Needless to say, it went along with the twin thieves. His heart skipped a beat as he saw who was cowering in one corner of the alleyway.

"Splendont…" He didn't actually shout out her name, of course. The last thing he wanted was to get discovered by the thieves. Her curled up her body as loads of sick spilled out of her mouth.

"Well, look what we've found. A super girl." Shifty gave one of his trade-mark snickers.

"Meh, what should we do with you?" Lifty sneered, strolling towards the puking girl.

"Fu…Fuck off…" Splendont yelped, coughing up blood as Shifty wielded the kryptonut in the air.

"Oh, dear, we haven't even started our game yet." Lifty said, his fingers tracing around Splendont's chin. The girl clenched her eyes and hugged her stomach as nausea struck her again.

"You look even sexier when you vomit like that." Shifty joined in. He held the krytonut closer to her, tormenting the girl to an ultimate point.

Splendid couldn't bear to see any more of it. He let his conscience guide him. As quickly as he could, he flew back home and grabbed a radiation suit from his basement. Hastily, he returned to the crime scene. He was glad the thieves hadn't done anything indecent to his sister yet, but they were absolutely close to doing so. Splendont's sweater was ripped open and her sleeves were torn. Shifty laid her head on his lap as Lifty crawled over on top of her, attempting to kiss her forehead. Before he could do so, his neck was yanked violently backwards. A deafening creaking sound suggested his bone fracture. Shifty widened his eyes in horror as the blue hero trampled on his brother's spine mercilessly.

"Holy shit!" Swiftly, he dropped the girl to the ground and attempted to flee. When he thought he had got rid of Splendid, he felt an acute pain in his back. Two rays of laser beams penetrated his backbone and shot out from his chest, leaving two bloody holes in his torso. Blood splattered everywhere as the older thief fell to his knees. He babbled some words before collapsing in a puddle of blood.

Splendid snatched the kryptonut from Shifty's hand and crushed it into pieces. He turned back to check on the redhead, who had long succumbed to extreme exhaustion.

Cautiously, Splendid placed his twin on a bed. He brushed away a strand of hair that covered her cheek. Her eyes were shut in peace. For a moment, he was terrified by the possibility that she might have died. When he felt the pulse around her wrist, he smiled with a beam of delight. He cleaned her face with a warm towel and bandaged her wounds. Even though they were both born with the same power, there was a major difference between their physiques. Without her inhuman qualities, she looked nothing more than an ordinary girl. She wasn't muscular to start with. She was just a bit taller than average. When he thought of it now, her body looked nearly as slim and delicate as Flaky's. It's always a wonder how she could master such enormous powers. It simply went against her body size. Perhaps this is the reason why their father didn't want her to take his route. A girl as a disguised hero often had to sacrifice more than usual. Their mother demonstrated a good example. She had devoted her life into saving people but was merely a woman after all. She had strong willpower, though it didn't save her from jeopardy. She might be assaulted before her death, an obvious explanation as to why their father was so against his daughter becoming a hero girl. She could have suffered more unnecessary humiliations other than death.

"Where am I…" Splendont mumbled.

"I brought you home." Splendid said.

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine. I couldn't break through your house's security lock."

"Oh."

Splendont sat up and looked around the room. Blue was the dominant color in every furniture and décor. She basically had a similar house as her brother's. The setting of the rooms was almost the same, with the only difference in colours.

"I'd better get going." Splendont said and slipped out of bed. "Thanks for saving me."

"Hey..." Splendid called out as she headed to the door.

"What?" She turned around, seeing grief on his face.

"Do you mind staying here a little bit longer?"

"What for?"

The boy bit his lips and sighed. "Nothing…"

"Oh just say it." The redhead rolled her eyes impatiently, stopping in front of her brother. She settled down on the bedside and crossed her legs in disgust.

"Now what."

"Do you think we can go back to how we used to be?" Splendid asked.

Splendont blinked blankly at him and didn't respond. A long moment of serenity took over the room. They could almost feel each other's breath.

"No?" Splendid purred.

"I don't think so." Splendont shook her head, standing up so that they were facing each other. For some reason, a fiery blush spread across Splendid's face as he stumbled backwards clumsily.

"I can hear your heart thumping." Splendont taunted. "What's it? What's wrong?" She tittered as she loomed towards her brother who simply ducked and looked away.

"Nothing. You're right. You should go now."

"No." Splendont said bluntly. "What's with your blushing face?"

It didn't take her long to realize that her clothes had been torn by Shifty. Her top was laid bare in sight, though she still had a bra on. She wasn't a bit embarrassed but her twin surely was.

"Good gracious, are you aroused by your own sister?" She scoffed, lifting a brow at him.

"Damn it. Go put something on before you leave this place, okay?!" Splendid said, pointing to his closet.

"No." Splendont rejected. Instead of leaving the room, she made an approach towards the boy who slouched against the wall to avoid her touch.

"Urgh, what the hell are you doing?" He grumbled as his sister marched towards him.

"Honestly, you never change that perverted side of yours, not even after Flaky's dumped you." Splendont scorned.

"Shut up. I wasn't dumped!" Splendid protested but he trailed off. "I was….I was…."

"Admit it. You suck at everything. I guess you suck at sex too. Flaky probably dumped you for Flippy because he's a better fighter. Oh, not to mention he's a womanizer too. I can't believe you've lost to a psychopath. What a disgrace."

"Just shut up already…" Splendid roared, trying hard not to lose his temper.

"How about this." Suddenly, the redhead wrapped her arms around Splendid and pulled him closer to her. "As to show my fucking gratitude to my fucking idiotic brother who's just miraculously saved me from two stupid good-for-nothing harassers, I'll tease you a bit. Just a bit."

"N-No…"

"Hey, remember when we were small, you used to look under my skirt? I never complained about that." Splendont smirked. "And remember how I found your porn DVDs when we were in middle school? I could have told Mom about it but I didn't. Guess we were really on good terms in the past."

"Why do you have to bring this up?"

"Because you asked if we could go back to how we used to be."

"I don't mean that!" Splendid yelled, utterly disturbed.

"Well, show me what you've got." Splendont jeered, pointing to his crotch. Immediately, the boy clamped his legs together to hide his arousal. It was already awkward enough to know he got provoked by his own sister. The way she was deliberately leaning against his chest didn't help but make things worse. He tried to push her away but she stuck to him like a gum.

"Just stop this nonsense already." Splendid said. "I won't ask again, okay?"

"Don't be such a baby." Splendont giggled. She kneeled down and unzipped his pants.

"What the hell are you…" Before Splendid could finish his speech, he felt her grip around his crotch. "S-Stop it."

"It's actually bigger than I thought." Splendont frowned. "Have you ever done it with Flaky?"

"No." Splendid stuttered sheepishly. "Now why do you ask…"

"I'm just curious. So, my brother is a virgin." Splendont said it in a mocking tone.

"Er...knock it off…This isn't funny!"

"So, you want me to leave now? Is that what you want?" Splendont looked up at her brother, who was flushing terribly. She started stroking his piece, causing him to moan.

"W-What…"

"Oh just shut up. You want this, don't ya?" Splendont said and kept her hand in motion. The boy lay back in embarrassment. He couldn't believe his sister was teasing him this way. It was appalling...inappropriate...and horrendous!

"S-Stop…it…please…" Splendid pleaded, though his heart said otherwise. He was actually enjoying the sensation. She was making him feel awfully good. He muffled a groan as she shoved his rod into her mouth, sucking it ruthlessly with her tongue.

"S-Splendont…this is wrong…" Splendid stammered, still indulging himself in the pleasure his twin gave him. She flashed him a cunning wink, not caring if they were crossing the line of morality.

"Damn…" The boy cursed helplessly as he let his sister twiddle his body, plunging him deeper into this hellish bliss. A couple of minutes later, he could feel heat bubbling up inside his body. He let out a shameless moan as he hit his orgasm. Splendont sat back and smiled, wiping off the loads that dribbled down her mouth.

"It tastes weird but not bad." She commented. "Now let's get moving." Not even allowing him to take a break, she dragged him to the bed.

"W-Wait…w-what're you doing…" Splendid puffed, baffled.

Splendont took off her sweater and unbuttoned her denim shorts. She hurled the torn garments to the floor. The boy blushed at the sight of her breasts, feeling his sexual impulse again.

"N-No…we shouldn't…"

"If we can't go back to how we used to be, maybe we can try something new." Splendont suggested, embracing him. Splendid gasped. Millions of thoughts kept swirling in his head. He could no longer distinguish between right and wrong. He gave in to his lust and hugged her back. He clasped her shoulders and pinned her down, chuckling with a sly smile. Startled, the redhead fluttered her eyes with perplexity.

"Well, you ask for this. Don't regret it." Splendid smirked. He bent down to kiss her, nibbling her cheesy lips. He glided his tongue into her hot cavern. It swiveled inside her cavity, earning him an unexpected whine. Before they both knew it, a passionate kiss flared between them as he unclipped her bra and started toying with her breasts. Breaking off the kiss, they both gasped for air.

"I didn't know you are that good." Splendont said.

"I suppose I'm not as useless as you think." Splendid replied. He gave her breasts a squeeze, eliciting a beautiful moan from her. His lips traced around her shoulder blades, pecking at various spots until a series of love bites were left visible. She wiggled her body as he bit her hardened nipples. The girl groaned and clutched his hair. It didn't stop him though. While keeping his strength under control, he fondled her body brutally. He intruded every possible corner of her skin, driving the sensitive girl to an indescribable sexual frenzy. She flopped back on the mattress as he continued exploring her torso. She clawed his back and tore off his clothes.

"W-What's that for?" Splendid growled. "It's my favorite outfit."

"Gosh…don't be such a sissy. Just carry on." Splendont said. "I'll buy you a new one, okay?!"

"I was just kidding." Splendid laughed and went back to caressing her.

"Well, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, shoving his tip at her entrance.

"Yes, let's see who's better, shall we?" She challenged him. With one gentle thrust, he went inside her. Well, the girl didn't see it coming. She actually shrieked in agony, her nails digging deep into Splendid's skin, causing him to cry in pain.

"Oh crap, what're you doing?" Splendid complained.

"It hurts!" Splendont wailed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, just relax." Splendid whispered and kissed her tenderly. He waited until she was ready and started cramming himself into her tight area. The girl wasn't the type to give up on her bet easily. To prove she could perform better than him, she flipped over and swapped positions with him when the pain ebbed away.

"Let me ride you." She grinned. "And see I can do better than you."

"Really." Splendid sneered in amazement. Annoyed, the girl started slamming herself into him aggressively.

"Don't strain yourself just to win the bet." Splendid said.

"I know my limits." The girl answered.

Despite the slight pain in her lower region, she dazed herself with the pleasure produced by their rhythmic movements. She closed her eyes and listened to the lewd sound of her pelvis thrashing his. Neither of them had expected things to turn out this way. Lust had long surpassed their sensibility. They had been battling with each other in almost everything and this time, the duel seemed to have gone too far. They both knew it was a sin ever so unpardonable, an act ever so sinister. Still, they succumbed to their burning desires. Their heat filled the room. Every soft whimper came unabashed, their corrupted behavior completely violating God's conventions. The very same blood that once connected and separated them was now flowing again in a single entity as they were combined as one. Their thoughts and consciousness were washed away by the twisted affection being stirred up between them. He could have resisted it. She could have protested. Yet, both of them ended up complying with it.

Several minutes passed and he groped her thighs, switching positions with her again. He tossed her back onto the mattress and retrieved the dominant place. She furrowed her brows with puzzlement.

"Let me appease you before we end this." Splendid grinned, bumping into her at a greater speed. The redhead moaned in bliss. As he rammed deeper into her entrance, he was rewarded with an abrupt feeling of tightness. Completely losing it, he groaned with her at their climax. He filled her with his seeds and collapsed on top of her.

"Geez…that…was awesome…" The girl wheezed, stroking her twin's hair weakly.

"Yea…" Slowly, Splendid pulled out of her. Strings of their juices pelted down onto the bed. He sighed knowing he had to change the sheet afterwards.

He lay next to her, panting.

"So, who won?" He asked.

"I…I don't know." Splendont shrugged and gaped at him. "What do you think?"

"Tie."

"Sure."

And then, they both burst into laughter.


	8. Mask of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero ought to hide his identity but Splendont has a better reason to mask his face. When the redhead inadvertently forgets all about his date with Shifty, the thief decides to play a vicious trick on his lover, starting by stealing his precious blue band.
> 
> Pairing: Shifty x Splendont  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

Shifty chuckled deviously as he soundlessly untied the blue band around Splendont's face, snatching it away without hesitation. With his malevolent scheme swarming in his wicked, corrupted mind, the young thief tugged the cloth cautiously into his pocket and glimpsed the redhead in bed. The boy had his eyes shut peacefully as he immersed himself in his own realm of dreams. The greenette stole one last glance at his partner before leaving the room with a contented smile, ready to wait for his play to begin.

Shifty strode silently into the kitchen and made himself a cup of warm coffee. Flumping down in a chair, he slouched against the cushion in a comfortable pose, tapping the table with his wagging fingers. He took a sip of the drink and grinned, his trick slowing coming into an act. He peeped at the clock, realizing sooner or later the redhead would wake up and shower.

Splendont had had a long, grueling day fighting the terrorists. Once the boy returned from his mission, he dashed straight upstairs and snoozed, not even acknowledging Shifty's presence. As for the greenette, the day couldn't have been better when he finally succeeded in his heist, getting away with so many loots that he had to spend an entire night counting them. Still, he was disgruntled because the redhead had promised him a date but obviously, the fatigued hero had completely forgotten all about it. The greenette figured he had to do something to show his annoyance and to gain at least some attention from the other boy before he proceeded to boast about his triumphant robbery experience.

Listening patiently to the clock's ticking, Shifty guzzled down his coffee and waited. Five more minutes. He checked his watch, knowing the redhead always maintained an accurate, stable routine.

The bedroom door finally creaked open. A drowsy boy yawned and stepped into the corridor, stretching his exhausted arms. Scratching the back of his neck idly, he scrambled into the bathroom and soon enough, the shrill noise of a running tap echoed in the house. When the redhead was eventually done with his refreshing shower, he put on a set of new clothes and stood in front of the mirror. Only then did he notice something important was missing.

Where on earth was his mask?

He scanned around and searched. He couldn't have missed that. He remembered wearing it to sleep. In fact, he wore the blue band all the time. Failing to find his lost property, Splendont gazed back at his own reflection.

"Oh no."

He had always loathed his look since he was a kid and to conceal his overly feminine features, he usually wrapped a blue band around his crimson eyes. It was also done to hide his real identity, considering his role as a superhero.

At once, the redhead scurried back into his bedroom and turned everything upside down, only to realize his mask was nowhere to be found. Perplexed, he rummaged in his wardrobe and drawers in an attempt to find a spare one. But again, the thing he was seeking had gone missing.

"S-Shifty!" He barked, trying to see if he could tear a piece of fabric off something and make it his temporary mask. "Shifty!"

The greenette smirked and strolled upstairs in a snail-slow motion. When he finally reached the redhead's room, he stopped at the door and snickered. "Yes?"

"Have you…er…" Splendont, crouching at the bedside in confusion, inquired. "Have you seen my mask? I'm sure I've left it somewhere around the house."

"Oh? Have you lost it?" Shifty asked, cocking his brows with feigned innocence.

"Apparently yes." The redhead bent down and peeked under the bed. When he couldn't catch sight of what he wanted, he growled and got back up onto his feet. He grabbed a cap and draped it on his head, pulling the visor down to shield his eyes.

"Maybe you want to know how you lost it." The greenette shrugged indifferently, causing the redhead to snort. "Urgh, give it back, Shifty."

Shifty widened his eyes, rather amazed that the intelligent redhead had discovered his prank in no time.

"No, I refuse." The greenette chortled, not giving up on his game just yet. He still had something in store for the other boy.

"Oh come on, Shifty! You know I look awful without it." The redhead croaked, almost tearing up like a moping child. "Please, give it back..."

"Did you say you look terrible without it?" Shifty took a step forward and teased. Before the redhead could protest, the thief smacked the cap off his head. Splendont stumbled backwards in panic as his face got exposed to the air and laid bare in the greenette's sight.

"Shit. Stop looking at me!" The redhead blushed immensely and turned away, burying his face in his arms, still determined to hide his shamefully girlish appearance from his boyfriend.

"I thought you trust me enough to show me your real face." Shifty said, running his index finger along the redhead's chin. Splendont shivered and cringed at the touch, his cheeks turning more fiery than ever. "S-Stop it. You know it feels weird. I don't like someone staring at me. G-Give me back my mask...please."

"You will never find it unless you answer my question." Shifty sneered, clinging closer to the sulky boy. "So, by that saying, how bad do you actually look without a mask on?"

The greenette continued to taunt, pulling Splendont's arms away briskly. The redhead gasped and turned away from his partner only to get his hair clasped and his head swung back to face the greenette. "D-Don't fucking laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you." Shifty said somberly, his eyes roaming the gorgeous details of the redhead's face. His penetrating scarlet orbs were as deep as an abyss, his long eye lashes fluttered in the most endearing way whenever he blinked. Such a sparkling existence could only be described as angelic. Shifty had no idea why the redhead was so ashamed of his faultless look. Anyone could have been attracted to his extensive charisma and unspeakable glamour.

"Ay…you're…so mean." Splendont grumbled, looking down at the floor. The blush on his cheeks grew deeper as he fidgeted with his fingers nervously. The boy always felt queer when someone examined his unmasked face. He had always wished for some more masculine features which would definitely have kept him from all the mocking back in the middle school.

The greenette, sensing his partner's frustration, merely smiled with satisfaction and cupped his chin, his thumbs brushing sensually against the redhead's velvety skin.

"What…are you doing?" Splendont bit his lips in embarrassment, still avoiding any direct eye-contact with the thief.

"It can't be that bad." Shifty giggled, leaning in to blow the compliment right into the redhead's ears. "You look sexy."

Splendont trembled and shoved the greenette away, flushing uncontrollably at his provocative remark. The relentless thief clutched the redhead's wrists and tittered. "What happened to our date last night?"

Splendont frowned, his expression sinking as though he had remembered something horrendous. He had indisputably thrust aside their date when he came home all weary and distressed. Still, he didn't expect Shifty to make a fuss about it. After all, they could always hang out some other time. They had got more than enough time to be sure.

"I was tired, Shifty." Splendont argued, though in a slight sense of remorse. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologise. You'll make it up to me, right?" The greenette sniggered, his eyes gleaming with anticipation and mischief.

"Urgh, what do you want now?" The redhead sighed, inwardly cursing at himself for succumbing to the thief's trick too readily.

"You bet, pretty boy." Shifty mocked, a twisted grin sprawling across his face. With one move, he pressed his mate down on the bed, tightening his grip around Splendont's wrists. The redhead saw what was coming but didn't struggle.

"Shifty, you'll give me back my mask after this, right?" The redhead pouted, well aware of his boyfriend's soaring desires.

"Maybe." Shifty jeered at the adorable boy lying under him. "You were tired last night. So, what about now?"

"I'm…fine." The redhead answered sheepishly, flinching a bit when Shifty suddenly crushed his lips against the crook of his neck. He muffled a groan as the greenette's smooth, cheesy lips came in contact with his porcelain skin, his teeth grazing greedily along his throat and his collarbone. The stealthy boy always had his way with the redhead, knowing just how to trigger his inner wants.

Carefully unzipping Splendont's jacket, Shifty rolled up the hero's T-shirt, his palms exploring the naked belly. The redhead pursed his lips in bliss as the other boy latched his mouth onto his shoulder blade, skimming his agile fingers across the hero's flat chest. Splendont lost it when he felt the greenette poke one of his nipples and pinch it mercilessly. The thief was rewarded with an encouraging groan. Growing more aggressive and turned on, he simply stripped off the redhead's clothes in a trice, hurling them to the floor with a clunk. He retrieved his previous pose and stuck out his tongue, licking the other boy all the way from his chest to his abdomen. Friskily, he placed his hand on the tented crotch and grasped it, causing the redhead to moan in pleasure.

Pleased by the alluring noise Splendont blurted out, Shifty proceeded to pull down his partner's pants, watching the flesh harden and spring up. Without a second thought, he circled his fingers around the piece and started stroking it skillfully, driving the other boy berserk. Splendont flopped back on the mattress and indulged himself in the incredible sensation.

The greenette went rougher with his mate, presuming this was what the redhead wanted. Splendont whimpered at the fast rubbing, unable to refrain from blubbering like a shameless whore. Still, he strove to swallow his sobs and fight back his unabashed expression, knowing this would only grant the greenette more fulfillments and ignite a further frenzy in him. No. The redhead exhorted himself repeatedly not to let Shifty have everything in his own way. I won't become his bitch.

The stroking came to an abrupt end when the redhead shuddered in ultimate pleasure, spraying his glop all over the other male's hand. The greenette smiled smugly and wiped the spunk off on his mate's stomach. He crawled forward, artfully hooking his lips to Splendont's. The redhead whined awkwardly as the other boy's tongue forced its way into his unprepared moist cavern. It swiveled in the hero's mouth and tussled with his own tongue. Splendont enclasped his partner with his hands, casually grasping the thief's messy green locks. When the two were deprived of air for some time, they withdrew from each other and wheezed. The redhead flushed once more as Shifty intentionally banged his arousal against his crotch.

Retaining an eager grin on his handsome face, the greenette glimpsed the table next to their bed. Swiftly, he reached out to fling open the drawer and grab the lubricant. Squeezing some liquid onto his hands, he tossed away the bottle, his fingers immediately tracing the redhead's crack. The hero's face reddened. He moaned again, feeling a twinge as the greenette crammed two of his fingers into his entrance, rubbing keenly against his sensitive muscles. Once the thief assumed his mate was ready, he pulled out his fingers and bent down again, locking his lips with the redhead's.

Groping the other boy's thighs and spreading his legs, Shifty undid his own pants and held his shaft in one hand. He nibbled the redhead's lower lip and with one gentle thrust, he wrenched his rod into his partner's hole. The redhead hissed and tensed up, causing the greenette to groan as the muscles tightened around his flesh. Soon, as the pain slowly subsided under the lubricant's effect, Splendont gave the other male an approving nod and wrapped his legs around his waist. The thief began ramming into his partner, shoving his length forcibly inside and pulling all the way out. Their hips collided with each other rhythmically, filling the room with lewd noises as their skins swept with friction.

When the greenette felt more confident with his moves, he kissed the redhead again, this time, adding so much passion and affection to their strong intimacy. The hero couldn't recall anything more wondrous than this. Cradling his lover tenderly, Shifty kept his hands in constant motion, twiddling the redhead in the most pleasurable way. Blinded by absolute lust, the hero groaned loudly, not caring if this would only incite the greenette to go more feral. Picking up a faster pace, the greenette slammed into Splendont brutally, driving him insane. The redhead grappled the sheets with a grunt, almost ripping the white cloth into pieces. Still not slowing down a single bit, Shifty kept grinding himself into the other boy, earning himself a series of beautiful shrieks. He clasped Splendont's shaft again and stroked it until both of them went loose.

The hero came for the second time and with a final bump, the other boy joined him, shooting his loads right inside his partner's body. They collapsed weakly, their limps coated with a thin layer of sweat. Panting, Shifty rested on top of the other male, barely capable of any speech.

"Shifty…my mask..." The redhead puffed, petting his lover's face full of expectation.

"You know what, we should go shower and take a nap together." Steering away from his partner's topic, Shifty chuckled.

"But…Shifty! You're going to give me back my mask, right? Right?" The redhead implored, worrying if he had once again been deceived by his boyfriend.

"Ay, no need to get all cranky." Shifty laughed quietly, planting a soft kiss on the hero's cheek. "I will give you back eventually. After all, I don't want anyone else besides me to see your real face, pretty boy."

"You….You're so...evil!" The redhead complained, though he wouldn't deny he truthfully enjoyed their flirtatious skirmish. He always did.

"Only to you, Shayne." The greenette smirked.

"Ah, get off me, Stanley!" The redhead smacked the thief upside the head. "Shower first. Talk later."

"Yes, love." Shifty grinned merrily. Slipping out of their lovely nest, they both headed to the bathroom together.


	9. Singing to the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flippy has been watching Cuddles for quite a while. There is something about the blond that captivates his heart deeply. Not willing to share this precious item with anyone else, the soldier decides to capture the boy and keep him to himself only.
> 
> Pairing: Cuddles x Fliqpy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

The war veteran had been watching the sixteen-year-old for a while. The blond boy, indeed, was oblivious to his psychotic stalker's existence, not when his particularly hectic life was always occupied by so many gatherings and outdoor activities. He simply paid no attention to Flippy. The soldier, in his early 20s, had never yet experienced such an irresistible love all through his life. The moment he made his first encounter with this extroverted, lighthearted blond, his heart was immediately attracted to those lustrous, sparkly hazel orbs. His glossy fair hair was always gelled in a lively, fashionable way. His face was a combination of fine curves and pasty, flawless skin. His strawberry lips matched so wonderfully with his sleek, rosy cheeks, all so furiously kissable and alluring. But most of all, his voice captivated Flippy deeply.

The young soldier remembered the first time when he saw the boy perform in an opera. Trained to take his sweet, modulated noise for full advantages, the blond's frame soared high after he released his first debut album. No one could deny how mesmerizing and intriguing the boy's voice was. It was not surprising that he possessed such a unique expertise. After all, he had been born with musical talents. The boy had been a member of the choir and a guitar player in a locally renowned rock-and-roll band. On the stage, his existence basically blinded the eyes of many and blessed their ears with the most enchanting sound on earth.

Flippy had forgotten since when he had started to harbour certain feelings towards this blond called Cuddles. Pretty much like his name, Cuddles was an outgoing, cuddly person. Everyone recognised him as the jolly, impish kid. His charisma was beyond anyone's reach and could only be described as stunningly amazing. The soldier, in contrast though, had a life full of misery and bleakness. When he returned home from wars a few years ago, he was unfortunately diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. With such seemingly incurable disease, he could hardly interact with anyone successfully. For some reason, whenever he partook in any social functions, something would happen that reminded him of the battlefield, thus causing his sanity to snap. The green-haired sergeant would turn into a ferocious killing beast, slaughtering every single person in his sight.

Flippy sighed as he saw Cuddles scamper merrily in the park, conversing with two of his best friends, namely Toothy the buck-toothed boy and Giggles the adorable pinkette. The soldier always sat on a bench watching the youngsters hang out with each other. He missed his old days too, when he was leading a carefree and pleasant life. Everything simply went astray after he entered the military.

Juggling his shiny dog tags, Flippy smiled when Cuddles waved at him cheerfully. He looked so attractive in his yellow bunny hoodie . When everyone else in the town avoided him in fear, this blond seemed unfazed by his venomous presence. It was, again reasonable because Cuddles was a daredevil. The boy was generally braver than average. He wasn't afraid of death very much which explained his exceptionally high frequency of getting killed and resurrected in this cursed town.

"Hi, Flippy!" Cuddles greeted, flopping down on the bench next to the army boy. "How's it going?"

"Er…good, I guess…" The soldier slipped the dog tags back around his neck and fidgeted with his hands timidly, feeling a lump in his throat as he tried to speak to his crush. Toothy and Giggles had wandered off to play on the swing sets. Instead of tagging along with them, the blond decided to have a small chat with the soldier, seeing him so lonesome and gloomy.

"Good! I haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?"

Flippy widened his eyes as his heart pounded jubilantly. He couldn't believe Cuddles had been taking notice of his recent absence. Nothing could illustrate how exultant and gratified he felt on hearing those friendly words.

"Um…nowhere in particular…" Flippy lowered his head and muttered. "You know…hiding from Fliqpy and all…"

"Oh." Cuddles nodded, not sure how to make a response. Fliqpy was the flipped-out side of the young soldier. This evil split personality had a revolting frenzy of murdering for fun and leisure. The blond admitted he was pretty scared of Fliqpy like everyone else but he couldn't snub Flippy just because he was sick in the head. The soldier still deserved some genuine friendship and subtle care. Nonetheless, Flippy thought otherwise. What he wanted from Cuddles was more than a mere companionship but a romantic relationship.

As far as he knew, Cuddles was bisexual so he was basically interested in both sex. Yet, Flippy was inclined to think that the blond would never like him the way he wished him to. He was a psychopath, a dangerous serial killer. Cuddles was a bright, happy-go-lucky boy with such a promising future. Being with him would simply mean nothing but a nightmare.

Knowing he ought to get back to his library work soon, Flippy stood up and grinned. "Well…see you later, Cuddles."

"Hey, Flip." The blond tugged the other boy's sleeves and smiled gleefully. "I've got an extra concert ticket. Wanna come and see me perform?"

"When?" Flippy asked, so elated that the grin on his face spread from ear to ear.

"Tomorrow night." Cuddles informed, rummaging in his pocket and finally pulling out a ticket. He handed the gift to the soldier and chuckled. "Guess what, I'm actually pretty nervous about it. I hope everything goes well. Toothy and Giggles can't come this time because they have other plans. I…er…just want some friend as my audience."

"Sure! I'll come on time!" Flippy smiled mirthfully, still drowning himself in his unexpected luck. He was caught by Cuddles' words when he regarded him as his friend. At least, this gave him more chance to advance in wooing him.

"Thank you, bud. You're so nice." Cuddles complimented, patting Flippy gently on the shoulder.

"Not at all. I always enjoy your singing, to be honest." Flippy said bashfully.

"Cool. Glad you like it. See you then. Bye!"

"Bye, Cuddles."

Flippy watched Cuddles jog back to his two friends. With a smile ever so endearing, he left the park clutching the ticket tightly in his hand.

The next day, Flippy could hardly concentrate on his work. His mind was constantly drifting off to the thoughts of Cuddles. He couldn't be more joyous to receive such a fabulous offer from the blond. He pictured him on the stage, projecting his marvelous voice proudly and dazing everyone with it. Then, when he caught sight of Flippy, he might as well wave at him and smile buoyantly to know that at least one of his buddies showed up at his concert.

By dusk, Flippy scurried back home and showered, changing into a new set of decent clothes. Normally, he didn't bother with fashion much. He was usually fine with the old army attire. Cuddles, however, always caught up with the latest trend. He was simply gorgeous. Then, once more, the fact that Cuddles was so popular among boys and girls due to his extraordinary look and fascinating voice troubled the young soldier, though he knew he had no right to get jealous. Cuddles wasn't even his lover whatsoever. He was just one of the blond's numerous friends, a rather distant one to be sure.

Flippy walked to the mirror and stared at his reflection. Everything was ready. His hair was neatly combed, his shirt straightened and his shoelaces tied. Everything was so perfect until…

A nasty face emerged on the glass, revealing the soldier's evil counterpart. Fliqpy snickered at his alter-ego, wielding a bowie knife firmly in one hand.

"Ay ay ay, see what all the fuss is about." Fliqpy taunted, shaking his head scornfully. "What's so good about this blond? I thought you like chicks."

"S-Shut up." Flippy retorted, clenching his fists. "I…I'm not letting you out again. You can't hurt him."

"Oh? Have you ever succeeded in any fight with me, Flip?" Fliqpy laughed hysterically, hugging his chest. "I like his voice though. He's such a breakable cutie. To be frank, I initially thought he was a girl when I first saw him, haha! Such a pathetic sissy."

"Ugh, just shut the fuck up already! I ain't got time to deal with you, bastard." Flippy roared and whirled around, ready to march towards the door.

"Remember, I always get what I want." Fliqpy's laugh echoed behind him, sending shivers up the young soldier's spine. "You can't control me."

"I'm not listening!" Flippy clamped his hands over his ears and trotted out of the room, desperately shaking off every word Fliqpy had uttered.

"I can't yield to him. No I won't!" He mentally reminded himself as he left the house and hopped into his car.

The concert started at eight but by six, the music centre was already flooded by thrilled crowd. The people lingering about waiting impatiently for the entry were all the blond's loyal fans. Some had trekked from foreign regions just to hear Cuddles' voice. When the entrance finally opened, the throng screamed enthusiastically and scooted to find their booked seat. Flippy, pushing his way through myriads of audience, finally settled in a seat close to the front. The platform's view was laid bare before him. It was a perfect spot many people would die to get a ticket of. Flippy smiled happily, inwardly praising God for such an excellent arrangement.

The show started with band performances. Needless to say, Cuddles was one of the members. His talent in playing guitar left people gasping in astonishment once the song began. Flippy, focusing hard on the boy he fancied, tried to ignore the whispers around him. Everyone was extolling the musical blond. Some girls were even making shameless remarks of how they wished he was their boyfriend.

Tensing up a bit by the provocative comments, Flippy shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, striving to filter out everything else other than Cuddles' voice. He felt like floating in a heaven when the blond's beautiful voice reverberated endlessly around his ears. He lay back and enjoyed the concert till the very end.

When the red curtains were finally drawn and the show ended with a spectacular end-call, people began to stand up from their seat. Relieved that everyone was leaving, Flippy mustered his courage to amble into the backstage, only to be thunderstruck when nearly hundreds of people squeezed in the tiny preparation room just to hand their gifts to Cuddles. The young soldier seized his own bouquet and strode into the crowd but was immediately wrenched by some persistent fans. Agitated, the war veteran could only glance over the stream and fixate his eyes on the blond who was standing in one corner chatting with one of his fans. The young girl giggled fervently when Cuddles accepted her card and teddy bear, even letting her plant a swift kiss on his check. Witnessing the scene, a sudden hit of pain attacked Flippy's heart. The feeling was only intensified when everyone took turn to shake the blond's hand and hand their own handmade gifts to him, filling the singer with so much gratitude and delight.

Growing more and more envious, Flippy could no longer stifle his arising irritation.

"Cuddles!" He barked loudly, his hoarse voice catching everyone else's attention. They all turned to stare at him in awe. Some who recognised his identity started gossiping and making weird grimaces. Cuddles, who at last became aware of Flippy's appearance, smiled and pranced towards him.

"Hi, Flip, not expecting you to come find me in the backstage. How was it?" Cuddles asked.

"It was…It was very outstanding." Flippy replied, pushing the bouquet into the blond's hands. "And this…this…is for you."

Everyone gulped when they saw the war veteran give Cuddles the enormous bouquet. Stunned, the blond blinked curiously at Flippy as though he hadn't expected to receive such a grand gift.

"Why, thanks Flip." Cuddles chortled, hugging the bunch of roses appreciatively.

Before the young soldier could say anything else, the blond was surrounded once again by his fans. Most of them seemed keen on knowing the relationship between the blond and the sergeant. To all the inquisitive questions though, Cuddles roughly answered that they were just friends and nothing more. Such indifferent speech stabbed Flippy with so much disappointment. Not caring to stay behind anymore, he bolted out of the place and drove home.

"Told you it's another case of unrequited love." He heard his mind titter deviously. "He's going to avoid you someday just like that redhead."

"Shut up." Flippy cried, tears prickling the corner of his eyes as he tried to focus his eyes on the road. He knew he could never receive any love, knowing he was stuck together with a fierce monster in his body. No one would ever like him, especially not Cuddles. The boy had too many admirers from whom he could readily pick a more desirable partner than the young soldier. Flippy knew his feelings for the blond wouldn't get anymore, just as his childhood love for Flaky in the past.

Why…Why must he be deprived of love because he was mentally-ill?

Why was Fliqpy always ruining everything?

And why were people always glaring at him as if he was an alien?

Why were they dumbstruck when they heard that he was the blond's friend?

"Damn it…" Flippy flumped down on his bed and sobbed, his heart torn and his hope gone.

"Tell you what, if you want to keep this pretty bunny boy, you ought to take some serious action." Fliqpy said.

"What…do you mean?" Furrowing his brows, Flippy demanded an elaboration of his evil half's idea.

"Like you should lock him up in some place where he can only sing to you. Ain't I right?"

"Stop it! I'll never do what you say." Flippy dismissed Fliqpy's plan almost instantly. He would never ever hurt the blond even if he loved him so much and wanted to keep him away from others.

"Fine. It's the only way to do it or how else do you think he'll fall in love with a jerk like you? Quit fantasizing your stupid romance. You're alone. Always alone."

The words struck Flippy hard as the feeling of solitude closed him in. He rolled on his bed and wailed, crying over the truth that he could never find a lifelong partner in his life.

The next morning, Flippy was woken by the ringing door bell. Idly, he slid out of bed and scrambled downstairs. He opened the door only to be greeted by Cuddles and…a girl standing beside him.

"Good morning, Flip." Cuddles chirped energetically. Still, Flippy's eyes could only roam the lady who was hooking hands with the blond.

"Flip?" The blond called out again, this time snapping Flippy out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I'm just…er…wondering if you're okay." Cuddles said worriedly. "You know, you left so suddenly last night. I thought something happened to you so I've come to check on you this morning."

"I'm okay." Flippy answered nonchalantly, still peeking at the girl beside Cuddles. "She is…?"

"Oh, Flip, let me introduce." Cuddles boasted. "This is my girlfriend, Candy. She's one of my biggest fans."

"Oh…" Flippy could only nod with a feigned smile. "Good for you, pal."

"Nice to meet you, Flippy." Candy bowed politely at the soldier who was still gazing at her with his deadpan eyes.

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, I guess…since you're alright, we'll get going. Sorry to have bothered you, mate." Cuddles apologised. Gently taking his girlfriend's hand, he spun around and walked away from the porch.

The war veteran could only gape at the devastating scene when his crush wrapped his arm around another girl's waist, the fact crushing his heart to a point that he felt a spiking urge for an outburst. For once, he wanted so much to rip that girl apart and snatch Cuddles away from her touch. Crestfallen, the soldier turned away and stomped back into his threshold but a sudden boisterous sound made him freeze on the spot.

It turned out that his neighbour, Lumpy, the town's biggest idiot, had accidentally blown up his entire house while trying to cook himself some breakfast. The massive explosion nearly destroyed everything, leaving tons of debris spattering in the air and descending in all directions. Flabbergasted, the war veteran scrunched his fists and gasped at the shocking destruction, his sanity slowly fading away as every single drop of blood and the burning flame reminded him of the horrendous war he had once been involved in. Twitching his eyes, the soldier whined and held his head, shaking it vigorously trying to suppress his inner monster. It was, nevertheless, too late for him to keep Fliqpy in. The sergeant's pupils dilated, his mouth curving into a vile smile revealing his razor-like teeth. Fliqpy let out a sickening laugh, knowing his unexpectedly gained freedom would soon grant him another wonderful massacre.

The blond was watching his favourite TV show when his phone rang and dirupted his entertainment. He put down a bowl of popcorn and walked to grab his phone sluggishly, half expecting to hear his girlfriend's voice. Only this time, the voice emanating from the other line belonged to his friend, Flippy.

"Oh hi, Flip, what's up?" Cuddles said leisurely, fixing the disheveled bangs on his forehead.

"Hello, Cuddles, mind if you pop out for an hour or two?" The raspy voice asked sternly. Not noticing the major difference between Flippy's and Fliqpy's voice, the blond naively thought that he was speaking to his chivalrous friend.

"Um…" The blonde checked the time. It was nearly eight at night. He wondered what Flippy wanted this late.

"It's okay if you're busy."

"Oh, no, I'm actually…" Cuddles mused for a moment before making his final decision. "I'm actually just watching TV. Sure, I can come out right now. Where are you?"

The answer baffled the blond as he heard that Flippy was inviting him to the dark forest. Something convinced him that he ought to decline his friend's offer but before he could alter his mind, the soldier hung up.

"Geez, what does he want to do in the woods so late?" Cuddles frowned, utterly puzzled.

Still, he quickly got changed and darted out of his house in haste. The frigid night greeted him with nothing but pure darkness and cold. The blond jammed his hands into his pockets and sauntered down the road. The young soldier was waiting under a gigantic willow tree with a sober expression.

"Flip?" Cuddles tilted his head to one side and murmured. The darkness had disallowed him to examine his friend's facial features in detail. Unaware of the blood stains on Fliqpy's cameo jacket, the blond let his friend guide him into the forest.

"Flip? What're we doing here? Flip?" Cuddles asked repeatedly, his curiosity and fright growing with each step they took.

Hearing his friend's rapid breaths, the blond strayed away from Flippy in an attempt to get a clearer look at him. Just then, he halted in front of a cabin. Cuddles widened his eyes in terror, his body quivering uncontrollably when he heard the music waft out from the small house. It was…his voice!

"Flip!"

"Yes?" Fliqpy turned around, his grin becoming wider and more intimidating, trapping the blond with ever so much fear.

"Come on in, Cuddles." The soldier smirked and opened the door, gently welcoming his special guest.

"What the hell is this?" The blond almost screamed and passed out when he stepped into the cabin. His sight was embraced by a pile of rotting corpses and among the mountain of dead bodies, there lay his new girlfriend.

"Fliqpy…" Finally learning his adversity, the blond screeched and hurried back to the door only to find it slammed shut and latched. Standing before him was a man everyone in the town dreaded most.

"Please! Don't kill me." The blonde begged, tears flowing out of his hazel eyes.

"Sh…" The soldier shushed him with a reassuring smile, gesturing him to look at the phonograph. Indeed, the blonde could hear his voice resonate loudly in the nauseating room. The song being played was one of the most heated and famous song he wrote for his first album, based off of a ritual story he had once read in his high school.

In the Devil's Arms

"This is my all-time favourite." Fliqpy chuckled, taking a huge step forward. The blonde freaked out and tumbled back in defense until his hips hit the rim of a table.

"Why…" Cuddles sniveled. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I like your voice." The soldier droned on. "In fact, I love it very much. Nothing has ever appealed to me like your little tiny voice has."

"Fliqpy! This is…not funny…" Cuddles burst into tears, the horror basically suffocating him.

"Oh my sweet boy, you know what I hate the most?" The soldier asked rhetorically. "It's when everyone else falls in love with your voice. This isn't very nice, you see. If I love something, I would like it to be mine only."

Fliqpy smiled triumphantly, knowing he had just scared the hell out of the trembling blond. Cuddles cowered in one corner and sobbed, still not believing his current predicament. The soldier reached out his hands to fondle the boy's face, causing him to jolt and shriek.

"Your screams are so tempting." Fliqpy snickered, skimming his fingers along the blond's fine jawline. "I've never heard someone scream so beautifully."

"Let…me go, Fliqpy…Please." Cuddles implored once more, hoping to see sympathy in the sadistic man. Yet, all that remained was a vicious smile on the tattered sergeant's face.

"Sing a song to me, boy." The soldier commanded. "A song you've never sung to anyone else."

"Huh?" The blonde scowled in confusion, staggering backwards.

"Aren't my words clear enough for you?" Fliqpy raised his voice, completely startling the poor boy. "SING A SONG TO ME! One that no one else has ever heard!"

"I…" The blonde stammered, trying hard to register the soldier's unreasonable order.

"Go on. Make up one right now. I'll be waiting." Fliqpy hurled a guitar at the frightened boy and trod towards a chair. Sitting down, he crossed his legs patiently.

The blond didn't dare disobey him, reckoning the only way to evade the mad soldier was to do as instructed. So very slowly, the new melody crept into his brain as he began to invent a song out of the blue.

"Well?" The soldier smirked, his eyes glimmering full of anticipation. The blond gulped and took a deep breath. Clearing his throat, he started to play the instrument. There was a song he had recorded a week ago but the lyrics were undone. Cuddles hoped it would work out just fine.

After he finished singing, the blond dropped the guitar and stared at the sergeant who looked surprisingly pleased and amazed. He strutted towards the singer and gripped his shoulders. Before any words could come out from the blond's mouth, his lips were sealed with the soldier's. Cuddles joggled deliriously, trying to break the intense kiss. Blood trickled down his chin as his opponent bit onto his lower lip forcibly, almost tearing a piece of skin off him. The blond whimpered feebly, his wrists being seized firmly and held above his head. When he couldn't flail his hands, he started kicking his legs hysterically only to get scooped up by the soldier and tossed onto a little bed around the corner. Panic struck the blond as he imagined what ensued next. He yawped again but the more he did so, the more he turned on the other male.

Tweaking the blond's hair, the soldier bent down to nib his neck, stirring up an unwanted sensation in the defenseless boy. Cuddles could feel twinge all over his body as the other male's sharp teeth grazed across his bare chest and abdomen, leaving so many tiny open wounds on his creamy skin. The lunatic smiled widely at the sight of blood. Cautiously, he stuck out his tongue and licked off all the red droplets squirting out of the blond's cuts. Unable to restrain himself, Cuddles blurted out a deplorable moan, further evoking the sexual impulses of the war veteran. Reaching down to the blond's bottom, Fliqpy grappled his thighs and heaved his legs up, placing them roughly on his shoulders.

"No…" The blond yelled, writhing manically under the soldier's touch. Pulling out his bowie knife, the sergeant lodged the blade into Cuddles' palms, pinning his hands directly on the mattress. The blonde squawked, feeling an instantaneous stream of dizziness as the acute pain exploded in his body. Making sure his victim was completely vulnerable, the soldier proceeded to slice open the blond's pants, watching his flesh bounce up unwillingly. Latching his mouth onto the tip, Fliqpy began pumping the blond brutally, eliciting so many moans from him. Cuddles arched his back and slouched deeper into the bed, causing the springs to squeal. The pain in his wounds was soon conquered by the pleasure circulating around his rod. Taking in his whole length, Fliqpy kept bopping his head up and down, sending Cuddles waves after waves of immense heat. No longer capable of holding back the tremendous pleasure, the blond groaned submissively as the other male continued licking him skillfully. A soft whoop escaped his mouth when the boy could not contain himself anymore. The soldier pulled away from the blond just in time to see his seeds burst out of his thing and sprinkle all over his groin.

Quaking in numbness and trauma, Cuddles whined and shot his assaulter a pitiful look. The soldier, not yet satisfied, merely chortled and gave the boy a second of break.

"Now, let's get down to the real action." He laughed.

Immediately knowing his next torment, the blond cried and squirmed. Shoving his own tip at the blond's unprepared entrance, the soldier forced his way into the boy's fragile body. The moment Fliqpy pushed into him without any warning, Cuddles felt as though his life had ceased. The excruciating pain seeped through his nerves and spread all over his limbs. Completely discarding his pleas, the soldier ground himself into the blonde callously and groaned as he felt the ring of muscles contract around his shaft. Blinded by the pure thought of ravaging the boy, Fliqpy rammed into the boy over and over again, causing the room to be filled with nothing but his wails. He penetrated the blond hard, pulling all the way out before slamming his flesh back in. The repetitive strike he made plunged Cuddles into both agony and pleasure. All that emerged in front of the blonde were stars and haze as the other male kept slapping a bundle of his nerves. The nightmare went on for what seemed like an eternity, with the young soldier pounding into the bunny boy powerfully and non-stop. Cuddles gave up struggling and succumbed to the hellish torture.

Fueled by madness and contentment, Fliqpy leaned in and kissed the boy, invading his cavern violently with his tongue. Cuddles blurted out a strained moan, feeling the soldier's tongue twirl inside his mouth and brush against his moist gum. Tears rained down from his swollen eyes. The blond yapped once more as the other male increased his speed and thrust barbarously into him. Knowing they were both approaching the edge, Cuddles swung his head helplessly to one side as he climaxed for the second time. The soldier managed a few more bumps before releasing his loads in the blond.

Shivering in sweats and blood, the blond shut his eyes and zonked out.

Cuddles woke up some time later and found himself wrapped in bandages, his wounds carefully treated and cleaned. He sat up on the same old, filthy bed and scanned his surroundings anxiously. Torrents of tears streamed down his face when he realized that he had not yet escaped from the ordeal. He opened his mouth and tried to scream but…

But…

Nothing came out.

He screamed again.

This time, he felt a slight pain in his throat.

His fingers ran across the stitched lesion around his neck.

He cried.

But still, no voice was heard.

Fear paralyzed him as he repeatedly squeal and bawl, hoping desperately to hear some sounds from his mouth.

And yet, all that he heard were pants and gasps.

It didn't take him long to realize that he was mute. The little glass bottle on the wooden table answered his question as to why he could no longer speak.

There, contained inside a puddle of blood, floating hideously in the crimson liquid was his vocal cord.

"Here we go." Fliqpy giggled, inserting a disc into a phonograph. Once he switched on the machine, the room was filled with Cuddles' voice again.

It was the song he had played the previous night, under the soldier's menacing command. It was the first and the last song he had ever sung to the war veteran.

In his last consciousness, Cuddles saw Fliqpy hold out his hands, inviting him for a dance.

And then…

Everything went black.

_The twinkle in your eyes I see_

_Is imbued with so much wrath and need_

_Caught in your merciless trap_

_I frown at the glittering razor you strap_

_My impending doom_

_Is strangling me in your room_

_Glaring at me, so casually you say_

_"Don't flee, boy, or you'll end up like those I've slain"_

_I squeak and hold back my burning tears_

_All that I can feel is death and fear_

_Amazed as you look, you frighten me with your cunning smile_

_"Don't yell, boy, for no one can hear you from miles"_

_I struggle and you open your eyes wide_

_With a scorn, you say "that precious thing of yours will soon be mine."_

_There is a devil in my life_

_No mercy is ever seen in your eyes_

_Hold me close and into my ears you cry_

_"You'll never find the way out no matter how hard you try"_

_There is a devil in my life_

_So long you've been waiting to implode me_

_The night is dark only to be filled with my pleas_

_So oblivious I have been_

_Your wicked intentions I've failed to see_

_There is a devil in my life_

_Watching me all through days and nights_

_Slaughtering those I love with your beloved knife_

_In this darkness I shall be_

_Neither light nor hope I can see_

_There is only you and me_

_And my crumbled mind is asking to be free_

_There is a devil in my life_

_You're staring at me with your golden eyes_

_"Surprise!" You say._

_"You're now caught in my frantic spree"_

_There is a devil in my life_

_A devil living in my life..._


	10. Fancy Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giggles is the most gorgeous boy in the town. Everyone recognizes him as the popular fancy boy. Getting to know him is easy but dating him is hard. Cuddles, on the other hand, is just another daredevil. And yet, his courage is always left somewhere else whenever he tries to ask Giggles out. One day, a magic love potion is destined to change their lives forever. Will the blond finally gather his nerve to blurt out his love confessions?
> 
> Pairing: Cuddles x Male!Giggles  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

"Gosh, when the hell are you going to ask Giggles out?" A boy with sleek, purple hair snorted, crossing his arms irately as if the matter concerned him more than the person he was speaking to. "Don't tell me next year."

The blond twitched a little and stared in awe at his best friend, Toothy, who had two distinctive buck teeth that stood out more than anything else on his face, including those tiny red freckles around his nose. Not knowing how to make a proper response, the blond decided to remain silent and let his buddy continue croaking.

"You see, Cuddles, if you don't make a move now, he's going to be taken by someone else." Toothy asserted rather harshly, patting the blond's shoulder in hopes that his words could somehow motivate the boy to advance in his messy love affair.

"What?" The blond bit his lips uneasily and frowned in annoyance. He knew Toothy was right but he hated being told what to do.

"Never mind." Toothy sighed again, shaking his head in dismay.

"It's not like I don't want to ask him out but he's always surrounded by…" Cuddles paused, treading on his skateboard nervously. "By…so many people."

"Precisely, dude!" Toothy exclaimed, looking as if he was so experienced and had recognized the problem all along. "That guy is so popular among boys and girls. We grew up together and you know exactly what he is like! No one can resist his charms! And if you don't…"

The boy's speech was cut off promptly when a familiar pink figure swished by, stopping right in front of the two chatting boys.

"Oh…Hi…Giggles." Toothy smirked, waving dumbly at his pink-haired friend.

"Hello, Toothy, Cuddles." Giggles greeted with a smile ever so endearing plastered on his handsome face.

"Hi…er…Hi…G-Giggles…" The blond stammered, fidgeting so awfully that Toothy had to nudge him.

"So, what were you two talking about just now?" The pinkette asked curiously, brushing a strand of his beautiful bangs to one side.

"Nothing much, you know, this and that." Toothy shrugged and chuckled, not realizing how foolish he looked in his smile. "We're planning to grab some lunch. Wanna join us, pal?"

"Um…" Giggles mused, his face twisted in what might be described as guilt and disappointment. "If you've asked me earlier, I would have said yes. But…you see, I'll be having lunch with Russell and Splendid today. Perhaps next time?"

"Sure, no problem." Cuddles replied almost instantly.

"Well then, see you around."

The blond watched with much frustration as his crush left to meet his other companions. Every time Giggles hung out with someone else, Cuddles would feel somewhat downhearted as if his world had been invaded by a bunch of outsiders. He had recently come to realize that he was, indeed, jealous. The blond had never thought he would be troubled by love, especially when the target was his lifelong best friend. The whole issue was simply awkward. He knew he had to confess to Giggles somehow, before he lost all the opportunities to do so. Yet, he could never muster the courage to blurt out his feelings, the reason being that they were both boys.

Cuddles forgot since when he had been harbouring genuine affections towards the pink-haired boy. It could be a year ago or so, when all of a sudden, the blond felt completely captivated by this dear friend of his. He had never felt this way when they were children. The feeling only intensified as they became adolescents and as Cuddles started questioning his own sexuality.

Giggles was undoubtedly one of the most gorgeous boys in the town. It was hardly surprising that both men and women were deeply attracted to his extraordinary appearance and immense charisma. Even the blond who was usually far too conceited to adore others but himself found himself lost uncontrollably in this boy's unbreakable beauty. Beyond that mesmerizing glamour was a heart of innocence and pure kindness which further made Giggles a totally lovable and approachable person.

The fact remained that Giggles was so popular that one could barely count the number of his pursuers. It would have made Cuddles' life much easier if the boy was not bisexual. At least, the blond wouldn't need to know that his competitors came from both genders.

"Cuddles!" Toothy yapped, snapping the blond out of his reveries.

"What now?" Cuddles glared at his buddy and growled.

"I've been calling you ten times for the last minute! Are you going to take action or not?"

"What…action?" The blond scowled, wondering if he had again missed something his friend had said earlier on.

"Ask him out!" Toothy reiterated, shaking the blond's shoulders repeatedly.

"Oh yeah…" Cuddles merely muttered.

"Dude, you've got the list to remind you, right? You should see you how many people you're competing with!" Toothy yelled, rather disturbed by the blond's calmness and indifference.

"I know." Cuddles nodded, pulling out a piece of folded paper from his pocket. He had been observing his crush's social interactions for the past two weeks to come up with a list of his potential admirers. And among all, this pirate boy called Russell and this clean freak named Petunia seemed to share a rather great intimacy with Giggles. Overwhelmed by the number of his crush's followers, Cuddles admitted that for a swift second, he did consider giving him up. Nevertheless, Toothy would most definitely bug him endlessly if he knew that he had fled like a coward just because his opponents were seemly invincible.

"It's no use sulking, Cuddles." Toothy grunted. "What happens to your guts when you're always getting into mischief? It's just a simple sentence, man! Three words, five at most if you want to tell him you love him very much. Still, it's not that hard to say them, eh?"

"Why don't you try and see for yourself?" The blond retorted, giving his friend a playful punch. "You should at least try to feel the embarrassment and to bear the risk of being turned down!"

"Ay, I've got no one in particular I want to confess to."

"Then, stop giving me a hard time!"

"Hey, I've got a great idea!" Toothy clapped his hands and announced in excitement. His smile was imbued with so much confidence that for once Cuddles seriously wished to take a break from his relentless best friend.

"Your ideas never work." The blond reminded.

"Come on, since you're so shy, we'll just have to make you more open-minded, haha." The purple-haired boy giggled, draping his arm around Cuddles' shoulder. "We'll find Sniffles and see if he has some sort of confidence booster that can make you act less like a jerk in front of Giggles."

"Urgh." The blond pouted, quite offended by the way Toothy had described him as a 'jerk'. Still, he couldn't deny that ever since he had fallen in love with Giggles, he could hardly do anything right in front of him. Whenever Giggles appeared in his sight, the blond would automatically blush like a tomato and tremble like he was struck by an electric current. To make matters worse, such nervousness completely went against his usual personality. He was, in many people's opinion, always an energetic and outspoken person. Anxiety and timidity could never be his traits.

Begrudgingly, Cuddles let Toothy grab his elbow and drag him towards the direction of the scientist's house.

Juggling a small shiny bottle in his hands, Cuddles skated down the road humming a song which could only be heard by himself. As usual, he spotted his crush in this local restaurant he was working for. Once more, his popularity even as a waiter was evidenced by the way all customers preferred him to be the one serving them. Rolling his eyes in somewhat dissatisfaction, the blond opened the bottle and gulped. The liquid inside was none other than another potion invented by Sniffles. The town's genius does have quite a lot of marvelous things that come into handy at times, if one has to neglect the rare occasions when his inventions malfunction and his plans backfire. Dubiously, Cuddles mentally came up with a list of possible outcomes he might have to suffer if the potion which allegedly should be able to solve his love dilemma by any chance went wrong.

A sudden wink from Giggles though was sufficient to make the blond shake off his pessimistic thoughts. Clenching his fists, Cuddles guzzled down the coloured potion. Immediately, he choked at its sickening odor and lamented at its horrible taste. The blond inhaled deeply for approximately five minutes only to feel as normal as he had been. Feeling somewhat deceived, Cuddles chucked the bottle away and booted open the door, barging into the restaurant bravely as if he had been standing outside for far enough time. He strode towards his target but was instantly jostled by a throng who seemed to have laid their eyes on the very same pink-haired boy. Unable to notice Cuddles from the crowd, Giggles proceeded to chat with whoever that approached him, either for the sole purpose of purchasing food or for flirting with him. The blond waited until he finally lost his patience and decided to leave for good. After all, he could be staying in the restaurant till dusk and still got no chance to speak to Giggles. The boy, as mentioned before, was too popular.

Fuming, the blond retrieved his skateboard and stormed out of the restaurant, not knowing his impulsive act had eventually caught the attention of the surrounded boy. Giggles blinked in bemusement as he watched his friend bolt out of his working place.

Cuddles was taking a siesta when his door bell rang. Sleazily, he rolled out of his couch and stumbled towards the door. Half expecting to see his talkative friend Toothy, he was greeted by someone totally unexpected. The blond gasped as he glanced at the boy standing on his porch. Neatly dressed and looking in complete contrast to the messy blond, Giggles smiled bashfully and waved at his yawning friend.

"G-Giggles?" Cuddles stammered, his heart racing. A fiery blush crawled over his face as he held the door open for the pink-haired boy.

"Can I come in?" Giggles asked politely, despite knowing the answer for himself.

"S-Sure." The blond nodded and stood aside to let his special guest in.

Giggles went straight to the couch and flopped down in silence. It took Cuddles another second to react to the sudden appearance of his crush. Scratching the back of his neck, he asked as casually as he could. "Um…do you want some drink, Giggles? Tea or coke?"

"Tea, please." Giggles smiled, placing his hands on his lap.

The blond dashed into the kitchen and returned with two cups of green tea. Sitting down next to his companion, the blond took a sip of his drink and pursed his lips. "Um…so…what brought you here?"

Only then did Cuddles realize how tremulous and hoarse his voice was. He was about to clear his throat and speak again when the other boy replied. "I'm here for some advice."

"For what?" The blond cocked his brows inquisitively, taking a secret peep at the beautiful boy beside him.

"You know I always seek your advice when it comes to handling relationships." Giggles chuckled sheepishly. "You know I suck at dealing with love."

"Oh." The blond, clearly not enthusiastic at all, sighed and looked away. If there was something he absolutely hated, it was when Giggles ran to him asking for opinions on his love affairs. Considering Giggles was his crush, it was basically an unendurable torture for Cuddles to hear all the sweet tales the other boy had to say about being courted.

"So, the thing is, both Russell and Mole confessed to me today." Giggles said. "And I'm not sure how to respond to their offer. It feels kinda weird, you know. It's not like I know them very well either. But they seem to be waiting for my answer. What do you think I should do?"

At this point, Cuddles wondered if he ought to shout at the top of his lungs that he was just as clueless or if he should blurt out the truth right in front of the boy he loved that he hated listening to all his crush's love encounters. In the end though, the blond simply shook his head and murmured. "Sorry, I can't help you. It's your problem. You should tackle it by yourself."

Giggles widened his eyes and gaped at his friend, rather astounded to receive such a nonchalant response. As far as he knew, Cuddles would always help him out. He always had. Still, the blond had been acting quite strange lately. Giggles pondered hard what might have induced his radical changes to make him suddenly lose all the interest in assisting his friend in trouble.

"Cuddles…did I do something wrong?" Giggles inquired anxiously, growing increasingly paranoid of the blond's peculiar behaviour.

"No." Cuddles answered shortly, flushing.

"But you seemed so…angry just now." Giggles pointed out, his eyes scanning the blond from head to toe.

Unable to resist his crush's extensive stares, the blond stood up abruptly and knocked down his cup, spraying all the hot contents onto Giggles' shirt.

"Ow!" The pinkette cried in astonishment, immediately clutching his soaked shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Cuddles apologised, hurling tons of napkins at his friend as though he thought it would actually help.

"Excuse me." Giggles said and raced to the bathroom. The boy tried to clean his contaminated shirt with tap water but the smudge failed to come off. Despaired, Giggles took off his shirt and dumped the entire garment into a sink of water.

The blond opened the door and popped his head in to see his friend desperately scouring his shirt with some soap. "Um…Giggles, if you don't mind, I can lend you a shirt of mine. I can help wash this one for you and give you back later."

At once, the pinkette's face lit up a bit. "Really? How kind of you!"

Strolling back into the living room half-naked, Giggles settled in a chair merrily. Instead of going to his bedroom and grabbing a new shirt from his wardrobe, the blond stood still like a frozen statue, his eyes roaming over every inch of his crush's exposed skin. A sudden stream of queer feelings convinced Cuddles that the potion he had previously consumed was gradually taking its effect on him. He couldn't help tracking the other boy's nude top and feeling as though all his sentiments were cramped together waiting for an ultimate burst. The more he looked at Giggles, the more steamed up he was.

"Cu-Cuddles?" Giggles frowned in puzzlement as his friend suddenly lunged towards him and gripped his shoulders.

"What…are you doing?" The boy asked again, raising his voice to sound sterner but the blond obviously failed to take the hint.

Cuddles' sight at the very moment was only flooded by the image of his crush, his mind floating above the thought of doing what he had always itched for so long. Clasping his companion's wrists, he pinned him down on the floor in a trice, startling the other male to a point that he had to shriek.

"Stop it. What the hell are you-"

Before Giggles could finish his interrogation, he was greeted by another nerve-wrecking surprise. The blond bent down to kiss his friend, carefully zipping the shaken boy's lips tight.

"Ermmm…" Giggles babbled feebly, struggling in extreme fright. The blond straddling him was apparently out of his freaking mind.

"Ow…" Cuddles whined and withdrew from the other boy, his fingers immediately tracing around his bleeding lips. "You…bit me."

"S-Sorry…" Giggles mumbled, though his apology quickly turned into a protest. "I…couldn't breathe."

"Tell you what." The blond smirked, his face showing none other than amusement as the pinkette squirmed beneath him. "You want my advice and so advice I'll give you. Don't fucking go out with either one of them."

"W-Why…" Giggles glowered at his friend, stupefied by how vulgar Cuddles was acting out of the blue.

"Because someone here wants to go out with you more than anyone else." The blond had said it so bluntly that the other boy was rendered speechless. Pressing his mate down once more, Cuddles crawled forwards and forced his tongue into the cavern he had always yearned to intrude. Letting out a strained moan, Giggles shied away a little only to get yanked up by the other aggressive male. The blond plunged his tongue deeper into his partner's mouth, swiveling and whirling inside his moist cavity. Unable to resist the soaring pressure, Giggles joined in the little tussle, brushing his own tongue sensually against Cuddles'. The two soon found themselves basking in the burning passion of their own erotic skirmish, writhing wildly on the ground trying to strip off the other's clothes.

Giggles got on top of the blond and ripped off his shirt. Not at all taken aback by his mate's little revenge, Cuddles grasped chucks of his pink hair and hauled him down, latching his mouth to the other boy's crook of neck to leave a visible hickey on his creamy skin. Giggles groaned between his rapid gasps, trying hard to steady himself above the eager blond. With a thud, Cuddles flipped his crush over and retrieved his previous position.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." The blond confessed, all his feelings leaking out at once. What stunned the other boy though were not the candid words being unraveled one by one but the sparkling tears dribbling down from Cuddles' face. "And…I've seen you with so many other guys. I wouldn't concede my defeat even though I know you're probably open to everyone. I could never have a chance with you when there are so many better choices you can pick. And I could only…only watch you from afar, giving you the damn thing you regard as advice…I love you, Giggles…So much that it hurts…it hurts so bad when you let others, be them boys or girls, flirt with you…Please go out with me instead…Tell me you need no one else but me. I'm your best friend and your best lover…"

Watching those twinkling droplets pelt down on his cheeks like rain, Giggles could only listen in perplexity to his partner's weeping noise. Never had he seen Cuddles sob so pitifully in his life. The scene was so distressing that for once, Giggles had to embrace the blond to soothe him a bit and to ensure him that he would be staying with him. To confess so boldly wasn't at all shocking but to wail over the unbearable jealousy of witnessing Giggles with someone else was among everything the greatest ordeal. The blond would wish to possess this boy he had been acquainted with for longer than he could remember. He would wish both of them were still children so that they wouldn't even care to explore the meaning of love. It stung Cuddles' heart to know that everything he did today might turn into another delusion the next day. He would be losing Giggles again, to Russell or Mole or Splendid or possibly anyone in the town. No one could spare the blond his feelings. Everyone was after the very same boy. They would claim their prize mercilessly and show him off like a trophy. Being treated as a tool of display, however, wasn't exactly what Giggles had in mind. He had showed up at the blond's house for a particular reason. He had said he wanted some decent advice but beyond that, he had actually come for something more.

"Well then, take me, Cuddles." The pinkette giggled, spreading out his arms keenly. "I'll be yours and no one else's."

Those words struck the blond hard, filling him with nothing but ecstasy and pride. Driven by the sole thought of having the boy to his own, Cuddles unbuckled Giggles' belt and tugged down his pants. Clutching the bulge lustfully, he took the entire thing into his mouth. Giggles lay back and moaned in pleasure, not caring how lewd and unabashed he might sound. The blond gave his best to satisfy the other male, pumping him with so much force and energy. All that came across Giggles' mind was the blond's constant rubbing and licking around his length. Unconsciously being pushed over the edge, the pinkette squealed and came for the first time. A smile was plastered on the blond's face as he admired his deed. Gently stroking his mate's pink locks, Cuddles leaned in and kissed the other boy. When they pulled away from each other, he dipped two fingers into Giggles' mouth, making sure they were coated with his saliva before removing them promptly.

Bending down again, the blond whispered exultantly into Giggles' ear. "I'm going to take you now, Giggles." With that said, he penetrated the other male with his probing fingers, causing him to jolt and hiss in pain. Stretching his fingers inside the tensed muscles, the blond hushed his mate and assured. "The pain will cease." His statement was proven right when Giggles started showing more enjoyment to his partner's work. The blond kept sliding his fingers in and out of that tight, unsullied hole, gaining a speed which somehow drove the pinkette insane. Completely dazed by the pleasure, Giggles groaned loudly and implored. "Please, just…do it already."

"What?" The blond taunted, keeping his fingers in steadfast motion and thrusting them deeper into the other boy's body.

"Fuck me, Cuddles…fuck…me now…" Giggles panted, his face turning aflame as he unleashed each of his lascivious requests.

"Sure, if that's what you want." The blond complied rather gleefully, pulling out his soaked fingers. In replacement to the now unfilled hole, he shoved his tip forwards and with a soundless thrust, he pushed himself into the other boy, earning a sudden screech of bliss.

"Ah…" Giggles moaned, clinging closer to the blond as he felt his rod buried deep inside his body. Spreading his partner's legs carefully and wrapping them around his waist, the blond proceeded to ram into the other boy wantonly.

"C-Cuddles…"

"What?" The blond slowed down a bit to heed his mate's lecherous call. Shaking his head slightly, Giggles smiled. "Nothing…"

Cuddles grinned back and went rougher with his mate. Completely losing it, Giggles came again but their session rolled on. After joining him in the climax, Cuddles barely gave his lover a minute of break before starting all over again. This time though, he bumped into the other boy in a brand-new angle, lifting his thighs up in the air while pinching one of his nipples at the same time. Giggles groaned sensitively at the touch, feeling utterly exploited when Cuddles seized his crotch and squished it brutally.

"Ah…again…Cuddles…" The pinkette pleaded, giving in meekly to the blond's tricks. Cuddles nodded and pushed himself deeper into the other boy, hitting a special spot inside him incessantly. When they finally released themselves from the third round, they could hardly separate from one another. Shooting all his loads into Giggles, the blond collapsed wheezing in a mixture of their sweats and fluids.

It was already morning when Cuddles regained his consciousness. The blond slipped out of his bed shaking his slightly throbbing head, his muddled mind still lingering in a state of haze. It took him a while to realize that something had gone wrong. The numbness over his body wouldn't subside, haunting him with the shocking memories of the prior event. The more he ruminated about what he had done to Giggles, the more guilt bubbled up inside his heart. Fluttering his eyes to scan around the room, Cuddles was dumbstruck to find his partner gone. The pinkette had long left the house before he woke up.

Storming out of his house in haste, the blond mentally punched himself for having acted to imprudent and vile. The underlying cause of his eruption though was quite obvious. It didn't help much when he bumped into the scientist soon afterwards, in the middle of the street.

"You!" The blond barked, shaking Sniffles' shoulders vigorously. "What the hell did you give me yesterday? Answer me!"

"What?" Sniffles frowned in confusion, wondering what the fuss was all about.

"The potion you gave me! It turned my mind upside down! I went out of control and…and…"

"And?" The blue-haired genius smirked, rubbing his chin cunningly waiting for an appealing answer.

"Damn it, he's going to hate me now." The blond wept uncontrollably, half-predicting the worst to come for his reckless behaviour.

"Well, the drink I gave you is some sort of confidence booster as Toothy has suggested. It makes you feel physically competent in front of your partner." The scientist explained, quite delighted that his erotic formula had worked. Yet, taking into account the weird grimace Cuddles was pulling, it was more evident that he had screwed things up, in some way.

"Urgh, I've got to go. Bye!" The blond piped up and skated as fast as he could towards Giggles' house. When nobody answered the door, he was more positive that the pinkette was avoiding him deliberately. He was going past one of these restaurants when a soft hiss caught his attention. Turning his head towards the source of noise, he gasped.

"Tsk, what took you so long? All breakfast sets have been sold out!" Giggles grumbled, popping out from the restaurant's door in his complete, formal attire.

"Giggles?" The blond widened his eyes, happy tears cascading down his ruined face as he struggled to believe what he saw was a reality. Sure enough, the pinkette's presence was concrete as hell but to ease his uncertainty, the blond reached out to touch Giggle's face for once.

"Did you find the note I left on your table?" Giggles asked, utterly irritated by Cuddles' tardiness. "I said I was going to work and I wanted you to come and have breakfast with me."

"I…didn't catch the note…I'm sorry, Giggles." The blond apologised, his expression breaking down into a combination of remorse and distress.

"What's…wrong?" The pinkette inquired, rather concerned about his lover's emotional instability.

"I'm sorry for what I…did last night…" The blond muttered. "I was sort of on drugs…I couldn't think properly…I'm so sorry…"

"But you do mean what you said back there, don't you?" It was now the other boy's turn to look flustered, curiosity and anxiety both twirling in his mind. "You weren't just fooling around with me, right? Or did you seriously think that I would have sex with everyone? Say something, Cuddles!"

"Yes! I meant what I said!" The blond confessed, so dejected that he felt his world crumbling down. "Please forgive me! I've always liked you. I didn't mean to harass you. I was a bit offbeat yesterday. Don't be mad at me. I'll make it up to you. I-"

"I'm not mad at you because you fucked me." Giggles pinpointed, scowling. "I'm just worried that…it might be another stupid prank you played on me…I'm scared that you were just treating me as your sex partner or something like that…No one has ever taken me seriously…They're usually after me only for sex. But you said you were different and you even asked me out. You aren't going to take back your words, right?"

"Of course not." The blond whined, pulling the other boy close to him. "I thought you would hate me for what I did. I've always wanted to ask you out but I…I wasn't brave enough to do so, seeing you have so many companions. It's making me jealous, Giggles. I can't compete with Mole or Russell or Petunia or Splendid or…urgh, they're all so cool and I was pretty sure you would want them more than me."

"What're you talking about?" Giggles crossed his arms and pouted. "I only go out with sincere people. And yes, I went to your house to seek advice but I was also going to test your reaction. It's so easy to read your feelings. You're so jealous, dude."

"I am…" The blond admitted in shame and stared down at the ground.

"So, what do you have to say now?" The pinkette urged.

"Um…Giggles, will you go out with me?" The blond asked timidly, twiddling his own fingers.

"Yes, I will!" The other boy grinned. Seizing the blond's hands, Giggles took a step forward and kissed his newly found boyfriend.

"Wow…I...you caught me there…I'm so glad…" Cuddles stuttered in sheer joy.

"Good. Wait for me after work. I'll finish at six." The pinkette winked and marched back towards the restaurant.

"I'll bring you flowers!" The blond yelled. "With no bees!"

"Don't shout like that, dumbass!" Giggles laughed.

"Okay! I love you, Giggles!" Cuddles continued to shout.

"Yea, I heard that! I love you, too. Now off you go. Come back at six for dinner!"

"Message received! See ya!" The blond waved and skated away, feeling more blissful than ever.


	11. Mutuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day, at three, the soldier will sit in the cafe and look out of the window, seemly waiting for something. Every day, at three, the hero will visit the cafe and sit across the tattered boy. They will enjoy their drinks in silence, basking in the mutuality connected by their resonating minds. Until one day, they both decide to speak to each other for the first time. Whether it ends well or not, it doesn't matter. Because they understand each other.
> 
> Pairing: Splendid x Flippy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

The bluenette had always seen him in the café. Every day, at three sharp, he was there. All alone.

Guzzling down his favourite cappuccino, the soldier would flop back in his seat and stare blankly out of the window.

It was as though he was looking for something. Something that could explain his forlorn expression, his tragic past and his tattered heart.

Splendid would come every day, just to sit across this mysterious, enticing stranger and to glance into those impenetrable emerald eyes of his.

Flippy wouldn't utter a single word. Occasionally, he would return the superhero's smile, replacing it with his own beguiling grin. He could never fathom why the bluenette bothered to stay so close to him. Nobody would ever do that. Nobody dared.

Forsaken was the blue-haired hero. He was born with expensive gifts. He was a saint or so people expected him to be. His own powers though defied him. They had taken him to a path of endless ordeal. Those incredible strengths he wielded had turned him into a tactless murderer. He had murdered a thousand souls and had saved none.

Abandoned was the green-haired soldier. He was born with a twisted soul. He was a devil or so people reckoned. He used to live in subtlety, in compassion and in bliss. He used to possess the best thing on earth. They call it 'love'. Yet, a fatal decision became the ultimate culprit of his everlasting suffrage. He fought. He killed. He returned from the battlefield, bringing with him his horrendous split personality. He had saved a thousand comrades but had murdered a hundred thousand more.

His heart was torn. Nothing in this world could ever suture his bleeding wounds. Splendid was well aware of his tarnished reputation. He was a hero but a murderer. He would live forever in this cage of rotten pride and ignorance.

His soul was ripped. Nothing in this world could ever heal his scathed skeleton. Flippy was well aware of his deteriorating insanity. He was a war veteran but a murderer. He would live forever in this cage of sins and anguish.

They sat in silence, their hearts connected by a thread of vague mutuality. He stared at him. He stared back. He gave him a reassuring grin. He tossed back a winsome one. He was isolated by the majority. He was ostracized by the population. He was a hero. He was a criminal.

It began approximately three months ago, when the hero decided that he had heard enough tales of the war veteran. He had always heard rumors from his admirers how this young soldier constantly lost his sanity and transformed into a ruthless killer that slaughtered everyone on the spot. As hilarious as it sounded, the bluenette had never encountered this perilous boy despite the fact that they dwelled in the very same town. Curiosity took the best of Splendid. One day, he made up his mind to stumble upon this intriguing soldier, a person whom everyone claimed to be a devil in disguise. He caught him in the cafe. They met for the first time. The hero didn't budge. He didn't charge at him. He didn't even speak to him. He stood motionless and frowned, the reason being somewhat outrageous. In all his life, he had never yet witnessed something as captivating as those gorgeous green eyes. The sorrow plastered all over Flippy's face seemed to ring a bell in his heart. He recognized that doleful look. He felt it just by observing him. He could almost hear his heart cry, his soul scream and his mind whine. He knew he had to approach him, not by force, not by violence, not by hatred, but a little bit of affiliation.

Three months had passed and they had never spoken to each other once. They would, however, sit facing each other. And if by chance the hero left work late, the soldier would always stay until five. He wouldn't admit he was unconsciously saving a chair for him. He would, nonetheless, put his own bag on Splendid's usual seat pretending it to be reserved. The hero would always smile at the other boy's trick. He wouldn't thank him in words but an endearing smile was sufficient to show his gratitude.

They would enjoy their drink in serenity. They would order the very same thing. They would even sprinkle the very same quantity of sugar and pour the very same amount of milk. It wasn't a coincidence. It was simply mutuality. He wasn't emulating him whatsoever. He wasn't stalking him either. They just happened to fancy the same stuff. No ill intention. No malevolent intrusion. And that's why he liked him.

He liked him very much. It would take Splendid an eternity to concede his defeat, for such a vain existence like him could hardly handle a bold confession. He wouldn't mind being just his company. It was a rather interesting routine. Yes, it was a routine. They had long grown accustomed to each other's presence.

The soldier liked him too. He wouldn't say it though, for such a dangerous, insolent existence like him hardly deserved anyone's love. He wouldn't mind being just his subject of killing the boredom. It was a rather impressive experience. He would watch the hero from afar. Once, he saw him swooping down from the sky and hitting a tree branch. He had had a wonderful laugh about it. He had never thought Splendid was so clumsy. So adorable. So mindlessly attractive.

Their secrets were sealed. They didn't have to blurt out their sentiments. They could just tell by gawking at each other.

He was so beautiful. Those cerulean eyes were among the most enchanting things Flippy had ever seen.

He was so alluring. Those flickering green eyes were among the most enthralling things Splendid had ever seen.

The soldier liked the hero's spiffy outfit and that pair of red-framed glasses which only made him look smarter than ever. He was still a fool though.

The hero liked the soldier's camouflage jacket and that pair of shiny black boots which always creaked as he walked. He could never keep his eyes off his beloved dog tags.

Their silence had to come to an end. They knew it from the start that someday, something was going to change somehow. They could never drink coffee together forever. They could never sit across each other forever. They could never conceal their feelings forever.

Or…could they?

"Hi…"

They spoke at the same time. It startled both boys. They gasped and then burst into laughter.

"You first." Splendid giggled.

"Um…I just want to say hi." Flippy chuckled. "I've always seen you around but…you never talk. I thought you were mute or something."

"I thought the same about you." The hero smirked. "You surely don't speak much, do you?"

"You know when I do, people will freak out and flee." The soldier answered sheepishly. "So, I had better zip my mouth."

"Did you kill them with your voice or something?" The bluenette joked.

"No…it's just…" Flippy stuttered, slightly blushing. "They're just scared of me, I guess. It's better for me not to do anything. Even talking hurts."

"I see." The hero nodded understandingly. "Doesn't it hurt much more to speak after staying quiet for so long?"

The soldier widened his eyes and gaped at the hero incredulously, struggling to find a proper response.

"What?" Splendid cackled. "You know there's cream on your mouth."

"Oh…" The soldier smiled awkwardly. As he tried to reach out for a napkin, the hero suddenly stood up and bent over.

"Eh?" Flippy was rendered speechless as the other boy brushed his lips across his mouth, carefully licking away the little cream stain. As soon as he finished his deed, Splendid flumped back down on his chair and smiled. The soldier though was still pretty stunned by the abrupt act. He ogled the bluenette in awe.

"That goes faster than using a napkin." Splendid taunted. "Don't mind? Or are you already cursing at me now?"

"No…I…was just…" The soldier stammered in sheer embarrassment. "Damn, do you kiss everyone that…randomly?"

"No." The hero shook his head in denial. "You wouldn't flip out because of a tease, right?"

"I'm not that delicate." Flippy replied.

"That makes me wonder." Splendid tittered. "Say, have you ever kissed someone before?"

"That's out of question." The soldier flushed immensely and looked away. "Why are we discussing something like this anyway? I was only going to ask for your name."

"I thought you already know my name." The hero exclaimed, surprised that the other boy was oblivious to his identity.

"Is that Splendid…or Spencer…or Splendy…or…Well, I've heard a couple, actually." The soldier said. "Which one is true?"

"All are true." Splendid laughed. "And you're Flippy? Flip? Flipper? Filip?"

"Er…where did you get all those names of me?"

"You're pretty popular, you know." The bluenette grinned. "Your popularity is challenging mine. I'm starting to get alerted."

"Is that why you show up here every day?" The soldier asked. "To spy on me or something?"

"No." Splendid said. "I don't give a damn about that sort of things. I'm just interested."

"In what?"

"In you."

The soldier gulped and didn't say more. The hero paused as well. For a while, they kept blinking at each other, their eyes imbued with an assortment of emotions. Silence reigned over the place again. They were both waiting for something to ensue. They were both waiting for the other one to begin another speech.

Could it be that he had finally found the thing he had been desperately looking for?

The soldier knew it was merely a delusion. He could have spent all his life sitting in the cafe every day and looking out of the window but still incapable of finding the answer.

No one would answer for him.

Could it be that he had finally professed his affection to the soldier?

The hero knew it was merely a fluke. He could have spent all his life visiting the cafe every day and accompanying the other boy but still unable to capture his ruined heart.

No one would help him.

"Why?" Flippy eventually mustered the courage to ask. "How am I that interesting?"

"Everything about you is interesting." The hero answered swiftly. "It doesn't need a reason. We all have our own justification, right?"

"You know you really shouldn't had said that." The soldier warned. "My alter-ego isn't a friendly being. He can get a bit crazy."

"If you think I come unprepared, you've got to be kidding me." Splendid laughed. "I've heard more than enough about you from others. But I've never heard what you say about yourself."

"I…have nothing to say about myself." Flippy murmured. "If you're clever enough, you'll want to keep your distance from me."

"Are you saying that I'm dumb right now?"

"Um…I don't mean that." The soldier smiled uneasily. "Everything people say about me is true. I'm insane. And as you can see, I'm working hard to control myself. Every now and then, I'll still go berserk and turn everything upside down. Why would you even think that a hopeless guy like me is interesting? Are you mocking me or something?"

"I take that as an insult." The hero chortled and snapped his fingers playfully. "I'm not the kind that goes ridiculing someone because of their sickness. Very well then, since I can't convince you enough, suit yourself and don't believe me. I'll still come here to see you anyway."

"Why?" The soldier frowned in confusion. "You've heard what I said. You've heard about my condition. You're a hero. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Must I say, we aren't getting anywhere in this pointless conversation." Splendid said. "You can judge my identity. But please, don't question my sincerity. I prefer spending my time on meaningful things."

"You're saying that saving people isn't your priority?"

"Not at all." The hero laughed. "I'm so horrible, aren't I? I can't seem to change that despicable side of me. I'm just as hopeless as you, to be honest."

"Hopeless…" Flippy reiterated. "Yea…we're quite hopeless."

"Do you want to go for a drink later tonight?" The hero offered. "My treat it will be."

"Sure, what time?"

"Whenever you're free."

"Nine?"

"Okay."

The hero stood up from his seat and whirled around. Without another word, he strolled towards the door and left. The soldier didn't move an inch. He simply sat there, watching as the other boy disappear from his sight. For once, he was staring out of the window with a concrete reason. He was…looking at his back.

Precisely six hours later, Flippy showed up at a local bar. Still dressed in his usual attire, he slouched idly against the wall and waited for the hero. He had no idea why he would agree to tag along with him. They weren't even friends. They could hardly regard themselves as acquaintances. Oddly enough, despite practically knowing nothing about the bluenette, the soldier was not at all troubled. Perhaps he was just lonely. And perhaps this solitude was killing him. It was inciting him to feel attached to whoever that dared to get along with him.

"Is he…just as lonely as I am?" Flippy wondered.

He had never seen the hero with anyone else. It might be true that he was only interested in him. His smiled never lied. There was something unique about Splendid that the young sergeant had come to notice not long ago. The bluenette always smiled but his smiles varied. Sometimes, it was engaging. Sometimes, it was blood-curdling. It all depended on his mood. His emotions fluctuated a lot. His facade was barely successful. And this might be what truly fascinated Flippy. For some reason, he wanted to unleash every single thing about the other boy. He wanted to uncover this veil masking him. In fact, he was interested in him, too.

"Hey, sorry, got caught in some work." The hero apologized as he jogged towards Flippy.

"It doesn't matter." The soldier shrugged it off almost immediately.

"Are you always this unfazed?" Splendid asked, dragging the other boy into the bar. "Like nothing really matters to you?"

"What else can I do?" Flippy chuckled. "Should I complain?"

"You should, if you feel like to." The hero smiled. It was a gleeful one.

"I don't want to make a fuss over your tardiness, Splendid." The soldier sneered. "Plus, you're giving me a treat tonight anyway. Should I ask for more than that?"

"Probably." The bluenette crooned.

The two boys settled down on a barstool and ordered their own respective drinks. Much to their astonishment, their mind was set on the same type of liquor.

"Why are you imitating me, copycat?" The soldier grunted, taking out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Geez, I don't like to follow others like a pest. Who do you think I am?" The hero retorted. "You're obviously the one copying me."

"Whatever." Flippy growled and lit the cigarette.

"Can't you just accept the fact that we like the same thing?" Splendid pouted. "What's the big deal here anyway?"

"You're the big deal." The soldier grinned.

The hero hushed and took a sip of his drink. A stream of dizziness struck him as soon as he finished the glass. The soldier was no better. He could hardly keep his vision clear.

They didn't tell each other that they couldn't drink.

Right in the beginning, they knew it was just an ominous excuse.

The soldier had seen it coming when the bluenette invited him for a drink.

The hero had seen it coming when the other boy nodded his head and took his offer.

The soldier just wanted to meet him outside the cafe.

The hero just wanted to see his face at night.

The soldier wanted to get to know him.

The hero wanted to understand him.

The soldier thought he could somehow track down his thoughts.

The hero thought he could somehow reach his heart.

He was hopeless.

So was he.

"Splendid…" Flippy purred, nestling his throbbing head onto the other boy's shoulder. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yea?" The bluenette cooed, rubbing his eyes glumly as his vision grew more blurred.

"Next time, when I flip out, I want you to kill me." The soldier requested. "You have…superpowers, right?"

"I do." The hero nodded sternly. "But I don't want to kill you."

"Don't be such a sissy." Flippy snickered. "You said you're interested in me, eh? Are you interested in my other half too?"

"Flippy, you don't understand. If you flip out next time, you won't be meeting me. You'll be meeting my counterpart." Splendid said, making reference to his own mirrored self.

"Splendont, right?" The soldier smiled. "Your feisty split personality."

"How…did you know?" The hero muttered in bewilderment.

"Let's say, we just happen to have something in common." Flippy shrugged. "But I'm sure I'm worse than you."

"You can never tell." Splendid said. "Nothing is for sure."

"But you'll always come to the cafe. Why is that so?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I bet you would say that." The soldier gurgled. "You aren't being honest enough, hero."

"Well, are you?"

"Nope."

"See?" The hero laughed. "Why don't we keep this to ourselves? It might be better this way."

"Maybe." The soldier nodded.

Nothing was said anymore. The bluenette leaned in to kiss the other boy.

The soldier knew he could have shoved him away.

He could have flinched at his touch.

He could have done something to end this nonsense.

But he didn't.

The hero knew he could have blundered.

He could have frightened the soldier with his impulsive act.

He could have done something to stifle his own desires.

But he didn't.

Flippy let Splendid kiss him like he had never kissed before.

It wasn't meant to end like this.

They weren't meant to be fondling each other.

But they kept quiet. They didn't do anything to reject the other's advance.

They left the bar together. The hero brought the soldier to his house. It was a little too late to stop what they had started.

They both knew it was an unpardonable mistake to speak to each other in the first place.

They both knew it was a reckless decision to kiss each other so passionately.

They both knew it was a deadly sin to be making love in their drunken state.

Once their silence was broken, they could never live like nothing had happened before.

Once they kissed each other, they could never smoother the sizzling sensations in their hearts.

Once they clung to each other, they could never segregate their souls and entities.

His mind was completely swept away by wooziness. Never had Splendid thought that he would be the one pinning the soldier down on the couch, the one embracing him tenderly, the one kissing away his gloomy tears, the one stripping off his clothes and craving for him hungrily.

His mind was completely engulfed in fuzziness. Never had Flippy thought he would be the one submitting to the entire temptation, the one being laid bare in sight, the one being tackled, the one being twiddled and treated like a feeble prey.

He liked him even before he saw him. Splendid knew it.

He liked him even before he heard about him. Flippy knew it.

There was so much that connected them together. This inaccessible silence they shared revealed all the necessary words they had to convey to each other. They didn't have to say they liked each other. Because they did.

This irresistible lust flaring between them was all that they could ever afford.

The drunkenness was solely an excuse, just like their first date at the bar.

They wouldn't dare say they had been itching for one another that long.

The soldier couldn't admit he was blushing every time he spotted the bluentte in the cafe. He had been waiting for him every afternoon just so they could have coffee together.

The hero, similarly, couldn't admit he was aroused every time the other boy grinned coyly at him. He had been waiting for the opportunity to ask him out, to show him his feelings and to devour him.

The soldier gave himself to the other male. He was granted an unspeakable wave of pleasure and sweetness. He had never felt so loved before.

The hero took the other boy without hesitation. He offered him an unforgettable night of love and affection. He had never felt so needed before.

They went wild for the whole night. They couldn't count how many times they yielded to each other and reached their destined peaks. They couldn't see clearly through their own fatuous plays. They couldn't think straight either. All that reverberated in their ears were their own hysterical moans. All that ran across their skin was the heat emitted from their own bodies.

They were appeased, blended and satiated.

When the first ray of sunlight shone in the morning, Splendid sat up in his bed. Glimpsing the naked boy beside him, he rolled out of bed and dressed himself.

The soldier woke up soon afterwards. He put on his clothes and scrambled downstairs. They didn't talk much in their breakfast but they retained the smiles on their face.

"So, is that a 'yes' or 'no'?" Flippy suddenly asked.

"What?" Splendid tilted his head slightly and frowned.

"Will you kill me if I flip out?"

He knew he would become his murderer.

"I'll do as you wish." The hero answered.

He knew he would become his only savior.

"Even if you don't want to?"

"Even if I don't want to."

"Is it too late to say that I've fallen for you?" The soldier smiled.

"Yes." The hero smiled back. It was a deceitful one. "You've kept me waiting for too long."

"I'll see you at three today." Flippy laughed. "As usual."

"As usual."

They both knew it was only the beginning.

But they didn't want to rupture their last piece of hope.

The hero visited the cafe on time.

It seemed that he had already envisioned their impending adversity.

In pretty much the same way, the soldier had already foreseen their predicament.

But still, they pressed on.

The bluenette booted open the door only to be greeted by a complete scene of blood and gore.

Smirking in one corner, twirling his favourite combat knife, the soldier stood on a pile of corpses and grinned devilishly at the hero.

The hero didn't budge. Just like the first time they met, he kept his eyes fixated on the fierce male.

He wasn't shaken. Not a bit.

It would sound ridiculous for them to fight since they had barely started their relationship.

But the soldier was what the hero had come to the cafe for.

And the hero was what the soldier had waited in the cafe for.

He would kill him like he had asked him to.

And he would still be forgiven somehow. He knew it.

He would just have to treat him another cup of coffee next time.

Or maybe another drink.

"Want to get to know me better?" The soldier whooped, hurling the knife at the hero.

"Bring it on." The hero smiled. It was a spine-chilling one.


	12. Baked Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lifty inadvertently breaks Splendid's beloved oven on their anniversary, the hero goes berserk and yells at his lover. A simple argument soon turns into a chasing game of love and an everlasting loop of angst. Can they make up after mindlessly hurting each other's feelings?
> 
> Pairing: Lifty x Splendid  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

Lifty stared at the mess in shock.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The oven wasn't supposed to explode.

The kitchen wasn't supposed to get all blown up.

The entire household wasn't supposed to be in such a muddle.

Standing motionless, the greenette gasped and pondered hard what might be the cause of such an unfortunate adversity. He remembered waking up early, scrambling downstairs, kissing his husband goodbye and then ruminating about what to do with their anniversary. It was a task ever so challenging to accomplish. He had spent two days to brainstorm an idea which he proudly described as fabulous. And he seriously deemed that Splendid would be gleeful to find that he had baked his favourite cupcakes for him.

But now…the mess…the explosion…the broken oven…the scattering shards…

"What the hell…" Lifty dropped his jaws as he watched the intimidating steam flow out of the kitchen, gradually filling the living room with nothing but a pungent, irritating odor.

How could this happen?

He had put the tray so cautiously into the oven. He had pressed the correct button. He had set the machine to the appropriate temperature and baking duration. And he had even made sure all other conditions were in the right place because he knew just how possessive, or rather, obsessive, Splendid was towards this dumb oven. The hero had such an eccentric tendency to treat all his kitchen appliances with immense care just because cooking was his favourite pastime. Sometimes, Lifty even suspected that Splendid loved his cooking utensils more than him. Whenever the greenette blundered in the hero's beloved cooking garden, Splendid would most definitely scold him mercilessly and ban him from access to the kitchen for a very long period of time.

Let's say, either it was the fact that Lifty never learned from his previous lessons or he was actually a total masochist, he kept repeating the same mistake over and over again. It indeed caused the hero nothing but misery. Their relationship was always held by a thread of unspeakable tension, be it extreme love or irresistible hatred.

And so very certainly, this time, Splendid was going to loathe Lifty for what he did.

It only plunged the greenette into greater remorse realizing that today was their anniversary. He shouldn't have even thought about baking anything for the hero. He ought to go out and steal something at the very least. It could be a bracelet, an amulet, a necklace, a diamond ring or anything that could be easily proven far better than cupcakes. It's not like Lifty was a talented chef anyway. Even without the cupcakes he baked, Splendid would still be happy because the couple had a real precious cupcake by their side, which was their very own daughter.

"Geez, how am I…going to tell Splendid?" The greenette flailed his arms frantically. Pacing restlessly in the living room, he strove hard to invent a reasonable excuse. He knew the hero wasn't an imbecile like him. If he failed to explain rationally why their kitchen was now in mountains of debris, Splendid was indisputably going to toss him out of the house for sure this time.

"Okay, Splendid, the thing is…" Lifty strode around in perplexity. With his hands behind his back, he began to mutter to himself. "I don't know why it got blown up. I was just trying to bake some cupcakes. You know, your favourite blueberry ones? And then, all of a sudden, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Haha, surprising, isn't it? I think Flippy has misplaced a grenade in our kitchen last time he came to visit. What do you think?"

"OH GOD!" The greenette screeched, shaking his head deliriously. "I can't tell him this! He's going to punch me and kick my ass for sure!"

Dismissing the first excuse he formulated, the unhinged boy started scampering in circle. Rubbing his chins thoughtfully, he mentally came up with another plan.

"So, Splendid…I…I didn't do anything, I swear!" The greenette rehearsed. "I have no fucking idea how that tray of cupcakes got into the oven. I have no clue how the kitchen exploded. I think it might be the weather. It's so sweltering these days. Scotching hot! YES! That must be it. The oven got overheated by the sunlight or something. I told you not to place it near the window. You know this kind of supernatural things always occurs around here, right? BOOM! Yea, that is how it got busted. BOOM! I swear it's not my fault. You've got to believe me."

"OH GOD, this ain't gonna work either!" Lifty slapped himself and shrieked. "He hates it when I lie! But…but….if I don't lie, I'm gonna end up like a dead meat!"

After several minutes of battling with his own conscience, the greenette bolted out of the house and dashed around in the garden.

"Good heavens, the air here is so fresh." Lifty smiled for a brief moment and then smacked himself again. "Gosh, I'm not here to breathe fresh air! Gotta come up with another excuse or else I'm not gonna breathe again! SHIT!"

Swaying endlessly in the backyard, the greenette proceeded to devise another escape-the-responsibility plan. "Okay, Splendid, I…I have something to tell you. Please, don't freak out. No, it's not about my debt. You know I haven't been in debt for years. No, it's not about divorce. I love you so freaking much so don't panic when I tell you this. Well…Well…it's actually about something you love. No, it's not about our little beastie. It's…er…you see, today's our anniversary and I was thinking you might appreciate it if I baked you something…I prepared some cupcakes. You know, I spent a week on the recipe and two nights on making the dough. I even ran into pretty much trouble trying to keep them away from those despicable mice hanging around in our house, those you're always too scared to shoot with your laser eyes! Okay. Back to the topic. I…er…I actually…I inadvertently broke your oven, though I have no idea how I did it. I got all the settings right but still it exploded. BOOM! Just like that! Lucky our precious wasn't at home! And lucky you weren't either! Oh, it has to be a blessing from God that none of us have been injured! We've escaped death again! HURRAH! Do you think we ought to celebrate or something?"

"Oh dear, dear." Lifty squealed and trod the ground hysterically. "He's gonna be pissed. Really pissed. Either way, he's gonna kill me! OH GOD, send some of your archangels down here to rescue me from this impending doom! I don't wanna get slain by my husband on our anniversary!"

"Lifty?" A raspy voice murmured. Startled, the greenette whirled around and leaped in sheer terror. Floating above the ground was his young lover with a curious frown.

"Why are you talking to yourself in the garden?" Splendid asked. "You didn't lock the front door when you left the house. Are you searching for something?"

"NO!" Lifty yapped. "YES!"

"Yes or no?" The hero tilted his head and scowled.

"Yes…um…no…" The greenette stuttered, fidgeting with his hands uneasily.

"Ugh, are you pulling a prank on me again?" The hero smirked. "What's it this time?"

"Splendid! Do you wanna go out and have tea with me?" Lifty piped up, inwardly praying that his abrupt idea would work. "It's our anniversary!"

"I know." The hero nodded. "That's why I got back from work early."

"Let's go to the mall! Come! Come! Come!" The greenette whooped and clutched the other boy's wrist.

"Wait, hold on a second, I've got to go back into the house to do something." Splendid said, checking his watch nervously. "I have to send a document to the corporation by five. Gotta do it on my laptop."

"NO!" The greenette yelled loudly, completely petrifying the other boy.

"Um…what?"

"NO! Leave that document! Let's leave the house. RIGHT NOW!" Lifty insisted. Gripping his partner's hand, he tried to drag him out of the garden but to no avail.

"Hey! Stop! I know you're getting all worked up on this occasion, but I really have to finish that piece of work." Splendid protested. "Or my boss is going to bug me tomorrow. Please, it won't take longer than five minutes, I promise. And then we'll have the rest of the day all to ourselves."

"Er…But…" The greenette stammered, growing increasingly anxious as the hero started walking towards their threshold. "Splendid!"

Lifty darted to the front door and slammed it close before his mate could grab the knob. "NO! DON'T ENTER!"

"What's wrong with you?" The hero scratched his head in confusion. "Don't be such a baby! You're too old to throw a tantrum, you know. I told you I'll finish the work as quickly as possible. Come on!"

"NO! YOU MUST NOT ENTER THE HOUSE!" Lifty cried, standing firmly in between his husband and the door. "It's a forbidden access!"

"Are you…playing some games with me?" The hero snickered. "How do I get the key to enter the house?"

"NO! It's not a game…well…it is…or…" The greenette spluttered.

"Lifty, step aside." Splendid commanded, his expression sinking at once. It didn't take the hero's super instincts long to figure that something was wrong. Even on the porch, he could easily smell the intense, choking odor wafting out of the house.

"No…" Lifty pressed on, clinging close to the door. "Don't go in…"

"Step aside." The hero demanded again, his voice getting deep and hoarse, which would only mean one thing- he was mad.

"Splendid, listen to me! I-"

Before the greenette got to finish his utterance, the hero shoved him out of the way and barged into the house, only to be greeted by the most unsightly scene he could have ever imagined.

Frozen in bewilderment, Splendid gaped at the disarrayed room. The hideous condition of his kitchen alone was sufficient to set him off, not to mention the fact that his adored oven was ruined in the most horrendous way.

"S-Splendid…" Lifty gurgled. "I…I can explain…"

"LESTER RACCOONS!" The hero hollered, whipping around to face his guilty mate. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY OVEN?"

"I…I was trying to bake some cupcakes and…it went out of control." Lifty whined. "I swear I didn't break it deliberately! I got everything set correctly but it still exploded! Please, believe me! I didn't-"

"Enough." Splendid interrupted, clenching his fists indignantly. "I don't want to hear any more of your brainless excuse. It's the one hundred and eighty first time you broke my oven! DAMN YOU! I told you not to use it if you can't handle it! Why do you never listen to me? Why do you keep challenging me? Screw it! You're so incorrigible! You never repent what you've done! You keep annoying the hell out of me!"

"Splendid…I was just-" Lifty stumbled backwards in tears. Never had he expected that a simple good intention could have the power to backfire and whack everything in a trice. He had though only himself to blame. So tactless was he to think he could deal with the complicated operation of a high-quality oven. He just wasn't intelligent enough.

"Shut up!" The hero bawled furiously. Without another word, he stormed out of the house and flew away in a flash.

Shifty nearly rolled out of the couch when he heard an earsplitting clonk. Next, someone booted open the door violently, nearly yanking off its hinges. Alarmed, Splendont spun around from his seat and glared at their provocative trespasser, simply exasperated to find that it was his very own twin brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Splendid?!" The redhead bellowed, louring at Splendid fiercely. "You could have at least knocked!"

"Damn it, you scared the shit out of me!" Shifty howled, bouncing up from the couch in irritation.

The couple said no more as soon as they spotted their intruder weeping feebly on the doorway.

"Er…what on earth is going on?" Splendont growled in annoyance.

"I…need a laptop." The bluenette sniveled and stepped into the house silently.

"What?" Shifty cocked his brows in astonishment. "You came all the way here to borrow a laptop?"

"Geez, use your own laptop!" The redhead roared.

"I can't! Lend me your laptop, please! I have to send out a document by five." Splendid cried. "Don't be so stingy!"

"Fine!" The redhead grunted and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that infuriated him the most, it was his twin's pathetic crying face. "Wipe off your tears, jerk! There's nothing to cry for!"

"And to think you're too old to cry, it really disgusts me." Shifty commented, flumping back down on the couch.

"I can't help it! My house…my house is…" The bluenette broke down into more tears as he recalled his destroyed kitchen. "Lifty broke my oven again! My kitchen imploded! My house almost crumbled down!"

"Oh." The other two boys exchanged a dubious glance and gulped, not knowing what more response they could give to that devastating news. It was not the first time Splendid had run into them asking for shelter after Lifty tore down the house with his pitiful cooking techniques. They could never comprehend how the dynamics between these two boys actually worked. No matter how many times Splendid exhorted Lifty not to touch his oven, the greenette could never bear the warning in mind. And yet, no matter how many times he got busted, the hero would always be soft enough to forgive him and fix everything afterwards.

"Okay, so, he's just sulking, I guess." Shifty whispered to the redhead who nodded in agreement.

"Though I'd say they're too old to sulk." Splendont murmured back.

"So, Splendid, did you get the surprise before your kitchen got blown up?" Shifty asked.

"What…surprise?" The bluenette frowned, gritting his teeth in rage. "Isn't it surprising enough that my kitchen got blown into pieces? Are you mocking me?"

"No! I'm not teasing you, dweeb!" Shifty yelped. "I mean Lifty's surprise!"

"Whatever it is! I'm not speaking to him again!" The bluenette pouted and started typing on the keyboard. "I'm going to stay over here tonight."

"WHAT?!" Both Shifty and Splendont screamed at the same time. "NO! You can't stay here! You're not allowed to!"

"Why?" Splendid grumbled. "I'm your brother, Splendont! I'll just spend a night here. I don't wanna go back to that horrible place. Damn, I'll have to call someone over to renovate everything tomorrow. And I absolutely don't wanna see that brat right now."

"But isn't today your anniversary?" Shifty asked.

"How did you know?" The bluenette interrogated.

"Lifty told me. He was preparing a surprise for you." Shifty shrugged. "He's been bragging about it for more than a week. Damn, and I thought he's shown you those 100 cupcakes he's made with special quotes in them."

"100 cupcakes?" Splendid gasped and widened his eyes incredulously.

"Yea, so, I guess those cupcakes got blown up together with the kitchen?" Shifty chuckled. "Gosh, this is hilarious!"

"Shouldn't you feel sorry for your clumsy brother?" The redhead sneered, nudging his partner's elbow playfully.

"Meh, Lifty's always been like that since we were kids." Shifty said indifferently. "He always screws things up but you have got to admire his perseverance. He's just relentless, I suppose. You can't talk back at him. You can't convince him enough. You just can't expect him to give up on something that readily. Perhaps it has to take him a thousand more failed attempts to finally stop him from touching your damn beloved oven, haha!"

"But 100 cupcakes?" Splendont grinned. "Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration? What do you mean there are quotes in them?"

"Oh, I guess it's something like fortune cookies. You put a piece of paper with some cheesy love quote into the cake." Shifty sneered. "You can't tell at all from his look but he's always the romantic kind, to be honest. So, Splendy, what're you going to do with my brother? I bet he's crying like a baby right now. You really shouldn't have left him alone at home. He always has those pessimistic thoughts with him. Whenever I yell at him, he thinks like it's the end of the world."

"I…" The bluenette stopped his work at once. Slowly, he switched off the laptop and stared at the ground glumly. The surprise Shifty had informed him about wasn't surprising at all. It was to him somewhat heartbreaking. It rendered him ashamed to think that Lifty was devoting so much effort into creating a memorable anniversary for them but he was castigating him because of one mindless, undesirable accident. He ought to know accidents are always inevitable in this cursed town. Why was he making such a fuss over some trivial things? He was supposed to confront the mess with his partner, pacify him and seek alternate ways to enjoy their anniversary. He wasn't supposed to be moping and getting mad at Lifty.

"I'll say this once and for all." Shifty sighed. "I still have no idea how you guys get along with each other. Seriously, man, get a grip. You two are always acting like spoiled brats. What's the big deal here anyway? It's just a broken oven! Damn, last time, some fool crashed an entire nuclear bomb into our house and we didn't even complain!"

"I think it's Fliqpy." Splendont said sarcastically. "And yea, brother dearest, you're such a wimp. I can't believe you actually run away from home because you fall out with Lifty."

"I'll go back home now." Splendid crooned.

"Going back so soon?" The redhead scoffed. "I thought you wanted to stay overnight."

"No…" The bluenette blubbered. "I'm going back to check on Lifty."

"Oh, sure. That silly brother of mine probably needs someone to pamper him right now." Shifty laughed. "If you can't bake cakes, bake some love, dude, haha!"

"Ugh, shut up." Splendid shouted and marched out of the house in haste.

"Ow!" Lifty winced at the searing pain. Tossing away a burned rubble, he picked up the broom and attempted to sweep the floor. As he stared at the mess he had caused, the distress washed over him again. It wasn't the aftermath that was making him melancholy but the fact that he had wrecked their anniversary. He hadn't intended to dishearten Splendid like that. He was, after all, trying to making the day magnificent for both of them. But his foolishness had pitched them in nothing but grief again.

Piling up the wreckage neatly in one corner, the greenette sighed once more at the chaotic sight. Even if he had tidied up everything, Splendid would still be enraged because he had broken his oven. Stretching his exhausted and wounded arms, Lifty walked upstairs in silence. Crawling back onto his bed, he buried himself in the pillow and cried until rivers of tears completely drenched his face.

Some time later, the bluenette finally arrived home. Opening the door, Splendid stepped into their gruesome nest. The mess had apparently been cleaned but the filthy black smudges remained. He strolled into the kitchen, rather astounded to find everything scoured in the most possible way. A tray of smashed cupcakes soon caught his eyes. The burned food was hardly distinguishable but some unburned tiny sheets were laid plainly on the table. The hero picked up one thin piece of paper and read.

"I have died everyday waiting for you."

He frowned and picked up another one.

"If I have to limit my love for you with a time, I'd say it's an eternity."

And…another one.

"Love was just a word before you showed it to me."

It shocked the bluenette to find every single piece of paper that was supposed to be put inside each cupcake was printed with a unique quote, each conveying something the greenette was either too afraid or too timid to have said to his mate in his lifetime. The more lines Splendid read, the more tears started prickling the corners of his eyes. Leaving everything behind, including his invincible temper, his stiff pride, the bluenette trotted upstairs in despair.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Their anniversary wasn't supposed to be scarred by their own stupidity.

They were supposed to be enjoying each other's company, like any other ordinary days.

"Lifty!" Splendid ran into the room and found his partner sleeping quietly in bed. That tattered, pale face revealed so much sorrow and fatigue that the mere sight of it was enough to sting the bluenette's heart. Breathing smoothly, Lifty held those scalded wrists close to his swollen cheeks and sobbed serenely in his sleep, soaking the pillow with soundless tears.

"Lifty…" The hero shook the other boy slightly to wake him. When the greenette didn't open his eyes, he knelt down beside the bed and poked him.

"Lifty…I'm back." Splendid purred. "I want to apologize for yelling at you. I didn't mean to get so mad at you. I was just…pissed. I saw what you did for me. Let's go out for dinner, okay? Don't let that oven ruin our date."

"Erm…" Lifty made an uncomfortable turn and rubbed his eyes, still half-awake.

"Lifty, I'm sorry." The bluenette bent down to plant a soft kiss on the other boy. "Let's forget about the oven."

"Splendid?" Lifty pried open his eyes and gawked at his mate, hardly believing that Splendid had returned home.

"Yes?"

"You…You aren't mad at me anymore?" The greenette asked.

"No." Splendid smiled. "I was, before."

"I'm sorry I broke your oven." Lifty babbled, his eyes getting watery at once. "I didn't mean to blow up the kitchen. I was-"

"Sh." The bluenette shushed his mate with an embrace. "Don't worry about it."

Pressing Lifty down, the hero sealed their lips with a tender kiss. Both bemused and delighted, the greenette pulled the other boy closer and cuddled him back.

Nothing was said anymore, even if millions of words were swirling in their heads. Somehow, they found it hard to complete their speech. And it was just another simple kiss that evolved into a spark of passion and relief.

Apologies were clearly delivered, or so they thought. They could never tackle their childish minds though. It was too common for them to argue, to fight and then at some point get reconciled.

Breaking off the little kiss, the bluenette brushed his lips along the other boy's skin, relishing every muffled moan emitted from him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

They were supposed to be making up, not making love.

Perhaps it was the same thing after all.

Leaning in, the hero locked lips with his mate again, his hands slowly tracking down the greenette's belt. Unbuckling it, he tugged down his jeans and rubbed lightly against the bulge that was getting more tented with each minor war their tongues waged against one another. Overwhelmed by the abrupt sensation of arousal, the greenette withdrew from the kiss and shoved the other boy down on bed. Clutching his wrists tightly, he wept. "You know…it hurt a lot when you shouted at me like that. You've got to show more sincerity in your apology."

The hero smirked and didn't reply. A wave of pleasure struck him like bolts of lightning as his partner hovered above him and crushed his lips against the crook of his neck, sending wondrous shivers all over his body. Hauling down the other boy's pants, Lifty grabbed the crotch and started stroking it. The hero could only gasp as streams of blissful impulses spread across every inch of his skin. The strokes came to a temporary end when the greenette crawled backwards, carefully removing his partner's garments. The flesh sprang up into life as it got freed from its restraints. Wrapping his lips around the piece, Lifty stuck out his tongue and began to lick all the way from the impressive tip to the base. Splendid could only respond with a sheepish moan.

It was more than mere reconciliation. They were both sinking deeper into their usual realm of lust and attention. The moist warmth around his shaft sent flows of heat across every single nerve in the bluenette's body, fueling him with pure ecstasy. The skillful play offered by his mate was probably the best gift he could have asked for on their somewhat disrupted anniversary. Savoring all the juice that oozed out of the flesh, the greenette started pumping the other boy faster, ultimately causing him to groan unreservedly and almost defenselessly. He wished his way of redemption could reach the bluenette's heart. After all, what he wanted the most was for his partner to enjoy this particular occasion that belonged only to them.

With an exceptionally loud moan, the hero came into his partner's mouth. Thick, white cream trickled down Lifty's chin, dripping directly along the bluenette's groin and buttocks. Groping his mate's thighs, the greenette soothed the other boy with another blistering kiss, the intoxicating sense of passion burning all the way through their colliding bodies. A whine escaped the hero's pursed lips as he felt the sudden intrusion by his partner's probing fingers. Writhing in irrepressible pleasure, the bluenette wheezed involuntarily under the other male's tricks.

It wasn't long before Splendid found the profound atmosphere slowly suffocating him. Sure enough, that pleasure he felt when the greenette toyed with his special spot was something extraordinary, something thrilling and enticing. And yet, nothing felt quite the same as compared to those previous times they had made love together. It was not the fact that they had just had a silly row. Rather, it was the face Lifty was making that truthfully concerned the hero. Those glittering emerald eyes were stuffed with so many sentiments, so much dejection, so much apprehension…Every once in a while, he looked as though he was about to cry. And Splendid couldn't really grasp the reason why. He had thought they had already made up to each other.

A gentle thrust drove the hero to his paradise. The warmth circulating around his entrance intensified with each bump the other boy made. The act was done fervently but the eagerness had clearly faded from the greenette's expression. He wasn't smiling like he used to whenever he entered him. The frown in his limpid eyes was what troubled the bluenette though. The problem was slightly fixed when he leaned forwards to kiss Lifty, blinding him with another fiery attention. Thrust after thrust Splendid felt his insides melting with heavenly satisfaction, the flame burning in every joint. The joy was barely contained but again, the greenette's twisted expression as hardly conceived.

Why was Lifty not enjoying it at all?

It only made the hero feel queer to be receiving this amount of pleasant affections but unable to give the other boy any. He kissed the greenette again in hopes to elicit some decent response from him. Lifty, nonetheless remained speechless. The sullen look on his face was starting to annoy Splendid but before the hero could grumble, he blurted out a strained groan as the other boy sped up, striking his prostate manically. The pleasure became too vast for the bluenette to bear. He moaned boundlessly, grabbling the first thing that came into his palms. A screech was heard as he unknowingly dug his nails into a pillow and tore off the silk fabric. Feathers flew around and pelted down like rain, landing on the two boys like snowflakes. A little tickle was enough to push Splendid over the edge. As his partner repeatedly shoved his rod in and out of him, violating the very same sensitive spot in his body, he lay back and dazed himself with the spiking proximity of climax. His moans grew louder. The rough movement from his mate almost ripped him apart. The minor pain however was incredibly amazing. He could nearly feel all the frustration and stress from the other boy. And that basically answered his question as to why the greenette was acting all so weird. His sadness was way too obvious to neglect.

"Gah…ah…" The bluenette clung to his partner with another shrill moan, feeling much more delighted when Lifty hugged him back this time. After several more thrusts, the two boys came together. The hero sprayed his loads on his stomach as his mate filled his rear with his own hot spunk. Panting in exhaustion, the greenette pulled out his deflated shaft and strayed away from the bed, leaving the bluenette completely awe-struck.

"Lifty?" Splendid cooed, sitting up abruptly.

"I…I'm going to shower." The greenette replied softly and didn't turn back. His voice was cold enough to chill the other boy.

"Wait." Leaping out of his bed, the hero ran towards his mate and hugged him from behind. Lifty finally stopped walking and turned around in puzzlement. "I read the quotes. I saw the cakes. I've seen everything you've done for me. I'm sorry for barking at you. Don't be mad."

"I…am not mad, Splendid. I'm just…." The greenette paused with a wretched sigh.

"Come with me." The hero grabbed Lifty's hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

Filling the bathtub with warm water, Splendid pulled the other boy with him into the refreshing hotness. Gingerly, he lifted the greenette's wrist and examined the scotched wounds.

"Lifty, are you an idiot?" The bluenette asked boldly. "Who told you to run back into the kitchen after it exploded? Who told you to clean the hot burning rubble? Were you trying to kill yourself or something?"

Hissing in slight pain, Lifty flinched at the touch of his burned skin. Instead of answering Splendid's questions, he could only stare blankly at the water, the ripples forming as torrents of tears dribbled down his face. He didn't know why he was crying. He should have gotten over the fact that he had always been so useless since birth. Even his own brother had abandoned him countless times because he was so cumbersome and dimwitted. He could never really achieve anything without failing at least a hundred times. And the thought of being a mere burden to his partner desolated him. Soon enough, he would just end up getting ditched someday because he was so inept.

"Lifty, why are you crying?" The hero frowned worriedly at his mate. Every drop of Lifty's tears seemed to hit him like a bomb. His heart was squeezing with pain. He didn't want to see him cry. Not at all. And he couldn't understand why he was crying. It made him feel so vulnerable, so incompetent. He was supposed to comfort his lover, not to pressure him.

"I couldn't do anything right." The greenette whimpered. "I've never done a single thing that actually makes you happy. Someday, you're going to dump me like Shifty did. And just to think that I'm such a loser makes me feel so sad. I'm scared. I'm so scared that one day after you yell at me and leave the house, you might not come back. Or if you ever come back, you might even be filing for divorce. I never meant to break your precious things. I never meant to disappoint you. But I did. I'm sorry I ruined our anniversary."

"Damn, you're so dumb!" Splendid grunted, smacking the other boy upside the head before enfolding him tightly in his arms. "I have no fucking idea what actually makes you think that you've never made me happy. Being able to meet you, to become your enemy, to chase you down, to fight with you, to date you and to marry you has always been my greatest joy of life. If I've ever wanted to dump you, I would have done it long ago! How could you still feel so insecure after all these years we've been together? You know I'll always come back no matter how many times you whack my favourite things. And yes, I love my kitchen. I love my oven. But more than those two things, I love the home we've built together. I love you more than anything else. And still, you aren't a bit convinced by my sincerity? I wouldn't have let you do it to me if I was still mad, dummy. You're so stupid. But that's precisely why I love you. Your stupidity has given me the best reason to keep you forever."

"I just wanted to make this day enjoyable but I…" The greenette blubbered. "I failed. It's my fault."

"Dumbass, today's unforgettable enough. It's ridiculously marvelous!" The hero said. "I enjoyed the surprises very much to be frank. And guess what? Since that stupid damn oven has ruined our anniversary, we'll have to go out tomorrow and have fun all day. What do you say?"

"Huh?"

"I'm officially asking you out because I don't have to work tomorrow. If you want to make it up to me, here's your chance."

"Really? You mean it?" Lifty exclaimed as his face lit up at once. "You'll let me prepare another gift for you, right?"

"Of course. Are you seriously that dense?" Splendid chuckled. "Never mind. You look cuter when you're that thick-headed."

"Hey…I'm not that stupid." The greenette snorted. "At least, I know you're insulting me."

"It's a tease, boy." The bluenette grinned. "Now, let me treat your wounds."

"Splendid!" Lifty yapped.

"What?" Splendid chortled, looking at his partner in amusement.

"I love you!" The greenette blurted out, finally managing to smile brightly and blush.

"Why," Stunned, the hero raised his brows in shock but couldn't refrain from laughing at the same time. "I love you too, silly!"

[A Mind-Blowing Ending]

Sauntering down the road, the blue-haired girl smiled triumphantly as she reminisced about her beautiful date with her friends in the theme park. And then, a certain remnant of memory suddenly struck her like a ringing bell.

"Oh no, I actually forgot to give dads a call. I hope everything went well for their anniversary. After all, I did help pick the love quotes from the internet." Splendia mumbled contemplatively, speaking to no one in particular. "Geez, I hope they saw the note I left on the kitchen table this morning. I wonder if they are angry now because I broke the oven last night while trying to bake some cookies for Fannie."

As the girl reached her home, she was immediately baffled by the awful scene displayed before her.

"Gosh." She tumbled forwards and gasped. "What on earth happened here? Why is the kitchen all blown up?"

Shutting the door behind her, Splendia raced upstairs trying to call for her parents. "Dads! Where are you? Are you guys alright? Did you use the oven? I thought I left a note that says it's not usable! I screwed it last night! Dads! I'm sorry! I'm home now! Hey!" The girl hushed when she flung open her parents' bedroom door. "Oh."

Snuggling up comfortably against each other, the two men were snoozing in peace and tranquility, apparently unaware of their daughter's presence.

"Oh well…" Splendia giggled. "I guess I'll have to apologize again tomorrow morning."

Closing the door quietly, the girl danced off into her own bedroom.

"Good night, dads, and happy anniversary."


	13. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A caged bird with ripped wings will never learn to fly again. He's trained to accept his twisted affection, to pleasure him, to obey him and to adore him. And when the gate of hope opens a pathway for his long lost freedom, he finds himself frozen on the spot. He can't step out of it at all. No, he can't step out of this cage. 
> 
> Pairing: Lifty x Flippy  
> Warning: rape/yaoi/violence/stockholm syndrome  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

**01**

The heist didn't go as planned.

He should have envisioned that.

He should have foreseen the mishap.

And yet, he did nothing to prevent it.

He realized he was merely a disposable tool, to be kept a company of his twin, to be abandoned at some point when the first sight of peril emerged.

As usual, he was forsaken, taken for granted and thrust aside as if his entire existence was only to serve his brother's greed.

It was perfectly fine though. For Lifty, being betrayed by his brother was just a mundane affair. It shouldn't have flustered him that much. He wasn't irritated either. If one could predict their doom long ago, they would simply confront the predicament like it was an unavoidable routine.

What went out of his expectation was the abject trap he was inadvertently cast into.

Clumsy, inept, burdensome, he was ditched by Shifty in a flash when the soldier, also the owner of the house they ransacked, interrupted their robbery. The sergeant came prepared, with a handgun. He was shoved forward by his brother like a shield, absorbing the agonizing pain for him. It was his duty as a devoted younger twin, as a guileless lackey. He was meant to be exploited, or so he was told. He couldn't resist. He wouldn't defy Shifty's whims. Because he was supposed to suffer and perish in his place. His pure life was to be sacrificed to safeguard that of the other boy. He had always been convinced that way.

He watched Shifty sling the sack over his shoulder and leap out of the window, leaving the wounded him lying in a puddle of blood, groaning painfully as his captor loomed closer.

The soldier was slightly bewildered, as if he didn't think the older brother would actually double-cross Lifty without even dithering for a second. The younger boy used as an object to distract the enemy's attention somewhat resembled a strategy of ambush in the battlefield.

The boy, willing to die for his brother, would be a gallant soldier willing to die for his nation.

The soldier was deeply impressed, to a point he decided to fool around with his unfortunate prey for a while. He flipped the writhing boy over. A growl escaped Lifty's mouth as he clamped his hand over his shot waist. The blood was squirting out incessantly. Soon, his consciousness would ebb away, alongside his life.

"It's you again." The soldier mused with a frown. He had seen the boy before. In fact, he had met him several times, in the town, in his house. The twins had burgled his house once but failed miserably. They never learned their lessons though. They were, like two wild unrestrained animals, never recognizing the ultimate limit to their misdeeds. Their downfall was always self-explanatory. Their lack of collaboration, inadequate mutual trust and their immense greed always plunged them in irreversible state of adversity.

"Hah…Hm…" The injured boy squirmed in the crimson pool, stealthily reaching into his pocket for a hand knife. He aimed at the soldier's leg but was stomped violently on the chest. He lay back down and moaned, his eyes drenched in aching tears.

"P-Please…don't kill…me." And if retaliation was impossible, he could only beseech for mercy. He didn't want to die. Not when his brother was alive.

It wasn't fair.

_Life never is._

The soldier smirked. For some reason, he found the current feeble boy exceptionally enticing. The melancholy in his shimmering tears, the gorgeous, heart-wrenching groan buried deep in his throat, the futile defense and struggle, altogether made him so vulnerable, so intoxicating. And must he admit, he relished his suffrage very much.

Fair skin. A meager body hidden in the oversized clothes. A pair of strikingly emerald eyes. Lips of cherry colour that reminded him of the scrumptious taste of blood.

He wanted to punish him for messing his house, for stealing his valuable antique collection. He wanted him to pay for his crime. He wanted to make him suffer.

It was all something to do with a predator laying his eyes on a unique prey. Encountering such a refined, stunning prey was a rare opportunity. Certainly, he wasn't going to let it go.

He had made up his mind.

He would have him to fill the emptiness of his heart, to suture the places of his solitude.

"W-What…What…are you d-doing?" Lifty gasped, his eyes clenched reflexively at the contact of their skin. "S-Stop…Stop it, Flippy! Please…don't…don't hurt me…I'm sorry…Please…"

"I'm not killing you." Flippy replied calmly, gingerly sucking on the other boy's pale, smooth skin. The blood in his opinion was more luscious than he thought, just like the boy himself.

"D-Don't touch me…you…stop it…"

Something was going astray and he knew it.

He just didn't have the sufficient strength to stop it.

Lifty wiggled beneath the soldier's firm grasp. He was yanked up and savored on the lips. The terror finally reached his heart and he squealed. He flailed his hands deliriously, only to have his palms pinned on the ground with two sharp daggers. He wailed as the pain engulfed him. More blood oozed out of his wound.

"No! S-Stop! Don't…What're you…What do you…want?"

"What I want," The soldier stared at the agitated boy with a grin. "is something delicious."

The boy's mind went blank at once. His eyes glared back hollowly at Flippy as if he couldn't find the appropriate way to respond. He heard something, something disturbing. It was the sound of his clothes being ripped apart, the fibre being shattered into pieces. It was the sound of his belt being unbuckled, his pants being tugged down to his feet. It was the sound of slurping as his blood was guzzled down aggressively.

_What on earth is happening?!_

"P….P….Pervert…" He screeched.

"Since violence couldn't really deter you from stealing at my house, perhaps this would." The soldier smiled, revealing his glittering canines as he bit the boy in the neck harshly.

"AH!"

The pain was sharp.

It penetrated his heart right away.

It muddled his mind.

He felt the essence of life being lifted off him. And yet, he hadn't died yet.

He would prefer to be slaughtered than to be ravished. He thought of many, many things. Many, many possibilities. Maybe if he hadn't agreed to tag along with his brother, maybe if he had been more cautious during their heist, maybe if Shifty hadn't ditched him midway through their discovered robbery, maybe…

Maybe if they had never picked his house, he would never end up in such torment.

He felt the soldier pant in anticipation. He felt him forcing his way into his body. The pain intensified with the compelling intrusion. His moans soon blended with the slapping of their hips. He couldn't move at all. He couldn't squawk. He could only gaze ahead, at the swirling ceiling, at the sinister, cunning expression, at his own blood down at the bottom of his body. It was nauseous. Unsightly. Repulsive. He wished he could evade the scene. It was one thing to be caught red-handed, another thing to be held captive, the worst thing was to be penalized in the most humiliating manner.

He found his body unwillingly complying with the coercion. The rigid movement was stirring up a whirl of unspeakable pleasure within him. The pain was quelled by the sensation of his own arousal and his desperate search for release. The soldier wrapped one of his hands roughly around his length, causing him to whine.

It took him forever to endure the ghastly ordeal. He was ravaged over and over again.

Until his body eventually broke down in exhaustion, in unbearable pain.

His insides were melting. His blood kept dripping to the floor. His tears kept trickling down his face.

For once, he understood what it meant to be in the hell.

* * *

**02**

He awoke to the searing pain. His body ached in every joint.

Darkness enveloped him. He couldn't recall a thing at all. Only vague remnants of lost memories.

Shifty's face flashed across his mind. This dark cell he was caged in resembled their attic. He wondered if he was locked up by his slovenly, despicable brother again.

"S-Shifty…?"

Lifty reached out his hands into the chilling dark, startled by the additional weight on his wrists. The chains rattled as he moved his limbs. And flashbacks began to swarm in his head.

And so he remembered. He was still being held a hostage.

The door creaked open. The light filtered in through the gap. It blinded his eyes so much that he had to flinch. A click of the switch brought immediate illumination to the gigantic room. The soldier trod forward and stopped in front of Lifty, who cringed instinctively in one corner.

"I see, you're awake." Flippy smiled.

"W-What…is this?" Lifty widened his eyes incredulously and gawked at the chains attached to his limbs.

"How are you feeling, Lifty? You've lost quite a lot of blood."

"What? Wait, you're…you're Flippy…right?" The boy gasped fretfully and slouched against the wall. "Not…Not Fliqpy? Not that split…split personality, right? You're…in your normal self?"

"I've always been normal, Lifty." Flippy grinned mirthfully and crouched in front of the trembling boy. "I took out the bullet and bandaged your wounds."

"Hm…um…w-why…why are you…chaining…me up?" Lifty stuttered.

"Because if I don't do so, you'll run away."

"H-Huh?"

"I've grown extremely fond of you, Lifty." Flippy admitted frankly, cupping the other boy's cheeks. "I'll forgive you for ransacking my house. You have to stay here with me though."

"What?" Lifty gulped, petrified. "No…this…this is…ridiculous! Let me go! Please, I beg you. Don't do this to me. Please-"

"You're going to stay here with me." The soldier reiterated, wrapping his fingers around the boy's neck. "You heard that?"

Intimidated by the thought of being strangled, Lifty hushed and didn't say more. He gazed down at the ground as two streams of tears rolled down his face.

"Why are you crying?" The soldier interrogated.

"Are you…going to kill me one day?" The thief asked in despair.

"It depends."

"Why don't you kill me now? Just do it. If you're going to take your revenge on me, do as you please…" Lifty urged as if he had long been accustomed to death. He truly was.

"I do not kill someone I'm interested in."

"It's disgusting."

"Is it?" The soldier laughed, clasping the boy's chin in amusement. "Well then, you've got to learn to enjoy it."

"Bastard."

"I take offense in that." The soldier smirked and slapped the boy.

"The rumors…are true then…" Lifty wheezed, his check swollen from the brutal attack. "You're out of your mind. You sickening psycho."

"Let me be honest with you, young boy." Flippy smiled and lifted the boy's face. "My mind is delicate. I'm susceptible to insults and disobedience. I guarantee you, no one has ever messed with me before. Those who have attempted to do that never once escaped from my grip. You're different and you'd better keep me interested. Don't even think about fleeing here because you will never step out of this room again. Is that clear?"

"You might as well shoot me. I don't want to be abducted by someone like you!"

"Don't speak to me like that." The soldier grasped the boy by his hair and crushed his head against the concrete wall.

Lifty cried, feeling as if his skull had fractured upon the tremendous shock.

"Answer again." Flippy ordered. "Have I made my point clear to you?"

"Erm…."

"I can't hear you." The boy was hoisted up by the collar and tossed back onto the floor. The chains let out a thunderous cracking sound.

"Y-Yes…" Lifty coughed up some blood and replied.

"See, that's the correct answer." The war veteran said, kneeling down to caress the wounded boy. "Why couldn't you say it from the beginning? Don't piss me off. I don't want to use unnecessary violence on you."

"You're…really…insane…" Lifty muttered, his eyes brimming with tears.

Why had things become so distorted? How was he to escape now?

How had he gotten himself involved with such a menacing being?

"You sure are a rebellious one."

* * *

**03**

He had a dream.

He dreamed of being rescued.

He dreamed of returning to his brother's side.

He dreamed of the future, the possibilities, the chances.

Every now and then, he found himself drifting off, often caught up in a haze.

As Flippy had said, he started to learn how to bask in the torture and the pain.

It was intolerable at first.

But now, nothing seemed to matter.

He got used to the soldier's violation. He got used to his insatiable desires. He got used to his fondling, to his embrace, to his body.

He wouldn't repel anymore because he couldn't. And he knew it was pointless.

Instead of praying for it to be over, he became increasingly infatuated with it. Flippy could be magnanimous at times. He spared him a lot. The boy had acquired the way to please his captor. As long as he serviced him right and behaved gratefully, he would survive without a trace of wound.

When they had sex, he would indulge in the pleasure instead of lingering in the pain. Sometimes, he would mistake the man above him for his own brother. But he was different. Flippy was just different.

His brother was a ruthless oppressor. He enjoyed tearing Lifty apart and showing him just who was more superior. He usually rammed into him with force and recklessness. He never once heeded the younger boy's cries.

The soldier was a manipulative tyrant. He enjoyed devouring his possession bit by bit, often in the most passionate way. He cherished his toy but at the same time loved to monopolize him. He would spend days and nights making Lifty moan from dawn to dusk, until the younger boy finally succumbed to fatigue, until he finally submitted to his control, to his twisted affection.

"I…I…ah…please…s-stop…I…I can't take it…any…longer…" Lifty panted, clinging to the soldier weakly. He felt his energy draining. The session was too demanding. He couldn't…persist anymore. The pleasure and the pain were expanding in his body, bombarding his every nerve. The soldier slowed down a bit but continued to thrust into him. He bent down to plant a kiss on Lifty as an appeasement. The boy groaned and shut his eyes in exhaustion.

How long had they been doing it, he had no clue.

He had lost track of time. In fact, he couldn't calculate the number of days he had been locked up in this room.

The windowless room was enormous and luxurious, to an extent that it was equipped with a bathroom. It couldn't have been situated in the basement. There was a bed for him to rest on, a closet full of clothes, a table to dine at, a couch, a television and a couple of shelves with books to kill his boredom when he was left alone.

_Simple but thoughtful._

"F-Flippy..." The boy moaned, loosening his grip around the sergeant's shoulders. He fell back on the mattress drowsily, his body quivering in orgasm. He was going to faint.

"We'll stop here today." Flippy mumbled and shot his last blow into the younger boy's rear, filling his body with so many of his seeds.

Lifty nodded and breathed in relief, his lids half dropping.

"T-Thank…you….." The boy muttered as he had been trained to show gratitude towards mercy.

He had also been trained to accept the soldier's love, to pleasure him, to obey him and to cry out his name whenever he climaxed.

He wouldn't mind doing all sorts of things if it meant to keep him alive and away from pain.

If it meant for him to be treasured and loved despite the basis for their relationship being simple enslavement and coercion.

"You've become more submissive than before, Lifty, which makes me really glad." Flippy praised and kissed the boy tenderly on the head.

"You…you taught me….to always…listen to you…" The thief said.

"That's right. You only have to listen to me and stay here forever."

"F-Forever…" Lifty pondered, blinking giddily at the soldier with a faint smile. "is a very…long time."

"Correct. It's a very long time." Flippy repeated.

"Shifty also said I ought to listen to him and be with him forever…" Lifty babbled. "I wonder…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." Flippy snapped. "Don't even mention your brother in front of me again! Get it? You only have to talk about me."

"O-Okay…" Lifty sealed his lips subserviently in fear of getting whacked.

"Good boy." The soldier grinned and held the boy in his hands. "You don't have to think about anything else. From now on, you're mine, Lifty. You belong to no one else, not that impudent brother of yours. He doesn't even care about you, does he? He always uses you as his shield. He betrays you. He dumps you and hands you into someone else. He sacrifices your life for his."

"Uh…you…you're right." Lifty wept, nestling helplessly against the soldier.

"He never loves you. You've been fooled, Lifty. It's never worthwhile to die for someone like him. He always takes all your loot, remember? He often kicks you out of your house, right? Don't think I don't know it. I've always been watching you guys. He blames you for everything that doesn't work out. He feeds on your inferiority and gets the pride out of it. He condemns you and coaxes you into believing that your devotion for him is obligatory."

"But…he's still…my…brother." Lifty sobbed.

"He doesn't love you. He never has and never will."

"He will…come for me."

"No! He won't!" The soldier yelped. "You'll stay here, Lifty. Forever."

"Forever…"

"That's right. Forever." Flippy asserted and squeezed the body tightly in his arms.

"You'll never leave my side."

"Never…"

"Yes, never."

The idea of eternity was intimidating. And yet, so very oddly, Lifty couldn't retort. He couldn't object to Flippy's unreasonable request.

There was something depressing about the soldier he couldn't fathom.

And maybe he never could.

By the time the night closed in, the boy dozed off completely in the soldier's arms.

* * *

**04**

He found the soldier's diary.

It was on one of the book shelves in his room. Flippy was probably oblivious to it. He might have even forgotten all about it.

Lifty's puzzle was somehow solved.

And now he realized from where the soldier's lunacy stemmed. It was something to do with the trauma he got from the war. A psychological disorder. A cureless disease. A dissociative identity issue.

That did explain a number of things, especially the co-existence of Flippy's gentleness and cruelty.

He wondered if he could make use of the fact that the soldier possessed a split personality to flee the house.

Maybe he could touch upon Flippy's soft side? Upon his less devilish half?

Maybe not.

"I brought you lunch." The soldier smiled as he strutted into the room with a tray full of food. Lifty got up from the couch and lumbered towards the table, settling down silently like a kid ready to be fed.

"You look energetic today." Flippy remarked. "Thank goodness. Thought I was too forceful last night."

"You…You…are always so…vigorous." The boy blushed and took a sip of the water.

"Really? I did try to be gentle but you were too alluring." The soldier giggled and sat down across the chained boy.

"F-Flippy…" The boy spluttered, fidgeting with his hands anxiously.

"Yes?"

"Um…er…can…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why…er…why do you lock me up…"

The soldier didn't reply but retained the smile.

"I mean...well…actually…I…"

"You want to go out?" Flippy scowled. "You want to meet your brother? You want to leave me?"

"No, not that…I…I wouldn't dare leave you…" Lifty whispered. "Just…why…am I chained up…at least…free…free my limbs…I won't ask any more than that. Just…I feel really uncomfortable in these…"

"The chains?"

"Yes…if you're going to lock the room every time you leave…you don't really have to cuff me because I won't be able to escape."

"You have a point. I was too determined."

The soldier got up and paced towards Lifty. He took out a ring of keys and uncuffed Lifty.

"Feeling better now?"

"Y-Yes…" The boy nodded. "Tha-Thanks…"

"Just so you know, I'll do anything for you as long as you don't leave me." The soldier confessed and hugged the boy tightly.

"W-Why…me?" Lifty murmured in confusion.

"Because you're beautiful. You've me mesmerized. The first time I met you, I couldn't get you out of my head. The second time you burgled my house, I knew I had to make a move. I couldn't let you go away. I have to keep you in my cage forever."

It was the first time Lifty had heard something so sincere and bold. He wasn't going to comment on the soldier's morbid affection towards him.

It made his heart slump a bit just to hear those words pouring out of his mouth, in such a gloomy, bleak tone.

No one had ever considered him beautiful as Flippy did.

No one had ever considered him mesmerizing.

He was just a notorious thief, always a fugitive, an orphan boy who chose the wrong path in his life, a contemptible, unpardonable lowlife everybody in the town despised. Even his own brother viewed him as a nuisance, especially when he blundered in their heist.

Why would someone like him attract a person?

No matter how tattered and pessimistic Flippy was, it was impossible for him to feel for a person as sordid and insignificant as him.

It was absurd.

It was just outlandish.

Maybe he was going berserk.

Maybe he was losing his own mind.

He had been caged for too long, his wings ripped, his feathers burned into ashes.

The route to freedom had long disappeared. His soul was trapped forever in this place.

He used to loathe him very much.

But when he thought of his own brother, Lifty couldn't really say he loved him either. Compared to Shifty, Flippy never betrayed him.

At least, he was less heinous than a man who kept abusing him and watching proudly as he descended into the abyss.

"I'm so hopeless." The boy whispered so quietly that it almost came out as a breath instead.

"Lifty, let me touch you."

After his meal, they had sex again on the floor. It was only during sex that Lifty could forget all about time. It might have been months since he was imprisoned here. It might have even been years. He didn't know.

Someone did come for him, he thought.

But Flippy always managed to tackle them.

And he would always return to the room afterwards stating that no one would ever discover Lifty's whereabouts because he would have him concealed very carefully.

Lifty wouldn't feel crestfallen anymore because he had forgotten how.

The light of salvation was growing dimmer and dimmer but he didn't mind.

It was actually a very daunting matter that he had grown accustomed to being caged.

He had forgotten how to yell for help, how to break free from the invisible threads around him, how to seek redemption.

He had forfeited the craving for money. He had forgotten how to feel greedy and ambitious, to act mischievous and boorish.

Maybe he would never get out.

Maybe he never wanted to get out.

Maybe he would never see the light of the sun again.

Maybe he never wanted to see the moon again.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

He was okay with being caged and dominated.

"A-Ah…Ah…ah….ah…F-Flippy…F-Flippy…d-deeper…" The boy moaned sheepishly, burying his face in the soldier's chest.

"You've learned to moan so graciously, Lifty." Flippy chuckled and nibbled the boy's neck.

"F-Flippy…"

The soldier surged his hips forward, thrusting in and out of the boy in rhythm, penetrating him deeper as he had desired.

"You're tight. You feel so warm, so hot, so amazing, Lifty." The soldier complimented and kissed the boy thoroughly on the chest, occasionally teasing him by trekking his sensitive nipples.

"Ah…ah…." The boy flung his head backwards and groaned bashfully upon being pricked at the ears. The soldier hooked his slender legs over his shoulder and bumped all the way into Lifty, causing him to shriek in ecstasy.

"You're so adorable, Lifty, even more so than any chicks in the town."

The boy wasn't sure how to react to the flattery.

Even when Shifty fucked him, he never uttered those stimulating words. Not even once. Instead, his brother would keep grumbling and cussing as he violated him to pursue his own satisfaction. He wouldn't even care if Lifty couldn't obtain his own pleasure at all. There were times the boy couldn't climax due to his twin's callousness and nonchalance.

Tears dribbled down his face soundlessly.

Did he miss Shifty?

Did he miss anything from the outside world?

Well, did he?

Lifty couldn't think straight anymore.

He had no one to depend on, except Shifty. And his brother only treated him as a burden, a sex slave to fend his frustration, a servant to assist him in the heist.

There was no one else in the world he could turn to, even if he was to be released from this cell.

No one loved him.

No one valued him.

He was alone. He had always been alone.

Perhaps it was why he had lost the will to struggle and fight against Flippy long ago.

He would rather be pinned down and destroyed.

Flippy, nonetheless, didn't destroy him.

He kept him, as his pet, as his exclusive lover, as his precious slave.

What difference would it make if he was to flee? Life on the other side of the wall was never better. He seldom succeeded in stealing. On top of being arrested and hunted down regularly by the cops, he had to live in that grisly apartment he shared with Shifty and spent the rest of his life wandering in poverty.

"Lifty…" The soldier halted. He frowned at the boy apprehensively. He was crying. Not in pain. But in grief.

 _What have I done?_  Flippy suddenly wondered to himself.

He loved Lifty. Yes, he did. He was tempted by him. His initial purpose was to wreck his life and deliver retribution to his crime personally. And then, he was struck by his beauty. He was glued to him like a magnet. He wanted him. He yearned for him. He incarcerated him and made him his possession.

He wasn't entirely hysterical. He still had his sanity buried somewhere in his mind. When he saw Lifty whimper, Flippy realized what he had done was completely unforgivable. He was even more ominous than the twins.

"F-Flippy? Why…did you stop?" Lifty asked curiously.

The soldier pulled out of the boy with a growl and kissed his tears.

"We'll stop for now. I'm sorry." Flippy cooed.

"I'm not hurt."

"I know." The soldier smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**05**

The soldier never laid his hands on him again.

He would still visit him days and nights, feed him, shower him. He would chat with him, read with him, give him snacks and lull him to sleep.

But he just wouldn't touch him again.

Lifty couldn't help thinking that Flippy had lost his interest in him.

And if he had, wasn't he supposed to kill him like he said in the first place?

"I brought you a cake, Lifty." The soldier smiled as he placed the plate on the table. "You told me you like pastries."

"Yes…" The boy nodded and stared glumly at the cake.

"What's it? You don't like cheese?"

"No, it's not that." Lifty flopped down on the chair and picked up the fork. "Thank…thank you…for…the treat."

"No problem." The soldier grinned and sat next to the boy.

"F-Flippy…why…why are you doing this?" The boy finally mustered the courage to ask.

"Why?"

"I mean…didn't you loathe me at the beginning? For stealing your stuff. You…wanted to shoot me and my brother…You wanted to torture us. But then…you said you love me. You keep me here and give me food and…well, I thought I'm just your sex slave."

"I never see you as my sex slave." Flippy said bluntly. "How difficult do you think it is…for someone like me to get what I really want? How am I supposed to make you love me without keeping you here and training you to harbour that sort of feelings for me? Once I let you run away, you will never come back. And I don't want that to happen. That's why you're here. I feel vexed whenever you speak about someone else, especially Shifty. I never…well, I apologize for hitting you before. I just…couldn't control my temper. I love you. But I know you probably hate me to death. Still, I want you here with me. At least, I can have you physically even if not mentally…"

"No one has ever loved me," Lifty muttered indifferently. "not in any way."

"Lifty, do you hate me? Even now?"

"I…don't know." The boy answered.

"Are you afraid that I'll get angry with the answer? Just tell me the truth."

"I really…don't know." Lifty ogled the soldier in perplexity.

Flippy sighed.

"We'll talk again tomorrow. Go to sleep."

The question rendered him restless. He couldn't comprehend why his heart ached whenever the question was replayed in his head like a tape. Over and over again.

Did he actually hate him?

Did he love him?

The former one sounded untrue.

The latter one sounded outrageous.

There was no way he would fall for someone who once abused him, though he couldn't deny Flippy had been gentle to him at times.

He couldn't bring himself to detest him wholly either.

The sole person he had ever loved in this world was Shifty.

But he…discarded his love so effortlessly and even exploited it for his own advantages.

Every time he felt that he could trust him, his brother came back deceiving him and breaking his heart. He wallowed in upsetting Lifty, in toying with his fragile soul.

He had never been able to leave Shifty, in spite of his maltreatment.

And now, he was snatched away by another man who claimed to love him but locked him up for his own gratification.

Whom was he to trust?

What was he to do?

He had seen Flippy bearing those forlorn expressions before. It was an expression of getting lost in time and space. An expression of loneliness. Of craving. Of desolation. The soldier was just as lonely as him.

And perhaps it was the reason why he had chosen him.

He had said that he had been watching him.

He must have observed the dynamics between the twins and realized Lifty's place in his brother's heart. Knowing he was as loveless as him, he decided to keep him and force him to love him in return.

Aging was never a matter.

Solitude was.

* * *

**06**

One morning, the soldier came in with a disconcerted expression. He strode to the bedside and woke the slumbering boy with a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Lifty…" The voice was tender and doleful.

The boy blinked his eyes groggily and stared quizzically at the soldier hovering above him. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"There's someone at the door asking for you."

Lifty gasped. "What?"

"It's him. Your brother." Flippy said apathetically.

"Oh…" The boy only tilted his head impassively, not even showing the slightest bit of reaction.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Okay." Lifty's brows furrowed. "Can I?"

"Yes, you may." The soldier said, much to Lifty's astonishment. He leaped out of bed and examined Flippy's face, searching for signs of puns. He looked solemn though.

"Come here." The soldier crooned and took Lifty's hand, gently leading him out of the room he had dwelled in for the past few months. They plodded downstairs and headed towards the front door. The bell kept chiming and whoever outside was banging the door powerfully.

"Open up, you son of a bitch! Release my brother! I know Lifty's in there! You bastard! You kidnapped him!"

"Flippy! Open the door or else I'll have to blast it!" They could hear the town's superhero, Splendid, howl.

Lifty's heart skipped a beat at the commotion outside. The soldier remained unfazed and turned the knob.

"There you are! Damn you! Splendid, this guy abducted Lifty! Arrest him!" Shifty bawled.

"Wait, we'll have to search the house first." Splendid glowered at the soldier. "Flippy, Shifty said that last time he dropped by, you told him that Lifty was staying over at your place on his own accord but you refused to let him see his brother. Do you mind?"

"You don't have to search. He's here." Flippy stood aside and let everyone see the boy standing behind the shadow.

"Lifty! Gosh, what the heck have you done to my brother?!" Shifty hollered and dashed towards the guileless boy, hugging him tightly.

"Flippy, is that true you've been keeping him in your house by force?" Splendid growled.

"It is so! Every time I came here, he said Lifty was staying with him willingly! I don't believe it!" Shifty barked. "I knew something fishy was going on. Lifty would never refuse to see me!"

"Is that the truth, Flippy? You have abducted Lifty and held him hostage?" Splendid interrogated.

The soldier remained speechless. He glimpsed the boy and smiled.

"Lifty, say something! We're here to rescue you! That beast said you did it out of your own will. It isn't true, right? Tell me! Tell everyone else how much this monster has tortured you! We'll have him executed in front of the town! Lifty!"

"Lifty, did Flippy lock you up against your will?" Splendid asked.

Lifty took a peek at the motionless soldier, who stared back at him with an unexpectedly tranquil and dejected expression. He didn't attempt to argue things over, nor to deny anything. He just stared at Lifty, passionately and peacefully as if he had given him the permission to decide everything for himself, whether to turn him in or not.

"No."

Was Lifty's final answer. The word baffled all the other boys gravely. Shifty tumbled backwards and glanced at his brother. "What?"

"Lifty? Did you just say-" Splendid gulped.

"Yes." Lifty nodded. "I agreed to stay with Flippy. He didn't force me or anything."

"But…Lifty! You don't have to lie! Tell me! We're all here to witness! Just say the truth! Did this guy blackmail you or something? He must have threatened you, right? Right?"

"He didn't blackmail me." Lifty said. "I did stay in this place willingly."

"No! It can't be! Lifty, your home….your home isn't here! You're with me, Lifty! I've come back for you, brother! To fetch you home! Lifty, just leave this crazy savage and we'll go back to our old life! I promise you. I won't let you down again! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…I'm not mad at you, Shifty…" Lifty smiled. "But I've promised Flippy I will never leave him. I have to stay here forever."

"Lifty…" Splendid scowled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I never knew you and Flippy are in that kind of relationships…"

"That's not true! You're lying, Lifty. The one you want to be with is ME!" Shifty bellowed. "Have you forgotten who your brother is? Have your mind been corrupted by this man? Whatever he's fed you! He must have manipulated you! Damn it. You brat! You don't even know you're being tricked! You've always been emotionally handicapped ever since you were a kid! You're always so prone to influences, to deception, to maneuver! You aren't supposed to stay with this lunatic! He's insane! He's supposed to be in an asylum, NOT HERE! Someday, he's going to kill you!"

"The one who's been killing me repeatedly is you…Shifty." Lifty blurted out.

Shifty hushed and glared at his brother in disbelief.

"You…"

"Well, if it's what you want, Lifty, we can't possibly meddle with your choice." Splendid said contemplatively. "My apology for the misunderstanding. Sorry for intruding you two so abruptly."

"What? Wait! Lifty, I'm giving you one last chance!" Shifty roared. "Is this war veteran really worth severing our ties forever? I'm your brother!"

"Yes, I know."

"Come home with me."

"I can't."

"Fine! Whatever! I don't want a cumbersome jerk like you anyway! Just so you know, don't come back pleading to me in the future! I won't shelter you again! You ungrateful, perfidious piece of scum!" Shifty snarled and tramped out of the house, dragging the hero with him in exasperation.

The door was left hanging by its hinge.

The soldier was silent.

So was the boy.

Everything was over.

_Over._

Lifty watched the glistening sunlight creep into the house.

It was the first time since his imprisonment he saw the glimmering light again.

It gleamed so brightly and so beautifully.

The door opened a pathway for the freedom he had been deprived of for so long.

And yet, he couldn't step out of it.

He couldn't step out of this cage.

"Why…did you…lie to them?" The soldier asked, mystified as anyone in his place would be.

"Maybe…" The boy slowly raised his head and looked into those sparkling orbs. It was the first time he ever spotted Flippy's tears. "Just maybe…I don't hate you."

"You should have run away when you could."

"I know."

"Then, why? Why didn't you do so?"

The boy shrugged and trudged towards the soldier. Serenely, he leaned against him as tears filled his own eyes.

"I don't know."


	14. Everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I staggered backwards and hushed. Tracing my hand around my swollen cheek, I glared at my brother as tears prickled the corners of my eyes. He gasped and widened his eyes indignantly, his hands shuddering. I…couldn't believe it…He just…slapped me. He slapped me! 
> 
> Pairing: Shifty x Lifty  
> Warning: shounen-ai/slash/bromance/mild yaoi/plot twists  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

**~0~**

_"I can't believe you blundered again! We were so close to having all those goods to ourselves and you…you imbecile...just blew our chance and let it slip away like that! How much of a clumsy cripple are you!"_

_I watched my brother grease his eyebrows and bark, his teeth gritted in exasperation._

_"Now our Christmas feast is out of question, not to mention we ain't getting any presents this year!" He continued to croak. "No food. No money. Nothing! We might as well freeze to death! Christmas, tsk, you ruined everything!"_

_"Forget about Christmas!" I yelled, seething in anger. "It's your fault! Yes, I tripped but you didn't help me. You scooted away, Shifty! You backstabbed me! You were the one who made me lose my sack! And you're saying that I was wrecking everything! Damn you!"_

_I had had enough. Every time our heist didn't go as planned, we would start bickering. And I was always the one being castigated. Why…couldn't he admit his faults as well? Why was I always the one to be demeaned and scolded?_

_"I…made you lose your sack? Woah, are you blaming me now?" Shifty cried and glowered at me. I was pretty determined this time. Refusing to step down, I clenched my fists and lashed out. "YES! YES! OF COURSE, I'm blaming you! You never care about me! IN FACT, YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT US! You only care about yourself. The reason why we failed is precisely because of your damn selfishness, you conceited, boorish beast! I HATE YOU! I FREAKING HATE YOU! Last Christmas, you got us both murdered by that psychotic soldier and this Christmas you got us jailed for 24 crap hours! Why's it always like this?! Why can't I have a freaking normal Christmas like everyone else for once?!"_

**_SMACK!_ **

_I staggered backwards and hushed. Tracing my hand around my swollen cheek, I glared at my brother as tears prickled the corners of my eyes. He gasped and widened his eyes indignantly, his hands shuddering. I…couldn't believe it…_

_He just…slapped me. He slapped me!_

_"You…" I gulped. Before long, I started wailing. Tears kept trickling down my face._

_Oh no…why was I crying? I should have gotten accustomed to his crankiness. But then…no matter how hostile and feisty he was, he had never once hit me before! NEVER! He would attack me verbally but never physically. It was so depressing, so enraging!_

_"Ah…L-Lifty…I…" After a prolonged moment of silence, he seemed to regain his senses. Stumbling backwards a little, he frowned remorsefully._

_"You smacked me…" I mumbled and glared at him furiously. Noticing my tears, he automatically averted his gaze to the ground in guilt._

_"L-Lifty, I…"_

_"I hate you." I blurted out, firm and strong. "You are the worst."_

_"Lifty…I'm sorry."_

_I whirled around and started trotting away._

_"Lifty! Please!"_

_I heard him squeak after me but I didn't turn back. I kept sprinting, whimpering at the same time._

_For once, Christmas was so heartbreaking._

_This festival I adored was no fun anymore!_

**~1~**

I sat up in my bed and yawned. I read the clock swiftly and stretched my arms.

**_Eight-thirty._ **

Well, it was a little bit early but the light was already filtering in. I slid out of my duvet languidly and trembled at the cold surrounding. I hobbled towards the window and drew the curtains, letting streaks of sunlight illuminate my measly room. It was chilling. The coldness was almost fatal. But there was a sun, a remarkably bright one, embracing the entire town, making all the snow glisten. Everything outside was glittering so beautifully. It was an ever so perfect weather for Christmas.

"Hey, sleepy head, time to wake up!"

I twitched a little at the sudden knock. Listlessly, I strode towards the door and opened it, coming face to face with my smirking brother. As usual, he got ahead of me. He was leaning against the wall, smiling mirthfully.

"Morning." I giggled.

"Morning, lazy bones. Breakfast's ready." Shifty grinned and strutted back to the living room.

I was still caught breathless by his smile. Oh God, tell me why I was blushing. He looked so beguiling and adorable when he wasn't being volatile. And that stylish green suit only made him more charming and alluring than ever. It only incited me to fall head over heels in love with him...

**_Geez, what am I thinking? He is my twin brother._ **

I was supposed to detest him because he always bossed me around and double-crossed me. He used to take me for granted. He used to deceive and humiliate me all the time.

And yet…ever since that day…ever since that time we squabbled, he had become extremely caring and lovable. It was simply bizarre, or should I say, unfathomable that he got rid of his bad temper in a blink of an eye.

Whatever induced his changes, I couldn't care less.

"What time will you come back today?" He asked as we had our breakfast together.

"Oh..I don't know…" I shrugged. "They might let me off early though. Everyone's pretty excited about Christmas."

"Make it early if you can, okay?" Shifty whispered, twirling his fork sheepishly. I stopped eating and ogled him. A faint blush crawled over his face as he attempted to hide it by looking away. I tittered and took a sip of my hot coffee.

"What? You have…plans for us?" I chuckled.

"No…I mean…" Shifty stammered. "Yes, so finish work early!"

"As you wish, bro." I chortled, relishing in every bit of his embarrassment.

We hadn't stolen a thing for a while.

I didn't know why. We just…suddenly ceased stealing. We used to be the town's notorious thieves. We died a lot due to our misdeeds. In this cursed town, we always got resurrected upon death. Someone said it was fate. Someone said it was divine punishment. Someone said it was an infinite ordeal.

I started working as a store attendant some time ago. Again, ever since that time we argued, everything changed. Shifty suggested abandoning our lives as criminals and resorting to something more recreational and socially contributive. He began to stay at home all the time, doing and managing what he called 'online business'. I had no clue what sort of business he was in. It might be something illegal as far as I knew. But he insisted that he was earning money in legitimate ways. Very well then, as long as he enjoyed what he was doing, I wouldn't mind. Sometimes, I spotted him checking out the stock market. I figured we might finally get rich properly for once.

"Lifty." Shifty muttered, his eyes still fixated on his laptop screen.

I tilted my head curiously and stared at him. I had just opened the door and was about to step out.

"Are you…er…forgetting something?" He murmured timidly, still refusing to meet my eyes.

Suddenly, it clicked in me. I snickered and it made his face flush immensely.

"Yes, of course." I smiled and walked back towards the couch. Agilely, I bent down and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Remember, get back as soon as you're done with work." He reminded, brushing his nose bashfully.

"Yea, right." I sniggered and waved at him one last time.

**~2~**

As Shifty commanded, I finished work early. Petunia, the town's clean freak, was my manager and could be quite considerate once in a while. Indeed, she was also in a hurry to celebrate this festive season with his boyfriend whom I guessed…was an amputee called Handy. Anyway, I left the store at around two in the afternoon. I was quite thrilled and ecstatic. I couldn't wait to pick an exclusive present for Shifty! I mean…we literally destroyed our own Christmas last year. This year, I wasn't going to let anything come in our way. We weren't going to rob or run into mischief. And we most definitely weren't going to get into trouble again.

We would have our warm, unforgettable Christmas as planned, a Christmas imbued with precious memories and family love.

"Hi, Lifty!" A tremulous voice greeted. I halted and saw two familiar figures approaching me. I recognized that girl with crimson hair. She was the town's shyest girl, Flaky. And that boy in military attire was his boyfriend, Flippy. He had some mental problems and once he actually slaughtered me and Shifty on Christmas Eve when we attempted to ransack his house.

I had no idea how they had become my friends.

Shifty and I used to have no friends in this town. No one really wanted to associate themselves with us because we were thieves. They despised us. They scorned us. They isolated us.

Perhaps they were being friendly to me because I had stopped stealing and causing them misery. Even the town's most narcissistic self-claimed hero, Splendid, who used to chase us streets after streets, days after nights just to send us to prison and to restore his so-called justice, was being exceptionally amiable to me. I wondered why…And his twin clone brother Splendont had even invited me out for a drink twice! It was appalling because everyone said he was super stoic and anti-social!

"Oh, hi, Flaky, Flippy." I greeted, jamming my hands into my pocket casually.

"Merry Christmas, Lifty. Good to see you out fresh and energetic." Flippy smiled. Oh yea, I forgot to mention. When this guy was sane, he was absolutely awesome and suave, the charming prince-type to be honest.

"Yea…kinda cold but sunny today." I giggled, quavering a bit. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"We? We're…going...well…we're going to buy some Christmas presents...hehe…" Flaky stuttered, fidgeting meekly.

"This cutie said she saw a teddy bear that looks like me the other day, haha." Flippy laughed.

"Flippy!" Flaky yelped, hiding her face in her scarf. I swore for a moment her face was as red as tomato.

"Cool." I smiled awkwardly, not really sure how to deal with this…er…overtly sweet scenario. I bet I was going to have diabetes if I witnessed any more. "I'm heading to the mall too. It's a pity most stores are closed today."

"The mall? Oh, are you hanging out with Splendid and the others?" Flippy asked. "Heard that you guys are going to stay over at Toothy's and have a Christmas party."

"A party…eh?" I cocked my brows.

Oh that did remind me. I was invited by someone to their party. But I rejected them…

"I'm not attending the party." I said plainly.

"Really? Why?" Flaky asked.

"Oh I get it! You must have gotten yourself a girlfriend!" Flippy taunted. "Right, dude?"

"No…" I chuckled. "Shifty isn't interested in the party so I'm going to stay at home with him, hehe."

**_THWACK!_ **

I blinked at the sputtering snow as Flaky's handbag landed on the ground with a soft thud. I kneeled down and picked up the little scarlet bag, brushing the snow off its surface.

"Oh Flaky, you dropped this." I smiled and handed the bag back to her. That was when I realized that everyone was frozen on the spot. Flippy just gawked at me speechlessly. Flaky stood motionless, her mouth wide open with no sounds pouring out. Two streams of tears rolled down her face as she struggled to utter something.

"F-Flaky?" I wheezed and glimpsed Flippy again. The soldier furrowed his brows and snatched the handbag from my hands, his face twisted in angst.

"Lifty…" Flaky started weeping uncontrollably. "Oh Lifty…he…he…'

"What? What's wrong?" Still not catching the slightest hint, I frowned apprehensively.

"You're…heading to the mall to buy presents?" Flippy finally asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm going to get Shifty something exquisite this year or he's going to bug me forever."

"Lifty….Shifty…he…" Flaky stammered. She tried to say something but all her words came out as whines. Soon, her sobbing grew louder and Flippy had to comfort her with a hug.

"Sorry, Lifty, seems like she's not feeling very well today." Flippy apologized, wrapping his arms around Flaky. "Excuse us."

"Hmmm…" Flaky blubbered and let Flippy carry her in his arms.

I watched the two walk past me, their eyes filled with so much sorrow and agony.

**_What…I don't get it. Why are they suddenly so offbeat?_ **

"You…must be…strong, Lifty…"

Flaky mumbled vaguely behind me.

Before I could interrogate her, I lost sight of them.

**~3~**

"Yo, what's up, bud?" I felt an arm draped around my shoulder as I entered the mall. I gazed up and as predicted, Splendid's disturbing smile blinded me. I rolled my eyes and continued to glance at my phone. Shifty had just texted me.

Shifty: Im so freaking boooorrreeeddd, Lift. Where r u?

[sent today at 2:30pm]

Lifty: I'm coming soon. Just bumped into the amateur hero :

[sent today at 2:32pm]

I texted back and briskly stuffed my phone back into my pocket. Splendid was still smiling at me.

_**Geez…what is he getting at?** _

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"Were you texting someone just now?" He asked, poking my cheeks. Darn! I hated this kind of silly acts! He was pretending as if we were some sort of intimate acquaintances.

"Knock it off. It's none of your business anyway." I snorted, feigning an annoyed expression. He caught me and started laughing. "You know, you look really cute when you're pissed."

"I don't need your flattery, okay?" I pouted and scurried into one of the random stores. It turned out Lumpy, the town's biggest fool, was the shop owner.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho~ MERRY CHRISTMAS! Finally! A customer!" Lumpy exclaimed elatedly. "Here to get a present?"

"Yea." I sighed, scanning around to see if there was something purchasable. It seemed to me that I was the first and sole customer in his store.

"Must be for me, right?" Splendid nudged my elbow and attempted to steal a kiss from me. I shoved his face away with my hand just in time.

"Oh quit it! It's not funny, okay?" Although I said so, I couldn't help laughing when I saw him tumble over his own sneakers and fall on his butt.

"That hurt, badass!" He grumbled and got back up onto his feet. "If you can't appreciate someone's good intention, the least you can do is to…."

**_Blah blah blah blah..._ **

He started lecturing me and complaining how I hurt his feelings by dodging his "affectionate" kiss. I shrugged and ignored him. I walked down the aisle and almost dug into every single corner of the store. At last, something caught my eyes and it was a fedora.

**_Yes! That will do!_ **

Last Christmas, Shifty lost his fedora after our quarrel. He never got another one since. He loved that fedora so much because it was a gift from our deceased mom. He actually grieved for days when he realized that it could never be found. We searched everywhere for it. I even went near the town's borders but it just wasn't there. It had disappeared!

"I want this, please." I told Lumpy merrily. He took the fedora and frowned. Splendid had stopped talking a minute ago. He, too, was frowning.

"What?" I cooed quizzically. "Why aren't you packing my gift? Do you have green wrapping papers? Shifty likes green."

"Lifty…" Lumpy gasped and placed the fedora aside. "Whom is this gift for?"

"What? Isn't it obvious?" I scoffed. "Shifty, of course! Who else do you think I'm buying this for!"

"Did you…speak to Shifty today?" Lumpy asked.

**_What a weird question! An idiot is always an idiot!_ **

"Stupid! I speak to him every day!" I chortled. "We're brothers! We live together! It's not like we're having another quarrel or anything!"

"Lifty, you…forgot your pills again, didn't you?" Splendid stuttered, clutching my hand nervously.

"Huh?" I glanced at the hero in bewilderment.

**_What pills? What…is going on?_ **

"Lifty, Sniffles told me that you've stopped going to his clinic some months ago, why?" Splendid asked, tightening his grip around me. He looked…so stern and serious that for once I felt intimidated. It was the exact look he had whenever he was…irritated or…disconcerted.

"What…are you talking about? What clinic?" I asked.

"Stop fooling around!" Splendid howled. "If you haven't recovered, then why did you stop consulting the doctor? You didn't even take the pills regularly, did you? TELL ME WHY!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I panicked and pushed the hero away. "Pack my present, Lumpy! Quickly! I don't get a whole day to waste! I still have to go back-"

"Lifty! Wake up!" Splendid grabbed my wrists and shook me deliriously. "It's your hallucination! You're seeing things again! Shifty isn't here anymore! Why can't you accept it? WHY?"

**_What the hell? Has he gone nuts? Why is he shouting at me all of a sudden?!_ **

"What…" I paused and wobbled backwards. "What…are you saying…you guys…acting so strange today…What the heck is wrong with you..."

"He's gone, Lifty." Lumpy piped up. "Your delusion is…aggravating…"

_**Screw it...I've had enough! Everyone's speaking trash!** _

"Damn it! You guys are crazy! Who's gone? Who isn't here? What the fuck are you-"

"Come with me." Splendid bawled and gripped my hands fiercely.

"What are you doing? Stop it! Put me down!" I screeched and flailed my arms fanatically as he scooped me up and flew out of the mall. "I haven't paid for the fedora, jerk! Put me down! Get back to the mall!"

I squirmed and protested but nothing could get into his ears. The more I struggled, the tighter he held onto me. I didn't know where we were flying to. All I knew was that this had better be a joke.

He dropped me off in the graveyard. I collapsed to the floor. Gosh, it hurt!

"What are you doing?!" I hollered, punching Splendid in the shoulder. He didn't flinch. Instead, he spun me around and forced me to face the grave in front of me.

"S-Stop it!" I began to cry, as I knew too well what I had to see.

"Open your eyes, Lift! OPEN THEM!" Splendid ordered. I shook my head vigorously and shut my eyes. He tried to force them open but no I wouldn't give in.

**_No way..._ **

Tears dribbled down my face...and drenched his hands. He blurted out a melancholy moan and embraced me. I leaned against his chest and wept and wept and…wept…

Still…I couldn't bring myself to face it.

I couldn't...

_**Please, don't do this to me...** _

Because I knew the moment I saw the grave, time would cease and so would my life.

As long as I persisted with my stubbornness, with my illusion game, Shifty would always stay with me. He wouldn't disappear.

"Lifty…Shifty's dead…remember?" Splendid purred, cradling me tenderly as if he was reassuring a kid. "Last Christmas, when you two had a row, you ran away and evaded him. He got crashed by a truck while looking for you…He died…Lifty!"

Yes…Shifty died.

That day, I ran away. I hid from him.

Because I was despaired.

And because I was angry at him.

I never knew my tantrum would ultimately break our bond…forever.

He was searching everywhere…for me.

He was telling everyone that he was sorry. He said he wanted to apologize to me.

He stole a ring from the jewellery shop. He wanted to redeem himself. He got chased by the cops. He managed to escape. Flaky told him I was hiding on the hill, in that forsaken hut. He rushed to find me, to reconcile with me…But he could never make it…

We used to steal things together.

We used to fall out because of trivial things.

We used to love one another.

We used to perish together.

And every time we died lying next to each other, we always got resurrected together.

But that time…I let him die alone.

I saw him vanish from me.

He never woke up again. He never…spoke to me again.

We could never kiss, hold and argue with each other again.

"Shifty!" I cried and crawled over to his grave.

Yes…his fedora was buried together with him. It was inside his coffin. It was…still with him.

"Shifty!" I cried. "Please…Shifty…I…I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…I won't…run away from you again! Please…if you could just…"

If there was one thing I could wish for, if only God would listen, I wished for everything to never happen. I wished I could take his place. I wished I could reverse time and told him how sorry I was. I wished I could tell him I had forgiven him and I would never hate him. I wished…I wished…oh how I wished he would never ditch me…

"You liar! You said you would always…stay with me…you said so…" I squealed. "We'll always live and die together…you said that, you bastard! So why wouldn't you come back? Why?"

"Lifty…please, pull yourself together…" Splendid sniveled and hugged me.

"Shut up!" I roared and kicked the hero away forcibly. "You have no right to interfere with us! You used to torment us! You used to kill us! You hunted us down that day! You got us arrested! You're responsible for our quarrel too! You…you…"

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry, Lifty!" Splendid cried. "I know I…am responsible for his death in one way or another…But I don't want to see you like this, please! He wouldn't wish to see you wallow in guilt forever. No one could foresee death in this place! No one could defy divine intervention…We must face our destiny!"

"No…Shifty isn't dead…He can't be…" I shook my head as torrents of tears pelted down my face.

_**I can...never believe this!** _

"I just saw him this morning…He cooked me breakfast…we chatted…I promised to go back home as soon as I finished work…He texted me…Oh yea, the text!"

I rummaged through my pockets and pulled out my phone. I scrolled down the screen, desperately searching for Shifty's message.

But...

But I could never find it.

There was no text message.

It was just a make-belief dream.

He was…my illusion.

He had never been with me since that day.

I didn't steal again because without him, I was nobody. I could never be a thief again.

I could never be my old self anymore.

Him…being nice and sweet to me…Him…blushing in front of me…Him…saying he loved me…

It was all just a dream.

A painfully beautiful one.

And if it was so, I wished…I would never wake up.

**~4~**

"Lifty…"

"Shut up!" I cried, trying to push that relentless hero away.

"Lifty…"

No wait…it wasn't Splendid's voice.

It was…

I looked up abruptly and froze. It couldn't be wrong this time. It couldn't be an illusion. The figure was as real as concrete. He was standing before me!

"Shifty!" I screamed and hugged the boy in front of me, the boy I had dedicated my entire heart to love and to appease...

"So long for now…" He purred, taking me into his arms. "You're such a moron, you know...I can never rest in peace with you mourning like this."

"Shifty…I…I…"

"I'm sorry, Lifty." Shifty said, stroking my face with a rueful grin. "I could never repent my sins. I have always treated you terribly. You must hate me a lot…I guess?"

"No! How could I…hate you? You're my brother! I love you! I will always love you!" I yapped.

"I'm so glad to hear that…I love you too." Shifty smiled. "And I don't want you to grieve for me. Lifty, remember our promise?"

"What promise?" I scowled and pulled away from him. "You never fulfilled your promise! You said we would always-"

"Nah, Lifty, our promise is," Shifty interrupted, his body enveloped in a beam of white light. It was gleaming. It was so…beautiful. He was so beautiful…

"You will always listen to what I say..."

"Please…take me with you…" I pleaded. "You must be very lonely, right? Take me with you! Let us…reunite with mom!"

"No…" He shook his head slightly. "Lifty, you must live on. Even without me, you have someone to support and love you in my place. They are your friends, Lifty."

"They are only sympathizing with me!" I pinpointed. "They never wanted to befriend me!"

"You're wrong." Shifty said. "You're so wrong, Lift. They all care about you. You've changed since my death. You've become a better person. You should forget about the grief and move on."

"That's not true…It can't be…I want to…I want to go with you, brother!"

"We'll meet again, Lifty, but for the time being, do your dear brother a favor, okay?" Shifty smiled, nuzzling my nose smoothly. "If you love me enough, you will do as I say, won't you?"

"I….I…" I wavered.

This pain in my heart...it might as well just kill me forever...

"Live on behalf of me. Live for my part. Live your life to the fullest and never forget about me. I will always be with you even if you can't see me."

"Shifty…I…can't…I really…"

"Try, Lifty, try. I'm proud to have you as my brother. It's a bliss to be loved by you. So, try for my sake."

"I will…" I nodded.

"Good boy." He sniggered and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you, Lifty. I never got to tell you this. I love you so very much."

**_I love you much more, bro._ **

**_More than you ever know..._ **

**~5~**

I woke up in my own bed, the ruminants of my previous dream still lingering in my head.

No…it wasn't a dream at all.

He did come back. I saw it with my own eyes. That light enfolding him was so bright, so warm…so enchanting...so relieving...

He had wings…He had become an angel. He had been taken away by God without me. He had reunited with Dad and Mom…

"Shifty…" I crooned, my heart aching as if it had shattered into pieces.

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake!" Flaky cried and cuddled me.

"You scared us to death, you know!" Petunia yelped.

"We thought…you were going after your brother!" Giggles sobbed.

"We didn't know what to do! We thought we might lose you forever!" Toothy whimpered.

"You…had us worry about you so much, Lifty. Please don't strain yourself anymore." Splendont sighed and ruffled my hair.

"We'll always be here for you, dude. You must…be strong." Flippy said.

"Yes, no matter what happens, we'll help you out." Cuddles echoed.

"Lifty…" Splendid took a deep breath and clutched my hand. "Forgive yourself. It's time to set yourself free."

"I….saw him…" I mumbled and squeezed Splendid's hand. "He…bid me farewell…"

"Here." Splendid picked up his bag and took out something from it.

It…was…

_**A fedora...** _

"Remember him as he was in your memory." Splendid said, putting the fedora on my head. "Live in his place. Live for both yourself and your brother. Everyone will meet together one day. Until that day arrives, let us care for you and love you in Shifty's place."

I knew I was in no place to decline anything.

I had…to move on.

I had to fulfill his goal.

It's what he expected me to do.

**_I'll always do as you say, bro, in life and in death._ **

**_Our hearts are always connected, regardless of time and place._ **

**_I love you so much, Shifty._ **

**_And if you could hear me in heaven, please do continue loving me._ **

"Guys…thank you…" I finally said and brought a smile once so genuine back to my face.

Peacefully, I leaned against Splendid and let him embrace me for once.

His arms were so strong…so warm…

_**Just like Shifty's...** _

This Christmas would be the last time I lamented.

Silently, the hero planted a soft kiss on my head and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Lifty."

_**~Fin~** _


	15. A Nasty Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Valentine's Day Special] He might not be the best valentine in the world. But one thing she is at least certain of is the fact that he loves her. And that's enough to trap her forever in this love prison. Lifty has always wondered why she never gets a sincere lover. And this time, her brother answers her question. 
> 
> Pairing: Male!Shifty x Female!Lifty.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

Lifty had always thought that her brother was rather unique.

She wouldn't go as far as to boast about his gorgeousness but she would admit that that pair of impenetrable emerald orbs was extremely captivating. Gazing into them led her to an enthralling journey of anticipation and speculation. Taking a guess of his thought was always an infatuating yet somewhat daunting experience. He never failed to make her appear smaller under his meticulous scrutiny.

After some time of struggling with her complicated mind, Lifty concluded that she might be in love with those mesmerizing, soul-sucking eyes which added so much attractiveness and value to that remarkably striking face of his. Other than his charisma, there was simply nothing positive about this young lad. His despicable personality, notorious title and contemptible attitudes altogether made him quite undesirable. Having to live with him was a major issue. They were chummy with each other most of the time but when they had to bicker, the conflict often evolved to a long-lasting loop of grudge and resentment.

It was a glamorous day. She awoke to beams of shimmering sunlight slipping into her room. She glimpsed the bed beside hers and became immediately impressed to find it empty. Shifty seldom woke up before she did, or perhaps she had overslept this time.

There wasn't much to expect, to look forward to. On this particular day of the year, she was always reminded of her misery. A girl like her would never receive love. A girl like her would never deserve affection. And she would never get a valentine. When the majority of girls in the town were getting all worked up with their partners, accepting an assortment of gifts and confessions, she was always alone, forsaken, neglected. It's not that she got an unsightly appearance, or a horrendous personality. Owing to her identity as an elusive criminal who had committed countless sins, a proper relationship just wasn't her vocabulary.

She would dream, indeed. A girl always dreams. She dreamed of being loved, cherished and caressed. She dreamed of being appeased, fondled and kissed. She had never had a boyfriend in her entire life. No one seemed to approach her, regardless of what she did. There were several boys that caught her eyes back at school but for some reason, they all evaded her as if she was some sort of alien. She grew frustrated with all the pointless attempts. Realizing her failure was inevitable, there wasn't much she could really accomplish in her unfortunate love life. She drew an end to those fanciful thoughts long ago, deciding to devote herself to the pursuit of power and wealth. A lover? She wouldn't need one. Her affluence was sufficient to please her for the rest of her life.

But…

Solitude was invincible.

It was always tormenting.

"Well, that's unusual." She smirked, flopping down in her chair. "Are you sick?"

Her brother merely peeked at her and retreated into the kitchen. "Is that the only thing you can say to me first thing in the morning?"

"You never wake up this early." She cocked her brows in amusement. "Got a date?"

"That's none of your business."

"Tell me."

"Give me a reason."

"I'm your sister."

"I never treat you as one."

"Screw you."

"There, finished!" The boy exclaimed and strutted into the sitting room with tray on each hand.

"You don't cook."

"I do." He placed a set of meal in front of his sister and settled down opposite her, his teeth showing in a mirthful grin.

"Is food poisoning a new tactic to get rid of your own sister on Valentine's Day?" Lifty scoffed, sniffing the bacon suspiciously.

"Cut me some slack, Lift. When I'm insincere, you scold me. Now that I'm finally trying to be more subtle, you doubt me. That's seriously disheartening, you know."

Lifty kept her eyes fixated on the plate, twirling her fork playfully. "The brother I know is incapable of sincerity." She smiled vaguely. "He isn't born with that quality."

"Are you going to eat or not?" Shifty snarled.

"I don't have any options, do I?" Lifty continued to sneer. "If my brother demands me dead, I am obligated to comply, right?"

"It isn't poisonous. I spent time and true effort on it. Why can't you just appreciate my deed more once in a while?"

"Fine."

The girl gave the grilled sandwich a little bite.

_Not bad._

"You still haven't answered me. Why did you wake up so early? You got a date?"

"You know I don't have a girlfriend. So, stop speaking nonsense." Shifty rolled his eyes and guzzled down his coffee.

"Depressing, isn't it?" Lifty sighed and finished her bacon. "I wish I had a date too."

The boy put down his cup of coffee in silence and stared intently at his sister. The gaze grew more uncomfortable as Lifty finished her juice. She lifted her head and ogled her brother in puzzlement.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shifty muttered and stood up from the table. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and gathered the emptied dishes. As he whirled around ready to leave, he paused, creased his brows in perplexity and gawked down at the girl once more. Their eyes met in a fleeting moment, both glittering in fascination.

"Say, Lifty," Shifty cleared his voice and asked. "Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

There was a minute of intense silence, followed by an exchange of ginger stares and then a sudden yelp of astonishment.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Lifty cackled, eventually bursting into laughter.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Shifty snapped, miffed to be distrusted.

"Come on, that's plain ridiculous."

"You're thinking too much. It can be a date as a family outing. Not a romantic one. It's still counted as a date, isn't it? Better than locking yourself up in your room and slacking off for a day."

"That sounds intriguing."

The reason she said so was pretty much obvious to both of them. The twins had never had a genuine time with each other and they were both aware of it. The sole intimacy between them was the cooperation they had in heist. However, their cooperation often turned into divergence at some point and their heist would always end up unsuccessful due to their own selfishness and obstinacy.

"Where're we going?" Lifty asked enthusiastically.

"Anywhere is fine." Shifty shrugged.

"Okay, wait for me at the door. Will come down in a minute." The girl leaped out of her chair and trotted into her room. She got dressed swiftly and combed her hair. After deeming herself presentable in the mirror, she slung her handbag over her shoulder and reunited with her twin.

"Looking energetic, huh?"

"Hey, if it's a date, does that mean you will-"

"No, I'm not promising you anything." Shifty snickered. "Don't expect me to pay for everything."

"Miserly brat." Lifty whispered with distain and stepped out of their condo.

"I like your make-up though." The boy praised, following his sister's footsteps. "Visible but not overly done."

"It's my first try. You know I never bother with these things. But got something quite decent from Lammy last time we ransacked her house." Lifty smiled, somewhat motivated by his compliment.

"Then must I say your first try is a triumph." Shifty chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Lifty shot her brother a cynical glare as their fingers intertwined firmly.

"Don't think you've ever held a boy's hand, have you? Oh, for my dearest sis, I might just sacrifice myself and be your partner for one day."

"Dumbass." She smacked him upside the head and wiggled out of his clasp. "I don't need you to show me compassion. I know well I'm pathetic enough." She yapped and scooted away from him, concealing her blush in her trademark green-and-black stripped scarf.

"Geez, I'm just trying to be nice! You're so blatant! No wonder you're single. I hope you're single forever! Curse you."

"And whose fault do you think it is that I'm single?" Lifty hollered, shushing the boy in a second. "If you haven't made me the person I am right now, at this age, I should have gotten married and even had kids like all other girls in the town!"

"Why? You envy them?" Shifty mocked.

"Just saying, why should I stick to my brother for my whole life? I want to be in a relationship with someone too." Lifty admitted bluntly.

"That's why I was saying, I'm lending you myself today. Borrow me as much as you like. It's a date, okay?"

"Idiot." The girl grimaced and continued to walk ahead.

She wasn't supposed to submit to his trick so guilelessly but the temptation he cast on her always went beyond the protection her rationality could give. He could be ingratiating and adamant sometimes, but mostly he was just a perfidious traitor. Still, the notion of bad boys being much of girls' preference sounded reasonable. Those sweet, alluring words he whispered into her ears were the best evidence of all. They were so impeccable and irresistible. Before long, she would find herself indulging in the seeming 'charity' he granted her. She would be grateful and smitten with him.

What they did wasn't exceptionally entertaining but it was still regarded as fun. There was something she had never seen in him before, for great instance, that demeanor he had never seemed to possess. They went for lunch together at this grandiose restaurant, a place that spooked her and almost petrified her at the first sight. She even thought he was going berserk, to have laid his eyes on such extravagant location. Only after he vowed to pay for the bill did she reluctantly follow him into the restaurant. And the astounding truth was the booking part. He had reserved a table for them as if he had long foreseen her agreement to his invitation of the date.  _Who cares anyway?_ She ordered whatever she desired, viewing it as such a rare opportunity to exploit her normally stingy brother.

They went out for some movies, of course, just as most ordinary couples did on Valentine's Day. She wasn't at all interested in the film but rather, the way he seized her hand and fiddled with it occasionally as they sat in the cinema. It was an experience so raw and queer and perhaps it was like he said, because she had never actually touched a boy this way before. The feeling of being stroked in the hand, as she concluded, was a pleasant one. It was a feeling of security, of warmth, of delight.

Maybe he was doing it out of empathy. Maybe he was pulling a prank on her. Maybe it was an unavoidable reflex action. Maybe it was just a fluke their hands brushed against each other. Maybe it was just a fling for him. Maybe he was savoring the process of teasing her, seeing her agitated and distracted, plunging her into so much confusion and immoral fantasies. Maybe she was relishing in his torture, in his own malicious game. Maybe they were both lured to this state.

As uncanny as it sounded, Lifty's doubts increased and now they had reached an extent of no turning back. She started questioning herself:  _Does she actually enjoy having a date with her brother? If so, why and how?_  


They had a blast at the fun fair. He treated her desserts when she spotted the ice-cream parlor. He followed what the other couples did as they passed by. And if they were holding hands, he would hold hers. And if they were cuddling, he would drape his arm around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. She would push him away and glower at him. He would then laugh it off and bask in her embarrassment.

It had got to be stopped.

She thought.

Before it went too far.

"Hey, Lifty, wanna try kissing me?" Shifty giggled, nudging her elbow as they sat side by side on a bench.

"Stop it. It ain't funny, okay?"

"I'm not joking." Shifty ceased tittering and pulled on a solemn face. "Aren't you curious what it feels like to be kissed?"

"We're brother and sister." Lifty stated frankly and glared at him. "And…twins at that."

"But it's a date."

"You said it's a family date."

"But it's Valentine's Day."

"That is just outrageous."

"Treat it as a role-play. You know, the sort of pretentious game you always dragged me into when we were kids? Remember how you always forced me to be the daddy of your dolls and you went on being the mom? Weren't we taking the role of a couple then? You know where to indulge in a game and where to end it appropriately."

"We're not kids anymore." Lifty said sheepishly. "And I…know nothing about kissing."

"I'm a novice as well."

"Fine. Just once. What do I…um…have to do?" Lifty asked.

"Close your eyes."

The girl stared at her brother apprehensively.

"Come on, it's not a trick. Just shut your eyes."

The girl snorted and clenched her eyes.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot." Shifty suddenly cried as he gazed at the department store ahead. "Gotta do something real quick. Wait here, Lifty. I'll be right back." He slid out of the bench agilely and scuttled away before the girl could realize what was going on.

"Huh? What? Shifty?" Lifty frowned quizzically, still with her eyes closed. "Shifty?" She reached out her hands into the space and gasped as she struck something. She opened her eyes in bewilderment and gulped as a boy in sky-blue tracksuit raised his brows and goggled at her.

"Ah!" Startled, she shrieked and flinched automatically from the handsome guest.

"Hey, it's only me." The boy chortled.

"What…What're you doing here, Splendid?" Lifty examined the hero dubiously and cringed.

"Well, just passing by. Saw you alone on the bench so might as well talk to you for a while?" Splendid smiled.

"I wasn't alone. Did you see where Shifty went just now?"

"Shifty? No? I just flew down from the sky. Only met you here." Splendid said. "I wouldn't want to meet that impudent brother of yours anyway."

"I see." Lifty nodded, striving to steer away her glances. The last thing she needed on Valentine's Day was to be discovered alone by the town's arrogant hero, and also her crush. She had kept it a secret of course. The discrepancy between their statuses was one thing but to let Shifty learn of her admiration towards their nemesis would be equivalent to death penalty.

"So…um…why are you here alone?" Lifty stuttered nervously.

"Me? Of course I'm here to help out. You know, people get distracted by festive moods easily and that's when accidents happen most frequently." Splendid claimed. "I, as the superhero of the town, am going to ensure everything for this beautiful day turns out just right for every fluffy couple!"

"Good, good for you." Lifty smiled faintly.

"How about you? What's a ravishing girl like you doing all alone in the park?" Splendid winked. "You put on make-up, Lifty?"

"Er…yes."

"It looks really good on you."

"Th-Thanks…" Lifty muttered. "I was actually here with Shifty…just now, he went away."

"I see. It's weird to spend Valentine's Day with your own brother."

"No! It's not what you think!" Lifty clarified. "We…Both of us are single so…we only have each other to…you know, spend this dull day with."

"Haha, I'm all by myself, too. At least you have each other."

"You? Splendid? Alone? Seriously? Where's…your lover?"

"A lover! I don't have a lover!" Splendid laughed.

"Huh? But…how come?"

"Look, Lifty, I love myself way too much to even get a lover! Just kidding! Haha, caught ya!" Splendid sniggered. "It's difficult for a hero to go out with someone. I'm bound by too many duties and responsibilities. It's always safer to walk alone."

"Don't you feel lonely?" Lifty asked.

"Lonely?" The hero rubbed his chin contemplatively and gaped at the girl. "I…er…"

"Don't you sometimes feel vacant inside?"

"Vacant…oh yes...but it can't be helped, right?" Splendid shrugged and sat down on the bench. "I don't mingle with others very well. You see, it's only you who I can communicate with. Even that brother of yours seems revolted by my presence. Everyone else respects me as a hero but none of them loves me genuinely as a lover."

"That's…That's not true! There must be someone who secretly adores you and wishes to be with you, just like-" Before the word "me" could leak out of her mouth, a palm was clamped over her lips and she was hauled back ruthlessly.

"S-Shifty?" Splendid widened his eyes and blinked at the austere thief.

"What a coincidence, shitty hero. I don't expect to see your hideous face on such a lovely day. It kinda ruins the atmosphere, doesn't it?" Shifty sniggered.

"Tsk, what's your problem? It's not like I want to bump into you on purpose, insolvent lowlife." Splendid growled, glaring indignantly at his foe.

Lifty tried to shove her brother's hand away but her squirming only incited him to enclasp her even tighter.

"Looking so lonesome, huh? As predicted for an incompetent hero like you. Better buck off and stop messing with my sister."

"I'm not messing with her." Splendid howled and peeked at Lifty passionately.

"Well, I don't care. As long as I'm here, you aren't allowed within a meter of range. A shabby amateur like you can never pique my sister's interest."

"I don't want to squabble with you. I'll catch her when she's alone." Splendid snorted and stole one final glance at Lifty. "Talk to you later, Lifty."

The girl watched her crush bounce off into the air briskly and vanish into the cloudless sky. She could almost hear her heart shattering. Aggrieved, she bit Shifty's hand and escaped his grasp. The boy yapped and cussed.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I should be the one asking that!" Lifty roared, her eyes brimming with tears. The boy staggered backwards, slightly stunned by his sister's outburst. "Why would you do that? WHY? You always seek your pleasure from my pain, don't you? Ever since we were kids, you were always there to menace anyone who tried to befriend me! I was always loathed by everyone else! They thought I was a freak. An outcast! And you know I like him, right? How could you humiliate him in front of me? How could you!"

Years of suppressed rage kept surging and finally exploded at once as she smacked her brother across the face. Everything became clear to her as to why she had never been able to find a partner. He was the obstacle. Her brother was the hindrance, the culprit of rupturing her social life and relationships. Whatever his intention was, he had succeeded in agonizing her, making her feel as inferior and unworthy of love as possible.

She ran away in tears, got back to their apartment and locked herself in the room. It was never supposed to end well. She knew it. She just knew it.

"And why did I even get so happy about the date? It's nothing but a means for him to mock me in the face." She sobbed and buried her face in the pillow, weeping dolefully in the blanket until a knock on the door set her off again.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear your excuses. Leave me alone!" She bawled at her brother.

"Damn it, open the door, Lifty. Open it! Or I'll have to break in!"

"DO WHATEVER YOU LIKE. I HATE YOU." Maybe it sounded immature and unconvincing but at the moment, nothing could represent her fury better than a screech filled with grievance.

"Come on, open up! I didn't do it out of nothing! And yes, I deliberately chased away the guys around you but that's because I love you!"

_What?_

_What?_

_What? What? What?_

Did she mishear something?

"Please, just open the door. I…I swear I won't do something to upset you again. If you don't like it, I won't…I won't interfere with you and that…that imbecile hero again. Just let me see you."

She opened the door and blinked hollowly at him.

"Lifty, I'm sorry. It was supposed to be a blissful date. I ruined it. Sorry." Shifty lowered his head remorsefully.

"What did you say just now?"

"What? I…I'm sorry?"

"No, before that." Lifty frowned.

"I won't get in your way…again...between you and Splendid…"

"No! BEFORE THAT!"

"I…" Something seemed to click in the boy's mind as he stepped back bashfully, the fiery blush crawling across his pale face. "I…l…l..."

"Say it."

"I love you…"

"What?"

"I love you."

She gasped. She blinked. She pondered. She wondered.

"I love you not just as a family member but also as if we're…lovers." The boy admitted, fidgeting with his hands anxiously. "I don't know how I've become like this but it's ripping me apart. I just don't like seeing you messing with other guys as if they can care for you better than I do. I'm the only one who's been here with you for all these years. It's so unfair if you just go around and randomly fall heads over heels for some stupid person without even…letting me through once. Why am I always not in your eyes? Why am I always so unworthy of your attention and…care?"

"Because you never let me choose!" Lifty lashed out. "You picked the path for me. You decided everything for me. I have never had any freedom or autonomy. I'm compelled to swallow what's offered to me. I have no options at all!"

"I see…" The boy seemed to finally realize his fault and nodded. He never wished to crucify his sister like that. He had always been…faithful to her even if he was reckless, insensitive and nasty.

"But why…why is my heart aching so much? Why is it telling me not to hate you…" Lifty whined and slumped down on her bed. "It hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry…" The boy apologized again and wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

"How much…how much do you love me?"

"A lot…a lot more than simple words can describe, Lifty…" Shifty cooed and hugged her tightly. "I don't want to…lose you at all. I wish I could…I wish…I just wish I could be your valentine…not for once but forever…"

"You're stupid, mean and rough. I don't want someone like you to be my valentine." Lifty wailed.

"Is that so?"

"But you're my brother." Lifty sniveled. "And I can't stop loving you..."

"Then," The boy released her and rummaged in his pocket. He pulled out a sparkling silver trinket and put the accessory around her neck. She recognized it at first glance. It was an ornament she fell in love with the other day at the department store. She had been nagging him about it incessantly but never had she expected him to actually buy it for her. "Why…don't we give it a shot? Give me a chance... And if you despise me, I will still wish to be with you…"

"Idiot." The girl cried out loud and clung to the trinket in tears. "I don't want any more of your foolish tricks! Stop seducing me!"

"It's not a trick. See, Lifty, it's not a trick…" Shifty said honestly, leaning close to give her lips a peck.

"What do I do now? You're making me look like a complete fool."

"Let's continue from where we left off in the park, shall we?"

Lifty didn't know what to say. She gazed down at the necklace on her. It was still glimmering as brightly as her tears.

She puckered her lips and faltered for a long moment.

And then…once more, those intoxicating eyes enraptured her.

She stared into his orbs. This time, she didn't see an endless abyss.

She saw sincerity.

She saw yearning.

She saw…love…

"Just so you know, I'm not your property. I'm still…free to choose my mate. You're not the only one whom I can pick."

"I know." Shifty smirked. "But I'll make it impossible for anyone else to court you."

"You're so coercive."

"That's the way I am."

"I still hate that part of you."

"But I love every single part of you."

As the girl dropped her hands to her lap, she let the boy enfold her again and so very slowly, their lips met to complete what had been left out previously in the middle of their wondrous love game.


	16. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raccoon twins are at it again! This time, they attempt to burgle Flippy's house but are caught red-handed. The soldier wants to play an evil game with them and only one of them is permitted to survive. A little drabble featuring unexpected brotherly love.
> 
> Pairing: Shifty x Lifty  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

This was the second time we burgled Flippy's house, despite clearly realizing this soldier was tainted with a psychotic mind.

I don't know what got into our heads.

We always had such a tendency to blunder and get tangled in a series of misfortune.

I began stealing when I was fifteen. I was compelled to follow my brother, Shifty.

Just because he is older than me.

_By three damn minutes._

At that time, we were simply withdrawn from this society. We were fed up with school and conventions, rules and morals, virtues and conscience and all.

We thought naively that perhaps some adventures would do.

Some thriller and indecency could make our life flourish and bloom better.

After all, we were never good at studying.

Our choice was always wrong. The path we picked always led us to our doom.

But we did enjoy the way we were living.

Presumptuous, vain, reckless.

The soldier caught us red-handed. He was exasperated.

His sanity snapped the moment we attempted to shoot him.

He snatched our guns in a second flat. We couldn't compete with him at all.

He was well-trained. We weren't. We were just two inept, frivolous idiots trying to get rich fast.

He was invincible in his hysteria.

And so we dropped our sacks and returned the valuables to him. We beseeched him to let us go.

Of course, his mania was something else. He said he wanted to play a game with us before he released us.

I shot Shifty a fretful look. He gulped and glimpsed me. We were cowering in one corner, our fingers intertwined.

Oh wait, when did we start holding hands and clinging to each other?

This never happened before.

Usually, my brother was more agile than me. He always got a bit more luck and bought himself sufficient time to survive for a while before getting caught again. We often split our paths at the first sight of peril.

I would always be the first one to be captured. And I would always watch my brother scoot away before my eyes.

It was rather unusual that we were still staying with each other.

Perhaps it was because he couldn't flee and abandon me this time.

"What I'm going to play is a little mind game." Flippy smirked, licking his blade in anticipation.

_Well, whatever it is, shoot it._

"What…game?" Shifty stuttered. I had never seen him this petrified hand was trembling and beads of sweats were dribbling down his forehead.

Maybe I was a little bit calmer than usual.

_Because Shifty is here beside me._

"What you're going to do is, write down the name of the person you want to save, either your name or the other one's name." The soldier explained. "The two of you can't peek at each other's answer. If the names written on both pieces of papers are the same, the person whose name is marked will be free to go. And the other one will have to die."

"Huh?" We gasped, not entirely astounded. This guy was sick in the head. We were actually expecting something even more gruesome and heinous.

Anyway, he separated us and gave us each a little piece of creased paper.

_Fair enough._

We exchanged a swift, anxious glance. My brother's face was a pallid as the sheet itself. I guessed…I looked pretty much the same.

We tried to make some gestures with our eyes but soon enough our plan was intercepted by Flippy standing in between us.

I sighed and pondered hard.

I supposed…there was no other option then.

"F-Flippy...?" I heard Shifty's voice quaver on the other side of the room. "What happens if the names we write down are different?"

The soldier chuckled and turned to ogle my brother jubilantly. "I thought you could catch the hint."

So…if by chance we wrote down each other's name, we would both end up getting slaughtered.

_Geez, what kind of revolting game is this?_

But that should not be worried because I knew my brother would definitely write down his own name. He would absolutely opt for himself.

_He is a selfish bastard._

Still, if my sacrifice could save his life, maybe having one of us escape was not at all a bad idea.

_He's going to repay me someday._

I giggled and wrote- "Shifty."

I wondered what my death this time would be.

Personally, I preferred being shot in the head.

"Ha…Hahahaha."

A sudden laughter erupted in the room. We both gawked at Flippy as he read what we wrote. He turned to Shifty and grinned.

_Thank goodness. Guess he really did write down his own name._

But then…

He wrapped his hand around my brother's throat and hoisted him up. Without another word, he plunged his bowie knife into his heart, twisting the handle several times making sure the blade delved deep enough. He then spun around and snickered at me. He pointed his pistol at me and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

My life ceased.

It turns out that that Shifty didn't write down his name.

He wrote down mine.

I collapsed to the floor and reached out for Shifty's hand. I hooked my fingers around his. His face was painted a shade of crimson.

For some reason, I felt contented.

Just by looking at his scribbled writing on that piece of crumpled paper.

_It says…_

_"Lifty. Please let Lifty go."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath:  
> Shifty: This is ridiculous (A_A) I will never want to save him.  
> Lifty: But you wrote down my name :):):)  
> Shifty: That's because I thought you would write down your own name! I didn't know you would…actually want to save me instead.  
> Lifty: Liar. You just want us dead together. How romantic~ :p  
> Shifty: No! :S  
> Lifty: But I'm flattered~ heheh :3  
> Shifty: Shut up.  
> Lifty: Yay~ You're blushing :3:3:3  
> Shifty: Shut the fuck up. What's the use of discussing this anyway? We both died! :'( Let's plan our next heist!


	17. Late Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say beauty is in a heartbeat. Scintillating things are fragile and short-lived. They thrive and flourish in the blink of an eye. In the next second, they wither and putrefy.You and I, are never meant to meet. Our fates are never meant to intersect. And because you're so beautiful, I wish you could stay with me forever.
> 
> Pairing: Splendid x Splendont.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

_They say beauty is in a heartbeat._

_Scintillating things are fragile and short-lived._

_They thrive and flourish in the blink of an eye._

_In the next second, they wither and putrefy._

_Innocence is buried deep within the filth._

_Love is the purification of sins._

_You and I, are never meant to meet._

_Our fates are never meant to intersect._

Once, there was a town bestowed with the sacred privilege of mortality. It was, at the same time, haunted by its very own curse. The spell had it that everyone who perished would be revived the next day. Agony became an excruciating convention of divine retribution.

The town that was full of vulnerable hearts was in grave need of justice and shield. Heaven, thereby, granted people a hero of some sort. They all recognized him as Blue, as his hair was of striking sapphire and his eyes were as cerulean as the ocean. He was dispatched to be the guardian of the city, the protector of people's bliss. This fallen angel, however, was in no way flawless. He turned out to be a conceited, audacious, reckless fool. His attempted deeds often turned inadvertently into mishaps. His saving of people usually resulted in more immense casualties. Due to his incapability and ineptness, heaven, once more, was called upon to resolve the predicament.

And so, heaven allowed destiny to bring this hero a radical change.

One day; it was just an ordinary day, as usual, ordeal roamed and death was embraced everywhere; the hero unintentionally induced a volcanic eruption, shooting a gigantic rock up to the universe. A mirror floating in the shimmering stars was struck in a second flat, releasing an existence of flaring crimson.

From that day on, another hero, Red, appeared, bringing new challenges to Blue. This being of pure scarlet reminded people of the scattering rose petals. Not only was he more stunning, he also proved to be much more distinguished and adept than Blue. For that reason, he was viewed as his lifelong rival, a sheer obstacle as he continuously stole his role.

To surpass the new hero, Blue sought ways to initiate duels, hoping that one day he would defeat this eyesore he himself had freed through the mirror. He wished to counteract him and to claim back his initial honor and reputation.

Battles sparked like routines. Blood was shed in amusement. Victory was gained in ecstasy. Sentiments were bred through humiliation.

The two heroes embarked on a ceaseless journey of malicious quarrels, their hearts mingling like fire and ice. Blue was always compelled to surrender, but he never considered giving up. The grudge and contest subsisted for almost an eternity. For thousands of years, the two heroes remained each other's s nemesis and sole company.

Until one day, when triumph eventually bloomed for Blue, everything would never be the same again.

**~xXx~**

Splendid booted open the door and scrambled into the house briskly, dumping two bags of commodities on the table. The room was plunged into absolute darkness, with hardly a beam of light seeping in. The blue-haired hero drew the curtains and switched on every single light the room could provide. He took off his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He rubbed his sneakers on the rug, ensuring that no dirt would be brought into the redhead's room. No, even better, he removed his shoes. He chucked away his jacket and rummaged through the bags, pulling out a variety of daily diaries and snacks. He strutted into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He arranged everything in the fridge and with a content grin, plodded upstairs.

The second floor was just as murky and inhospitable. The air was frosty, the atmosphere bleak and lifeless. Yet, Splendid didn't seem to mind at all. He pushed open the door of one particular chamber and crept in. A boy with hair as crimson as blood lay languidly on a colossal, deluxe bed, his eyes shut in complete tranquility. The bluenette didn't dare wake him, so he tiptoed to the bedside and slumped down on a chair silently. The redhead's eyes fluttered open but aside from that, his body didn't stir a bit.

"Hey…" Splendid smiled. Originally, he thought of greeting the redhead with a tender kiss, but then, again, he would just get slapped and cussed at. He wouldn't want Splendont to get agitated. It drained him too much energy.

"Yo, Splendid." It was the first time the redhead ever addressed him appropriately. Normally, he would call him "brat" or "shithead".

"You…are you feeling better?" Splendid inquired, placing his palm on the redhead's forehead. The fever had abated but the fatigue remained.

"Don't touch me!" The redhead yelped sensitively, shoving the other boy's hand away. "You know I hate that."

"Sorry." It wasn't even his fault and yet he felt like apologizing for accidentally provoking him. Splendid had never felt the need to accommodate Splendont's needs or to tolerate his hostility and pointless tantrum. The redhead was spoiled-rotten, arrogant and extremely self-contained. There was nothing that could compare to his vanity and egocentricity. Still, Splendid liked staying beside him, whether or not it infuriated Splendont.

The kettle shrieked and snapped Splendid out of his thoughts.

"I'll…um…get you something to drink. Tea or water?" The bluenette offered.

"Coffee."

"No coffee. I told you that already."

"Coffee." Splendont insisted, his eyes glimmering in determination. The two heroes stared at each other for a moment, simply trying to battle with each other's glares.

"Fine." Splendid sighed, causing the other boy to giggle.

"You know you can't tame me."

"Don't forget your pills though."

The bluenette poured a cup of hot coffee and brought a slice of fresh strawberry cake with him. Splendont loved strawberries. He practically fancied anything that is red. He called it "compatibility".

And so, things that contrasted his colour and vision, Splendid for great instance, were meant to be eliminated.

And yet, Splendid wondered why he was still breathing.

"There." Splendid handed his clone his drink. "Can you at least tell me why you're so keen on coffee?"

The redhead didn't reply. He took a sip of the coffee and paused, his eyes flickering directly towards the window. "Can you…draw the curtains for me?"

"Sure." Splendid did as requested. Lights gleamed into the room, sparkling brilliantly on the redhead's skin. Even in such vagueness, Splendid could see the skin gradually fading into a translucent state. The redhead slouched against his pillow frailly, humming a melody only known to him.

"I heard they're magnificent." Splendont muttered, still glancing out of the window.

"What are?"

"The cherry blossoms." The redhead smiled. "I've never seen them before. I wonder…when are they going to bloom this year…"

"Very soon." Splendid assured. "In a day or so, they will be all over this side of the town."

"I'd love to see them before I leave."

"You're not going anywhere!" The bluenette bawled, clenching his fists tightly as beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead. He gazed at the redhead glumly, with the melancholy swarming in his heart.

"I love coffee." The redhead smirked, guzzling down the drink eagerly. "They keep me awake. They're energy booster, I heard the mortals say."

"Splendont…" The bluenette trailed off and flopped down on the bed right next to the redhead.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Splendont piped up. "I thought you were the clone and I was real. How hilarious. You were so cumbersome, so rash, so incompetent. I wanted to beat you senseless, really. Your face annoyed me. But then, again, we actually look similar. If I loathe you, it's like I'm loathing myself."

"I thought you were a phantom."

"Maybe I am." The redhead chuckled. "A spirit that dwelled in the mirror."

"Say…Splendont, do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" Splendid murmured. "We can go flower-viewing. By dawn, the cherry blossoms will come around glittering like they did last year. We used to be so carried away by our fights we hardly got the chance to admire the flowers together."

"Is this supposed to be a date?" Splendont glimpsed his company and scoffed. "Really, if you want to ask someone out, you had better use another tactic."

"The dare." Splendid replied. "This is the dare I have in store for you."

"I see…" The redhead nodded. "I thought it would have been something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like, what I usually demanded you to do whenever you lost to me in a fight. It's our tradition of punishing the loser." Splendont tittered. "Oh, and I remember how I once forced you to cross-dress as a princess on Giggles' party. You had everyone appalled and visually scarred for life."

"Shut up… stop bringing that up." The bluenette pouted and blushed. "It's embarrassing."

"It's endearing. I think it'll always be ingrained in my mind, ha." The redhead smiled. "You're so adorable. I'll never forget you. Will you forget me?"

"No…" Splendid shook his head firmly and averted his eyes. "How could I forget you… We've been fighting with each other for so many years… It's been so long I thought you've become a part of me."

"Same here." Splendont grinned and ruffled the bluenette's hair. "The world I used to live in, was nothing but emptiness. It was cold, dark and desolate. You shattered my world and brought me into this one. There were so many things I had never seen before. I never thought our fights were trouble. I always took our encounter as a gift, a genuine, unique gift from God."

"We will see the cherry blossoms together, along with other Tree Friends." The bluenette stood up and whispered. "See you, Splendont."

"Please don't go yet."

Splendid gasped as the redhead grabbed his wrist, his eyes pleading. It wasn't his intention to abandon him but he dreaded if he could hold the tears back anymore. He wasn't supposed to sympathize with him. They were sworn foes. They couldn't live a single day in peace without seeing the other one blundering.

And yet, why, why was his heart aching so much this time?

He never thought he could beat him.

After all, for so many decades, he had always lost to Splendont.

The redhead was so outstanding and invincible that even Splendid couldn't dream of defeating him.

But then, just this once, whether it was a fluke or a miracle, he won.

He got Splendont down on his knees. He got him bleed and whine. He got him concede his defeat and retreat.

The victory filled him with the pride he had been desperately yearning for.

And it also filled him with something else. The feeling of remorse and grievance never left him when he realized that the moment of his winning was equivalent to the moment of Splendont's falling.

Just as swiftly as he climbed to the top, Splendont plummeted to the bottom.

Once the redhead fell, he didn't seem to be able to stand up again. Unlike other people in the town, the redhead never recovered from his fatal injuries. His health only kept deteriorating at a rapid speed.

_And nobody knows why._

Perhaps it was heavenly planned. Perhaps it was destiny. Perhaps it was justice.

"It's not really what you think, Splendid." The redhead asserted. "I came here for a purpose. I was well-aware of it. I wasn't like anyone of you. I wasn't born to any parents. I only had a realm, a virtual realm of my own. And it was in the mirror. I was alone, all by myself. It was more like a cage, an abyss. I'm most grateful that you've let me out. If you didn't shatter the mirror, whether accidentally or coincidently, I wouldn't have come to this world and witnessed so many wondrous things. I wouldn't have bumped into you."

"You'll be alright, Splendont. Trust me. You're just exhausted. I knew it. I've been pestering you for too long. I won't force you to battle with me anymore. We…well, why don't we try being buddies from now on? Not enemies, but friends, or soulmates. Yea, it sounds more like it. I won't accuse you of stealing my role again. I won't. We can cooperate. I mean, we should have done so long ago. If we cooperate, we can make this world a much better place; I'm certain of it."

"Don't be silly." The redhead snickered. "A world never does need two heroes."

"Yes, it does!"

"And you're different now, Splendid. Yes, you were tactless and pretty much incorrigible in the past. But now, hey, you've been able to rescue people for real. I heard that you saved a hundred people yesterday, right? Good job, mate."

"I couldn't have done it without you. I was…thinking of you, of how you would scold me if I actually let those innocents die right in front of my eyes."

"I'm glad you realize your duties. You used to nag incessantly about how grueling it is to be a superhero. But once you appreciate this job, you know you can do it right."

"Not without you! Like I said, not without you…"

"With or without me, you're the one who achieved these deeds." Splendont said. "I came to make you stronger, to make you improve. You know that's the reason for our fights."

"That's…not the reason."

"Or do you seriously think that I despise you?"

"No."

"I envy you." The redhead admitted, stroking the bluenette's face dreamily. "I used to think that you've got everything I couldn't possess. You have so many friends even though you're so clumsy and brusque. You have so many talents even though you suck at saving others. And you're always so relentless. That tenacity of yours; I've come to adore it very much. The way you never give up truly impresses me. You're always wrapped in the warmth of the sun. I'm so jealous of it. I wish I could be you, no…rather, I wish I could be with you."

"You're with me, Splendont. You aren't going anywhere. I'm not letting you go anywhere. I might have won but that's not the end yet. We still…We still have many more fights to come, right? Tell me you'll recover, please, just say you'll get better and be healthy again. Don't vanish out of my sight. We'll see the cherry blossoms together. Then, we'll join the festival, together with Flippy, Flaky, Giggles, Lifty and everyone else. We'll have a lot of fun. Surely we will, ha."

The bluenette laughed as his eyes uncontrollably brimmed with tears.

"They want me back." The redhead confessed. "Splendid, they want me back. My mission here has completed. You're now a professional hero. You don't need our fights to train you anymore. My presence here is of no more use. You've defeated me. You've become the most powerful and eligible candidate to protect this town. I will leave everything into your care."

"No…don't ever say that…you're not leaving! You are not!" Splendid cried, shaking the redhead's shoulders deliriously. "After everything we've been through, you can't just leave me alone! You can't! You have to take responsibility! You mustn't leave, bastard! I'll…I'll beat you into a pulp if you ever stray away, got it? Do you hear me?"

"Even the way you snap is cute. I wonder why is that…" Splendont mused. "Maybe, just maybe, I like you, Splendid."

"I love you!" The bluenette blurted out, hugging the ill boy as tightly as he could as if he would, like the wind, drift away as swiftly as it came. "That's why…that's why you can't leave yet. Me…I will be the reason for you to stay here, okay? Even if we don't have to fight anymore, you have to stay…with me, forever!"

"Forever…" The redhead cooed. "Is a very long time."

He didn't push Splendid away like he used to.

Instead, he found his embrace unutterably reassuring. It was the first and the last time he ever experienced such massive load of affection from someone so dear to him.

_He loves him._

He finally concluded.

_He has always loved him._

_All these years, grudge is only a façade._

_The love buried deep within is the truth._

And now, his tears proved everything.

_They say beauty is in a heartbeat._

_Scintillating things are fragile and short-lived._

_They thrive and flourish in the blink of an eye._

_In the next second, they wither and putrefy._

"Kiss me, Splendid." The redhead hummed, his consciousness slowly ebbing away. "Will you?"

Splendid stared at the boy in awe, years of concealed feelings finally piling up and waiting for an ultimate release.

He burst into tears, weeping and smiling at the same time.

He couldn't describe this painfully gorgeous feeling he had.

For so long, he had been waiting for this one utterance to leak out of Splendont's mouth.

He had been waiting for him to profess his love.

Even if it came out so late, he was satisfied.

Cupping the other boy's cheeks, the bluenette leaned in and sealed their lips together.

The love, the warmth, the thumping of their hearts was all so soothing that the two could vow to stay like this forever.

The redhead shut his eyes in contentment as his final wish was granted. He lolled down on his bed again, and so very peacefully as their lips parted, he crooned. "I love you, Splendid…"

_Innocence is buried deep within the filth._

_Love is the purification of sins._

_You and I, are never meant to meet._

_Our fates are never meant to intersect._

**~xXx~**

Splendid gingerly placed the boy against the trunk. He sat down serenely under the enormous cherry tree. Gazing ahead, petals of stunning crimson descended and danced around in the spring breeze.

"Look, Splendont, they are blooming. It's the cherry blossoms you've wanted to see." Splendid muttered, nudging the inanimate body nestling against him. The redhead didn't open his eyes.

He never opened his eyes again.

And yet, his body remained as he had promised.

Like a well-preserved crystal, it glinted and never decayed.

A smile crawled over the redhead's face, as if he was responding to the other boy's utterance.

"I promise you, Splendont, every spring from now on, I'll bring you here. We'll always look at the cherry blossoms and reminisce our beautiful time together."

The bluenette pledged and picked up a fallen flower. With a gentle smile, he stuck the flower into the redhead's hair.

"It suits you well." Splendid joked. "Wonder who is the cute one here."

"Don't curse at me, dont." The bluenette smirked. "You know I still like the meek side of yours more."

"It's a promise then. You said you would stay with me forever. You can't leave me now, can you?" The hero grinned. "I love you. And it won't change, for however many years to come."

With that, Splendid bent down to kiss his lifeless lover once more.

_In a week or so, the cherry blossoms wilt._

_The red hero never wakes up again._

_But for the love that blossoms late between them;_

_It goes on forever and ever._

**_~Fin~_ **


	18. Sweet Penalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lifty is forced to steal some food to relieve his and Shifty's hunger, he inadvertently finds himself stepping into his own lover's household. After catching Lifty red-handed, what will Splendid, the town's superhero, have in store for this naughty, disobedient boyfriend of his?
> 
> Pairing: Lifty x Splendid  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

"Shifty, I'm starving…" Lifty croaked, automatically hugging his growling stomach. The boy trudged after his older twin grudgingly, pouting his lips slightly as a sign of protest.

"Shut up. It's your fault that we lost our loot!" Shifty barked, clenching his fists in fury. "If you haven't blundered, we could have been feasting by now!"

"But you were the one who activated the shop's security system by accident!" The younger twin argued, simply irritated that his brother was blaming him again for their botched heist. In no way would he concede his defeat this time because he knew he had done nothing wrong.

"Ugh, and you could have moved your ass faster before that dumbass shopkeeper chased us down the street!" Shifty rebutted resentfully, smacking his brother upside the head.

"Ow…" Lifty grunted and rubbed the emerging bump on his forehead glumly, realizing it might be best to drop the matter temporarily until his sibling's anger abated.

"And because you were so clumsy that you didn't notice your sack had a hole in it, you dropped all the coins on our way back to the train station." Shifty snarled. "Geez, Lifty, why are you so imbecile and cumbersome? You're such a burden, you know! I didn't ask for a brother that's dimwitted and worthless! And I certainly didn't ask for an accomplice to get us both wrecked and jailed someday! You're always ruining my plan, idiot! And don't you dare complain to me like a boss! I should be the one grumbling right now! Screw it!"

"Fine…I'm…sorry, okay?" Lifty sighed. He hated it whenever he got scolded and insulted by his twin. Normally, he would continue the bicker instead of making a concession but at the moment, he was too exhausted and hungry to even retort. He just hoped Shifty would forget about their unsuccessful heist and find them some decent meal.

"You should be." Shifty snorted but his frown soon broke down into a reassured grin. Casually, he draped his arm around his twin and snickered. "Ay, never mind. My stomach is churning. Let's go steal some food, shall we?"

"S-Sure." Lifty smiled, delighted that his brother was willing to end the quarrel.

"Psst, can you smell something?" Shifty whispered, his eyes shimmering with anticipation.

The younger twin sniffed the surrounding and scanned around, finally detecting the tempting odor wafting out from a blue cottage nearby.

"Yes!" Lifty whooped elatedly. "That smell…I recognize that smell! It's got to be a freshly baked cheese cake!"

"How appetizing." Shifty smirked slyly. "I wouldn't mind a dessert for lunch once in awhile."

"Me neither." Lifty nodded and started to track down the pleasant smell. The twins trotted towards the gigantic cottage stealthily and climbed over the fence. They sneaked into the backyard and squatted down outside the windows. Silently, they peeped in through the glass and saw a tray of delicious cupcakes on the table.

"Gosh, they look tasty. I'm gonna have a bite of those." Shifty drooled and stood up at once. He was about to slide open the window when Lifty tugged his sleeves and warned. "Wait, what if someone's in there? We'll get caught!"

"That's right." Shifty sniggered and clutched his brother's elbow. He yanked Lifty up and shoved him towards the window. "Who says I'm the one going in? You go first, Lifty. And if there's someone inside, distract them and knock them off. If nobody's in, you get that tray and scoot back here, understand? Move your ass faster this time!"

"Huh? But, Shifty…" Before Lifty could voice his objection, Shifty had already pushed him through the window. The younger twin stumbled backwards and tripped, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Go! What're you waiting for? Get those damn cakes before someone finds you!" Shifty urged. Swiftly getting back onto his feet, Lifty sprinted towards the table only to be startled by a sudden bang of the door.

"Who's there?" A hoarse voice interrogated. The younger thief began to fidget as he heard footsteps stomping down the stairs.

"Quick, Lifty! Get those cakes!" Shifty commanded. Lifty, trembling in fright, grabbed the tray briskly and spun around. He took an agile step forward but whoever owed the house must possess the speed of light. A strong hand fell on Lifty's shoulder and squeezed him gently. Rendered petrified, the greenette froze and stared blankly at the window. His brother had already vanished from sight. The person standing behind him was inching closer, still seizing his shoulder firmly.

"Well, you must know that I've spent a week on the recipes." A voice ever so familiar to the thief said. "You can't just come in and snatch away my precious items."

"S…S-Splendid?" Lifty gulped and turned around to confront his boyfriend, who ironically was also the self-claimed superhero of the town.

"So, what brought you here?" Splendid asked, cocking his brows suspiciously though he was half aware of his lover's intention.

"Er…hmm…wow…this is…your house?" Lifty stuttered uneasily, feeling like a complete moron having intruded his boyfriend's house. Out of all random houses in the town, how could they have inadvertently picked the one that belonged to Splendid the superb hero with supernatural powers?

Lifty could almost sense his impending doom as Splendid tilted his head and crossed his arms. Whenever the hero did this, it only indicated one thing- he was provoked.

"Yes, it is." Splendid replied. "I haven't brought you here, have I? Nah…I guess not. Otherwise, you wouldn't have dared to ransack this place."

"Splendid! Listen to me, I…wasn't going to burgle your house whatsoever. We…were starving…" Lifty reasoned, handing the tray back to his boyfriend. "I'm sincerely sorry if I have upset you. I won't do this again."

"We?" Splendid squinted his eyes skeptically, not sure what to make out of his lover's apology.

"Yes…Shifty and I…" Lifty peeked at the window and sighed. "He's…fled, I suppose."

"I'm not surprised. How many times has he ever stayed behind to cover for you? The first sight of danger is enough to send him running down the street crying for Mommy." Splendid sneered.

"D-Danger?" Lifty gasped, shuddering a little at the stressed word.

"Yeah, someone promised me not to steal a single thing for a month." Splendid said. "But apparently, this someone has broken his vow. How disappointing."

"Ah…Splendid…I…" Lifty bit his lips nervously and averted his eyes. "I…I didn't mean to…well…it's…Shifty…He coaxed me into stealing again…We've run out of cash recently…We need food…"

"You could have found a job." Splendid pinpointed. "You could have sought help from me. Say, you guys are just two sluggish leeches. No pain, no gain, Lifty, remember? You can't expect to receive something without making proper effort. Nothing comes without a price. Stealing comes with the greatest though. Are you doing this deliberately to piss me off? Are you asking for a break-up, eh?"

"No!" Lifty yelped, his eyes brimming with rueful tears. "I'm sorry, Splendid! Don't break up with me. I won't do this again, I promise. I'll refrain from any sort of illegal activities for the next six months. I'll get a job. I'll go to work. I'll persuade Shifty to work with me! Please, give me another chance!"

"And another one." Splendid growled. "You've been giving me the same excuse over and over again. I don't understand why you're so gullible. Every time you promise me not to commit a crime, you would go back listening to your insolvent brother and get into mischief again. You've never ever listened to me! Seriously, what am I to you? I'm your boyfriend and you keep infuriating me. I'm not your plaything, Lifty. If this goes on, we'll only go back to being enemies again. I really don't want to arrest you."

"No! Don't say that." Lifty pleaded and fell on his knees, knowing well he couldn't afford to lose the only person that had ever cherished a lowlife like him and dedicated their heart to him. "I'm truly sorry for what I did, Splendid. I mean it. I will never do anything to make you sad again. Next time, I'll reject everything Shifty says. I will only listen to you, okay? Don't despise me, please."

"You are not sorry at all." Splendid asserted critically. "I can tell, you know."

"What?" Lifty widened his eyes in shock. "No! I'm really sorry! Please, I don't want to break up with you."

"You will never learn to be obedient unless something makes you learn." Splendid mused. "You, and that despicable brother of yours, are just like two feral raccoons. I'm tired of always having to lecture and hunt you down. If tirade and morals aren't working on you, I guess you're leaving me no choice."

"Huh?" Lifty frowned and gazed at his boyfriend in puzzlement. "What…do you…mean?"

"I presume your act of disobedience is just a twisted way to seek attention from me." Splendid scoffed. "In that case, I will have to do something to deter you and to permanently get rid of that nasty mind of yours that's always plotting on something disruptive and malevolent. You must be thinking of how I'm going to accomplish that deed."

"Wait…Splendid…what on earth are you talking about?" Lifty stammered anxiously as a crooked grin crawled over Splendid's face. "What…attention?"

"You've got my attention regardless of what you do, Lifty." Splendid giggled. "It's really hard, you know, for a hero like me to fall in love with a criminal. You have no clue how much prejudice I've been dealing with. When I naively thought that you were willing to change for our relationship, I must have been overestimating you."

"Splendid, I know it's my fault. I'll try to improve myself from now on! So, please, forgive me." Lifty begged.

"Don't worry, Lifty." Splendid smiled, seating his boyfriend on a chair. "I've found a whole new way to adhere to both my duty and my love for you, dear. Indeed, justice requires me to condemn you because you've been causing trouble around the town again. But it would be extremely ghastly and irresponsible of me to give you any random retribution, considering we're such a passionate pair of lovers."

"Hold…on a second…" Lifty blinked inquisitively at Splendid and scratched his head in confusion. "I really have no idea what you're talking about, Splendid. You know well I'm pretty dumb… Are you trying to convey something to me? Can you make it more…profound and explicit? Please?"

"Now, why don't you enjoy these cupcakes I've baked for you before they get cold?" Splendid grinned, pointing to the tray generously.

"What? You mean…these are for me?" Lifty exclaimed, suddenly feeling gleeful and relieved.

"Yes, I've baked them especially for you. I was ready to pay you a visit this afternoon, actually." Splendid nodded. "But since you've come uninvited, I might as well treat you first."

"Wow…thanks, Splendid! I love you!" Lifty clapped his hands excitedly and began to gobble up the cakes, not realizing what a horrendous trap he was stepping into.

"And if these are still not enough, I can cook you some noodles and roasted chicken." Splendid offered, retaining a tolerant, comforting smile.

"Oh, yeah, please!" Lifty cheered merrily as the hero flew into the kitchen to prepare more food.

After devouring his lunch, the young thief laid down leisurely on the couch thinking how lucky he was to have such a compassionate lover. It was until minutes later he was feeling exceptionally fatigued as though he had been drugged with sleeping pills.

"Eek…Splendid…you're the best…No one has ever treated me this well…" Lifty babbled and yawned drowsily. "Even my own brother is always bossing me around…backstabbing me…but you…you're always so nice to me…"

"Do you want some fruit, Lifty?" Splendid said. "I've got a watermelon here. I grew them in my own garden."

"Nah…I'm full already…." Lifty waved his hand droopily and chuckled. "And I'm…feeling unusually….tired…Splendid…why are my limbs feeling numb?"

"Do you really want to know why?" Splendid smirked and strutted towards his lover. Gingerly, he sat down on the couch and ruffled Lifty's hair.

"Yea…it's like I've been doing exercise for a very long time~" Lifty chortled, barely capable of keeping his eyes open. "But this couch is so comfy…I think I'll take a nap here…Can I use your lap?"

"Go on." Splendid cooed and laid his boyfriend's head on his lap. "You might need some rest for what comes next."

"What…comes…next…?" Lifty tittered halfheartedly, his mind already lingering in his sleep.

"Let's not ruin the surprise, shall we?"

In vague consciousness, the young thief dozed off with an innocent smile.

xXx

"Hmm…" Lifty purred as he gradually regained his senses. After snoozing for what seemed like an eternity, the young thief finally woke up embraced by an astounding scene.

"Huh?" Lifty gasped in bemusement as a sudden jolt of pain ran through his wrists. He wriggled his hands only to find them cuffed harshly behind his back. To his great astonishment, he was also….naked.

"What the hell…" Lifty, now fully awake, blinked in horror at his exposed body. It had been displaced from the couch to a king-sized bed, the fragrance in the luxurious room reminding him of Splendid's unique aroma.

"S-Splendid?" Lifty murmured, growing increasingly disconcerted. Someone must have stripped of his clothes and handcuffed him. And it would only sound logical that this someone must have been….SPLENDID?!

"Splendid!" Lifty yelled, twitching his arms frantically in an attempt to break free. His mind was clouded by sheer terror as he thought about what Splendid had in store for him. It all came clear that the hero must have been pretty mad at his misdeed, going as far as to plan this exclusive, horrid situation for his young lover.

"Splendid!" Lifty shrieked, eventually summoning the person he yearned to see.

Splendid appeared at the door in a split second, smiling triumphantly at his traumatized lover.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake." Splendid smirked, treading closer to the agitated greenette.

"SPLENDID! What…is…this?!" Lifty interrogated, somehow fuming.

"Ay, ay, ay, what've we got here?" The hero bent down to cup the other boy's chins. "A terrified, lost raccoon finally coming to his conscience."

"Please, drop those sophisticated words! I still don't understand what you're saying…" Lifty cried, unhinged. "Uncuff me, Splendid. Don't throw me into the prison. I swear I will be good. I did promise you back then, didn't I?"

"I'm not going to send you to jail." Splendid replied nonchalantly. "But Lifty, remember the old saying, what you sow is what you reap? What happens to a child who never abides by the rules?"

"Splendid…no, I…I don't want to…be prosecuted." Lifty begged as tears cascaded down his cheeks, the thought of forfeiting his freedom and spending the rest of his life in a pitch-black damp cell haunting him.

"Gosh, how much of an idiot are you, Lifty!" The hero snapped, mentally giving himself a face-palm. "I told you I'm not sending you to jail! Can you at least understand that one sentence even if you're so illiterate and dense?"

"Yes…yes…sorry…" Lifty apologized bashfully and lowered his head. "Why…then…are you…handcuffing me?"

"Let me ask you again, Lifty. Your stupidity is ruining all my fun, damn it." Splendid sighed. "What happens to a child who always causes others misery? Tell me."

"Is this…a…metaphor by any chance?" Lifty snickered.

"Shit! I'm losing my patience, Lifty!" The hero lashed out, pinning his mate down in a flash. "If you don't comply with my game, I'm definitely going to make you suffer!"

"G-Game? What game? Is there a carnival going on right now?" Lifty asked, still oblivious to the imminent predicament.

"LIFTY! This is not a fucking joke! I'm angry! I'm angry!" Splendid snarled, shaking his boyfriend's shoulders vigorously.

"O-Okay…okay…" Lifty nodded subserviently and puckered his lips. "But…why?"

"Because you never listen to me!" Splendid roared. "And you're always giving me a headache! Now, back to the question, what happens to a child who is always being such a bother and trouble to the others?"

"Um…is this 'child' supposed to be describing me…?" Lifty scowled.

"Precisely!" Splendid howled. "And in case you don't know the answer, well, I suppose you don't, I'm going to tell you now! For an atrocious delinquent like you, the only effective resolution possible on earth to counteract all your rebellious attitudes is by the means of…."

"Of what?" Lifty gulped, waiting for the powerful word yet unrevealed.

"PUNISHMENT!" Splendid shouted.

"But you said you aren't going to lock me up in the cell!" Lifty protested instantly. "You can't break your promise!"

"Correct, Lifty. I'm not letting the state government to handle your criminal behaviour." Splendid declared. "I, personally, will deliver the sanction to you, understand?"

"So…is that why you've tied me up here?" Lifty asked.

"Exactly. What happens to a child who tries to steal cookies?" The hero asked.

"Um…they get the cookies?" Lifty giggled.

"No! They get spanked!"

"What? But…I'm not a child!" Lifty defended. "You can't spank me!"

"How adorable~" Splendid mocked. "At least, you've figured out you're the one getting spanked."

"S-Splendid...s-stop this game, please…" Lifty whined, cringing a little as the hero crawled forwards and nibbled his lips aggressively.

"It's just getting started, Lifty." Splendid taunted, playfully brushing his knee against the other boy's bare rod. Lifty blurted out a strained moan, feeling his deflated flesh harden upon the intimate touch.

"P-Please…it's not…funny…" Lifty whimpered, his eyes glittering with a beam of perplexity. His lover though didn't falter a bit. He kept glancing at Lifty intently with amusement.

"I never said this game is going to be all fun." Splendid said solemnly and withdrew his knee from Lifty's erection. "Now, let's get down to your punishment, boy."

"Splendid!" The greenette cried as he got hauled forwards abruptly and placed on the hero's lap. Before he could utter another word, he was flipped over so that his bottom was facing the ceiling.

"THAT IS. I've had enough! Splendid, this is fucking humiliating! I'm going to- Ouch!" Lifty groaned as a sudden hit of soaring pain attacked his butt. He could barely believe that Splendid had just smacked him! And it hurt like hell!

"Splendid! Why are you doing this?" Lifty cussed furiously. "You…You spanked me!"

"That's right. I did tell you I was going to do that, didn't I? You thought it was a joke." The hero shrugged apathetically and raised his hand again, this time, bringing his palm to the velvety skin forcibly.

Thwack! Thwack!

"Splendid!" Lifty wailed, flinching reflexively at the overwhelming whack. "Please! It hurts! I…I quit! I surrender! I…don't want to continue this game anymore!"

"You can't quit, dear." Splendid proclaimed. "I'm the one in charge today, unfortunately."

"But…But…this is…not a game at all!" Lifty complained. "It's a torture! You're…doing this on purpose!"

"Of course, this is all done for the purpose of teaching you a valuable lesson, Lifty." Splendid smiled proudly, bringing another strike to his boyfriend's cute bottom.

"Ah…" Lifty moaned, the agonizing slap sending excruciating twinge all over his body. Being spanked was one thing but being spanked by Splendid was really more than a catastrophic nightmare. Not only was this person his beloved boyfriend, he was also a superhero and hence Lifty's full-time nemesis. The entire retribution was simply appalling and mortifying. To make matters worse, Splendid seemed to be applying pretty much strength on hitting him. Lifty was almost certain he couldn't sit properly for at least several days afterwards.

"Stop it, Splendid! You…fiendish, perverted sadist!" Lifty cursed. "I'm fucking going to remember this, bastard! I will…I will…"

"You will what?" Splendid tittered, obviously unfazed.

"I will use the kryptonut to make you kneel before me next time!" Lifty vowed, sobbing.

"Say it again." Splendid smiled and spanked his partner again.

"You ferocious, brainless amateur hero!"

Thwack!

"You never succeed in saving anyone!"

Thwack!

"You're such a narcissistic jerk! I know you spend at least an hour staring at your own reflection in the mirror everyday!"

Thwack!

"You conceited, selfish, reckless alien!"

Thwack!

"You should go back to your home planet and rot until the Sun explodes!"

Thwack!

"I hate you!"

Thwack!

Thwack!

Thwack!

"Please!" Lifty wept. "Splendid…"

"Go on." Splendid said. "Aren't you going to say some more?"

"No…" The greenette puffed, finally giving up the one-sided battle. In no way could he defeat Splendid. He was well aware of the hero's obstinacy. Splendid was basically tenacious and invincible. There was not a single occasion where Lifty had ever overpowered him in any sort of argument. He was always right, it seems.

"I…I'm sorry…Splendid…" Lifty sobbed. "It…hurts…"

"Sorry for?" The hero raised his brows indifferently, holding up his hand to prepare for another blow.

"Sorry for…calling you names…" Lifty said.

"And?"

"And for lying to you…I don't hate you…I…love you…" Lifty wheezed, choking on his tears.

"One more." Splendid said.

Thwack!

"Ow…" The thief groaned and mumbled. "For…trying to steal your cupcakes…and for breaking the promise that I wouldn't get into trouble again…"

"What happens to a child who always disobeys the laws?" The hero asked.

"They get fucking caught by the dumbass hero in the name of justice."

Thwack!

"Okay! Okay!" Lifty sniveled. "They…get…punished…"

"Right." Splendid nodded. "And what are you going to do after this, Lifty?"

"To split up with you!"

Thwack!

"Ay…" Lifty sighed and sniffled. "I'll…stop stealing things…I'll get a job…I'll be a better person…"

"Good boy." The hero grinned, satisfied with the answer. Seeing he had done enough damage to the other boy, he ceased the spanking at once and bent down to wipe off Lifty's tears.

"Behave and I promise you, this will never happen again." Splendid crooned and planted a soft kiss on the greenette.

Carefully laying his partner back on the mattress, the hero pressed his lips roughly against Lifty's. The young thief stifled a contented moan as he felt the foreign tongue invade his moist carven greedily, delving deep into his mouth and twirling against his gum. He flopped down on the bed and let his lover probe his body thoroughly from top to bottom. Every sensual touch granted him immense pleasure that soon replaced the sizzling pain of his buttock. He could feel himself getting aroused bit by bit as Splendid kissed along the crook of his neck and fiddled with his bare chest. Grabbing one of his sensitive nipples, the hero started tweaking it until it became fully erected. The greenette arched his back and moaned in pure bliss as the other boy latched his mouth onto his collarbone and began to track down his smooth, white skin. Every inch of his body was being savoured and licked brutally until a trail of love bites became fairly visible across his defenseless top.

"S-Splendid…can you…uncuff me now?" Lifty asked.

"No." Splendid shook his head in denial and smirked. "Bittersweet punishment, get it? I'm not going to free you until our session ends."

With that, the hero leaned in and kissed his partner passionately. He kept twiddling Lifty's nipples with one hand and wrapped the other one around the greenette's shaft, eliciting yet another lustful moan from the cuffed boy.

"Ah…ah…" Lifty groaned uncontrollably as Splendid started rubbing his rod. The pumping stopped abruptly when the hero started unbuckling his own belt. Tossing his clothes away, Splendid heaved Lifty up and brought his face towards his own arousal. Without a warning, he shoved the tip towards the greenette's cheek.

"Suck." The hero commended. Tentatively, the young thief nodded and wrapped his lips around the large shaft. He wasn't accustomed to blowing someone and he couldn't comprehend why Splendid would make such a request either. Usually, the hero was the one serving him in blowjob and the one receiving in intercourse. It might sound thrilling though that Splendid was opting for a switch of roles this time.

"Use your tongue more, Lifty." Splendid whined. The greenette stuck out his tongue and started licking from the top to the base, occasionally teasing the sack as well.

"Good…so good…" The hero complimented and clutched Lifty's hair, banging his head against his rock-hard flesh.

"Ummm…." Lifty gagged but continued the sucking. He could feel Splendid's rod swelling hinting an upcoming orgasm. The pre-cum leaking out from the tip filled his mouth with a unique taste. Never had he thought Splendid's juice would come with such a pleasant flavor. Indeed, the scent was something else to relish in. Splendid was so delicious that Lifty couldn't help itching for more. He nipped at the rod faster and sucked harder, immediately rewarded with a series of enticing moans from his gorgeous boyfriend.

"That…is…pretty…enough…Lifty…" Splendid stuttered between the whines. "I'm…going…to…come…if you keep…ah…"

Lifty ignored the warning and continued to appease his mate. With a rather loud squeal, the hero came and released his seed inside his lover's mouth. The greenette braced his lips silently and swallowed as much as he could. The succulent juice travelled down his throat and granted him a sense of accomplishment.

"Spit it out, Lifty. You don't have to swallow it."

"Nah…isn't this a part of the punishment?" Lifty snickered, unaware that a stream of white liquid was trickling down the corners of his lips. The mere sight of his mate drinking his cum was alluring enough to turn Splendid on again. The hero could feel another major arousal as the greenette lay back down vulnerably and smiled.

"Well…aren't you going to do…something?" Lifty asked.

"So, you're ordering me now, aren't you?" Splendid chuckled. "You've got quite an ego, Lifty."

"I'm not as egocentric as you though." The greenette giggled. "Touch me, can you?"

"This couldn't be counted as a punishment if you're enjoying so much." Splendid pointed out and grinded their erections together.

"Ah…Splendid…" Lifty moaned and blushed in embarrassment. "More…"

"Nah…you aren't getting much from me today. I'm the boss here." Splendid reminded and started fondling the other boy's shaft.

"Ah…ah…" The greenette squeezed his eyes shut and indulged in the spiking pleasure. Everything was going perfectly well until the hero stopped rubbing Lifty's piece again.

"Ah…S-Splendid! Don't…stop…" Lifty pleaded.

"I said, you're enjoying way too much here." Splendid grinned and picked up his jacket. After rummaging in his pocket for a brief second, he pulled out a red ribbon and swathed it around Lifty's rod.

"What…are…you…doing?" Lifty gasped, thunderstruck. The hero didn't reply as he tied the ribbon tightly around the swollen shaft.

"Ah…don't…"

"Listen, Lifty, you aren't coming until I say you can." Splendid sneered and crammed two fingers into his lover's mouth.

"Hmmmm…" The greenette frowned, his eyes sparkling with doleful tears.

After ensuring that his fingers were wet enough, the hero lifted his partner's hips and plunged them into the untainted hole.

"Ah! Splendid!" Lifty screeched as he felt the pain in his bottom return, his entrance being assaulted ruthlessly by the lecherous hero.

"Quiet, Lifty. It's going to hurt more if you move this much." Splendid said, inserting his fingers completely into his boyfriend's entrance. A moment of whirling them around and stretching the inexperienced ring of muscles brought Lifty over the edge but his ecstasy was nowhere to be released. The red ribbon had restrained his climax and left him with an unbearable urge to burst.

"Please…Splendid…let me…cum…" Lifty begged futilely.

"Wait." Splendid smiled cunningly and pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his erection. "That's the end of our foreplay. Let's get down to the real stuff this time."

With one frisk move, the hero thrust into the greenette, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"S-Splendid!" Lifty yapped helplessly as his boyfriend started violating his tight hole repetitively.

Thrust after thrust sent the young thief screaming in a combination of pain and pleasure. The hero kept pounding into the greenette rhythmically and slamming his prostate. The slapping of their hips blended with their lewd moans. Lifty was completely lost in the heavenly ecstasy as his sweet spot got cruelly crushed at a steady pace. He had never thought being the recipient could be this wondrous and Splendid's techniques only rendered him more speechless and amazed. One thing was bothering him though. It was that damn ribbon around his shaft that kept preventing him from reaching his peak. The urge to orgasm was getting more and more unendurable, to a point that Lifty had to beech for mercy from his boyfriend and beg for an ultimate release.

"Nah…we're going to do this together." Splendid assured and with all his might, thrust into his partner again and again….and again. Until Lifty could no longer suppress his eruption, the hero rammed into the greenette one last time and untied the little fabric. The two boys groaned loudly in their climax and shot out their loads respectively. The greenette came plenty all over his stomach and chest while the hero filled his lover's rear with his warm, dribbling fluids.

"Ah…" Lifty huffed as he felt his insides melting in extreme hotness, the sensation of being occupied and filled dazing him with haze.

"You came a lot, Lifty." The hero remarked and kissed his mate.

"This…is…all…your…fault…" Lifty whimpered, falling limply on the bed.

The hero grinned mirthfully and broke the cuffs around Lifty's wrists. Cautiously, he scooped up the greenette and marched towards the bathroom. After a long, refreshing shower, Splendid carried his boyfriend back to their bed.

"Geez…my…hips hurt!" Lifty moped, snuggling weakly inside the duvet. "Did you really have to go that far, Splendid?"

"Well, it does remind you not to misbehave again, doesn't it?" Splendid smiled, feeling slightly remorseful knowing his boyfriend probably couldn't walk or even sit straight for the next few days.

"You're so wicked, Splendid." Lifty pouted. "How am I supposed to walk tomorrow? I can't even go home!"

"In that case, why don't you stay here with me?" The hero suggested and stroked his partner's hair calmly. "I've got plenty of space here. Food as well. I can nurse you."

"It's like you're offering to take care of someone after making them crippled. It's so odious, you know." Lifty grumbled, feeling somewhat grievously wronged in the whole episode.

"Hey, you're going to recover in a week or so. You aren't a cripple. That analogy is wrong." Splendid asserted. "Plus, your punishment is over. As long as you don't repeat your mistake again, I'm never going to inflict any sanction on you."

"I'll try…" Lifty sighed. "My butt is still aching…And you were so scary back there I thought you were going to strangle me. Where did you get these ideas anyway?"

"I've always wanted to initiate something new." Splendid confessed sheepishly. "That erotic, teary face you made was so tempting, Lifty. Let's use some more toys next time."

"What? Hell no! No spanking please. You're a bloody sadist! I'll die, you know! You could have killed me by accident." Lifty cried.

"Well, well, well, I guess it can't be helped then." Splendid chortled and slipped into the duvet. "Let me see. How can I make you feel better, Lifty?"

"Hold me." The greenette requested.

"Okay." Splendid giggled and cuddled his boyfriend tenderly.

"Comfort me." The greenette snorted.

"There." The hero smiled and gave his lover a smooch on the forehead.

"Lull me to sleep." The greenette demanded.

"I'll stay beside you for as long as you ask me to." The hero promised and petted his lover's face.

"Nah, you had better get up by six to cook me some dinner." Lifty pouted, sticking out his tongue to make a grimace.

"Okay. Okay. Whatever you say." Splendid chuckled and nuzzled his mate gently. "But for now, I really want to take a siesta with you."

"I love you, Splendid." Lifty cooed as he closed his eyes peacefully in the warmth. "Even though you're such a meanie."

"I love you more, dumbo." The hero replied and hugged his boyfriend tightly as they both drifted off into their own lovely dreams.

xXx

Elsewhere in a forsaken, unequipped apartment building, pacing restlessly inside a tiny, messy flat was Shifty, the brother who had successfully escaped from the hero's household. Glimpsing the clock, the greenette began to doubt if his twin was ever coming back alive anytime of the day.

"Damn it, Lifty, did Splendid eat you or something?" Shifty snarled as his stomach let out another growl.

"FUCK YOU, SPLENDID! You miserly, pesky amateur hero! Keeping my brother a hostage because of some fucking stupid cupcakes!" Shifty bawled indignantly, only to get every word bounced back at him. "I'm gonna kick your ass and fuck you until you can't walk next time! YOU STINGY PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Oi, I got a call from Splendid that someone is starving in here."

A raspy voice echoed, nearly making the greenette leap with a heart attack. Shifty whirled around abruptly and stiffened upon the plain sight of the feisty redhead.

"Well, did you just curse at my brother, Shifty?" Splendont, the superhero's twin, smirked. Soundlessly, he flew through the open window and landed on the floor.

"S-Splendont?!" Shifty gulped and tumbled backwards, feeling a lump in his throat as he stared fretfully at his own boyfriend.

"So, you want to fuck my brother that much, huh?" Splendont furrowed his brows. "Wanna show me how you're going to do it?"

"Ah…no! I…oh crap…" Shifty blubbered and collapsed to a chair. "I was just…kidding! You know I wouldn't dare double-cross you, right? Heheheehee."

"I've brought you some food here, Shifty." Splendont said, holding up two plastic bags with take-away in them. "Let's eat together before we get to our serious talk, love. You have a whole day to share with me your fucking experience, dear."

"O-Okay…"

Hesitantly, the greenette nodded and scrambled towards his boyfriend submissively, inwardly bracing himself for what had yet to come after their meal.


	19. Tamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaky thinks she can free Flippy from his insanity. When her futile attempt backfires, she comes to realize it is she, but not he, is to be tamed. In this sinister game of mouse and cat, he would forever keep her in his cave. He would love her as long as she behaves. 
> 
> Pairing: Flaky x Fliqpy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

My love for you is all I can offer

_You run from me and you shall suffer_

Flaky lay still in a puddle of blood, the essence of death slowly rimming her. The lullaby swirled slightly in her vaguely conscious mind. Her world was crumbling down and the surrounding was whirling in madding speed. Yet, her senses remained intact. She could see. She could hear. And most unfortunately, she could still feel. As the odor of her own blood gradually suffocated her, she twitched her ruined body in agony. Her face was drenched in crimson liquid. Her limbs had long been suppressed by numbness. She was dying. But not quite. It was just a matter of time when he found her and granted her the last fatal blow.

_Step into my grave, dear_

_There is nothing you shall fear_

The girl struggled to lift herself up. Despite the endless adversity, she still persisted with a slight beam of hope that she would soon be released from this horrendous torment. Delusional or not, Flaky carried on believing that one day, she could free him from his insanity and most possibly tame him. He was sick. Terribly sick. She could have abandoned him but her conscience overpowered her sensitivity. Trying to tame a psychotic killer was as hysterical as being one. On the verge of tears, she managed to crawl, dragging her body to the closet. Powerless, defenseless, hopeless as she was, the only choice left for her was to hide. She knew it would not work anyway. Trails of her blood would soon reveal her location. She could already picture the scene where he swung open the closet's door and yanked her out without hesitation. Doomed, the world looked bloodier than she thought. He had promised to love and cherish her dearly. And in return, she had dedicated her entire faith to him. Nonetheless, his lunacy took the best of him. Even her pleading and torrents of tears failed to counteract his evilness. Life, seemingly as it appeared now, was an infinite loop of anguish and broken lies.

_And please, don't you hide from me_

_Don't you cry and flee_

He was the predator. She was the prey. He would catch her. She would flee. He loved her as a child would love a toy. She loved him as a doll craving for protection. He hunted her down as a cat would chase a mouse. She hid only to be found, seized and tortured in the end. The cycle went on and every time after he re-glued her broken pieces, he would soon cut them up again. Something never changed though. He was the killer. She was the victim. They were lovers.

_I'll heed your silent prayer_

_I'll shed away your tears_

Flaky leaned against the wall inside the closet. Blood continued squirting out of her ripped wounds. Her breath became heavy and fast. Gasping for air, she titled her head. It was then she heard the door creak open. She froze at the stomping sounds of footsteps. He stopped for a second and scan around the environment. Without difficulty, he spotted the closet. A sly grin spread across his face as he began to stride towards her hiding place.

"Well, well, well, my love, I know you're in there. Why don't you come out before I come to get you?" His hoarse voice said poetically.

The girl clenched her eyes in pain. Her heart was thumping and her body was going lame. Should she comply with his tricks? Either way, her destiny wouldn't change.

The footsteps drew closer. The menace was afflicting her. Somehow, she wished he would end it fast. The psychological fear was among the worst things she experienced. She knew well it was part of his tricks. His ultimate goal was not to kill her but to terrify her. He enjoyed her suffering and fear. He was, in constant manner, attempting to make her realize he was the master and she was merely a pet. She should by no means fear him. As a way to prove her faithfulness, she was to be messed around without a complaint.

_Swear you love and obey only me_

_Or I shall start my frantic spree_

History repeats itself and it was damn true for her. Little had she anticipated she would end up like her mom. Her childhood was a hellish existence. This was not the first time the closet ever appealed to her. Flaky remembered hiding in it regularly to dodge from her abusive father. He was a stern, callous male, easily set off by his wife's disobedience. The horror and the pain added up to the girl's frustration and grief. Whenever she crouched inside the closet, she would pray silently. Nobody, however, ever heeded her quiet call. In the end, her mother died trying to protect her. Her father shot himself after realizing he had accidentally slaughtered his wife. It was an unbearable sight. Flaky could still recall her mother's face as she passed away. It showed a sign of relief. A sign of contentment. She could not comprehend why then. Death was such a painful thing and how could her mother die smiling? Was she simply glad that she had saved her child? Perhaps not. She was just happy to realize her suffering had come to an end. She died in her spouse's hands.

_I'm the darkness that surrounds you_

_I'm the shadow that haunts you_

"I'm counting to three, dear." The raspy voice warned. "And if you don't come out, I'm going to grab you."

Flaky flinched. Streams of tears rushed down her cheeks. Her shakily hands reached out for the knob.

"One. Two. Two and a half…Three!"

She pushed open the door and collapsed. His arms spread out just in time to catch her from falling. Barely conscious, her lids opened halfway for her to take a quick glimpse of him. He stared at her with his apathetic face.

"F-Flip-py…" She mouthed his name. Automatically, his lips curved into a cunning smile.

"There, there, don't you see, it's always better to obey than to resist." He said and bent down to kiss her. She shrieked as he bit her lips, making her bleed. She gripped his jacket effortlessly. He withdrew from the kiss with his mouth stained with her blood. Swiftly, he licked the red droplets off, indulging in the taste of her blood.

Trembling, Flaky whimpered. She hoped to see sympathy in him but he did not give in. He stroked her hair and smirked. "My love, why are you crying?"

_Oh dear, how sweet your tears are_

_They twinkle and sparkle like a star_

She would have replied him if she had the strength to speak. Yet, she was succumbing to fatigue due to massive blood loss. Indeed, he noticed it. He took her into his arms and lifted her up. He walked to the bed and placed her down. She muffled a few groans as her fractured bones sent acute pain to her nerves.

"Aww…it's no fun if you get tired that easily, love." Flippy sighed, his yellowish eyes shimmering with disappointment.

"P-Please…he-help me…" She begged, tears cascading down her swollen cheeks.

"Help you what?" Flippy smiled. "So, you do need me after all, my dear Flaky?"

"I…I…"

"Yes, dear, what's it? Is the pain killing you already?" Flippy leaned in and whispered to her ears. "Want me to show you mercy? Or do you want me to kill you here?"

"N-No…p-please…" Flaky winced. The ceiling was spinning around her. She could feel herself being consumed by dizziness bit by bit.

"Please what? Nah, little girl, nothing comes without sacrifice. I'll help you but shall you promise me not to ever run away from me again?"

"Y-Yes…" Flaky stuttered, starting to doze off.

"And don't you ever go near that damn bastard hero again. Now, do we have a deal here?"

"O-Okay…"

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead and left the bedroom.

_Oh love, say you need me_

_Say you want me and here I shall be_

After cleaning and bandaging her wounds, he had her sitting on his lap. Still exhausted, she had no strength to support herself. She clung onto his chest, her breath becoming more smooth and peaceful. The boy's eyes roamed over her face while his hands started fondling her hair. He liked it when she gave in to his violence. When she admitted she was helpless and was in need of him. He certainly would not let her die. He just wanted her to suffer and behave. His acts came with a purpose. Falling for a girl ever so gorgeous would need some discipline. And yes, it was her who needed discipline. Any talking back and impolite speech. Unacceptable. Any disobedience and disrespectful act. Unforgivable. Any flirting with other males. Unpardonable. Any signs of defiance would immediately drag her into hell. He would not have inflicted so much pain on her if she had not fought back. A stubborn, egocentric girl was the hardest to handle. If she thought she could subdue him, she was completely and absolutely wrong. Not he, but she was to be tamed. He would make her his object and she shall belong to him only. The idea of being his toy was not for him to share her with anyone else. And it was so foolish of her to text back the superhero this morning. If she had not insisted on going out for lunch with Splendid, an event she claimed to be just a friend gathering, he would not have flipped out in rage. If she had not tried to escape, he would not have stabbed her with his bowie knife. She was not the only one feeling hurt. It hurt him as well. He wouldn't prefer unnecessary punishment unless she set him off awfully. Yes, he was being rough on her but it was all done to teach her to be a committed girl. Nothing more. Nothing less. She was his toy so only he could break her. And if he broke her, he would put the pieces back together again. She probably presumed he wanted to murder her but no, it was never true.

_Oh sweetheart, don't say I have done it wrong_

_Come into my arms, it's where you belong_

"P-Please…Flippy…don't hurt me a-again…" Flaky sobbed with her pitiful ruby eyes.

"Dear, I never wanted to hurt you. You left me no choice." Flippy frowned, his fingers running though her hair.

"B-But…"

"Shuuuuh." He shushed her and smiled. "Now you listen carefully, Flakes, you don't disobey me again and I swear I won't stab you. You're my toy, my belonging, my property. You do whatever I tell you to and we will both live happily ever after. Clear?"

The fragile girl nodded.

"D-Do you love me?" Flaky purred, weeping. Every time he beat her up, she would question herself if he truly loved her. Although she knew she would forgive him no matter what, she still wanted to be sure if his violence was acted out of love or hatred.

_You don't believe I love you_

_But I will say, I really really do_

"Why, dear, of course I love you." Flippy said, holding her closer to him. "And do you love me?"

"Y-Yes…" Flaky cooed, her consciousness drifting away.

"More than anyone else in this world?"

"Yes…"

The boy smiled triumphantly, apparently satisfied with her reply.

"Now, dear, why don't you get some sleep." He said gently and tucked her into bed.

He got up onto his feet but she tugged his sleeves. He turned around and gawked at her. Her deplorable face almost made him laugh. She needed him. She wanted to seek comfort from him.

"Want me to stay with you huh?"

"Ermm…" She babbled some words.

"Say you need me, Flakes and I will stay here with you."

"S-Stay here…Fl-Flippy…" The girl murmured. "I-I need you…"

Smirking, the boy slipped back into the blanket and lay next to her.

_Days and nights, you rest in my cave_

_I'll love you as long as you behave_

_When you awake from these blues_

_You shall know that I have tamed you_


	20. Morbid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetishes. Obsession. Insanity. Nothing matters anymore. In this morbid fantasy, she would always be the presence that haunts and traps him. And he would always be the reason for her utmost pleasure and torment. 
> 
> Pairing: Flaky x Flippy, Flaky x Splendid (onesided)  
> Warning: angst, darkness, S&M, twists, gore, OOC, AU. Flippy x Dark!Flaky. Oneshot.

_When Flippy first met the girl, he thought his lover had returned._

_They bore so much resemblance that she was almost a spitting image of his long-lost love. The difference was so subtle it was hardly distinguishable. When she embraced him, he would ineluctably drift off into his morbid fantasies._

_It was the same pair of ruby eyes that penetrated his tattered soul._

_It was the same pair of fragile arms that wrapped around his battered body._

_It was the very same patch of porcelain skin that glimmered under the starlight._

_And her hair; it was definitely something else; every silky strand was a thread of crimson fabric. The brittleness, the vulnerability, the beauty; they all evoked his inner desires._

_Crimson; he loved it. He was infatuated with it. Scarlet; red; ruby; whatever it's called; as long as they appeared the same to him; as long as it reminded him of blood, of rose petals, of melancholic tears, he would savor every bit of it._

_He missed her._

_She evaded this world without bidding him a proper farewell; of which till this day he still felt grievously wronged._

_Yet, she had left him her last trace of love._

_It was a child. A gorgeous; refined girl; a girl who constantly reminded him of his deceased soulmate._

_It was like a miracle, a heavenly gift, a fallen angel who had descended to suture his bleeding heart._

_A couple of years ago, he returned from the military and there she was, standing on his porch, right in front of the house she would soon call home._

_The confusion, the ecstasy, the speechlessness at that time all ripped him of his senses._

_He mistook her for his lover so very foolishly._

_When she first told him her name was "Flaky", he thought he had heard it somewhere before._

_It sounded familiar enough, for his dead lover was once called…. "Flakia."_

**~xXx~**

"F-Flippy…"

He watched the blood ooze out of her cut, the pleasure boiling.

He watched her squirm and moan, the bliss subsuming him.

He plucked the blade out of her fair skin, eliciting an enthralling groan from the girl underneath him. For a fleeting moment, their eyes met. He stared at her and she stared back, with a faint, satiated smile that sparkled in the darkness.

"Flaky," He whispered. "You look stunning."

He admired the work he had painstakingly concocted with a mirthful grin. He bent down, his lips gingerly trailing along the bleeding wound.

The most beautiful mixture to him was white and red.

He loved every inch of her body when it was tainted with her fresh, delectable blood.

The second most beautiful combination to him was red and green.

He loved it whenever their bodies were intertwined.

He would find it utterly difficult to let go.

"Scrumptious." He smirked, gulping down every drop of her blood.

She lay on the mattress with a proud, triumphant smile as if appeasing his appetite was all she was living for.

"Now it's time to devour my adorable meal." Flippy chuckled and lifted the girl up to his lap.

"What're we playing tonight, Flip?" Flaky asked, subserviently winding her legs around his wrist.

"Um…how about the Big Bad Wolf and the Little Red Riding Hood?" The war veteran suggested, nibbling the girl's earlobes lustfully.

"But I don't wanna end up in your stomach, pa!" The girl giggled, burying her face in his crook of neck. The soldier laughed and hugged the girl tightly, as if to prevent her from eluding.

He groped her hips and basked in her defenseless whines.

"Who says there's only one way to eat you up?" He sneered and laid her down. The girl tittered and crushed her lips against his. Gradually, almost in his gentlest manner, he slid himself into her during their passionate kiss.

"A-Aah…" She broke off the kiss and whimpered, feeling his flesh gliding deeper into her entrance.

"What's it, my doll?" He snickered, seizing her breasts with a crafty smile.

"You're so evil, Flippy!" She shrieked, her consciousness drowned in the pleasure their colliding bodies granted her.

"That would be something you expect from the  ** _wolf._** Woof~Woof~" The soldier laughed and thrust harder into the girl, earning a series of enticing moans that only provoked him more.

"F-Faster….more…" The girl requested, with which the man contently complied.

"You're such a lewd girl." Flippy chortled, leaning over to lap on the girl's shoulders. "But this little depraved Red Riding Hood sure makes a luscious meal."

"R-Really?" Flaky blushed and moaned more, hiding the shameless grin with her bare arms.

"Of course. You're so fun to break."

"Then break me more!" The girl squealed as he pounded into her with callous force. The pain and sweetness bubbled up slowly and dazed her. She could only flop down and demand more, like a reprehensible girl she had always been.

He delved deeper into her core until their bodies exploded in ultimate pleasure.

It was always the beautiful sounds she made that drove him insane.

It was always the sheepish expression she made that fascinated him.

And to her, it was pretty much the same.

She loved it whenever he violated her, tormented her and filled her with his filth.

They were both sick in the head. Very sick.

This; she was aware of it very well.

And yet, such morbid affection was often irresistibly thrilling.

As the night closed in, they repeated their sinister deeds over and over again, plunging deeper into their bottomless end.

**~xXx~**

_They were childhood friends._

_They grew up and did everything together._

_Everyone called them a compatible pair. Even their names resonated with one another._

_They named him Flippy, her Flakia._

_He was the prince of Turquoise Ocean; she the princess of Flaring Rose._

_He was Romeo; she was Juliet._

_That's what people addressed them, how they rooted for them._

_Their love bloomed for years till they entered high school._

_On their sixteenth birthday, they committed the first sin of their life._

_It was an erroneous choice from the start; something that rendered him in remorse for however years to come._

_There weren't many signs to begin with and when the secret was unraveled, it was already too late._

_She was pregnant with his child._

_It didn't sound at all deplorable, even when he was accused and scorned by many._

_They expected the child eagerly, envisioning their bright, promising future together._

_All dreams were shattered though, when this one precious thing they were meticulously looking forward to snatched her away from him._

_She perished._

_The child survived._

_He was devastated, crushed to an irreversible point of sorrow._

**~xXx~**

The alarm clock chimed as the first rays of sunlight seeped into the room. Flaky hummed softly in her slumber. She stretched her arm to reach for Flippy, who had long woken up from his morose reveries. He lit a cigarette and inhaled. Rings of smoke soon flooded the room, inciting the snoozing girl to cough and spin up on their bed.

"Really, take the smoke out of here, Flippy." Flaky croaked, shooting him a disgusted stare.

Ignoring her complaints, he slid out of their bed listlessly and gazed out of the window.

"What's wrong?" The girl, as sensitive as usual, inquired while picking up her undergarments and tossing them on her scrawny body.

"We've got to stop this shit from aggravating." The soldier said soberly, crushing his cigarette to the ashtray.

"What?"

"We can't go on like this anymore, Flakes." Flippy frowned. "Look what I've done to you.  ** _Again_**! And this morning, I woke up remembering nothing."

He ogled her wounds intently, with an extremely distraught expression. The girl didn't do much to conceal her injuries. The pain had long subsided. She didn't feel anguished at all. In fact, pain never mattered to her. She wallowed in his torture as much as he loved inflicting some on her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Flip." Flaky assured and flung open the closet, pulling out her school uniforms without the slightest hint of concern.

"What makes you think you're fine?" The soldier interrogated. "I've hurt you! What did I do this time? Did I lodge the knife into your arm again or burn you with cigarettes? Did I scrape you with the cutter or ravaged you with a gun? Tell me!"

"It doesn't matter what you did and how you did it!" Flaky bawled. "I'm saying I'm fine so don't worry! I'm going to school."

"Flaky! Stop right there! We aren't finished with this conversation yet!" The solider hollered, gripping the girl's elbow firmly and hauling her back from the door.

"Flippy! I'm gonna be late!" Flaky grumbled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp but the man was relentless. He clasped both of her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Only after ensuring that she stopped resisting did he loosen his grip.

"Listen, Flakes, we need to solve this sooner or later. I gave you a knife yesterday, didn't I? I told you to stab me whenever I snapped. Why didn't you do so? Why didn't you stop me from…from doing all those despicable things to you!" Flippy wailed, his eyes brimming with tears as he strove to recall the horrendous scenes from the previous night. He didn't need to be told what had happened between them. The routine always went like this- he lost his insanity and ravished her; she would never repel him and would instead welcome his revolting games. It was a corrupt, deplorable relationship that sustained their everyday lives. There was no way to flee this hysteria, regardless of what he did.

"Why did I have to stab you?" Flaky retorted. "If I killed you, then what? You would be free and I would still be condemned. Do you think I'm that stupid? To let you betray me and leave on your own. We're tied together, Flippy, for all eternity. That's what you said."

"That's not what I said! That's what ** _he_**  said!" Flippy howled. "Don't listen to whatever my split personality says! He's treacherous! He's shameless! You shouldn't believe in anything he promised you! It's outlandish! This thing has to be stopped, Flaky! It is wrong. It is a mistake. We shouldn't be doing those things. We are-"

"I don't want it to stop!" Flaky cried. "You love me, right? That isn't a lie, is it? Flippy?"

"I-"

"I love you, Flippy. I'm happy when we are together. I don't want anything or anyone to interrupt our bliss. Whatever personality you take, you're still you. We don't need anyone to judge us. As long as we're content, everything is right."

"It's not right at all…" Flippy shook his head in dismay. "It's not right…"

"It is, if you believe so." Flaky smiled and kissed the man indulgently.

"Don't ever leave me, Flippy." The girl crooned, leaving Flippy alone in the room.

**~xXx~**

_When Flakia left him, Flippy thought his world had crumbled down._

_He considered following her path. And when all his suicide attempts backfired, he decided to bring himself to his own doom._

_He joined the military and became a gallant soldier._

_At least, to die in dignity was a more noble idea, or so he thought._

_When he survived the battlefield and returned with victory, he realized that fate simply wouldn't go his way._

_He was later diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. His death was distant. His life became an incessant cycle of sanity and mania._

_He snapped constantly, slaying and agonizing people for pleasure._

_When he was ostracized by the community, almost convinced that no one would ever accept and cure his sadistic traits, destiny brought him to her._

_It was at that time he stumbled upon her. This girl named Flaky; whom he had almost forgotten since his lover's death._

_It was almost obnoxious of him to have forgotten his own child._

_She came back to haunt him, with a face that looked so similar to Flakia's._

_He was in no virtuous mind to take her in. He first saw her existence as redemption. But soon, this salvation evolved into something else; something dreadful and wretched._

_His desires grew day by day and eventually consumed him._

_And that was when they began their rotten relationship._

**~xXx~**

The bell rang, signaling the end of another tedious lesson. Chucking aside her textbooks, Flaky rose from her seat, only to get caught immediately by the class monitor, Splendid.

"Can we chat for a moment?" The bespectacled boy asked. He had always been watching her from afar with much obsession, observing her so cautiously it almost intimidated her. She could never reject his kindness, though she had declined his love profession several times.

Lately, his morbid fascination with her and his excessive care began to annoy her, to an extent she thought of trampling on his heart ruthlessly and ridiculing him.

"I have duties to work on." Flaky brushed off his invitation with a typical excuse, but Splendid didn't seem to buy it so much.

"I'll have Giggles help you instead."

"Just what's it? Can't we leave it till lunch?"

"No, I think it's quite imperative." Splendid asserted, dragging the girl out to the hallway and down the corridor. He led her to a storage room and shoved her in, slamming the door behind him almost instantly.

"Splendid, what's the meaning of this?" Flaky asked, fidgeting uneasily with her hands as she gawked at the austere boy.

"You didn't pick up my call." He stated.

"You've been ringing me nonstop. It's so disturbing I've to switch it off."

"I've been worrying sick."

"You don't have to worry about me! We're classmates. Only classmates." She stressed, trying to walk past him only to get yanked backwards. He rolled up her sleeves and glowered at the bruises. "He hit you again, didn't he?"

"What?"

"That guy. He hit you again!"

"Stop it!" Flaky bellowed, flinching from Splendid fretfully. "It's none of your business!"

"Flaky! That man beats you up every single day. He abuses you. It's a serious issue. Such a monster should be exterminated from this society!"

"He's not a monster!" The girl roared. "Stop speaking ill of Flippy!"

"He's psychotic, Flakes! You should leave him! You don't deserve all this pain he causes you." Splendid argued. "Why are you still sticking up to him?"

"You don't know anything!"

"Yes, I don't. All I know is that you're being manipulated by him. Why are you still staying with him? Are you sympathizing with him? If so, quit it at once. That man is worth no pity! He abandoned you, remember? He left you when you were just a baby!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Flaky screeched, slapping the boy across the face.

"Listen, Flaky-"

"I don't want to listen to you!"

"Stop breaking my heart, Flakes! You know well I love you! I hate it when I see you suffer!"

"I can never love you back…" Flaky sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Splendid. Why won't you just…leave me alone? Don't meddle with my affairs anymore…I'm not worth your attention and all."

"Flakes, I mean it. This nightmare he gives you has to stop." Splendid snarled. "I'm going to tell someone."

"What? No!"

Splendid slid open the door and leaped out.

"Splendid!" Flaky yapped and watched the door close again before her eyes.

"Let me out of here, Splendid! Let me out of here!"

"I'm sorry, Flakes, but I really have to do this. This is for your sake." The boy said, holding on to his keys determinedly. "I'm gonna free you from his confinements. I'll bring you back the happiness you deserve."

"You don't understand anything about me! You don't even know what it means for me to be happy! Splendid, open the door!"

"It's gonna take a while, but will end very soon, Flakes." Splendid smiled. "I'll send him back to where he belongs. To  ** _Hell_**."

"No! Don't!"

"I'll slay him." The boy chuckled as he strutted away from the storage room. "That atrocious beastly  ** _father_**  of yours."

**~xXx~**

_Ever since he could remember, he had been having the same dream every night._

_It was always the same scene, of them lying side by side under a starry sky._

_He would snuggle up against her and she would hum a lullaby._

_Her voice was a soothing remedy. It pacified him and brought him peace._

_As she stroke his hair and caressed his face, he would weep tranquilly in her arms._

_She would reassure him with an affectionate kiss and wiped off his tears._

_When he opened his eyes, he saw her striking face. The beautiful complexions were forever etched in his mind._

_He saw Flakia._

_No…_

_He saw Flaky._

_No…_

_Which one was it exactly?_

_They looked the same to him._

_She was her all along._

_She was her reincarnation._

_She was her reflection._

_She was her doggelganger._

_Whichever one of the two he was infatuated with, he couldn't care anymore._

_It was her that he loved and that was the ultimate truth._

**~xXx~**

"Please, let me out! Someone, open the door please!" Flaky kept yelling and banging the door. It wasn't until an hour later that someone passed by.

"Open the door, please!"

"Flaky?"

She recognized that voice. It belonged to Petunia, one of her classmates.

"Petunia! I'm here! Yes, I'm Flaky! Please, open the door! I'm trapped in here!"

"How come?" Petunia frowned and tried to turn the knob. "It's locked!"

"Call someone, Pet! A teacher or anyone who has a spare key to this room! Please!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be back in a moment. Hang in there, Flakes!"

It wasn't the darkness that made her panic, but rather, the thought of losing Flippy.

She couldn't imagine what Splendid would do to Flippy.

She couldn't bear a single thought of any wicked possibilities.

When Petunia returned with their homeroom teacher, Lumpy, she was freed from the storage room.

"Are you alright, Flaky?"

"Splendid…where is he?"

"The class monitor?" Lumpy mused. "Ah! He's taken an early leave!"

"Oh no!" Flaky yapped and without another word, trotted away in haste.

She scooted out of the school and dashed back to their house as fast as her legs could carry her.

She couldn't comprehend why everything was so warped; why Splendid had to go this far to appease her.

She had never complained once what Flippy had done to her.

He was never intended to hurt her.

No one, probably not even Flippy himself, could understand this twisted form of love he carried towards her.

And yet, she understood it very well.

She was more into it than anyone else.

She just couldn't fathom why everyone denied their love.

"Flippy!" She booted open the door, as drops of blood pelted down on her face.

She stared in horror as he pierced Splendid's body with a dagger, grazing his chest mercilessly before flinging his senseless body onto the wall.

She watched the boy collapse to the ground. A moan was blurted out of his mouth as he gazed yearningly at her. It was as if he was muttering  ** _"sorry"_** _._

"Flippy…" Flaky's gaze fell back on the man soaked in blood. The soldier fell onto his knees and let out an distressing cry. He dropped his dagger, tears of guilt cascading down his cheeks like rivers.

"Flippy!" The girl darted to his side and embraced him, her weeps slowly echoing with his.

"What…have I done this time…Flaky…Oh what have I done…" Flippy whined, burying his tear-drenched face into her bosom.

"It's okay. I'm here." Flaky cooed. "I'm here."

"I killed him…Flakes…I killed him."

"You didn't kill him." The girl said, glancing at the gun in Splendid's hand. "You defended yourself. That is."

"I'm hopeless, Flakes. Just…kill me right here, please. End this suffering for me."

"No." Flaky murmured and stood up. She snatched the gun from Splendid's hand and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the wrecked body and to Flippy's astonishment, Splendid let out another groan before he fully succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Flaky! What…Why did you-" Flippy gasped and widened his eyes incredulously.

"He's truly dead this time." The girl whirled around and glanced nonchalantly at the man. "Now we are accomplices."

"Flaky….why?" Flippy stared bitterly his child, trying to grasp the sense of what was happening.

"I told you," whispered the girl as she hugged her father tightly. "we're tied together, for all eternity."

**~xXx~**

_Sometimes, he thought she came to this world for a reason._

_He thought she was born to salvage him, to rescue him from the dark._

_But in fact, her presence was meant to punish him, to cage him forever in her morbid affection._


	21. Compatible Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's an idiot. She's a handicap. He has no IQ. She has no vision. He's innocent. She's ignorant. They are complementary on different terms. When Mole meets this new boy called Lumpy at school, he is the only person who will accept her inferiority. And she is the only one who will accept his stupidity.
> 
> Pairing: Lumpy x Female!Mole  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

He is an idiot.  
She is a handicap.  
How they met, it's always a wonder.  
Mole fiddled with the photo in her hands. A peaceful smile spread across her face. Even though she was blind, she still stared at the image with full concentration. It was a picture of her and Lumpy. They took it last week in the fun fair. They had a fabulous time there despite ending up dead like they usually did. She accidentally shot Lumpy in the game booth. She, herself, later got hit by a falling roller coaster. Still, they managed to take a photo before they perished.  
Mime gave her the photo this morning. She was elated although she probably couldn't see the picture. She simply treasured every moment spent with Lumpy and every single trace of memory that reminded them of their eccentric relationship.  
Mole squatted down in one corner and shivered. It was freezing cold and the snow just kept piling up outside. She had stumbled over most furniture and still failed to find the heater. She could have lit a fire in the fireplace but she refrained from doing so. She still bore in mind how she set the entire house on fire last time she tried to do it. It cost Lumpy almost a year's salary to get their home renovated and refurnished. Mole rubbed her hands together and panted. She wished Lumpy would come home sooner. She needed him at times like this. A warm embrace would be a great reassurance in winter.  
Slowly, she lay herself down on the ground and curled up like a ball in an attempt to trap her body heat. She shut her eyes in silence and mediated. Before long, she began to drift off to her own dreams.  
She could remember quite clearly how she met him.  
Her childhood was a total mess. Even as an infant, she was already handicapped. With her visual impairment, she grew up being despised by many. Her blindness often brought people great trouble and misery. Her parents basically got fed up with her when she was merely six. They, indeed, didn't want to have anything to do with her. When her mom got pregnant with her brother, she got sent to a special boarding school, the one that took in disabled children. She was completely down to her own. Her parents didn't even bother to pay her a visit. She spent the first few months at the school struggling to catch up with her studies. Not only were the staff there unfriendly, they were rude and harsh to children. Mole didn't make many acquaintances because she was too timid and introverted. Occasionally, she would request her classmates to help jot down the notes for her but after a while, no one would like to do the deed for her. Every day, she just sat there in the classroom like a frozen statue, listening to her teachers and following rules obediently. There was pretty nothing much going on about in her life. She had the same regularity every day. Her presence was more or less similar to an automatic, lifeless robot, not to mention it's one without vision.  
It could be concluded that her early childhood was nothing but bleakness. Sometimes, she would hide herself in the locker and weep, wondering why God would create someone as useless as her. When she watched her classmates being fetched home one by one on holidays and she was still alone, the solitude struck her hard. At some point, she even considered committing suicide. Yet, it wouldn't really help because the town was cursed. She would just resurrect the next day.  
Her life in abyss ended the day she met Lumpy in seventh grade. He was a new student and he got put sitting next to her. At first, she didn't even realize someone was beside her until he greeted her. Most of the time, nobody wanted to be her neighbor. Her clumsiness would always kill her companion unintentionally. Once, she poked a sharpened pencil into Handy's eyes, causing the poor boy to stay hospitalized for a week.  
"Hello~"  
Her ears twitched as she heard the boy speak. She didn't respond because she wasn't quite certain if he was actually speaking to her. It would be embarrassing if she answered him when he was, in fact, chatting with someone else.  
"Do you not talk?" The boy giggled.  
"Are you talking to me?" Mole turned her head to wherever the source of noise emanated from.  
"Yup. I'm Lumpy."  
"Hi, I'm Mole." She replied swiftly.  
He continued conversing with her and asking her many questions, most of which indisputably didn't make much sense.  
"Do you think the Moon is hotter or the Sun?"  
"Do you think there is chicken first or an egg first?"  
"Where is the lead in a lead pencil?"  
"Why is Greenland called green when it's covered in ice?"  
"Lumpy…Why are you here?" Mole asked finally after he threw her like hundreds of silly questions.  
"What do you think?" Lumpy chuckled. "I DON'T KNOW~"  
"Oh…" For some reason though, she laughed. She later found out that he was there because of an extremely low intelligence. He never remembered what he had said or done a minute ago. His brain ceased developing at the age of ten and like her, he was accident-prone. That's why his parents eventually decided to get rid of him.  
The first day they ever interacted with each other, she killed him inadvertently. They were in the laboratory doing some sort of experiment. Let's say, both of them had no clue what they were doing. Mole listened carefully to the instructions. Lumpy was, by all means, fooling around, rambling non-stop. When they were asked to pour a tube of acid into a beaker, Mole toppled over the glass, spilling the corrosive liquid over Lumpy's face. The boy screeched hysterically. Mole immediately apologized and attempted to rinse him with water but she returned with a type of more lethal chemicals. They burnt and oxidized Lumpy's skin before killing him mercilessly. As Mole stood beside Lumpy's corpse, she could only blink in sheer fright. She couldn't believe she had murdered the first friend she made. Now, he would probably loathe her to death just like everyone else. That night, she cried herself to sleep. She expected Lumpy to stray far, far away from her the next day. However, he didn't. She was stunned to know he was still willing to talk to her. In the beginning, she thought he stayed close to her because he didn't remember about his death, which was very logical considering his incredibly short memory. Yet, when he confessed that he did actually remember how she killed him, she was taken aback by surprise.  
"Aren't you afraid you will get killed again?" Mole asked.  
"Why, it's fun!" Lumpy chortled foolishly.  
She couldn't judge whether his ignorance was bliss or disaster. Nonetheless, she was glad because they remained as friends for years. Sometimes, he would kill her by accident. The other times, she was the culprit. Their friendship lasted until they graduated high school. Don't ask why Lumpy even managed to finish high school. Even Mole found it inconceivable, though she did give him tutorials regularly. They formed a great pair in study. Usually, Lumpy was the one who copied the notes because this kind of things didn't need much brain. He would write down whatever the teacher wrote on board. Then, Mole would be responsible for listening to and comprehending their teachers' talks. After class, they would help each with assignments. He would read the words to her, frequently with wrong pronunciations, of course. It didn't matter though. At least, to Mole, it was better than having no notes. She would explain those theories and definitions to him. He couldn't really grasp the knowledge but he miraculously got a pass in the end.  
After graduation, they took different paths but stayed in contact with each other. Until last year, something changed between them when they hung out on Valentine's Day. Lumpy was the one to pick that date. He was actually oblivious to what it meant. People on the road mistook them for a couple. Mole blushed and had to bury her face in her scarf all the way through. Suddenly, Lumpy asked boldly. "What do they mean when they say we're dating?"  
"Just ignore it." Mole mumbled.  
"Are we dating?"  
"I said, ignore it."  
"Are we?"  
"Ugh, I don't know." Mole grunted.  
"Okay, we're dating."  
"What?"  
Before Mole could protest, Lumpy snatched her hand and smirked. She wasn't sure if he was really that naïve or just pretending to be. Anyway, they started going out officially since. This year, they even moved in together. They reckoned with their own disabilities, they might as well support and assist each other.  
The door creaked open as a tall figure stepped into the house.  
"Ouch." Lumpy groaned when he tripped over a stool. His noise woke Mole.  
"Lumpy?"  
"Honey, I'm home~" Lumpy said energetically and hugged her. "Mole, you're cold."  
"Y-Yes…" She stuttered, still trembling.  
Lumpy proceeded to light the fireplace and guided her to the sofa. Mole handed him the picture she had previously received earlier today.  
"What's it?"  
"A picture of us in fun fair." Mole smiled.  
"Oh." Lumpy grinned as well.  
"Say…how do we look? Was it a good one?"  
Lumpy flipped the picture over and turned it upside down, trying to examine it in various angles. What appeared on the picture was nothing more than a Ferris Wheel. Well, there were people in it but they were Flippy and Flaky. Apparently, some fools must have mixed up their photos with theirs.  
"So?"  
"Yes, dear, you look beautiful as always." Lumpy informed and kissed Mole's cheek.  
"Really?"  
Mole has never seen her face before. She only knows she possesses lavender, shoulder-length hair and a pair of navy-blue eyes. She can understand the concept of beauty and ugliness but having never seen anything in her life, she cannot tell what it looks like to be beautiful. Although Lumpy always compliments her looks, she seriously doubts it. She didn't believe it until Giggles and others all agreed that she is actually rather pretty. She was once curious about how Lumpy looks. Sometimes, she would imagine his face. She was told that he has blue hair with two remarkable yellow streaks on each side of his head. He also has azure eyes and wears a pair of antler-shaped earrings.  
"Why's our house so messy?" Lumpy asked.  
"Sorry, I…messed it up again…" Mole apologized, fidgeting with her hands. "I…was trying to find the heater."  
"Oh, hehee, don't worry about it. I'm gonna roast a turkey tonight!"  
"Huh?"  
"Our dinner." Lumpy bragged proudly as he showed her two grocery bags. She, of course, couldn't see what was inside but she smiled anyway.  
"Good."  
"Now, you sit here and wait for a while." Lumpy said and headed into the kitchen.  
Mole settled down patiently and listened as Lumpy started cooking. She waited and waited…Minutes passed and soon hours came. She heard some crunching noise from the kitchen. Before she stood up and decided to check on Lumpy, a deafening rumble pierced her ears. A heap of burning steam flushed towards her, stinging her face. She choked.  
"L-Lumpy?" She called out anxiously, flailing her arms in search of him.  
"Lumpy…are you alright?" She yelped in panic. When she couldn't hear him answer her, tears began to brim her eyes. "L-Lumpy…?"  
And then, a pair of arms stretched out and embraced her. She was relieved to know that Lumpy had survived the explosion.  
"S-Sorry, Mole…I…screwed up everything…" Lumpy whimpered.  
"Sh…it's okay." Mole shushed him with a faint smile. "At least, you aren't hurt."  
"But our…turkey…"  
"Lumpy, which button did you press?"  
"The green one?"  
"Gosh, how many times have I told you to click the red one instead? The food will get over-heated if you click the green one." Mole rolled her eyes and grumbled.  
"S-Sorry…" Lumpy said remorsefully.  
"It's alright. We'll head out for dinner."  
On the way to the restaurant, Lumpy continued accusing himself of basically ruining their dinner. Mole kept assuring him everything was going to be fine. She knew whenever he screwed up something for them, he would feel guilty. She never actually got mad at him. Not even once. Because she knew well he was doing everything for her.  
"Lumpy, thanks for always staying beside me." Mole said.  
"Why?"  
"Like you're the only one who will accept my inferiority. When no one else cares about me, you do."  
"Mole, you're the only one who accepts my stupidity." Lumpy sighed. "I know I'm an idiot…I just can't do things right."  
"Neither can I." Mole sniggered.  
"I love you, Mole."  
"I love you, too."  
Before they could reach their destination, a gigantic truck came running towards them at full speed. It turned out that Mole, the driver, had unconsciously crossed the wrong lane. A loud honking noise could be heard as the truck attempted to veer and brake. Still, it crashed into Mole's car. Lumpy got flung out of the window and stabbed by a metal blade. His torso got pinned to a concrete wall. Mole got tossed out forcefully. Her head struck the road sign and got sliced into half, exposing her cranium. Her body flew wildly in the air before landing below Lumpy's. The two died in a flash.  
He is an idiot.  
She is a handicap.  
How they survive with each other, it's always a wonder.


	22. The Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after his lover evaded him, Splendid found an abandoned girl at his door. Uncontrollably attracted to those familiar eyes, he took her in and raised her as his adopted child only to find the curse of love coming back to haunt him. There was a secret concealed in those eyes, possessed by the girl he loved the most. 
> 
> Pairing: Older!Splendid x Younger!Giggles  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

He stared into those glistening crimson orbs.

He saw a painfully gorgeous child, shuddering and craving incessantly for attention.

Her eyes were imbued with sentiments.

They were the eyes of pure innocence; the eyes of manifested melancholy.

They were the eyes of solitude; the eyes of cursed ordeal.

He detested them.

And yet, he was mesmerized by them.

He loathed himself so much, for being so compassionate, so gullible, so vulnerable...

For falling into yet another trap set up by that depraved woman.

"Tell me your name, girl." He asked, unexpectedly calm and composed. He couldn't fathom why he felt such intense connections with this child.

Her face was fascinating. She was so small, so tender, so fragile.

She was forlorn, forsaken, betrayed…just like him.

"G-Giggles…" She stuttered, clinging to the stuffed bear in her hands, the sole toy she had ever possessed since birth.

"And where is she?" He inquired, raising his tone a little.

The girl obviously seemed startled. She stumbled backwards and gazed up at the male.

She saw a young man, an extremely beguiling gentleman.

She stared into those seemingly intimidating cerulean orbs.

They were imbued with sentiments.

They were the eyes of pure bewilderment; the eyes of utter despondency.

They were the eyes of tolerance; the eyes of a battered soul.

She loved them.

And yet, she was terrorized by them.

She couldn't remember her sins. Up until now, she had always been tossed around as an omen. Her faults were never justified.

Abandoned was she and confused was he.

She wondered if this man was truly her father.

It would be hilarious if he was because they looked nothing alike.

And he realized that too.

He had no memory of impregnating anyone.

The woman he had devoted so much to love and cherish had long evaded him. She had decided to crush his heart into pieces and eloped with another man.

"I'm asking you." He reiterated. "Where is your mother?"

He was merely a young lad of eighteen. To have fallen in love with that obnoxious woman was his greatest regret. She purged him of his fortune. She ripped him apart. She turned his life upside down and rendered him in a state of incurable chaos. He swore to God he would never love again. And yet, was it possible?

Eight years of wallowing in penitence had never revived his passion for life. And now, he was stuck with another predicament. He was compelled to pick up a mess that never belonged to him in the first place.

"Gone…" Giggles replied timidly, her eyes still fixated on the blue-haired male. "Mama won't come back again…"

So, that woman did receive her retribution after all. It had got to be divine punishment, to perish so miserably in a car accident.

He mourned for her, despite knowing how despicable and revolting it sounded.

To grieve for a woman who had once enslaved his love and condemned him into an abyss was so sinister, so deplorable.

_She left me even without saying goodbye._

_She left me all this shit to deal with and didn't even show the slightest gratitude._

_How heinous._

He glanced back at the child, an existence so familiar yet so distant.

He had no qualms it was his lover's daughter.

She shared an almost identical face with her mother, oh, her debauched, rapacious mother.

But this child…wasn't his.

It was a child she conceived with another man.

The mere thought of it infuriated him.

But the sight of tears was sufficient to make him concede his defeat.

"You aren't supposed to be here." He asserted, blinking at the sobbing child.

The girl nodded and clutched her toy. In a tremulous voice, she whispered. "They sent me here…They don't want me…"

"Why me? I'm not your father." He interrupted, crossing his arms firmly.

"They said you are…" Giggles stammered. "Mama put your name down…as my guardian…"

"Where is your father then?" He snorted.

"I…have never met him…" Giggles muttered.

"What a pain." The man rolled his eyes and grunted.

He didn't realize then, his heart at that moment was already captured by this child. And when he bent down and wiped off her tears, he had indirectly admitted this child as his possession.

"Will you…keep me?" She asked, her eyes glittering with anticipation.

He lost it then.

He despised this side of his, to be manipulated so readily because of a child's pleas.

But it couldn't be helped.

It was his nature to be tamed, abused and deceived.

"Yes…but it's just you and me." He explained, gently stroking her sleek pink hair. "Will that be fine?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms delicately around this man whom she would start recognizing as her parent, her guardian, her father…

"I don't want to go back…to that place…" She wept, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"Ugh, the orphanage. It's okay. I'm not sending you back there." The man mumbled.

He scooped up the scrawny child in his arms and scowled. "You look so weak. Do they even feed you?"

The girl looked somewhat astounded. She frowned at the young man and shook her head slightly. No one had ever questioned her well-being. But this man she was barely acquainted with actually noticed how pathetic and tattered she was.

"Whatever. Let's get you something to eat first." He smiled, feeling her arms tighten around him. "What's wrong?"

"Name…" She whispered, merely loud enough for him to hear. "My name is…Giggles…"

"Yea, I know. You told me minutes ago." He nodded understandingly.

"You-Yours…?" The girl blushed, fiddling with her tiny fingers bashfully.

He didn't answer her. After pausing for what seemed like an eternity, he placed her on the couch and murmured. "Splendid is the name. You can call me whatever you like."

 

 

* * *

He stared into those glimmering crimson orbs.

He saw a painfully gorgeous youngster, clenching her fists and glaring at him in exasperation.

Her eyes were imbued with sentiments.

They were the eyes of pure yearning; the eyes of manifested frustration.

They were the eyes of allurement; the eyes of cursed fate.

He detested them.

And yet, he was captivated by them.

He despised himself so much, for being so pliable, so emotional, so feeble…

"What…What's wrong?" He peeked up from his newspapers and adjusted his red-framed glasses, tilting his head slightly to express his puzzlement.

The sixteen-year-old girl stood motionless before him, dressed neatly in her formal school uniform, her polished pink hair adorned by an adorable bow. Her skin so tender, her lips so glossy, her cheeks so rosy, she was so striking that for a second he felt his hands going itchy. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to emclasp her. He wanted to make her his. But her eyes revealed otherwise.

He could never penetrate those eyes that reminded him of his past; of his regrettable memory and of his unpardonable crime.

"Will you attend my graduation ceremony?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with pleas. Gripping the rim of her pitiably revealing skirt, she was shivering so much that the fabric was all wrinkled.

"Maybe." He answered indifferently, intentionally diverting his gaze away from her eyes; the eyes that resembled his forfeited lover, a woman he could never own.

"Why?" She interrogated, her voice husky and stern.

He had long foreseen her agitation. He realized she could never endure any more of his cold-hearted acts. Sometimes, he had to blame himself for this unfathomable tension between them. He invited the trouble by himself, the day he agreed to raise her as his child and grant her every wish a child lived for.

"No reason." Splendid replied nonchalantly and continued scanning his newspapers. "I might have to go back to the office later."

"I don't get it." She shook her head firmly showing her dissatisfaction. He sighed, knowing what was yet to follow.

The girl had always been much rebellious, more or less like her biological mother. She was difficult to handle; to tame; to flatter.

The man had run out of tactics to tackle her. He even found himself losing his sanity and conscience confronting her.

  
_It's nothing but revenge._  He thought.

_From that imprudent woman who never deserves a child in the first place._

"Why? I'm asking you!" She lashed out, almost hollering. "What did I do this time that pissed you off? Why are you ignoring me? You used to accompany me to school every day but now you wouldn't even drive me anywhere! You wouldn't come to any of my school functions! You wouldn't even show yourself in front of my friends! You never told me what mistake I made? And if I've been a bad girl, the least you could do is to ground me instead of leaving me to fend for myself! Or am I not your adopted daughter anymore? Should I just leave this home and go somewhere else? Tell me! Why wouldn't you even talk to me these days? Why?"

The girl cried, shoving everything off the table. Rendered speechless, Splendid finally dropped his newspapers and stood up. Giggles had grown so much in years that she was now only a head shorter than him. Her maturity in appearance stood in much contrast to her childish tantrum.

And yet, aside from those abominable eyes, she was perfect in all sense. Her beautiful face, her plump breasts and her slender legs all made him want to lose the virtues of a gentleman.

  
_She looks too much like her._  He thought.  _God damn it. Why, of all people, she has to look like her mom? Why?_  


"Answer me! You freaking coward!" Giggles squealed, lifting her hand ready to smack him. He caught her wrist in time and yanked her into his embrace. She hushed, flabbergasted.

"Tsk, you're so noisome." He grunted. "Stop giving me a headache. Your temper never works on me and you know it."

"Give me a freaking reason!" She screeched.

"You want a reason?" He laughed. "I'll give you one."

He released her and shrugged. "I took you in because I sympathized with you. You were such a poor child then. I couldn't let you stray on the street. Now that you've grown up, I'm not obliged to take care of you anymore. You've been costing me a lot more than I could afford. You should stop depending on me and look after yourself more."

"What?" She frowned, her face turning pale at once. "No, it can't be…You wouldn't adopt me just because you pitied me!"

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked.

"I won't believe it. I won't!" She yelped. "You lied! You always lie! I won't leave you even if you send me away! I will never leave this house!"

"It's time for school." Splendid said calmly. "If you don't hurry now, you'll be late."

"I won't give up on this matter." She declared, gritting her teeth indignantly. "Just so you know, I won't let you get away with this, Splendid."

"Whatever." He murmured. "I've done all my talking."

The man jammed his hands into his pockets casually and started strutting upstairs, scooting farther away from those influential eyes.

Once more, he betrayed his poisonous heart. He rejected the girl and cast her away from where she ought to belong.

"You can NEVER make me hate you!" She bawled as she slammed the door shut and disappeared from the household.

  
_It's for your sake, dummy._ He slouched against the wall bitterly and seized his trembling hands.  _ _I don't know how long I can keep this going, Giggles.__

* * *

She stared into those sapphire orbs.

She saw a young man, an extremely befuddled gentleman.

She stared into those seemingly daunting cerulean eyes.

They were imbued with sentiments.

They were the eyes of pure grievance; the eyes of utter dejection.

They were the eyes of forbearance; the eyes of a broken heart.

She loved them.

And yet, she was caged by them.

She couldn't remember what she did. She could only recall ruminants of the incident.

She was exhausted by her futile attempts.

She was tired of trying to please him.

She had always been disciplining herself, refraining from all sorts of events that might disgust him.

She was frightened. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him and vice versa.

She knew she had to grow up, sooner or later and she could never call him her guardian forever.

One day, she would be taken away from him, by her own prince charming.

She had been searching everywhere for this man of her dream who was willing to look after her for the rest of her life, to put up with her obstinacy and her voraciousness and accept her devilish character; her hideous past.

"I tried…" She stuttered with a vague smile, her eyes brimming with woeful tears. "I tried…to be independent…I tried not to give you trouble…I've dated lots and lots of boys as you suggested…I went out with Cuddles…I accepted Mime's invitation…I traveled with Mole…but…but I wasn't happy at all…I couldn't forget you. I'm sorry…so sorry."

He held her close to him and lamented, his hands soaked in her blood. He tried to cease the bleeding but more liquid seemed to squirt out from her wound.

It was his fault again.

His fault alone.

She stood glumly on the summit, longing for him to come and save her.

She cried out his name, waiting for this superhero of hers.

He had always been there to rescue her.

She had always been his spoiled damsel.

It was the sole way to catch his attention. She was willing to give it a shot.

She was so desperate.

The moment she leaped into the air, she could see him dashing towards her.

She was so happy. She had never been happier.

"It's just a scratch…deep…but it'll be okay, Giggles." Splendid assured, scooping her up in his arms. "Hold on. We'll be back home very soon. Don't worry…"

"I'm…glad." She smiled, leaning against his chest. The wound felt nothing compared to this immense pleasure and relief in her sutured heart. She hugged him tightly, the same way she did when he first took her in. She could never in her life forget the warmth and security of those strong arms and broad shoulders, being so close to that beautiful face that never seemed to get deteriorated by age.

She realized it now, the reason why she had felt so bothered by his coldness.

She could never flee him.

She loved him.

Regardless of how ridiculous it sounded, she loved him.

He was her only hero, her only guardian, her only father…

"It's never wrong if you perceive it to be right." She babbled as he gingerly wrapped a bandage around her severely injured leg.

"Huh?" He gazed up at her, meeting those influential eyes once more.

"You…hardly look into my eyes." She grinned. "Is it because they look like hers?"

He gulped and looked away instantly. She gripped his chin and turned his face back towards her.

"Look at me. Look only at me." She demanded. "I am not her. I will never be her. I'm different, Splendid. I'm not a woman who breaks her vow and runs away with another man. I'm not a woman who deceives her own love and abandons her own child. My eyes are never that filthy and tainted. They can only contain one person and it's you."

"You…have no idea what you're saying…" Splendid scowled. "You're young. You have everything perfectly planned ahead for you. I'll give you anything you want. Why must you demand something impossible from me? You know how much it hurts me, don't you?"

"And you have no clue how much it hurts me more than you." She sniveled. "You taught me to be an honest child. You taught me courtesy and manners. You taught me virtues and morals. But you never abide by them yourself. You never try to heed my feelings, do you?"

"As much as I want to, I can't return your feelings." Splendid claimed. "They see you as my adopted daughter. We are parent and child. Get it?"

"Is this society what you live only for? It's precisely these outrageous decrees that made you lose mom, no, I mean that disloyal woman." She pinpointed. "If I were to die, would it…make things less troublesome for you?"

"Nonsense! No speaking of death, please. I don't want to hear it." Splendid growled. "And next time, if you jump off the cliff again, I will be sure to lock you up forever."

"That's my wish." She chuckled. "I love you, Splendid. Do you love me?"

The man froze, barely capable of producing any more speech.

He turned away from the girl apathetically and remained silent.

In no way would he cross the line.

It was too risky.

"Is that…a 'no'?" She asked. "Am I just an object of your redemption? If I had never been that woman's daughter, you would never have offered me a shelter, would you?"

"False." He retorted. "It has nothing to do with her."

"Then, what has to do with this hesitation?" She persisted. "Is it because of our age? Or of our status? Or of the fact that you're still willing to be enslaved by this society's absurd rules? Tell me."

"It's just not right, Giggles!" He yelled. "Not…right….at all…You should find someone much…much better than me. I can't keep you forever…"

"Why not?"

She turned him over and kissed him. The abrupt contact of their skin brought tears into his eyes. The feeling was so much familiar. Even if he constantly exhorted himself not to get carried away, he couldn't help basking in the forgotten sensation of being treasured and respected by a woman. He loved her, indisputably and irreversibly. The day he admitted her at his doorway, he had already cast this spell on himself. He realized someday he would fall prey to her seduction, the same way he had been lured by her mother.

He was in no place older than her. He was just as abandoned and lonely as her.

He was just like a child, craving for love and care, bound by the horrendous and shameful past of his.

And if he was to fall heads over heels for her, he might risk getting his heart broken once again.

This time, no miracle would happen again.

She was an unexpected gift for him.

She filled his life with so much contentment and surprises.

He wanted her by his side forever and ever.

* * *

He stared into those shimmering crimson orbs.

He saw a painfully gorgeous lady, puckering her lips and nodding her head confidently

Her eyes were imbued with sentiments.

They were the eyes of pure lust; the eyes of manifested passion.

They were the eyes of temptation; the eyes of reversed destiny.

He adored them.

He was drugged by them.

Slowly and cautiously, he bent down to taste her lips. They were of fresh cherry flavor, his beloved aroma. He loved the little sheepish noise she strove to stifle.

Curling her legs around his waist, she invited him for a fiery kiss. She tangled her fingers with his locks, sensually brushing her breasts against his chest. She could hear his thumping heart. She could sense his nervousness and impatience.

His tongue delved deeper into her moist cavern. She retaliated with a bite. He flinched a little but didn't stop relishing in her flirtatious act. She moaned, her voice so soft and intoxicating. It drove him berserk. He stripped her in a flash, no longer able to resist the urge to explore her fine body; the body he had endeavored to grow. And it was all his possession now.

He savored every inch of her skin, leaving visible evidence of his caress everywhere he desired. The girl was his and his only. No one else.

He wouldn't let go of her the same way he had let go of her mother.

  
_It's nothing but revenge._  He smirked, entering her gradually and warily.

She whined brilliantly, marveling at his size. The intrusion was deep and agonizing but the pleasure blinded her. The feeling of being occupied underneath him was her one grand wish. She was more than satisfied. Nothing but joyous moans poured out of her mouth as he started thrusting in her. She could have pinned down thousands of men with her beauty but only this one was the only and the last one she truly sought. She wouldn't let him escape this time. Never.

"Tell me I'm better than her…ah…hummm… Say it." She ordered between groans.

"You're the best." He hummed back in pleasure, shoving his manhood deeper into her core, earning such a proud screech from the younger girl.

"Really?"

"Yes…" He reiterated. "No one can be better than you."

"I'm not her replacement. I'm…my own being…" Giggles moaned.

"I've never seen you as her substitute." Splendid replied, fondling the girl lovingly. "If I did see you as her shadow, I would have made my move on you long time ago."

"Kiss me." She whimpered.

"As you wish, my love." He smiled and blended their lips together.

"Promise me you'll hold me only and forget about her."

"I will." He cooed, fusing their bodies together with one last thrust.

"I love you." She wheezed, holding her womb where his seeds were planted. "I'll never ever leave you like she did."

"I will never let you go." He panted.

She stared into his eyes one last time.

They were imbued with satisfaction.

They were the eyes of pure affection; the eyes of eternal happiness.

They were the eyes of honesty; the eyes of promising truth.

This time, she knew everything would turn out just right.

He gazed back at her, restoring his faith once more.

Those eyes spoke more than any words could do.

This time, he believed their love was true.

"And I love you, too." He purred as they snuggled against each other.

 


	23. One Last Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is a hero with a delicate heart. When his one and only love evades him, Splendid is determined to take vengeance, despite knowing how unpleasant things will turn out.
> 
> Pairing: Splendid x Giggles   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

The cobalt-haired boy perched silently on a fully-grown tree, his hollow sapphire eyes glistening in an eerie way. His mangled mind was overclouded by various sentiments as he pondered over what had gone wrong in his life. When he could not come up with a conceivable reason to explain his ruptured relationship with his lover, he simply shut his eyes in frustration and growled. No, he couldn’t fathom it. He couldn’t grasp why everything was so ruined and flawed. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose her.

As far as he was concerned, everything was seemingly perfect, or at least he deemed so. He had offered her everything he could afford. He had granted her every wish. He had given her the greatest pleasure any girls in this world could possibly crave for. He had given her wealth, fame and happiness. On top of all, he had specifically handed over his heart to her. He had vowed to cherish and protect her, to cradle and to shield her. In return for all the treasures she received from him, she had promised to love him and only him.

And yet, things turned out extremely unpleasant. Despite everything he had sacrificed for her, she failed to sustain this relationship. Or more precisely, they failed to sustain their relationship. She had confessed to him with such ruefulness and grief, that their love had long decayed and drained away in silence. Her feelings towards him had faded and she wouldn’t be able to love him as much as before. He, indeed, demanded an answer, or rather a proper explanation which he reckoned would somehow turn into a shameful excuse. And what he heard basically crushed him to the bottom. She had fallen for someone else, someone whom she claimed was much more intriguing, alluring and youthful. It’s not like Splendid was much older than her and he couldn’t comprehend how these three years of age gap could lead to such devastating result. Apparently, she just fancied the blonde because he was hilarious and playful. As for the bluenette, he could be, in her opinion, way too mature and dull.

Why, he questioned, should he be deprived of love just because he was less interesting? He loved her with all his heart and this was what she had responded to him with- a simple saying of “Sorry, Splendid, we should probably break up.”

She stated that he wasn’t the one for him. He wasn’t her prince charming and he could never be one. And when she decided to leave him, he was frightened. For once in his life, he had swallowed his pride and begged her to stay. Still, his attempts were futile. She walked out of his life as swiftly as she had entered it. There was no remorse or subtle farewell but a bunch of cruel words that had been lingering inside his head till now. He still remembered how she had turned away from him without hesitation, completely ignoring his tears and pleas. The loss of her had ripped off his joy and hope, plunging him into ever so much depression and despair. Something inside of him had snapped the moment she unintentionally broke his heart. Something had risen within him which could only be described as sheer grudge. When love transformed into hatred, all that was left was a withered soul and a distorted reality.

Splendid smirked as he heard Giggles shrieked at the top of her lungs. She had accidentally tripped and fallen off the cliff. With one brisk leap, the bluenette flew into the air and swooped down in her direction. He wrapped his strong arms around the pink-haired girl. Oh, how he missed the touch. How he missed the day when he was able to embrace her entirely.

“S-Splendid?” Giggles widened her eyes, astounded to be saved by her ex-boyfriend.

“Are you alright?” The boy asked, faking a worried expression.

“Yes…” Giggles smiled. “Thanks, Splendid.”

Instead of putting her down, the boy continued flying, heading off to an unknown destination. Noticing things were going bizarre, the girl started to panic. “Splendid? Where are we going?”

The male didn’t answer her. His lips curved into a devilish smile as they landed in front of his acorn-shaped, azure house.

“Splendid, I need to go home. Take me ho-”

Before Giggles could finish her speech, she was tossed into the house. A loud click suggested that he had latched the door and she was locked in. He turned back to face her. The girl was trembling in unspeakable awe. His eyes were shimmering. His gaze was so deep and penetrating that for once the girl felt exceptionally terrified by his presence. This intimidating aura he had shaped around them was striking every single nerve of hers. She flinched fretfully as he strode towards her. When he clasped her and forced his lips on hers, she yelped and struggled, her legs kicking frantically in an attempt to shake him off. The boy, of course, was much stronger. He pressed her down with barely one hand. Giggles squealed, having never experienced more fear than being tackled by her ex-lover. He must have gone berserk, for someone like him, who used to be gentle and sweet, could never be so violent and crude. She was pinned down on the floor, trapped underneath his ruthless grip. He straddled her body cautiously and bent over to kiss her, his tongue sliding roughly into her unprepared cavern. She moaned and squirmed, screeched and wailed. She even tried to bite and shove him but to no avail. Her persistent rebellion only increased her suffering. He smacked her mercilessly and stripped off her clothes. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks as he started nibbling along her neck, his hands tracking down her refined, gorgeous skin. The girl yapped in pain when he squished her breasts forcibly, not caring if such act would injure her. His eyes, though, were among all she dreaded most. As he glanced at her, his orbs were filled with none other than monstrous lust and wrath.

Several minutes passed, when he had had enough play with her body. Having left traces of purple patches and love bites all over her torso, he grinned sickeningly and admired his work.

“Please...stop it…Splendid…” Giggles whimpered, tugging his jacket feebly. She couldn’t stand yet another second being assaulted by him. Even if she had hurt him by proposing a break-up, she didn’t deserve such mortifying treatment. It’s only fair she left him because she didn’t love him anymore. He was, in fact, pretty scary. She appreciated the way he did everything for her but his obsession was something purely threatening.  That little mind of his was imbued with ever much pride and rigorousness. He couldn’t accept any disloyalty and jealousy. And what really got on her was how he regarded himself as the best when there were literally a whole lot more choices in her life. His love was romantic but suffocating, sweet but horrifying.

“I won’t.” Splendid muttered coldly. “Tell me he can’t really be that good. He can’t really satisfy your needs because only I can pleasure you this much. You miss me, don’t you? I miss you so much.”

“Splendid! We’re finished! Please…get over it!” Giggles cried. “Let me go home…”

“That’s a wrong answer, sweetheart.” Splendid smiled, leaning in to peck at her collarbone. His face soon brushed against her cleavage, his hands reaching down to her bare thighs.

“Spread them.” He commanded.

“No!” Giggles shook her head stubbornly, tears rinsing her face. She clamped her legs together and crawled away from him, only to get yanked backwards. He separated his legs and undid his own pants. The girl stared, petrified by what came next.

“No…don’t…”

He groped her hips and rammed into her, so powerfully that she felt part of her body was being ripped apart. She hissed in agony, wiggling helplessly under him. He didn’t spare her any adjustment to his large size before making rhythmic thrusts. Sure enough, they had done it many times before but he had never intruded her unless she was voluntary. Giggles screamed and flailed her arms deliriously. Neglecting her objection, the boy proceeded to slide in and out of her at a greater speed, panting sheepishly as the pleasure drowned him. Soon, the weeps ebbed away when the girl made a wise decision to stay submissive. Her struggles would only turn on his sadistic mood, inciting him to pound into her even more rapidly. Either way, he would have her no matter what. It would make her anguish much more endurable if she obeyed and complied with his brutal request.

He grabbed her and seated her up on his lap, his bumps getting more forceful and speedy. The girl groaned uncontrollably as he repeatedly hit her sensitive spot. Inwardly, she cursed at herself for enjoying in every sensation Splendid gave her. He was indisputably much more skillful and desirable than Cuddles. But still…she didn’t love him. Not anymore…

“Ah…” Giggles moaned as she reached her peak. All that came into her mind was this awful feeling that she had been advantaged. A few seconds later, the male joined her in the climax and filled her with his loads. Pulling out of her, he left her shivering in stupor, her pale face twisted in angst and sorrow.

“You’re mine, Giggles.” The boy whispered into her ears, sending chills down her spine. “Mine only…”

“Shut up!” Giggles wailed. “I belong to no one and especially not you, bastard!”

When she finally regained her senses, she used all her remaining strength to slap him.

“I…I hate you!” She bellowed. Standing up limply, she gathered all her clothes in haste. Without acknowledging his reply, she stormed out of the hellish place.

The boy frowned and ran his hand across his swollen cheek. The searing pain reminded him this was a reality. He had done something so incorrigible that he was actually quite proud of it. He had successfully made her to detest him.

“You hate me.” Splendid laughed hysterically. “That gives me a better reason to give up on you, Giggles…”

And then, his vision went blurred. It didn’t take him long to realize that what obscured his eyesight were his very own tears. Burning hot tears.


	24. Splendid Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid lost a bet to his three cunning buddies. What they had in store for him though, was something out of his expectation. Would he ever survive the game? Rated M for obvious reasons. 
> 
> Pairing: Splendid x Splendont/Lifty/Shifty  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

"Too bad, Splendy. Seems like luck is on our side."

Splendid stared at the cards incredulously. He wasn't inclined to believe any of it.

A moment ago he was still flaunting his talent so proudly, scorning the other three whom he considered as imbeciles.

There was no way things would twist around so fast. It's as if…as if he had been duped in this set-up farce.

He shut his eyes and opened them again, still blinking at the same result.

He lost.

He lost!

How could he have lost!

He had been triumphing consecutively for a hundred rounds and for the last one; he even made a bet just to ridicule his playmates.

But now, he lost. He lost the last round. He lost the bet.

"Well?" Splendont cocked his brows and smirked.

"Too petrified to speak?" Lifty scoffed.

"You guys cheated!" Splendid slammed the table indignantly. "You guys must have cheated! It's impossible! There's been a mistake. This round doesn't count!"

"So, someone's revoking his promise. How atrocious," Shifty pouted, propping his chin in his palm impatiently.

"We cheated? As if," Lifty tittered.

"You guys are idiots! This isn't fair. Let's play another round," Splendid frowned, rearranging the poker cards anxiously.

The other three boys exchanged a swift glance with each other and shrugged.

"Okay. If you insist," Splendont chuckled.

"And if you lose this time, you'll have to pay double," Shifty winked.

"I won't lose!" Splendid yelped, clenching his fists in agitation. "I'll be watching you and if you, if you guys ever cheat, I'm gonna shoot you with my beams. Damnit."

"How conceited. We'll see," Lifty grinned.

And so, the four boys opted for another round, completely ignoring the amount of time they had been slacking off. Splendid didn't intend to fool around with them in the first place, since as a responsible superhero, he had duties to fulfill. The town, however, seemed to be exceptionally peaceful lately, rendering him nothing to kill time at all. He was eventually dragged by Splendont, his friendly rival, twin doppelganger as well as roommate. It had been hours since they were playing games with the twins.

"There you go," Shifty laid his cards confidently on the table, followed merrily by his brother and Splendont.

"What the-" Splendid's jaws dropped when he gaped at their combinations. In no way could he actually…lose again!

"No! It can't be!" The unhinged blue-haired hero began to fidget, checking his buddies' cards gingerly. "But you…that isn't fair!"

"What isn't? You didn't see us cheat, did you?" Splendont smiled.

"You didn't…but that's impossible…you guys didn't win any rounds before I made the bet! Were you just pretending?"

"Nah, it seems that your bet motivated us," Shifty chortled.

"You can't imagine how much incentive you gave us with that manly promise," Lifty butted in.

"Shut up. Another round!" Splendid yelled.

And another round.

No matter how many times they played again, he lost.

At last, he had to concede his defeat in sheer frustration, succumbing to the other three's teasing.

"Well, it's just a game anyway," Splendid laughed nervously. "Shouldn't have taken it too seriously, bud. Oh, my, I almost forgot something's just come up. I gotta bake some cakes for tonight. See you guys later."

The bluenette attempted to flee but was immediately caught by his friends.

"Hey!" Splendont grabbed Splendid's arm and yanked him back from the door. The twins surrounded him and scowled. "How could you just leave? You promised!"

"Yea, you hypocrite."

"Promise? What promise?" Splendid laughed. "Did I say something?"

"Well, here," Shifty growled and took out his cellphone. With one click, he played the recording. As expected, Splendid's voice wafted out. "A promise made is past recording. Aaha! This is no fun at all! You guys just keep losing. What a bunch of losers. If you ever win, I'll do anything you want! It's a bet! The one who breaks the promise isn't a man!"

"Shit," Splendid gasped.

"Heheh, we have some very realistic evidence here," Lifty gurgled. "Now are you a man, Splendy?"

"You guys set this up deliberately, didn't you?" Splendid snarled, wiggling out of Splendont's grip.

"Woah, don't frame us. We didn't do anything. You lost on your own, remember?" Shifty pinpointed.

"Yeah, you're really relentless, aren't you? Unless you aren't a man, you aren't going to swallow back your words, huh?" Said the redhead.

Splendid hushed and gawked at the ground for a while. He couldn't even protest now, being cornered by three people who would most definitely tease him for the rest of his life if he ever evaded them.

"Fine," He sighed and gave in. "What do you want me to do?"

Splendont shot the twins a triumphant stare. The three boys nodded with a cunning smile and scanned Splendid from head to toe.

"By 'anything', it means whatever we tell you to do," Shifty said.

"Don't you dare go that far, bastard," Splendid retorted.

"You lost too many times so you aren't just going to pay double," Lifty chuckled.

"What?"

"Come here, Splendid," Splendont beckoned to the bluenette and grinned.

"Please, just let me get over with this real quick," Splendid rolled his eyes in despair. "I want to go home."

"Strip," Splendont demanded nonchalantly.

"What?" Splendid widened his eyes as if he had misheard the word.

"Strip," The twins echoed.

"Are you guys insane?"

"No," Splendont smirked.

"Lifty," Shifty nudged his brother with a sly smile. The younger twin nodded with a giggle and got a digital camera out from the drawer. He set the camera in delight, directing the lens towards them.

"What the heck are you do-"

Clasping Splendid's both arms firmly, Splendont turned him towards Shifty.

"Guess you wouldn't do it yourself. Then let someone help you," The redhead nodded at his accomplice. The thief smiled and reached out for Splendid's clothes.

"Hey! Don't you touch me! You filthy insolent lowlife. Hey!" Splendid cried, but Shifty heard none of it. He zipped open the hero's tracksuit and with the redhead's assistance, tugged down his pants.

"No! Stop it! Please. This isn't funny! I thought we were talking about the bet!" Splendid bawled, writhing in Splendont's arms.

"This is your bet. This is what we want you to do," Lifty whistled, zooming in Splendid's blushing face.

"You look energetic down here, don't you?" Shifty laughed.

By then, the hero's face was completely shaded in crimson. He couldn't believe he actually got humiliated in front of his friends, not to mention they used to be his nemesis.

"Are you…taking naked photos of me?" He shuddered.

"Ohhh, no, no, no, that's too mainstream," Shifty nibbled his lips in anticipation. "We won't have much fun doing that. We're having something much more thrilling and tasty."

"Like what?" Splendid's heart skipped a bit as he trembled at Shifty's touch. The thief poked his crotch playfully and slid down his boxers.

"Stop it!" Splendid whined.

"Continue, Shifty. I wanna see more," Splendont urged.

"Teh," Shifty grabbed the hero's poor thing and started stroking it, gradually accelerating with each moan Splendid poured out involuntarily.

"Feeling good?" Splendont whispered into the bluenette's ears.

"N-No…this is…disgusting…" Splendid whimpered.

"You're so adorable," Shifty sniggered and wrapped his lips around the bluenette's stick, swirling his tongue around the head. Splendid groaned as waves of pleasure bombarded him, having never felt anything wondrous in his entire life. As the thief continued pumping the bluenette's lower region, Splendont trailed his lips along his bare shoulder, etching traces of visible marks on the velvety skin.

"S-Stop…please…no more…I can't take it anymore!" Splendid wailed as his climax inched closer. Shifty gazed up at him coyly, still savoring the taste of his rod. The bluenette rocked his hips forward instinctively, sending his member deeper into the wet carven. The thief gagged and hummed, ultimately driving the hero to his limits.

"Ah…" Splendid moaned loudly as the spasm subsumed him. Shifty withdrew his mouth from the throbbing member. Strings of white fluid splattered onto the floor as Splendid groaned in bliss.

"First stage done," Shifty licked off traces of Splendid's seeds.

"W-What…?" The bluenette, still clouded by the pleasure of orgasm, tilted his head in perplexity.

"Just to get you into the mood. Now kneel," Splendont snickered and forced Splendid to kneel down on all fours.

"W-What…wait….hey!" The bluenette tried to resist but got both hands pinned down by the thief.

"Lifty, keep the camera on. It's still recording, right?" Splendont asked. The younger thief smiled craftily and gave him an "OK" gesture.

"Good. Shift, the lube?" The redhead turned to the older thief, who instantly pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and tossed it to his boss.  
"What are you doing? What is it? What-"

"Oh, shut it, girlie," Splendont laughed and clamped his hand over his twin's mouth. "We need something to occupy his mouth. Shift?"

"Sure," Shifty chuckled mirthfully. He unbuckled his belt and removed his jeans, revealing his own hardened rod prodding painfully at his underwear.

"Ummm!" Before Splendid could utter another word, the shivering erection was shoved down his throat. The thief started bucking his hips forward, compelling the bluenette to suck on his flesh.

"There, I can carry on with my work," Splendont smiled in contentment and uncapped the bottle. He chucked away the cap and squeezed some lotion onto his hand. Without hesitation, he soaked his fingers and propped at Splendid's entrance, as the blue hero continued performing an oral act on the thief.

"Emmm…!" Splendid sobbed, feeling a sudden sensation of coolness tucking his glory hole. He had never had sex before and he absolutely didn't want to have one any sooner. And yet, with the thief grabbing his cheeks tightly, he couldn't even turn back to glare at the redhead. Splendont inserted his fingers into the tight opening, stretching the muscles inside cautiously. The penetration overwhelmed the bluenette with a peculiar feeling. He started squirming but it didn't keep the redhead from violating his extremely tight rear.

After Splendont deemed the bluenette ready, he pulled out his fingers roughly, eliciting a muffled moan from Splendid. He undid his own pants and guided his tip to the wet rear.

"Ready?" Splendont taunted, knowing the bluenette couldn't respond more than a stifled groan. How he relished in the bashful expressions Splendid made! Without wasting another second, he thrust into Splendid, causing him to weep loudly.

"Emmm!"

Shifty ceased moving for a second as Splendid choked in his tears. The redhead tried to move slowly and gently but apparently, the pain was inevitable. It was the bluenette's first time after all.

As the rams proceeded more consistently, the twinge began to subside. Splendid squirmed less vigorously and resumed his sucking. The redhead pounded into his mate faster, shoving his rod deeper each time. The tightness felt so good to him he was completely drowned in the pleasure. He groped Splendid's thighs and thrust harder. The thief, taking dominance from the front, tagged along and surged his hips forward. The younger raccoon twin panted at the sight. Unable to suppress his soaring desires, he ditched the camera on the table retaining the same angle and joined the other two. He rolled down his jeans and started rubbing himself. It took minutes to send Splendid to heaven. The pleasure built up in him and he nipped harder at Shifty's rod. The older thief came in relief and filled the bluenette's mouth with his glop. Splendid swallowed the seeds subserviently and wheezed. As Shifty removed himself slowly from the giddy male, he gestured to his own brother. Lifty, still touching himself, could hardly wait but dash towards the blue hero. He lifted his chin briefly and stuffed his mouth with his erection.

All this time, Splendid could only see white haze. He wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore and had completely forgotten about the outrageous bet he made to the three. The redhead kept sliding in and out of him incessantly. As Lifty took his mouth, Shifty seized one of his hands and placed it on his shaft, prompting him to pump it.

The bluenette closed his eyes and complied obediently. As much as he despised it, he was wallowing in all these dirty acts. Finally, with a forceful thrust, Splendont moaned and came inside Splendid's rear. The bluenette whimpered, his legs twitching on the ground. The redhead pulled out his limp, satiated rod, watching as his seeds oozed out of the tainted entrance. Following closely behind the redhead, Lifty groaned and shot his loads into Splendid's mouth. The bluenette guzzled down the fluid lustfully and fell numbly on the floor, panting.

The trio permitted only a short break for the blue hero before they claimed different positions and started all over again.

"W-What…why…" Splendid, already exhausted from the ordeal, trailed off as he blinked at his naked partners.

"We'll do this until we're satisfied. You lost a few rounds, remember?" Splendont reminded.

"I…I'm all worn out already….just stop…"

"Nah, we'll do all the work for you," Shifty smiled and flipped the bluenette over so that he was facing the ceiling.

"Eh?" Splendid glanced at the thief in confusion. Suddenly, it hit him that he, too, wanted to enter him.

"W-Wait…no…"

Shifty spread the hero's legs greedily and glided his member into the wet entrance.

"It's gotten much smoother after Splendont banged you," he moaned and kept thrusting into the bluenette.

"S-Shifty! Ah…" Splendid groaned as the thief hoisted his legs up and circled them around his waist.

"You're so fun to toy with, Splendy," he laughed and kissed him on the lips passionately, pinching his nipples in the midst.

"Join him, Lift," Splendont urged.

"But…" Lifty wavered, his face flushing frantically as he watched his twin assault the bluenette in pure lust.

"He should be able to take it now."

"Come here, Lift. Let's play with our hero together," Shifty chuckled, inviting his brother to join in.

"Okay," the younger thief strutted to his brother's side. Shifty lifted Splendid on his lap as his twin approached the hero from the back.

"W-Wait…it's…I…I can't…I can't take b-both of you!" Splendid yapped, clinging onto the thief and straddling his hips sheepishly. "Oh, you'll be fine. Lift is gentle. It won't hurt," Shifty reassured, licking off the bluenette's tears in amusement. The younger thief positioned himself and with one thrust, went inside the bluenette. Splendid shrieked, causing the twins to freeze on the spot. They stopped moving and waited until the bluenette adapted to their lengths.

"You okay?" Lifty asked.

"It feels…weird," Splendid sobbed and nestled his head on Shifty's shoulder. The twins nodded at each other and started thrusting in sync, with one going in and the other one going out. It was utter bliss to all three of them. The excruciating pain soon evolved into the greatest pleasure for the blue hero. Before long, he got accustomed to taking both of the thieves in him and moaning like crazy. Indulging in the erotic sight, Splendont stood up and turned the bluenette's face towards his arousal.

"Seems like you want something in your mouth as well, girlie."

"D-Don't call me that," Splendid glared at the redhead but couldn't help accepting his length into his mouth.

"Good boy." The redhead praised as he tossed his head back and basked in Splendid's zealous sucking.

"Please…touch me too…" Splendid piped up, looking at the twins with pleading eyes. The twins, a bit taken aback by his eagerness, snickered.

"Of course, our dear princess," They laughed. Shifty grasped Splendid's hard-on and massaged it, further pleasuring the male.

"A-Ahhh…" Splendid moaned.

"Don't forget here," the redhead said, grabbing his chin and slamming his length back into his mouth.

"Damn it, I'm gonna come," the older twin groaned and slapped his hips against Splendid's wantonly. The bluenette moaned at the pace the twins were thrusting into him. He, too, felt his peak approaching as his prostate was hit repeatedly and ruthlessly by the aggressive duos.

"Shit," Shifty moaned, feeling his rod twitch violently inside the bluenette's rear. At once, the pleasure burst and he shot his seeds into the deepest region. Lifty, almost to his climax, thrust a few more times before releasing his loads inside Splendid. The twins panted raggedly and kissed the bluenette in simultaneity. They kept twiddling Splendid's erection until he came with a defenseless groan. The redhead, nearly at the same time, filled his mouth with his own seeds. The bluenette gulped and leaned drowsily against the twins, who slowly pulled themselves out of him.

"This…is…awesome," Lifty puffed. "Just awesome."

"Damn, being inside you is fantastic, Splendy," Shifty panted.

"You're so lewd. Don't you like our game?" Splendont smirked and kissed Splendid passionately while the twins fondled him.

"You…You guys…set this up…didn't you…" Splendid asked again, his lids dropping in fatigue.

"Maybe."

"We didn't exactly think we would go this far."

"It feels good…" The bluenette muttered. "I…I…"

"You want more?" Splendont mocked.

"Y-Yes…yes…please," Splendid cooed, spreading his arms lasciviously. "please make more love to me. I…I've never felt this good…"

"I thought you said you wanted to go home," Shifty sneered.

"Uh…"

"We haven't planned on stopping anyway. Don't worry. We can never have enough of you," Splendont simpered and embraced the bluenette, as they got themselves prepared for another round, and another round, and another round…

**xXx**

The last thing he remembered was seeing Splendid covered in semen, smiling erotically and unreservedly at the camera.

Splendont groaned at his sore muscles and spun up from the bed. He hadn't had such vigorous exercise in a while. It all appeared like a reverie to him, to be privileged enough to bang Splendid however many times he desired. They had sabotaged him completely. They only stopped when Splendid, unable to take any more pleasure, lost his consciousness and fainted with high blood pressure.

The redhead glimpsed the boy lying next to him, his body adorned by a series of hickeys. His breaths were soft and back to normal. They had spent hours washing him after he zonked out, and it was nonetheless the greatest entertainment they had gotten by far. Splendont smirked and planted a tender kiss on the sapphire bangs.

Just by recalling the lecherous scenes turned him on. And yet, he probably couldn't do Splendid in a while, considering he might not even be able to walk for days.

The redhead leaped out of bed sluggishly and yawned. He strolled into the sitting room and heard the twins chattering. The greenettes were up early and sitting in front of their laptop. They were discussing something vividly.

"What're you two doing?"

The twins whirled around and grinned at the redhead, "The tape from yesterday. Wanna watch?"

"You got it all recorded?"

"Yea."

"Cool. Spare me one copy."

"No problem. But…Splendont," Lifty mused. "Don't you think we've gone a bit too far?"

"Yea, I mean, we actually got him moan like a bitch," Shifty nodded. "He's gonna lie there for at least a few days."

"Well, wasn't this our intention from the start?" Splendont shrugged. "He seems to love this mess a lot."

"Oh yes, now that you mentioned it," the twins snickered. "Should we call Flippy next time?"

"Definitely," the redhead grinned deviously. "Now let me take a peek at the video."

"Sure."

"Let's just hope he won't wake up and beat us to a pulp," Lifty said and the three laughed.

 


	25. The Fool in Love (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The notorious twins have stole Flippy's dog tags. Splendid vows to retrieve them. But everything goes astray once the hero confronts his enemies. His simple tactic to flatter his crush turns out to be the most foolish mistake he's ever made.
> 
> Pairings: Splendid x Twins  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits

It was a foolish idea from the start. He was reckless, all right, but not retarded. How he resorted to such an outlandish decision was unfathomable. He just reckoned it would help to sacrifice himself for his love.

When Flippy told him those precious dog tags had been extorted by the notorious kleptomaniac twins, Splendid vowed to retrieve them. He was pretty determined then, for he had been having a major crush on Flippy for quite a while. That boy was a young war veteran who just happened to suffer from PTSD. Despite that problematic split personality he possessed, he was pretty suave, having all the necessary qualities to captivate Splendid's heart. If it wasn't so much for his unrequited love, Splendid the amateur hero wouldn't bother to show his endeavor by provoking the twins. Let's say, even the most powerful being had its own inferiority. Splendid, in this case, was in grave terror of this extra-terrestrial thing called kryptonut. This green gem emitted a kind of lethal radiation that could defeat even the most gallant, thrusting aside his competence, hero of all time. Splendid wasn't really in much confidence to confront the twins because…well, to add so much drama into this story, these twin thieves just happened to have stolen the kryptonut from a state museum and have been using it against Splendid for several times. It wasn't a win-win situation at all. Splendid could never forget how he tried desperately to hunt down the criminal twins only to get himself killed by the kryptonut. At least, the twins got scotched by his laser burning. Fortunate were they, to be residing in this cursed town where everyone got resurrected upon their death. Anyway, after that nerve-wrecking incident, Splendid didn't dare to battle with the twins anymore. For some reason, they still possessed the kryptonut even after Splendid had practically crushed it into pieces once. This explained why at the moment, our hero was in such a horrendous dilemma of appeasing his crush and stepping into yet another traumatizing trap.

Scratching the back of his head uneasily, Splendid took a brave step forward to the door. He brushed aside his blue bangs and rang the doorbell. Oh…he didn't even have to be courteous and all. Now that he remembered it, he could simply barge into the house rigidly. And so he did. He basically unhinged the door when he blasted it open and marched into the measly apartment uninvited. Two green-haired boys, utterly petrified, bounced off their couch and stared dumbfounded at their intruder. Shifty, the older twin with a fedora on, furrowed his brows in bewilderment as his identical twin brother, Lifty, dropped his jaws.

"What the fucking shit is this?" Shifty bellowed, clenching his fists in exasperation. "You just blew my fucking door!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Splendy?" Lifty interrogated.

Not giving the slightest care about the insult, Splendid cleared his throat and proclaimed in a hilariously stern manner. "You have one minute to make a decision. The choice is yours-"

"What kind of bullshit are you babbling about?" Shifty interrupted almost instantly. "Get the fucking hell out of our flat!"

"No, I am here to retrieve something," Splendid asserted. "Something you have stolen from my friend."

"You must be misunderstanding something," Lifty laughed. "Everything here belongs to us!"

"That's right. You have no evidence whatsoever to prove that we have stolen that thing from your friend," Shifty smirked, crossing his arms slyly. "Now, why don't you go back to your patrol, sissy?"

"No, I'm not leaving unless I get back what doesn't belong to you in the first place!" Splendid barked. He was pretty tenacious this time, for Flippy had been mourning for over than a week, saying how those dog tags were the last things he received from his deceased father. It wasn't a mere symbol of his military identity but his final gift from someone he cherished the most. The sergeant treasured his dog tags more than anything else. Even when his house got ransacked and all the valuables were stolen, the sole thing he would stubbornly look for was his very own dog tags.

"Oh well, in that case, don't say that we aren't giving you a chance to escape," Shifty shrugged, a crooked grin plastered all over his artful face. He took a few steps back and snatched a jewel encrusted chest from the table behind him. Hoisting the luxurious chest proudly in front of the hero, the twins sniggered as they waited for Splendid's agitated reaction.

Splendid tumbled backwards in sheer fright, knowing well whatever he did was useless against the immense power of that intimidating kryptonut inside the chest. And yet, he refused to step down. There was no way he would concede his defeat so readily. He would retrieve the dog tags no matter what. It would be the last tactic he could afford to win Flippy's affection.

"Well? You're quite obstinate, aren't you?" Shifty snickered, treading closer to the fidgeting hero.

"What's the matter? Can't you see what we've got here, Splendy?" Lifty cocked his brows and giggled.

Splendid gulped and relented, already picturing his torment if the chest was ever to be opened. But…no, it was too soon to give up.

"Give me back Flippy's dog tags," Splendid demanded, lowering his head slightly to hide his awfully pale, perturbed face.

"Wow, what's this now? Flippy's dog tags?" Lifty exclaimed, shooting his twin a dubious glance. "Something fishy is going on~"

"How romantic. As if that high-profile act of yours isn't obvious enough," Shifty mocked. "Either is that asshole soldier way too oblivious or you're actually being indirectly rejected, Splendy~"

"How depressing~" Lifty scoffed. "One-sided love is so heartbreaking~"

"S-Shut up!" Splendid shrieked, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. It's not like he never realized his love wasn't mutual. But still, he was willing to give it a shot. It was simply unendurable to see everyone in the town have someone of their own and he was still nothing more than a solitary figure. And if Flippy wasn't an ostracized loner like him, he wouldn't go as far as to make him his lover.

"Ooooooh, someone's getting unhinged now~" Shifty chuckled. "How much of an idiot are you to think we'll hand you back the dog tags?"

"I think we've sold them," Lifty laughed.

"I think we've accidentally tossed them into the landfill," Shifty added.

"Those aren't of much value anyway," Lifty said.

"Cheapest thing we've ever stolen," Shifty echoed.

"SHUT UP!" Splendid hollered. "You despicable thieves! You have no idea how much those things you steal mean to someone else! You're not only purging someone of their fortune. You're ripping them of something that can never be replaced! NOW, GIVE BACK THE DOG TAGS OR ELSE-"

"Or else?" Shifty grinned. "What?"

"You can't even fight us now." Lifty pinpointed.

"You're such a loser," Shifty taunted.

"And a hopeless one at that," Lifty grimaced.

"Gosh, we've got plenty of stuff to do, Splendy. We ain't got time to waste on you," Shifty rolled his eyes in annoyance and briskly went past Splendid, still with the chest hugged tightly in his arms.

"Yeah~ You had better know your place before coming here to order us," Lifty hummed and trotted after his twin.

"Wait," Splendid muttered, his eyes still fixated on the ground. The twins halted and glimpsed over their shoulders in amusement. "How much do you want?"

"Huh?" The twins exchanged a puzzled look and frowned.

"How much are the dog tags?" Splendid murmured. "I'll buy them from you. All you guys want is money anyway. I'll pay for them. Or just name what I have to do."

"Are you proposing a trade with us?" Lifty asked with an impressed smile.

"Yes," Splendid nodded firmly and gazed at the twins. "What do you want from me in exchange for the dog tags?"

"So, is this how far you'll go just to flatter that war veteran, eh?" Shifty sneered, folding his arms nonchalantly.

"Just…tell me what I have to do," Splendid mumbled tremulously, in a voice almost too soft for the other two boys to hear. He had no clue where his courage stemmed from, knowing well it would most likely be an unreasonable request if the twins ever made any.

"Anything for the dog tags?" Lifty chortled.

"Yes…anything for the dog tags," Splendid confirmed and puckered his lips. He averted his eyes nervously, feeling the intense gaze roaming him.

"Fascinating," Shifty mused. "You do realize we still haven't gotten our revenge on you after you set us ablaze last time, right?"

"Not to mention it was excruciating as hell," Lifty croaked.

"What's so special about those worthless dog tags anyway?" Shifty simpered.

"Because they are owned by Flippy~" Lifty guffawed.

"They aren't worthless!" Splendid retorted indignantly. "They are the most precious things for Flippy! I must get those back for him!"

"Alright then," Shifty smiled, winking at his twin deviously.

"I suppose we haven't sold the dog tags yet." Lifty tittered fiendishly, feigning an innocent look. "But we will need something to refresh our memory as we don't seem to remember where we last deposited them~"

"Yup," Shifty nodded fervently in agreement.

"Just…how much money do you want?" Splendid growled impatiently and glared at the two mischievous twins.

"Nah…we don't want money this time." Lifty shook his head tentatively.

"We are opting for something much more…" Shifty paused and snickered again. "Meaningful and marvelous~"

"And incredibly thrilling," Lifty added.

"You've got to like it, Splendy," Shifty smirked.

"Stop fooling around!" Splendid lashed out impatiently. "JUST TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO!"

"Come here," the twins grinned simultaneously and beckoned to the hero, both inwardly laughing in manic as they ordered Splendid to scramble after them. They led the hero into one of their rooms and locked the door friskily. Splendid, having not a single idea what had yet to come, couldn't brace himself enough when he was suddenly shoved violently onto the bed. The twins, each clasping one side of his arms, laughed frantically as they pinned him down.

"What…are you…" Splendid stuttered, flabbergasted. He struggled futilely and attempted to activate his supernatural powers only to be reminded of a dreadful existence. Laughing hysterically, Shifty pointed to the chest and whispered into Splendid's ears. "Remember, we can open the chest anytime."

"You were the one who proposed the trade," Lifty cooed and laid his head on the hero's tummy. "We're going to make it a fair deal."

"And we've been thinking of doing this to you for a while," Shifty admitted, planting an astounding kiss on the hero's cheek. Splendid widened his eyes and gasped, barely able to assimilate the shock.

"Actually, we've even planned out how to do it," Lifty giggled, cautiously sweeping his hand underneath the hero's shirt. "All the way through."

"All the way through," Shifty repeated.

"G-G-Get off me!" Splendid snarled, his rage completely subsumed by the emerging fear. He was almost certain that the twins were scheming something unsightly and atrocious. In fact, from the way they were touching and harassing him now, he could tell what his imminent treatment was.

"S-Stop it!" Splendid screeched, trying to sit up but was soon pressed down once more by the twins. "Just…tell me a number and I'll pay for the dog tags! Come on!"

"I thought we've already made it clear," Shifty scowled, his smile fading as he straddled the hero. "We've been waiting for this opportunity to humiliate and torture you."

"We're going to make this an ultimate nightmare for you, Splendy," Lifty smiled. "It's going to be gruesomely memorable."

"So awesomely grisly," Shifty grinned.

"And it's going to haunt you forever," Lifty said. "Like the way you killed us last time."

"Are you…going to kill me?" Splendid froze, his heart racing. To be honest, he was quite terrorized by the pure thought of death. He had witnessed it too many times but had seldom experienced it. And his last encounter of death was pretty unpleasant. It still mentally scarred him. It's like one of those sayings that the more powerful you were, the more scared of death you would be. Splendid was exactly one of those types who dreaded nothing but anguish and death. He could say he was outwardly a conceited and narcissistic superhero but an absolute coward on the inside.

"Maybe," Lifty replied.

"It depends on your performance," Shifty clarified. "If you're cooperative enough, we might think about sparing you."

"Just…what the hell do you want from me?" Splendid, already losing his composure, howled deliriously.

"Getting all snappy now, aren't you?"Shifty cracked a grin. "Don't worry. We can skip the foreplay if you want."

"What…" Before Splendid could complete his utterance, he was interrupted roughly by a ruthless kiss on the lips. And that was when he realized what true fear was. It was all over him. He could almost envision the impending ordeal. It was sending shivers down his spine. He could feel his nerve twitching and his heart thumping uncontrollably. He wanted to push his aggressor away but his wrists were tied down in a flash. As Shifty continued violating his moist cavern, he could feel hands brushing sensually across the rest of his body. Agilely and skilfully, Lifty stripped off the hero's jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving the plain, porcelain skin exposed widely to the air.

"S-Stop…" Splendid managed to babble through the involuntary kiss. His resistance though didn't prevent Shifty from delving his tongue into his mouth fiercely. The kiss was ever so vicious and sloppy but it sure as hell was going to haunt Splendid for eternity.

A sudden grope of his thighs brought the hero to the verge of tears. The mortification had become too much to bear. He felt his pants being tugged down swiftly and chucked away. The area he would normally strive to protect was now being teased incessantly by his own nemesis. Splendid moaned reflexively as Lifty prodded his crotch, wrapping his nimble fingers around the flaccid flesh.

"S-Stop!" Splendid commanded, breaking the kiss abruptly. "Please! Stop it!"

"That's a nice reaction you have here," Lifty snickered and continued rubbing the hero's shaft despite his protest. Splendid, unable to refrain from the unwanted pleasure, lay feebly on the bed as the twins proceeded to assault him bit by bit.

"Well, you aren't going to get all the fun alone, Splendy." Shifty squinted and quickly unbuckled his belt. "Like we said, we're going to take our vengeance from this."

"W-Wait…" Splendid cried as Shifty yanked his head up by his hair. Shoving the tip of his rod to the hero's mouth, the older twin commanded. "Open your mouth."

Splendid, apparently not willing to suck his enemy's member, refused and sealed his lips tight. The thief tilted his head contemplatively and scrunched the hero's nose, causing him to groan and gasp for air. As soon as his mouth gaped open, the huge rod was sent mercilessly down his throat. The hero gagged helplessly and started licking the erect flesh, feeling ever so filthy and degraded.

"Suck harder," Shifty chided. The hero, not wishing to receive any more additional punishment, complied hesitantly. He took the length fully into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it, filling the thief with just the satisfactory amount of pleasure. He continued sucking and licking Shifty's flesh as he was compelled to, until he himself felt a foreign wave of pleasure circulating around his own rod.

"Ermmm…" Splendid muffled a strained moan as he felt his own climax inching closer. Lifty, noticing the swollen shaft, smirked and pressed the tip hard with his thumb, immediately driving the hero berserk. Streams of tears cascaded down Splendid's face as he found himself clouded by the forced pleasure. He moaned sheepishly and released his load. At the same moment, Shifty pulled out his rod and spluttered his seed all over the hero's face. Splendid, still panting in stupor, collapsed weakly on the mattress.

"Damn, just how much of a slut you are, Splendy," Shifty chanted, feeling another major arousal as he saw the sticky white fluid dribble down the hero's chin.

"He's got a slutty body too~" Lifty whistled, swapping positions with his twin. "There, I'm the one who got him cum first, hehehee."

"Oh, won't you just shut up," Shifty stuck out his tongue and spread Splendid's legs.

"Huh?" Splendid, finally coming back to his senses, stared in astonishment at Shifty.

"Ready for what's next?" Shifty smiled and almost without a warning, probed his fingers into the hero's entrance.

"N-No!" Splendid yelped in agony and wept. "S-Stop! Please! S-Stop it!"

Ignoring his pleas, Shifty continued plunging his fingers into that tight hole and stretching the clamped muscles inside.

"Geez, you're going to enjoy this, I guarantee you," Lifty reassured and kissed the hero passionately. Seizing the chance, Shifty flipped Splendid over and positioned himself properly at his entrance.

"EMMM!" Splendid sniveled loudly as Shifty thrust into him. His vision was soon obscured by rivers of tears.

"S-Stop…" Splendid blubbered again even though he knew nothing could be done to stop the frenzied twins. Shifty surged his hips forward and started bumping into the hero erratically.

"Splendy, look up here," Lifty crooned and held up Splendid's chin, bringing his lips slowly to his own unattended length. "This needs a bit of assistance. You know what to do."

Splendid wheezed and took Lifty's member into his mouth reluctantly. He began to pleasure the young twin the way he had done to the older one. As he kept sucking Lifty's rod, Shifty kept pounding into him from behind. The ache of his buttocks soon ebbed away and got replaced by another wave of unexpected pleasure. Splendid moaned lustfully as Shifty struck a bundle of special nerves inside his rear. Every hit and bump transformed into a blissful sensation, a wondrous contentment the hero had never experienced before. It was exactly like what Lifty had promised him. He was starting to, irrepressibly and unreservedly, enjoy the entire suffering.

"A-Ahh…" Splendid blurted out a defenseless groan as his harasser picked up a feral speed and ground into him greedily. He could feel his legs wobbling, his muscles being stretched to their ultimate limits. The enormous rod was immersed and buried deep inside his entrance, smashing his sensitive spot with pleasure like bolts of lightning.

"Damn it, I'm coming," Lifty moaned and bucked his hips, shoving his length down Splendid's throat as he released his glop. The hero swallowed the fluid obediently and huffed, his own pleasure building up inside his bottom.

"A-Ahh…Ah…" Splendid clung close to Lifty and hummed subserviently as his nerves got repetitively crushed and slammed by Shifty's large cock.

"What a cute, little lewd noise you're making," Lifty tittered and bent down to kiss the hero tenderly. Splendid responded to the kiss almost in complete thirst. This pleasure that was manipulating his mind was overflowing his whole body, betraying all his conscience and disrupting his consciousness. All he could feel was the ecstasy Shifty was granting him with every rhythmic, barbarous move he initiated.

Automatically, Splendid reached out for his own shaft and started pumping it.

"There, let me help you," Lifty offered and grabbed the hero's member. The moment he touched it, Splendid came with an enticing moan. Shifty thrust all the way into the hero as he approached his own peak, filling Splendid's insides with his hot, wet spunk.

"Hmmm…" Splendid flopped down onto the bed droopily, his mind still trapped in an irreversible state of muddle.

"What are you now, little slut," Shifty smirked and pulled out of the hero, watching appreciatively as his seed flooded Splendid's rear and dripped out of his tainted ass. "Such a shameful mess."

"It…hurts…so…" The hero stammered in vague consciousness, snuggling up on Lifty's lap as he struggled to register everything that had just happened to him. "So…good…"

"Doesn't it?" Lifty laughed and stroked the hero's hair teasingly. "Meh, you're so adorable when you moan like a bitch, Splendy."

"You probably don't know it. We've been masturbating to the image of you ever since you killed us last time." Shifty confessed.

"We've been waiting for so long to pin you down, Splendy~"

"To take your virginity and pride," Shifty chirped.

"To break your heart before Flippy does," Lifty purred.

"We just love it when you're so defeated and disgraced," Shifty sniggered.

"So vulnerable and kinky," Lifty smirked.

"We won't kill you this time," Shifty pouted. "It's not going to be revenge if you're enjoying this much though."

"True," Lifty snorted. "But a deal is a deal."

The twins leaped out of bed hurriedly and dressed themselves. Shifty flung open his drawer and pulled out the dog tags.

"There you go," He hurled the shiny accessories towards the hero and smiled.

"Next time I'll be the one to take your ass, Splendy," Lifty chuckled and kissed the hero's head gently.

Lying motionless on the bed, Splendid grabbed the dog tags in woeful tears and watched the twins strut out of the room triumphantly.

It was probably the most foolish mistake he had ever made.

There was just nothing worse than betraying his own virtues in pursuit of an unrequited love.


	26. The Fool in Love (Part 2)

"Thanks, bud. You made my day."

Splendid stared at the soldier with a faint smile, jamming his hands into his pockets as if it was no big deal.

But in fact, it was.

Nobody realized how much torment and anguish he had gone through to retrieve those dog tags.

The pain had abated but the mortification remained. He was a fool after all, an incompetent hero, an incredibly gullible, naive soul.

To think that he had sacrificed so much of his mighty dignity…his immense pride…his lamentably severe vanity…just to impress someone who had never settled his eyes for him, was simply deplorable.

He felt extremely disgusted.

Sooner or later, he would start loathing himself more than anyone else.

That tenacity and persistence in love was destined to bring him towards his own doom.

"Anything for you," Splendid smiled.

"Geez, I thought I would lose them forever..." Flippy shook his head in amazement. "They were the last things I got from Dad. I was going to give up, actually. And God, such a best friend you are. You just won't stop giving me beautiful surprises! It's been like that since high school and damn, as much as I want to deny it, you're so awesome and unpredictable. Really have to say you're the only guy I can count on in this town. I owe you this one."

"You don't…really have to exaggerate it like that," Splendid chuckled.

"How…did you get them back from those twins by the way?" Flippy asked.

"Oh…um…you know, just tag along with the simple trick with thieves," Splendid shrugged, grinning awkwardly as though he was striving hard to conceal his inner disgrace. "Deal."

"I see…" Flippy nodded. "You're just fabulous, dude. To show my gratitude, ha, I'm going to let you be the first to know this!"

"W-What?" Splendid frowned.

"THIS!" Flippy whooped elatedly, pulling out a card from his bag and waving it in front of his mate.

There was a long moment of silence between them and then…the sergeant continued tittering mirthfully. As for the hero…he could only gawk at the wedding invitation card speechlessly.

"Guess what? Guess what!" Flippy exclaimed. "Flaky said 'yes'! She said 'yes'! Ohhhhhh gosh, I'm the luckiest man in this world. Can you believe that? Can you? She cried for hours in happiness after I proposed to her! She's so adorable~"

Splendid didn't say anything. He kept his eyes fixated on the soldier. For a second, none of the words could penetrate his ears. The sole thing he could hear was his heart shattering so gradually and so miserably into millions of pieces.

So very oddly, he couldn't bring himself to detest the magnificent news, regardless of how it wrenched his heart, how it battered his soul and trampled on his hope.

It wasn't really something to cry for. Seriously, he had anticipated it a long time ago. He had always realized Flippy was dating Flaky. He had always been watching and rooting for them from afar. He was even the arbitrator when the two quarreled because of Flippy's split personality. He was the one who urged and encouraged the soldier to make an advance in his relationships. He was the one who assisted him all the way through preparing and planning for the proposal.

He had been supporting Flippy all along and unconsciously betraying his own feelings.

There was no one except himself to blame for all this wreck he had caused himself.

He had always foreseen the success of the proposal, the promising future of the couple.

But still…

_Why does it feel so bad?_

_Why?_

He couldn't cease this pain in his heart. No, not anymore. All the sentiments were waiting for an outburst. He couldn't shed a single drop of tears in front of this man he had endeavored so much to love and had forfeited a lot to appease. All this time, as he grew up, he had been taught the most genuine way to love someone was to do something that would guarantee their happiness. He had devoted his entire heart, his time, his effort into making Flippy happy, just so he could be recognized and remembered. He didn't request much from the soldier, indeed. He only wished for a place in Flippy's mind, in his memory... Someday, when he encountered trouble in life, he might remember some pathetic guy named Splendid, who was always willing to stand up for him, to cradle and reassure him even if the whole world despised him.

It hurt so much that he wanted to disappear forever.

It hurt so much that he wanted to just pluck out his heart and crumple it.

That way, the ache would ebb away.

Death would be the remedy to finally put a stop to this everlasting unrequited love.

"You'll be my best man, right?" Flippy chortled. "Just as we've promised back at school! You can't escape now, Splendy. We did promise each other that whenever one of us is to get married, the other one has to be the groomsman, haha."

"Of course…" The hero lowered his head and grinned vaguely.

"Ay, shouldn't you say something to your best friend? He's getting married!" Flippy joked, nudging Splendid's elbow playfully.

"Yea, I still don't get how an imbecile like you can captivate a sweet angel like Flaky," Splendid mocked.

"Hey! I take that as an insult!" Flippy pouted. "But…since you've always been there for me through all the hard times, I guess I don't mind being taunted by you once in a while. Remember to come on time, dude!"

"Yea…yea," Splendid nodded as the soldier slipped the card into his hands.

"Gotta go, bud. Have to inform the rest of the town, haha!" Flippy winked and gave the hero a slight pat on the back before trotting away.

Splendid watched the war veteran vanish from his sight.

And like a fool he was, he stood motionless as torrents of tears trickled down his face.

**xXx**

They met as kids.

They grew up together.

They fought; they squabbled; they loved each other.

But when one of them found the true love of his life, the other one could only be rendered in doleful silence.

There was a time when Splendid thought he stood a chance. But as quickly as it came, the delusion was swept away from him.

He then realized, he was never the suitable one for him.

A girl of pure innocence, a heart imbued with endless kindness and tolerance, appeared to rescue the tattered, condemned soldier.

They fell in love as swiftly as ever.

Their love even grew deeper than the bottomless abyss.

And the hero witnessed it all.

_It's time to give up, idiot._

He told himself.

"Look what treasure I've found here, bro!" a voice squeaked delightedly. "A heartbroken 'lady' wallowing in grief, ha!"

"Let me take a look," another voice butted in and scoffed. "Tsk, what's our princess doing here at this time of the night~"

Splendid glanced up at the obnoxious twins and snorted. The two boys snickered upon catching their prey's attention. The hero didn't budge. He just kept crouching in one corner as those annoying voices resounded across the alleyway.

"Hey, wanna discuss the greatest news of the day?" Shifty sniggered.

"You mean how we robbed two banks in three hours and stole a pile of gold?" Lifty laughed.

"Moron, that doesn't count as the greatest news," Shifty grimaced.

"Oh…if it's not about our triumph, perhaps it's about…what's it again?" Lifty smirked. "Oh! Now that I remember, we got something this morning, didn't we?"

"Yea~thought it was trash at first," Shifty giggled.

"Nah~It's an invitation card to a wedding!" Lifty announced.

"Who's getting married?" Shifty asked, raising his tone curiously.

"I forgot," Lifty shrugged and gazed at the hero. "Do you know, Splendy?"

The hero puckered his lips and looked away. It was no good retaliating. At this stage, he couldn't even stop the twins from verbally humiliating him. He was in no mood for struggling. He had long been incapable of resisting pain and misfortune.

He still remembered what Lifty and Shifty had done to him though. He still remembered the odious state they put him in, how they coaxed him into having sex with them and how they ripped him of his virginity and plunged him into a sinister experience of blended hurt and pleasure.

He was scarred by that revolting trade between them, both mentally and physically.

Whenever he recalled that incident, he would get aroused uncontrollably and then he would suffer from a long period of sheer depression and self-hatred. Up till now, there was one thing he couldn't quite understand at first.

He had never thought of seeking vengeance on those twins.

And now all at once, the idea rang a bell in his head.

He knew why he couldn't rebel the twins right from the start.

He, himself, was responsible for his own act. He had always expected them to torture him, to debase him, to tread on him…He had always wanted all that pain. There was something only Lifty and Shifty could achieve for him.

"Hey…what's wrong, Splendy?" Lifty squatted down and grinned widely, poking the hero in an attempt to elicit a response from him.

"Too grievous to speak, princess?" Shifty laughed and bent down next to his brother, both gazing at the hero full of interest.

"Can't take those words, can you?" Lifty simpered.

"Geez, that's just the tip of the iceberg," Shifty rolled his eyes. "What do you expect? That solider never loves you~"

"And that's the consequence of getting blindly involved with something that doesn't promise a harvest in return." Lifty addressed. "Right, brother?"

"Cat caught your tongue now, eh?" Shifty prodded the hero in the arm and scowled. "Hey, damn it, we're speaking to you!"

The older thief gripped the hero by his collar and yanked him up, bringing his face close to his. "Want to keep ignoring us, huh? Ha, don't think you can keep your mouth shut forever. We'll pry it open and stuff it with kryptonut, ha!"

"Do it then," Splendid murmured. He didn't stir, his eyes still on the thief. A peaceful smile crawled over his face as he reiterated. "Kill me with the kryptonut, Shifty. Even better, kill me with it and then toss my corpose outside the boundaries. That way, I'll never come back again. Haha…haha…"

The twins froze and released the hero in a flash, both bewildered by the abrupt speech. They watched Splendid tumble backwards and slouch against the wall, bursting into laughter and wailing at the same time.

"You have it with you guys, right?" Splendid laughed. "Why don't you take it out? I don't care what you say to me anymore. Fuck with me if you want. Just kill me, okay? I killed you before, right? You must hate me pretty much. That's alright. You've always been looking forward to this day, haven't you? To see me screw up everything and surrender. Here I am. Come catch me~ Murder me. Pierce me with the kryptonut~yeah, just slice me into pieces as you've always wanted. Take your revenge on me."

He beckoned to the twins, practically inviting them to slaughter him. His face was long drenched in tears, twisted in both ecstasy and melancholy. He felt his wish being granted slowly. Yes, he realized it now. The thing that only Lifty and Shifty could do but no one else could was the privilege to end his life.

He would submit himself to his enemies.

For once and for all.

Until the day his heart stopped beating, it would be end of his pain.

"What're you waiting for?" Splendid laughed fanatically, grabbing each of Shifty's and Lifty's wrist. "I have asked you to ridicule me as much as you like. Go on! Spout out all the insults you want. Then, kill me. I'll thank you for that, haha."

"Screw you!" Shifty barked. A hit of soaring pain attacked Splendid's cheek as the older thief smacked him.

"Shifty!" Lifty gasped at his brother in astonishment.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Shifty hollered. "Asking us to kill you? Dream on! Damn it! What fun is there if you're willing to suffer like this? Tell me! Do you still consider yourself a hero? A shitty guy like you deserves none of our respect. And don't you even think that we'll help you because we won't! WE WON'T FREAKING HELP YOU COMMIT SUICIDE! You piece of scum. You might just as well rot here until you die of sorrow. And yea, we'll still spit on your corpse and stomp on it!"

"Shut it, brother!" Lifty yelped, scurrying towards the hero apprehensively. "Dude, stop whimpering! Pull yourself together! We were only fooling around with you. We were just happy to insult you because you were in love with that guy we abominated!"

"Lifty!" Shifty cried, "What the hell are you-"

"Well, at least, I'm not going to hide my feelings anymore! Toying with someone you like is your strategy but it's never my cup of tea!" Lifty retorted fiercely, wrapping his arms tightly around the hero. "I'm out of it! I'm freaking out of this game! Damn it! What pride? What vengeance? I don't care! Why do we have to keep pretending to hate someone we love? The ones truly pathetic are us, brother! Don't you get it?"

Shifty gulped and clenched his fists, the thumping of his heart resonating across the whole alleyway as he glared at his brother in agony.

The hero frowned and cringed instantly from the younger thief, his mouth wide open in trepidation.

"What…What did…you just…say…" Splendid gasped, scooting farther away from Lifty. "I…don't…understand…what…do you mean…"

"Are you seriously that dense or what?" Lifty sighed in frustration. "We like you! We love you so much that we hate you! We won't kill you! We will never kill you, okay? We won't grant your stupid wish so give it up, Splendy. To think that you're willing to die for some worthless psycho is really infuriating. It's pissing me off!"

"It doesn't really matter if you refuse to help me…" Splendid babbled, crawling over to the younger thief. "I…don't… really mind, to be honest…After all, it's just a plea and you guys have always been standing against me. I guess…I will just have to borrow this for a second…"

The hero smiled and agilely slid his hand into Lifty's pocket.

"What…Wait, no!" the twins screeched but it was too late.

Splendid pointed the gun at him and oulled the trigger. In a fleeting moment, the bullet went through his heart and he collapsed into the arms of his nemesis.

"NO!" The twins cried, both petrified by the appalling scene. Blood splattered against their faces as they watched the hero fall slowly into his unconsciousness.

"Maybe…just maybe…" Splendid shut his eyes tranquilly and smiled. "If… I could choose one more time…hm…ha…I might not fall for…that man…again…"

"Splendid…Splendid!" Lifty sobbed, holding the boy close to him.

"Damn it, wake up, idiot!" Shifty shook the hero vigorously. "Wake the fuck up…."

But the hero didn't move again.

He lay still and calm in the twins' arms, with such an enigmatic smile on his face.

**xXx**

"You know…when we first saw you, we thought you were a classic blockhead…"

"Yea, you looked eccentric, pretty dumb for a hero to be frank. Who would really wear that tracksuit with such a huge, conspicuous S emboldened on the shirt? Ha, we got quite a laugh at that time."

"That said, but we couldn't help feeling intrigued. No one has ever attempted to stop us from our sins. In fact, NO ONE could."

"But you were different. You were so obstinate. So determined. Even if the matter doesn't bother you, you still try to poke your nose into someone else's business."

"We watched you fail. We watched you fall. We watched you kill the citizens while saving them."

"We laughed at your failure. We were thinking how stubborn and foolish you were, to never stop trying."

"And then…we realized…we were just the same. We failed a lot. We messed up our heist. But we never stopped trying to steal."

"And you never stopped trying to chase us down, to give us retribution, to imprison us and to restore your so-called justice for the town."

"We found it funny."

"We found it hilarious."

"That we stood in so much contrast to each other but in some way we shared something in common."

"And you fell in love with someone who didn't love you back."

"We were amused."

"We were impressed."

"Before long, we were just confronting the same thing as you did."

"The only difference is, you never show your hatred towards the one you love."

"We grew tired of waiting. We grew tired of trying to capture your heart. We just wanted to make you notice us."

"We wanted you. We wanted your heart. But you gave it to someone else."

"We were frustrated. We really were."

"And a hideous idea clicked in us. We decided to force ourselves on you. We made a plan to steal something precious from your love."

"We just wanted you to come and initiate a deal with us."

"Anything would be fine, as long as there was an opportunity."

"To have you in our arms."

"To have you in our grab."

"We love you."

"So much that we hate you."

"We know that if you discover our feelings, you'll be sure to shrug them off."

"You'll be sure to demean us."

"We're enemies after all."

"It hurts so bad though."

"It hurts so much."

"Are you…listening?"

Splendid opened his eyes and blinked hollowly at the twins.

"You know what's the best thing about loving you?" Lifty smiled. "It's that you're so oblivious. Your ignorance makes you really cute."

"And the worst thing is to see you mingle with that war veteran," Shifty said. "He's such a nuisance, such a barrier, such an ordeal... To give up on a treasure like you is really despicable."

"It's unforgivable," Lifty echoed.

"Don't…blame him," Splendid whispered and sat up in the bed. "It's my fault. It's always been mine."

"It makes me furious," Shifty asserted. "To see you defend him like this."

"You get it wrong," Splendid clarified. "I mean…it's my fault to have neglected your feelings all this time…Guess I did really make you so despaired that you decided to trick me into that deal and rape me, eh? And damn it…I'm surprisingly not mad at you. What in the world of a hopeless brat am I?"

"That prank was the last and only one," Lifty confessed, averting his gaze remorsefully. "We didn't intend to push you that far. We would have done a lot more indecent things to you then, but we were restraining ourselves. We got too tired of watching you fawn over that guy. We lost control."

"We wanted to make you hate us. We wanted to give up on you, once and for all. But…" Shifty stated gruffly. "We failed. We're just like you, nothing more than a fool in love."

"Everyone is a fool in love," Splendid muttered. "And I'm a contemptible one at that. I guess…it isn't worth it after all, to end my life for him?"

"Do you know how we felt when you begged us to kill you?" Lifty said. "You probably don't, right? You only saw us as two bastards always trying to pick a fight with you. Yea, if making you suffer could ease our pain, we would be blessed. But that never happened. It never!"

"What…can I do, then?" Splendid furrowed his brows bitterly. "Why do you have to mourn over someone like me? I interfered with your heist. I killed you. I ignored you and caused you pain. You're supposed to ruin me, wallop me, see me perish forever…So…why?"

"Because we love you!" The twins declared simultaneously, their eyes brimming with tears. They were both at their own limits. No one could ever imagine loving someone was so grueling, so agonizing. It tore them apart.

"It's the same way you feel for Flip!" Lifty sniveled.

"So why wouldn't you understand? Why?" Shifty whined.

It was outrageous to see the thieves, his ultimate enemies, crying because of him.

But he couldn't thrust aside that unendurable feeling in his heart.

From their tears, their worn-out faces, their repentant expressions, he saw a reflection of his own.

He saw himself in these twins...

Perhaps it wasn't a lie. Perhaps they were being honest.

They had always loved him the same way he had loved Flippy.

When that unrequited love reached its limits, the twins chose to vent their grudge on their lover through assault and violence.

And the hero chose to evade the grief and die by himself.

They were all cowards.

They were all morons.

To say it was empathy, it was more like…mutuality.

More like love.

An unknown love.

"Because I'm scared," Splendid cooed, embracing the two boys glumly.

It was true though.

Fear was his excuse.

He was afraid of falling in love again.

He was afraid of unconditional love.

It had taken him too much strength.

"Very well then…" Lifty mumbled. "We wouldn't compel you to give us a chance. We know what we've done. We wouldn't even expect you to forgive us."

"But there's one thing we can never accept," Shifty said. "It's the fact that you ask us to kill you. We will never comply with that one. Never."

"Is that so?" Splendid giggled, lying back on his pillow. "I don't plan on asking that favor from you ever again, so, don't worry. Thank you for taking me in. You should have just let me rot in the alleyway."

"Don't be silly," Lifty said.

"Fool," Shifty commented.

"I know I am," Splendid laughed.

"So are we, brother," Lifty whispered softly into his twin's ears.

"Yes."


	27. Incidental (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to evade their creditor, Splendont, the twins have to find ways to clear off their debts. When they stumble upon the town's scientist, Sniffles, he offers to pay them a sum of huge compensation cash if they decide to be the guinea pigs in one of his outrageous experiments. Will Lifty and Shifty accept the offer? Or will they get beaten to a pulp by the redhead? 
> 
> Pairings: Splendid x Lifty, Splendont x Shifty

It was their last resort.

Or so they deemed.

Either they submitted themselves to the experiment and got a sum of compensation to clear off their immense debts, or they waited till the redhead beat them into a senseless pulp.

It wouldn't be long before that merciless mobster caught up with them. He had vowed to make them bleed as red as his crimson head.

And there was no use bickering. Whoever's fault it was, they had only two hours to survive. And then…and then there was no more. They would probably be scalded to death by laser beams, suffered from a few fatal bone fractures before getting their corpses flung into the air and possibly out of the boundaries. They could endure death alright, but they couldn't stand prolonged agony. If it was only a one-time ordeal, they could have bore with it. Indeed, the redhead had seen through their thoughts. Their tricks were nothing new to him. And so, he had pledged to make them pay more and along with the loans they "borrowed", they had to be enslaved for at least ten years to pay off the interest.

Lifty blamed his brother, of course. Because most of the debts emanated from his gambling. He just wouldn't listen to any exhortation and before long, he had plunged the entire family into bankruptcy.

Shifty declined the blame, of course. Because he wasn't the repentant type to actually mourn over all the erroneous choices he had made. He wasn't guilty enough to apologize and introspect about his sins. And just like his twin, he had a tendency to evade responsibilities, in particular when the issue concerned their fate. He blamed Lifty then, claiming that the debts mostly stemmed from the inconsiderate, extravagant life he was leading.

The two brothers were in too much trouble to initiate a fight against each other, which they normally did when it came to arguing over whose mistake it was. This time, they were both approaching the brink of permanent death and nothing could be more imperative than getting their hands on a host of cash fast.

They made several, no, actually numerous attempts to obtain the money they needed. For instance, they went stealing but blundered in a second flat. They tried robbing the bank but got chased down the street by the town's superhero. They tried burgling a house but discovered that it belonged to the psychotic soldier. They tried swindling some innocent fools but it seemed that everyone in the town had got smarter brains than they did, or rather, had gotten way accustomed to their frauds after being deceived once. And then, they stumbled upon this science genius named Sniffles, who claimed to be recruiting participants for his outrageous experiments. They all knew what it meant when they nodded their heads. Sniffles was renowned for his bizarre scientific contributions, always looking for subjects for his experiments. And of course, naturally, no one would dare to partake in any of his risky, perilous studies.

"S-Shifty…a-are you sure this…this is the only way out?" Lifty tugged his brother's elbow anxiously, feeling a lump in his throat as he watched the scientist inspect the peculiar-looking liquid in his beakers.

"Damn sure. We don't have much time. If we're to end up dead meat either way, I would prefer being paid to die." Shifty snorted. He was apparently more composed than his slightly unhinged brother. His calmness was feigned though, just because he wanted to retain his usual pride in front of his more sentimental counterpart.

"He's never mentioned death." Lifty whispered. "He just said there might be some **_side effects_**."

"Dumbass, are you really that dense or what?" Shifty grunted and smacked his brother upside the head. "Don't be so gullible. Don't even expect to come out alive. Everyone knows his experiments are detrimental. He's pretty crazy in the brain."

"But…I don't wanna die." Lifty sighed.

"Don't be a wimp. Crazy shit happens every day. We get the money and we're freed. It's just a moment of suffering. Better than to become that jerk's slave for the rest of our life." Shifty rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Right." The scientist spun up from his chair and strutted to the two brothers, holding out two beakers of suspicious green liquid to them. "There you go. Drink them."

"What?"

"What the heck is this?" Shifty gasped, utterly disgusted by the nauseating treat.

"Are you in or not?" Sniffles folded his arms and frowned. "Thought you were ready to take this. You signed the contract with me."

"I'm just asking. This thing looks revolting." Shifty scowled.

"This thing is gonna be worth a million." The nerd boasted indulgently. "And if the test trials are successful, I'll be sure to win a prize for it. Come on, drink it in one gulp. We'll see what happens. I've spent two years on this stuff."

"You mean on this shit." Lifty clenched his teeth and trembled.

"Shut up. This is one of the most marvelous inventions ever. Don't keep me waiting. I wanna see if it works."

"Wait, so, we drink this and we'll get the money…right?" Shifty asked, making sure his sacrifice wouldn't go down the drain.

"Of course. The contract is the proof. It's a deal. And trust me, you aren't gonna die. There will just be…"

"Be what?"

"Some special effects, ha."

The two brothers exchanged a swift glance, as if it was their unique way of bidding each other farewells. They sighed in frustration and stared their drinks for a moment. Holding back their breaths, they took one reluctant sip and surprisingly the taste happened to be rather sweet. After they finished, they quickly glimpsed each other to notice any radical changes. Nothing had happened yet.

"Well, that actually tasted good." Shifty commented.

"Yeah, and now what's going to happen?" Lifty asked.

The two gazed at the scientist. He didn't answer. Flopping down in his chair, he only smirked at the two brothers.

Suddenly, a stream of dizziness struck the two and smeared their visions. They coughed ceaselessly and collapsed to the floor. Before they could utter another word, they started convulsing uncontrollably, squirming in pure discomfort. Something was stirring in their organs. The pain was horrendous. It was as though they had been set on fire and being re-molded into a mess. Their heart was burning, their skin blistering. Every breath drained them of energy and consciousness. They wiggled and moaned, struggling to grasp each other's hand before they met their doom.

But their doom never came.

"It…It…hurts." Lifty sobbed and clung to his brother vulnerably.

"Damn it…what the heck is that…" Shifty glared at Sniffles. The scientist didn't budge. He adjusted his spectacles tranquilly and smiled, seemingly pleased by the scenes.

Soon enough, the pain subsided. Their consciousness revived. The two brothers managed to sit up and breathed steadily. As their headache abated, they leaned against each other and sighed in relief.

Only, it was just the beginning of their greater astonishment. They took a peep at each other and froze. The faces were still there. Nothing was wrong. They were still alive, perfectly healthy and fit.

And yet, what on earth was going on with their bodies? They had shrunk and turned females!

"What…the…" Lifty gulped, suddenly realizing the tremulous voice that came out was awfully feminine.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Shifty screeched and bounced up. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO WITH US?"

"Fantastic, isn't it?" Sniffles jumped and clapped his hands jubilantly. "Oh my god, it worked! It really did work! My transgender potion works! Gosh, the effects are even more prominent than expected! It takes half the time calculated to turn you guys into girls! Awesome!" The scientist applauded gleefully and started scribbling in his notebook, completely ignoring the stunned "brothers".

"Oh, by the way, here you go. Your paycheck." Sniffles dug into his pocket and hurled a stack of banknotes at the twins.

"What? Wait! Damn it, what are we supposed to do with this now? Hey!" Shifty lashed out, grabbing Sniffles by his hand.

"What?"

"This freaking body! Turn us back into guys, Sniffles! Fuck you! Stop messing around. This ain't funny, okay!"

"No one is messing with you." Sniffles shoved Shifty away and cleared his throat. "The experiment is complete, thanks to your contribution. You two can go now."

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear my brother?" Lifty squealed. "Turn us back into guys! Geez, this thing is terrible! Why are we like this? Why?"

"Because the potion you drank just now is designed to alter a person's sex." The scientist explained. "It's gonna sell for millions, ha. Will save many people from problematic transgender operation. By the way, you should be calling her sister from now on, Lifty. I'm afraid the change is permanent."

"WHAT?" The two "girls" squeaked and clasped the scientist furiously, tackling him down to the ground.

"You're kidding me! I don't believe it! You fucking asshole! You lured us into this shit and you're telling us this thing is permanent? Shut the fuck up, you jerk. Turn us back into guys, you fucking weirdo!"

"Woah, are you threatening me now?" Sniffles chuckled and with little ado, pushed the two girls off his body. "Ladies, you signed the contract, must I remind you. I take no responsibilities for the aftermath. You knew well of the side effects. You even went as far as to risk your life for this. You got your payment. I got my deal here. No use complaining 'cause it ain't gonna help you much. I suggest you take this cash with you and clear off your debts. Then, think about what a great new life you can lead with this brand-new body and identity, ha."

"You bastard!" Lifty cried.

"Now if you excuse me." Sniffles giggled and scooted away into his laboratory, slamming the door on the twins.

"Hey! Open up!" Shifty banged on the door indignantly but no matter how she cussed and screamed, the scientist wouldn't show up again.

Devastated, the twins gave up snarling and tramped out of the house with their money. They stared at each other in silence, still hardly able to believe what they saw.

They were now chicks!

They couldn't help examining the drastic changes to their originally well-built bodies. They had shrunk so much in size, almost a foot in height. Their forest green hair had elongated, so had their eyelashes. Their skin became smoother, much more translucent and refined. Their limbs had shortened, of course and they grew breasts!

"Fuck." Shifty cursed and wrapped her hands around her chests. "These things are for real."

"Seriously? They look so…incredible, actually." Lifty laughed, massaging the two globes playfully. "Hey! Mine are bigger than yours! Heheeh."

"Why the hell are you so damn happy?" Shifty glowered at her brother, no, her sister and snapped. "Do you actually find this thing funny, eh?"

"Huh? No! No, of course not…" Lifty quit tittering at once and bit her lips dolefully. "It's just that…it can't be helped now, can it? There's nothing we can do…"

"Shut up! I won't accept this. Absolutely not. That bastard has to be lying when he says it's irreversible. I'm gonna sue him till he gets his lab confiscated, damn it!"

"But the money…We got the money, Shifty. It was our intention in the first place. We can now clear off our debts…and we don't have to get killed by Splendont…And…if you think about what Sniffles just said, it isn't really as horrible as you imagine, Shift…Being a chick might be quite fun. We did imagine ourselves as girls once, remember? We talked about how much fun it would be to seduce some rich guys. You saw on news how those cunning ones all hook up with some billionaires, right? We might actually make use of this new body to…you know…earn a fortune!"

"Um…" Shifty furrowed her brows and rubbed her chins in contemplation. As she pondered over her twin's words, the ideas got more reasonable. There was certainly no use grumbling now. And if they could take advantages of their transformation, they could definitely create a way better life than before. "For the first time, Lift, your suggestion is brilliant."

"Well, my ideas are always fabulous, if you care to listen." Lifty shrugged and got pinched in the arm immediately. "Stop talking back at me. I'm still your older sister. Now, let's go home."

"So…you aren't gonna sue Sniffles?"

"I'm gonna make him pay some day." Shifty growled and dragged Lifty with her. "Come on, we gotta buy some new clothes. These shirts are oversized."

As the twins did their shopping and got home, they found their condo in disarray. A red silhouette was awaiting their arrival. It wasn't hard to tell who it was, from the look of that conspicuous scarlet hair. The figure was sitting on their couch, with his back facing them.

"Geez, he's got fast legs." Lifty gasped.

"He flies. Stop being an imbecile." Shifty nudged her sister, signaling her to make an advance.

"What? Why me?"

"You go first. He looks intimidating."

"I don't wanna-"

"Get down on the floor, you two!" The hoarse voice bawled, startling the two girls to a point of shuddering. The twins, dreading their death, got down on their knees in an instant and pleaded simultaneously. "Aaaaahhh, Splendont! Our greatest hero of all time, don't kill us! We will pay you back the money just as we've promised! We will pay you back!"

"Enough of the flattery and show me the money!" The redhead leaped into the air and whirled around, only to find two unacquainted girls kneeling before him.

"Errrr…yes! Here it is!" The twins rummaged in their bags and piled the money before the hero, still averting their gazes meekly.

"Who are you?" Splendont scowled and tilted his head quizzically.

"Huh?" The twins looked up in awe and realized that they weren't recognized.

"Who are you, girls?" Splendont inquired.

"Oh…um…you don't know us? We are-" Shifty clamped her hand over Lifty's mouth and shot her a menacing stare. "You might not have seen us around, haha." Shifty giggled nervously. "We are…um…We are actually Lifty's and Shifty's relatives! You see, they are so scared of you that they fled. And they dispatched us to return this money they owe you. So, if you please, receive them and spare us."

"Oh why, I have never seen you two before!" Splendont's face lit up. The hero flew over to the girls and scanned them from head to toe. Sure enough, the two resembled Lifty and Shifty a lot but they were girls, and they were not just any ordinary girls. They looked pretty adorable and decent.

"Of course, you haven't. We reside on the other side of the town." Shifty quickly lied.

"And you are twins?"

"Yes, we are. We are Lifty's and Shifty's cousins."

"How queer. Your family surely rears lots of twins." Splendont frowned. "Anyway, please stand up. Pardon me for being so brute. As you see, I'm their creditor. They owe me a lot of money and they have been trying to evade me. I am clearly pissed. I didn't mean to barge into the house and frighten you. Forgive me for my rudeness, ladies."

Shifty and Lifty cocked their brows and stared at each other in amazement, somehow thunderstruck by Splendont's rapid twist of attitudes.

"There, there, everything's fine. Don't worry. I won't do anything to you." Splendont helped the twins up and smiled. "Oh, and this money, you should take it back. I'm sure this money doesn't belong to those two brats. They must have blackmailed you, begged you, compelled you to pay me back in their places, right?"

"Well, actually-" Again, before Lifty could finish her utterance, she got interrupted by Shifty.

"Yes, oh, Mr. Hero, you can't imagine how hard it has been for us. They came to us saying that they were doomed. They beseeched us to help them. As you see, we are their only relatives left in this world, we couldn't just watch them die without lending them a hand." Shifty said, feigning some weeps and sniffs. "And so, we agreed to help. We went through lots of hassle to obtain the money but before we realized it, those two…oh, they have absconded and left the mess to us. I'm so sorry they have troubled you so much, Mr. Hero. But life is hard. Please have some mercy on us and accept this money as our sincere apology."

"Oh, no, no, no, definitely no! I can't take this money." Splendont, clearly touched by Shifty's pitiful confessions, shook his head firmly. "I'm not brutal enough to demean girls! Not to mention you ladies have such bright, kind hearts. How could you trust those two in the first place? They are nothing but two imprudent, shabby lowlifes. They have been taking you for granted and yet you're still speaking for them. How gracious and generous are you. Don't worry, girls. I will never let them hurt you again. Keep this money to yourself. And I will search those two myself."

"Oh please, they have gone somewhere distant, I'm sure. They are very elusive. You might not be able to find them ever again. If you don't take this money, you might never claim back the loan you've lent them!" Shifty said.

"Really, it doesn't matter. I would rather see you live happily with this money than pay me back something you don't owe me. Believe me, it's alright. I'm not in a hurry to collect their money, anyway."

"You're so benevolent, Mr. Hero."

"Call me Splendont." The redhead grinned. Lifty frowned and gaped at her twin. Shifty grinned back and nodded. "My name is…S-Selina."

"Selina! What a beautiful name!" Splendont exclaimed, clearly forgetting Lifty's existence as he proceeded to grip Shifty's hand and shake it.

"Is that so?" Shifty smirked coyly.

Lifty stifled a laugh and couldn't help inwardly teasing the redhead for falling prey to their pranks.

"Oh, by the way, meet my sister, Lois." Shifty introduced, brushing her hand along Lifty's back.

"Nice to meet you too, Lois." Splendont smiled and gently kissed Lifty's hand. The girl cringed and made a grimace.

"She's shy." Shifty said.

"I can tell." Splendont chortled.

"Say, why don't you stay here for a while and let us make you a cup of hot cocoa? Or do you prefer some coffee? Soda?"

"Cocoa would be nice." Splendont smiled.

"Well then, please take a seat here." Shifty led the hero to the couch and quickly swept away some garbage on the floor. "We promised Lifty and Shifty that we would help them look after this condo…until they come back."

"You might as well take over this place." Splendont said. "I'll be truly glad if you two can stay in this town."

After the twins served the hero a cup of hot cocoa, they both felt that their plan was going well. It looked like they could really get away with this outlandish lie. And when they fantasized what they could do with the money, they couldn't help thinking the accidental consequence of the experiment wasn't at all so bad.

They could really thrive as females.

"Well, I've finished the cocoa. Guess it's time for me to go." Splendont wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up.

"You don't have to rush, you know. But we certainly don't want to get in your way. A hero's life must be very hectic." Shifty smiled.

"I have a dumbass brother to take over my work when I'm not available. It's been a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours."

"See you later, girls." The hero waved and headed towards the window. The twins grinned, ready to burst into laughter.

And yet, the hero stood motionless at the window and chuckled. "Do you seriously think that I'm a fool?"

The twins wheezed and stumbled backwards in sheer terror. The hero slowly turned around and sniggered. "Game over, girls. Well, well, well, what a drama. I was astounded, to be honest, but unfathomably pleased to see you two in this state. You two have turned into some striking chicks, haven't you? Do you think you can escape with this facade?"

"Shit." Shifty gasped and trotted towards her bedroom but got caught midway in her run. "What's the hurry, cutie?" Splendont sneered, tracing his hand around the greenette's jawline. "I've never noticed your beauty before. How intriguing. Wanna play with Mr. Hero for a while? Why don't we celebrate the success of your transformation with that money you got from Sniffles? It would be fun, right?"

"N-Noo…" Shifty flinched and shot Lifty a fretful stare. The younger twin shivered and slouched against the wall. "Splendont…look, I can explain this…well…you see…I didn't mean to lie…it's just…geez, just take the money and go! Please, leave us alone! We didn't ask to be like this! We got tricked ourselves. After all, it was because we wanted to clear off our debts. We did this to pay you back the loan we owed you…So, just spare us, please."

"I'm not going to do you any harm. Why are you pleading?" Splendont scoffed. "I'm just flirting with you. I was testing you. It went so well a minute before, didn't it? Don't you wanna hang out with Mr. Hero? Now that you're a girl, you sure look ravishing. You've piqued my interest."

"You…You're joking…right?" Shifty stuttered.

"Do I sound like joking?" Splendont frowned. "Don't think of me as an idiot."

"N-No! No! Of course not! I wouldn't dare!"

"It's cute how your temper has changed along with your appearance. I'm completely impressed. Here, I'm officially inviting you out for the night. Don't you dare reject me. I don't want the money; that's true. But you still have to clear off your debts, girl and I've come up with a better way than paying me cash."

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Hey!"

Lifty watched the hero scoop up her sister and leaped out of the window. The two figures vanished into the dark, cloudless sky. The younger twin stared with her mouth wide open, her mind mingled with the greatest bemusement of her life.

**~xXx~**

It took Lifty an hour to come up with a resolution. It wasn't exactly the best solution, to be frank, considering the limitation of her intelligence. An idea just happened to click in her as she recalled Splendont's mentioning of his brother. She knew who the other superhero of the town was. They had even been nemesis before. Splendid was the name. He would be the sole person who could possibly surpass Splendont. Even if it meant for her to debase herself, she had got to do it in order to rescue Shifty.

And so, she headed to Splendid's house which was situated up on the summit. Lifty wasn't foolish enough to plod up there. She stole a motorbike from Flaky and drove there, arriving just in time to see the sapphire-haired hero preparing dinner.

"What do we have on Fridays~ Fridays~ Fridays~ What do we have on Fridays~ We have Spaghetti Bolognese~" The hero sang as he jingled the plates in his hands.

"Spaghetti Bolognese!" Lifty whooped, unintentionally sneaking into the house following the luscious smell.

"What are you doing?" The hero got somber at once and glanced at the uninvited guest. "And who are you?"

"Ah! I'm not intruding. I'm not."

"I'm not saying you intrude my house, though it seems so." Splendid frowned dubiously. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here? Do you need any help?"

"Well, yes!"

"Yes for which one?"

"For help!"

"Help! No fear then. Splendid the superhero is here!" The hero abandoned his meal and dashed to Lifty. "Tell me, my fair damsel, what's the problem here?"

"Um…" Lifty ogled Splendid and blushed, much to her bewilderment. She had never been this physically intimate with the hero before, now that he was standing so close to her and bending down to examine her face. For some reason, the usually cumbersome, dumb-looking hero appeared so tantalizing. Or it seemed that she had been neglecting his charisma for all these years since they were enemies.

"Yes?" Splendid smiled his enigmatic smile. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I don't know how to refer to this queasy feeling." Lifty blurted out. "You look smarter than you speak."

"Huh?"

"Did you get yourself cosmetics?"

"Excuse me?"

"I never knew you're that tall." Lifty said. "I mean, you used to be a few inches shorter than me."

"What?"

"Guess I must have shrunk too much."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing, well…look, Splendid, it happens that your brother, Splendont has abducted my sister. I am here to ask for help."

"Splendont! He's no brother to me! He's just a clone!" Splendid snarled, agitated. "How dare he violates an innocent girl! Don't worry, lady, I'll rescue your sister!" The hero declared and was almost ready to fly out of the window before he halted and took a second look at Lifty. "Wait, hold on a second, you look rather familiar. Were we acquainted before?"

"Um…you could say that." Lifty scratched her neck uneasily.

"What? You mean…such a captivating beauty like you has been my buddy all this time?" Splendid exclaimed and grabbed her shoulders. "I can't believe it! What have I been missing all along? What's your name again? How come I don't remember you at all! I would have invited you for breakfast, lunch and dinner! I would have baked you my exclusive splendid cupcakes!"

"Oh, well, that…" Lifty stammered, her face flushing. "Haha, we weren't really friends, Splendid. And you knew me. You still know me, in fact. We just had a duel last week. You finished me off with your laser beams."

"What? That-That…That's impossible! How could I have murdered you? Oh no! What have I done!" The hero cried in dismay.

"Um…Splendid?" Lifty said. "I'm Lifty."

"Lifty?" The hero gawked at the girl in distress. "Lifty who?"

"You know, the notorious thief, the good-for-nothing, audacious, insolvent lowlife? Your nemesis. The one you despise and belittle the most in this world? The one you've been trying to hunt down and imprison for years? Remember? Lifty. Lifty Raccoons."

"Lifty Raccons!" Splendid shrieked. "How could it be? Of course, in no way would I forget that leech, but…how come? Lifty…he's a boy! You are-"

"I got turned into a chick!" Lifty said.

"How?"

"You see, my brother and I screwed up. We got busted in one of Sniffles' experiment and now we're like this, forever. Before you judge me, go and save Shifty first! He, no, she's taken away by Splendont! Please, I'm begging you. You're the only one who can stop him. I don't know what to do. I don't know who to turn to. We even prepared the money we borrowed from him. We planned to pay him back. That's why we got turned into girls in the first place. But then, he came and he took Shifty away. He didn't take the money. I don't know what he's doing to my bro, I mean, sister. Splendid, just…help me this once. I'm practically begging you. We won't trouble you after this. We don't think we can steal with these bodies either."

"Wait, let me think." Splendid mused, trying to process all the abrupt speech generated by Lifty. "So…you're saying that you got turned into a girl and you will stay like this forever?"

"Yes…unfortunately…" Lifty sighed glumly. "But that's not the main point! It's Splendont! He's got my sister."

"I see. I see. I get it now. So you want me to help you?"

"Yes…" Lifty nodded, fidgeting with her hands. "Will you?"

"Um…" Splendid ruminated for a long moment, looking repeatedly at Lifty's apprehensive complexions. It was hard to believe that the boy he once detested and wished to defeat had turned into a charming, defenseless girl, let alone the fact that she begged him! She actually lowered her head and begged him! But then again, Lifty had always been the more sentimental and compassionate one. Her mindset had always been much purer than Shifty's. The younger twin was very much often the target of her sister's manipulation and persuasion. Most of the times, it was Shifty who was using the kryptonut, Splendid's greatest weakness, against him. Lifty was only a bystander witnessing her sister's crime and tagging along obediently like a lackey.

"I really can't do much with this stupid body…I can't even lift a bag of gold without staggering." Lifty said. "I can't fight Splendont. I don't have the strength and the weapons. And I can only think of you."

It was now the hero's time to blush in embarrassment. Silently, he scooped Lifty up and flew out of the window.

"S-Splendid?"

"Don't worry. We're going to Splendont's. Let's see what I can do about your brother…no, I mean your sister." The bluenette said.

"You know, I ought to apologize for all those times we sort of…tricked you." Lifty piped up. "We didn't really mean to torment you with the kryptonut but since you were always in our way…we had to, er-"

"Never mind." Splendid said. "We can't reverse the past anyway. I hope you can refrain from stealing though."

"I…I will!" Lifty said. "If you can save Shifty this time, I promise you, I will convince her, by all means, get her to stop stealing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't I seen that in you before?" The hero nibbled his lips remorsefully. "You're so much better than I've pictured you."

"I thought you abhor me."

"No, I thought you guys loathe me to death."

They landed on the balcony and crept into the redhead's house.

"Splendont! I'm here. Quit hiding, you coward!" Splendid shouted, hands on his hips confidently. "Hand Shifty back or I will tackle you to-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, won't you? Shithead." A crate was hurled ruthlessly at Splendid, hitting him in the face.

"Ouch!"

Splendont, half-naked, crudely dressed in unzipped pants, popped out of his bedroom and growled. "What's it now?"

"Gosh, what did you do to my bro-sister!" Lifty scowled and glared at the redhead in exasperation.

"We were making love." The redhead replied bluntly.

"What?" The other two widened their eyes incredulously as they watched Shifty, barely dressed in her undergarments, left the room and stood beside Splendont.

"Right, babe?" The redhead draped his arm around the girl's shoulder and winked.

"What on earth is going on here?" Lifty asked in puzzlement.

"You see, she's agreed to be my girlfriend. That is." Splendont grinned triumphantly.

"Is that true?" Lifty looked at her sister skeptically.

"Well yea, like you said, being a chick is actually quite fun, Lift. He said he's going to buy me a villa, a Mercedes, and tons of diamonds!"

"Yup, yup. We're getting married next month."

"Really, Shifty!" Lifty cried. "How could you-"

"Don't stop me, Lifty. I'm not going berserk. I'm damn serious." Shifty smiled and glimpsed Splendont passionately. "I've never truly adored someone before. And I can't believe there are so many wondrous things about being a girl. Hey, and this guy is so lovable! Why haven't I noticed that before?"

"Yea, why haven't I noticed that before? You're so mesmerizing, babe."

"No! This is hell wrong!" Lifty shook her head in disbelief. "You guys were enemies! He's our creditor, Shifty!"

"Well, not anymore. I'm her boyfriend." Splendont proclaimed.

"And I'm going to live here from now on, Lift. You can have the money we left at home. See you later. And good luck to you too." Shifty smiled merrily as she hugged the redhead affectionately.

"What the heck did I just see?" Splendid muttered and turned away from the scene. "Well? Are you going back with me?"

Lifty sighed and nodded tentatively.

"Don't be so disappointed, Lift." Splendid reassured as they flew back to his house.

"I'm not disappointed."

"You're moping."

"I'm shocked! It's ridiculous. I mean, Shifty and Splendont? That's just plain ridiculous."

"What is?"

"And I don't believe she's in love with him. Damn it, she's just after his affluence. Can't you do something? Your clone is getting purged of his fortune by my sister!"

"Are you jealous?"

"What?" Lifty blushed. "How would I be jealous!"

"You seem envious." Splendid smirked.

"S-Shut up!"

"Come on, as long as they enjoy themselves and as long as your sister won't commit any more crimes, it's fine with me."

"It's not fine with me! I just lost two precious things in one freaking day! My manhood and my brother! Oh my god."

"Well, you still have me." The hero said, rendering the girl speechless.

They swooped down to the hero's house. Splendid opened the door for Lifty. "If you're afraid of being alone, I can be your company. What do you say?"

"I don't know."

"How about some spaghetti to warm your stomach first?" Splendid smiled, ruffling Lifty's hair tenderly. "And a midnight snack after that."

"That sounds more like it."

"Heh, we can talk about your problems later."

"I guess so." Lifty smiled and took the hero's hand.

"We have all night to chat."

"You bet."

 


	28. Incidental (Part 2)

**A/N: My pathetic attempt to continue this oneshot. I just feel this chapter 2 will kinda ruin everything. Just a warning for anyone reading this. Things sounded pretty weird as I wrote this. Sorry if it sucks :( Probably will end the story here in twoshots (unless you guys want more).**

* * *

She stared at the mirror, her eyes delving intently into the image reflected. It was not just a simple reflection of a girl, but of something more. There were remnants, disjunctive chunks of memories that might sound meaningless at this point. There was no use recalling something traumatizing, something that would not recur. Fascinatingly, every morning when she woke up, she found herself dashing into the bathroom and unconsciously looking into the mirror. And then, when she saw a girl, she felt relieved. She ought to be ashamed, really. She used to be a boy and she seemed to have lost the essential pride of being one.

The alarm clock went buzzing in the bedroom. Shifty still didn't take her eyes off the mirror. She stood motionless before the sink, her eyes roaming over her naked reflection. Everything was lain bare in sight. Everything seemed so incredible, so phenomenal, so enthralling but at the same time so surreal.

 ** _How long have I been a girl?_** She asked.

 ** _Two months._** Her mind answered her.

She often marveled at her ability to adapt to such radical changes. The transformation from a boy to a girl was an excruciating one, extremely gruesome if she had to describe it in one word. But then, again, human minds are full of contradictions. As much as she deemed it despicable, she also found it painfully gorgeous.

She used to be a notorious thief, a wanted criminal in much need of penalty and atonement. And now, she was a girl, just a girl with the wrong identity, the wrong past. Everything started anew. She was taken in by a man, loved, cherished, and spoiled-rotten. Nothing alike had ever happened to her before when she was a "he".

**_Why is being a girl so much different from being a boy?_ **

Shifty wondered, and this time, her mind couldn't justify the claim.

When she was still a guy, Splendont loathed him to an extent of almost slaying him.

But now, he loved her so much he was ready to die for her.

**_What the hell is with that twisted attitude?_ **

Shifty cussed.

**_Do I even adore him the slightest?_ **

**_No way.._ ** **.**

She snorted. She lied, indeed, about falling heads over heels for him.

In no way would she appreciate someone, or something other than money, affluence, wealth, or just whatever that is linked to riches.

**_I am only using you._ **

**_This is what girls do best._ **

**_They take guys for granted._ **

Shifty didn't know form where this prejudice came. It's a morbid stereotype that explained years of her solitude. Perhaps she was once deceived by some girl. It was so long ago that she had almost sealed this fragment of memory forever. When people said she was incapable of treasuring a heart, simply because she used to belittle Lifty and exploit her precious sibling to the fullest, what they never cared to know was the fact that she did try to love someone wholeheartedly once. She used to believe in true love, but that was way before she turned into a runaway criminal.

Lifty knew what happened, but of course, this little "brother" never dared to bring the subject up again.

It was a tragedy, seriously.

If it didn't remind her of the way she was using Splendont, she wouldn't even try to remember it.

As a boy, he fell in love once, only once.

And then, and then, there was no more.

Like a fool, he was tricked and robbed of his fortune.

When that valuable heart strayed away from him, Shifty decided that it was time to get practical, to stop chasing impossible dreams.

**_Only money speaks the truth._ **

**_Everyone is after money._ **

**_Girls love money._ **

**_My ex left me because she found a richer man._ **

Now that he had turned into a girl, he seemed to be able to comprehend what rang in his ex-lover's mind.

Because, literally, she was doing the very same thing to Splendont right now.

Just as the hero was uncontrollably, wholly indulging in her, she was taking advantages of him, purging him of his properties.

She couldn't deny, though, that she did feel something towards him. It was neither affection nor love, but rather, empathy.

**_If he knows that I'm only after his fortune, will he kill me?_ **

Shifty thought, just as a pair of arms enclasped her from behind.

"So, my doll left my bed. I was wondering what she's up to this early in the morning." The redhead cooed, his lips trailing along the crook of his partner's neck.

Shifty didn't answer. She kept gazing into the mirror.

**_It's real. I'm still a girl._ **

**_As long as I'm one, he will keep me._ **

**_He will never dispose of me…right?_ **

She looked pathetic, only then did she realize.

She was craving for attention, for love.

But at the same time, she was afraid to love, yet again.

What bothered her more was the fear that one day, out of the blue, she might suddenly turn back into a boy.

And when that happened, this hero's obsession with her might as well just end.

She would return to being a boy, a boy despised and scorned by many, an unsuccessful, warped boy with no prospect whatsoever.

At least, at the moment, she could still call herself a beautiful lady, someone worthy of love.

"I didn't know I left so many marks on you." Splendont whispered. Their eyes met in the mirror. There was a smile on his face, a smile filled with bliss and respect.

Shifty saw the marks then, the marks the hero had engraved on her body the previous night. They had vigorous sex almost every night. It seemed to have become much of a routine. As a guy, Shifty went clubbing and hunting girls occasionally but things usually blundered when Lifty tagged along. As for now, she had to admit she had never enjoyed sex this much before she started living together with Splendont.

"Have you ever done it with some girl when you were a guy?" The redhead asked, more like interrogating.

"No." Normally, Shifty would think it was degrading to confess something so shameful, but this time, she would let it pass. She was prepared to accept teasing from Splendont, or provocative comments on how useless she had been when she was a man.

However, those irritating remarks did never come.

The hero only hugged her tighter.

"I'm glad. Just saying, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I'll feel jealous if you've done it with someone."

Shifty widened her eyes. Somehow, it was hard to believe that Splendont cared about her so much that his jealousy could amount to abominating some random person that had ever touched her physically.

"I was pathetic, I know." Shifty shoved away Splendont's arms and climbed into the bathtub. "I'm going to shower."

"I'll make breakfast."

"Could you fetch some new clothes for me?"

"Sure thing. But I need a kiss."

Shifty sighed and drew the shower curtains. The redhead smirked and bent down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's a wonderful day. I'll be out in some business though. Don't just stay in this house with those jewelries. Someday, you're gonna rot in boredom." The redhead joked.

"I don't feel like going out." Shifty said nonchalantly. "I'm pleased just staying with the money."

"Sometimes, I really don't get you. I give you money to spend and I thought you would really spend it like water. But you've never used it once. How come?"

"You need an explanation?" Shifty snickered.

"I'm just curious." The redhead claimed. "Because you're my wife, I want to understand you more."

The girl blushed and closed the shower curtains swiftly. "I'll tell you this only. I love money but I never said I love spending it."

"That's um…a rather strange hobby."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"Okay, okay. I'll know more if only you would tell me more. I'll wait downstairs, darling. And don't make me wait too long."

"Just get out of here already. I need privacy!"

"Yes, dear."

And the day proceeded as usual. Splendont left the house promptly after finishing breakfast. They chatted. They joked. They conversed. They maintained normal interactions as those between ordinary couples. Something was missing though. Something fundamental and significant was missing.

She could sense all his love.

But she was unable to return any.

Another thing that troubled her was the loss of meanings of life.

In the past, she was a severe kleptomaniac.

But now, she seemed to have lost all desires to steal and rob.

Every day, she stayed at home and beside Splendont just like how an obedient, committed wife would be.

He had got her cars, diamonds, jewelries, gold, money and everything that could delight her.

She had got the life she had been painstakingly pursuing, the life of a noble, of an elegant middle-class member.

Nonetheless, her life was as monotonous and tedious as ever.

**_It's my fault._ **

Shifty thought.

**_I should love him more._ **

**_I shouldn't be so cold to him._ **

Splendont had made it specifically clear that he didn't really mind her impassiveness. He had said so mirthfully that, "only being able to hold you at night, to fondle and kiss you, and if only you vow to stay with me forever, I don't care about anything else. I love you and that's all that matters. I've been missing you for so long I'm not going to let you go this time, ever."

**_Did he use to like me when I was a boy?_ **

Shifty doubted.

**_No way. He was always so hostile and imprudent to me when I was a guy._ **

**_He must have only fallen for me after I became a girl._ **

**_He likes chicks anyway, pretty ones at that._ **

After lunch, Shifty followed her regularity and checked the exclusive chamber Splendont built for her just to contain her valuables. When she confirmed that nothing, not even a single coin was missing, she locked the room and returned to the gigantic, king-sized bed they shared. She slumbered for a while and at three, she started cleaning the house. Everything was so carefree, so leisure, so relaxing when she was a girl. She was a wife, a madam, a lady of the house, nothing more.

**_Do other girls in the town actually live like this?_ **

**_No wonder all of them have so much time to gossip and shop._ **

On top of that, she had a husband that was a renowned superhero, who could protect and look after her for all eternity.

**_As long as…_ **

**_That is. As long as I'm a girl._ **

**_Damn it._ **

Shifty dropped the vacuum cleaner and darted out of the house.

She needed someone to talk to urgently; someone to seek solace from.

"Lifty!"

She spotted her sister, _"brother" in the past_ , in no time.

Lifty was in the park feeding birds with some superfluous bread Splendid had baked the other day. She quickly glanced up at her sister and waved with an energetic smile. "Oh hey, bro."

"You mean, sis."

"Oh yea." Lifty chuckled. "Damn it, I just can't get over that bro-sis thing. Pardon me."

"Lifty, are you free now? Are you?"

"Well, kinda, just feeding the birds. Splendid asked me to feed the birds with this bread he made. He wanted to use them as guinea pigs to test out his new recipes."

"You're living with Splendid? Since when have you two gotten so close to each other? Where is he now?"

"Woah, hold on a second, don't just bombard me with so many questions. Take a seat, sis, on that bench. Let's talk things over."

The twins settled down on the bench next to each other.

"Lifty, stop feeding the birds. I need your attention!"

"Okay, okay." Lifty laughed and stopped feeding the small creatures. She turned to ogle her sister, waiting in patience for her to begin their conversation.

"Like I said, what's your relationship with Splendid now?"

"Does it matter? You never care about my relationships with anyone." Lifty sniggered.

"Well, that…." Shifty sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so negligent! But I do care about you since you're my only family!"

"Calm down, Shift. I was just kidding." Lifty laughed. "You're so flustered. Whatever has happened to you, tell me. I'm pretty much an imbecile though, like you always say. My advice might not be of much use but just let me hear it."

"I don't know what's gotten into me. These days, I'm feeling really queer. I don't know what to do anymore."

"You still haven't gotten accustomed to your new body?"

"No, not that. It's just…"

"Well, you're married. I'm still single. I'm not living with Splendid, although he did ask me numerous times to move in with him. I drop by frequently but I'm still keeping an eye on our apartment. There are so many amazing memories I really don't wish to abandon. And I always reminisce about the time we spent living together. But now you have Splendont. You should be happy because he seems to be very fond of you."

"How long have we been separated?"

"Like two weeks? I haven't seen you lately. I ask about you but Splendont told me not to worry. He said you didn't feel like going out recently."

"That's true."

"Then what brought you here today? It's got to be something imperative, right?"

"Lifty, I'm just wondering, are you still mad at me?"

"For?"

"For getting us into this shit in the first place, for always doublecrossing you, for leaving you so suddenly and resorting to Splendont, our past nemesis."

"No." The younger twin shook her head almost instantly. "Why would I be mad at you for doing something so…predictable, haha."

"What?"

"I understand you too much so I never blame you for the choices you made, even if they always plunge us into adversity. You're my _brother_ , I mean, sister, so I confide in you. I don't believe that anything you did is out of pure malice. Sometimes out of deliberation maybe. But mostly, you're just trying to save yourself. That's pretty understandable. There's always something we have to sacrifice in order to attain bigger things."

"So, you never hate me for abandoning you?"

"You always came back, didn't you?" Lifty smiled.

"The marriage…you know the reason why I married him?"

"You want to rip him of his wealth?"

"You really…understand me so well."

"Geez, I've been following you for like, what, twenty years. How could I not understand all your motives? But is that really true? Is that really what you're aiming for? Only his fortune?"

"I don't know! I'm confused."

"Like I was, a few days ago."

"What? What happened?"

"I know after turning into girls, we seem to have lost our kleptomaniac traits. I don't find money as appealing as before these days. It's actually a relief, to be honest. I'm sure it's a pre-determined fate that we end up like this. Our illness has been cured and I'm finally able to lead a normal life. I did ask myself a couple of times though. If now, what I want isn't money, what is it that I yearn for?"

"What is it then!" Shifty cried.

"Aren't you being a bit too agitated?" Lifty tittered. "Well, who knows? I was just thinking that maybe…love? It could be, right? Like, we've never genuinely experienced this sort of things in the past. The only love I can recall is my love for you as a brother, but nothing more. I've never dated someone. We've been so into stealing that we've neglected something so tremendously important in our life. But now that everything's changed, it's coming back to us. I'm feeling it right at this instant, that the beauty of life isn't something concrete like money can qualify, but rather, the inner gratification one feels after obtaining something intrinsically stimulating."

"What…What do you mean?"

"To put it simply. In the past, we kept stealing and the more we stole, the more we desired. A man's greed is ceaseless. We keep chasing after something that would never end, something that would only taint our life more, something that would never offer us any security and adequate satisfaction. We have been too oblivious to other things around us. We used to see only money, but now, we see a host of different things. It's not because we've turned into girls, but because our transformation has somehow gotten rid of our sickening traits. We are now freed from the cage the pursuit of money has been confining us to. We're now free to live, to love, to enjoy life as plainly as it is."

"I can't…I can't disagree with you, even though I still prefer money to man."

"Well, you've found someone to love already, haven't you?"

"What? Nonsense! I told you I would never fall in love again after that contemptible chick left me!"

"Aren't you just trapping yourself in your own past? We have to move on, Shifty. I don't want to regret anything anymore. I want to live a life appreciating things, not destroying them. I want to live a life loving someone, not betraying him."

"So, you're saying that you're now in love with someone? Is that Splendid?"

"Maybe." Lifty chortled. "He's pretty suave."

"Every day, I wake up and the first thing I do is stare into the mirror. I'm scared, Lifty. I'm afraid that one day we'll turn back into guys. Why is that? Why?"

"Because you're afraid of losing Splendont." Lifty pinpointed. "Isn't that obvious? You're afraid that if you were a guy, he wouldn't love you anymore."

"He wouldn't."

"Wrong. I've always seen how he watched you. He's a hypocrite, just like you, Shifty. Even if he realized that you probably wouldn't return the money to him, he still lent you so much just to feed your gambling addiction. No one in their right mind would have done that knowing what a huge traitor and liar we were. But Splendont did. Even when he said he wanted to enslave us, he was just trying to daunt us. He never meant it that way. In fact, the form of enslavement he talked about only means imprisoning you forever, with his love. Isn't that right, Shift? You know that too, eh? That's why you're puzzled."

"It couldn't be. It's ridiculous. He couldn't have felt anything for me in the past. It doesn't sound logical at all!"

"You're too cynical. Precisely because you're rejecting his feelings that you're so tormented. You never open your heart to anyone else but me. It's time you change that attitude of yours. I'm sure he doesn't just like you because you're a girl. He has had it planned for a long time. We turning into girls was just a beautiful set-up for him to impress you. How does that sound now? More believable?"

"Guess so."

"You're lovelorn. That is." Lifty concluded.

"S-Shut up."

"You're blushing."

"You shut up. I'm still in charge. I'm your-"

"Older sister, I know." Lifty laughed. "I'll never forget that fact."

"You…You always make me feel guilty all over."

"That's my specialty." Lifty sneered. "I just saw a beam of red light flashing across the sky. Aren't you supposed to go back now? He might be worrying."

"How about you? Didn't Splendid ask you to feed the birds?"

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot about it. Gotta go back feeding the ducks. See ya later, Shift." Lifty spun up and scuttled to the pond.

Shifty walked back to the house, the villa Splendont had bought her.

Everything seemed so vague now.

The truth seemed to be untangled but the feelings still made her heart flutter.

After talking to Lifty, she felt more incentive to carry on.

She had always known Lifty was something different.

**_And that's why we're twins. Telepathy is just powerful._ **

Shifty murmured to herself.

As she entered the house, a pair of arms dragged her into a tight embrace. She gawked at the slightly shuddering hero and was astounded to hear him sob. It was so unlikely for Splendont to even produce such mournful sounds.

She wanted to believe it was a dream, but it was real as hell.

He was there. This man whom she had been acquainted with since she was a kid. They had been enemies constantly getting at each other. He had once been her creditor and threatened to enslave her. But now, he was the man that loved her the most in this world.

"Where've you been? You said you weren't going out, so I came home early. I thought you got into an accident or something. You've me worrying sick." The redhead croaked, his complexions full of grievance and angst.

That was when she realized that everything was true.

**_Everything is real. This love, this feeling, this ache in the heart._ **

"Splendont, if I turn back into a boy, will you still love me?" Shifty finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"Of course." The redhead, almost without hesitation, replied. "Why do you think I would pick on you in the first place! Damn it, is this what you've been spacing out for all this time? Because you're worried that I'll dump you if you turn back into a guy? It's not like it's going to happen though. Sniffles said your change is permanent, didn't he? But even so, I will never let go of you just because you've changed your gender! You're still enslaved by me, remember? You owe me so many debts that you have to pay me for the rest of your life. Anything but you, I can't accept losing it. Do you get it now? So, don't make me worry so much about you. I'm the one feeling insecure here."

"Even if you knew that I didn't actually love you, you still took me in. Are you an idiot?"

"I told you, your presence here is enough. If I lose you, I'll weep to death. Right now, I might only have your body, but I'll make sure that you hand over your heart to me willingly in the future. Just, tell me what I have to do to make you mine!"

"You don't…have to do anything." Shifty smiled.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Because I've already decided." Shifty tittered. "I'll give it a shot. My body and my heart are both yours from now on."

With that, she grabbed the hero's cheeks and kissed him passionately.

**~xXx~**

"That mouthful just now makes you look like a gorilla." Splendid mocked, propping his head in his hands. He was always distracted by the way Lifty ate like an aggressive refuge having starved for days. It was an adorable moment to relish in. And the more he stared at her, the more enticing he found her to be.

He had never fallen for someone so devotedly as if her past sins never mattered at all.

He had condoned all her crimes, indeed.

**_Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder._ **

**_It's incidental, absurd, incomprehensible._ **

The most irrational, yet dazzling thing was to fall for someone he used to overlook.

"Your stares are giving me creeps." Lifty pouted, poking the tiramisu cake with her fork. "Are you sure you're not using me as a guinea pig like those birds?"

"Why would I do that?" Splendid yelped. "This is the best cake I've ever baked for anyone! And yet, you suspect me!"

"Well, you're famous for your inconsideration and irresponsibility, Mr. Blue Hero. What do you expect?" Lifty smirked.

"Even so, I wouldn't coax you into consuming something poisonous. I'm not that low." The hero folded his arms glumly.

"Sorry. I just don't feel like trusting anyone." Lifty admitted. "No one's ever been this subtle."

"Not even Shifty, I know." Splendid mused. "She used to ditch you midway through the heist."

"That was in the past. She's still my family."

"Just why wouldn't you open your heart for me?"

"Huh?" Lify gaped at the hero quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"Your reticence. Your doubts. I don't seem to get through it."

"Then quit trying."

"I don't want to give up on you." The hero confessed. "If that bastard brother of mine could court someone, I don't want to lose to him."

"So you're doing this simply to compete with him? That's childish."

"No! You got it all wrong. It's not like I want to surpass him or anything. I'm…I'm…" Splendid bit his lips sullenly and muttered. "I'm jealous, okay?"

"Of who?"

"Of them."

"Why?"

"Because I want to stay beside you too."

"Well, we're together, aren't we?"

"Not all the time. I want us to live together."

"That's…" Lifty sighed. "I can't leave that apartment. It's the last trace of something priceless for me. Shifty and I used to share that place so…I can't just forsake it and move in with you."

"Then, why don't I move into that apartment! It's not like my house is any bigger than your flat!"

"You're kidding, right?" Lifty laughed.

"I'm serious! I love you!"

"What?"

"I said- I love you. And I wish you could accept me." Splendid blushed. "I'm not as well off as Splendont though. I…can't probably lavish so many luxuries on you, but…still, I want to stay close to you. I'll do anything I can."

"You must have forgotten that I was once a guy, and a criminal as well."

"How could I ever forget your true identity?" Splendid retorted. "In no way would I forget your tarnished past, but it's the present you that I'm in love with. I don't care what happened before because it wouldn't change my perception of you from this point onwards."

"And if one day my kleptomania relapses?"

"I'll hunt you down myself. I'll still imprison you and restore justice. But, I'll still love you."

"And if I go back being a boy by any chance?"

"I don't care."

"By that saying, you should've felt something for me long ago when I was a boy and a thief."

"I did…" Splendid smiled sheepishly. "Just not as much as now. I've always found you cute, even though you were such a troublemaker and a leech."

"Your words are so unconvincing." Lifty frowned. "So bittersweet."

"Then, will you try believing them?"

"Maybe."

"I take that as a 'yes'."

"You're so crafty."

"Not as much as you and Shifty."

"Hypocrite."

"Aren't we a perfect pair?" The hero tittered.

"Guess it can't be helped."

"Kiss me."

"Beg for it."

"You're so vain, but I'll bear with it." Splendid stood up from the table and bent over, crushing his lips against Lifty's. "For now."

"Better forever." Lifty taunted and kissed him back.

**_It's gonna be a long night._ **


	29. Sweet Exploitation (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a hyperactive sugar addict, Nutty is willing to do anything in exchange for just a piece of candy. When she bumps into the notorious young thief one day, she is offered an unexpected, special kind of trades. Will she comply with his cunning tricks? And how far will this unique trade change their lives? 
> 
> Pairing: Lifty x Female!Nutty

Lifty perched on the fence and stared down at the sugar-additive girl as she scampered around in the park. Things had actually gotten much better without his twin around. Somehow, Lifty managed to get away from the previous night's failed robbery. His identical twin, Shifty, however, was not in such luck. He got caught by Splendid, the town's amateur hero and thrown into prison right away. For the very first time in his life, Lifty was able to escape from his crime without paying any cost. Even he could not believe it. Shifty was usually the one who abandoned him and left him suffering from the aftermath of their sin. This time though, God was apparently on Lifty's side.

He smirked as he pictured his brother cursing helplessly in a pitch-dark barred cell, wondering why he, but not Lifty was caught. Wriggling his legs leisurely, Lifty began to hum and whistle. His noise caught Nutty's attention. The greenette gawked at him oddly, sticking out her tongue to lick her lollipop. She was wearing a lime green sweater and a short yellow skirt. Her shoes were too big for her and the shoelaces weren't even tied properly, which made her stumble in every step. Her tangled hair was tied in two pigtails with various hairclips of candy shape. Her googly left eye resulting from amblyopia rolled from side to side as she glanced at Lifty curiously.

"What're you looking at?" Lifty stopped whistling and interrogated the girl rudely. The boy was miffed that his leisure moment was disrupted by Nutty's persistent gaze.

"N-Nutting." The girl flinched timidly and her eyes flickered back to the playground. Merrily, she wandered off. Lifty snorted with a beam of disdain on his face. With one flexible leap, he landed back on the ground. Jamming his hands into his pockets indifferently, he began to stroll away, only to be interrupted by a sudden wail. Reflexively, he turned around and saw Nutty in a puddle of mud. Her face slammed straight onto the ground. When she looked up and saw her swirly lollipop being hurled a meter away from her, she started whimpering. Without hesitation, she reached out her hands attempting to grip her candy, which had unfortunately fallen into a pool of sand. Lifty widened his eyes incredulously, hardly bringing himself to believe that the girl was actually trying to retrieve her snack from the filth.

"Hey, stop!" Lifty kicked away the lollipop, an action enough to startle Nutty and send her crying.

"Gosh, can't you see it's dirty?"

Nutty didn't respond. Tears kept cascading down her cheeks as she whined louder. People passing by all shot Lifty weird grimaces as though he was the one responsible for hurting Nutty. Lifty gritted his teeth in fury and seized Nutty's arms, hoisting her up at once.

"Stand up, Nutty. People are looking!" This disgruntled male snarled.

The girl's face was covered in mud, which was totally an unsightly scene. Unable to resist people's irritating stares, Lifty dragged Nutty out of the park.

"S-Stop." With much ado, Nutty struggled and broke free from Lifty's clutch. They were now standing in the middle of a congested street. The boy looked over his shoulder and glowered at her, enraged.

"You-You're bruising me." The sobbing girl croaked, rubbing her wrist where a trace of red marks gradually became visible.

"Oops, sorry, but you were so damn annoying back there." Lifty said.

"I-I w-want my candy back…" Nutty wept.

"It's dirty!" Lifty yelled.

"I want my candy!" Nutty yelled back.

"What the heck do you want to do with a dirty lollipop? Can't you buy another one?!"

"I want my…candy…" Nutty began wailing again. Lifty rolled his eyes in frustration. Sometimes, this nutty girl really drove him crazy. He and Shifty did business with her several times before. The first time they approached her, they couldn't believe their luck when she was willing to trade her entire property just for a mountain of sweets. Speaking of trading, an idea suddenly popped up in Lifty's mind.

"Hey, stop crying. I'll get you some candy, okay?"

Nutty ceased crying all and ogled the male skeptically."R-Really?"

"Yeah. I have some back at my apartment. And some ice-cream too."

"Ohhhh! Ice-cream!" Overjoyed, Nutty began jittering and clinging to Lifty. The whole impulsive reaction made the boy more uncomfortable and embarrassed than ever. Begrudgingly, he led her down the street and headed towards his dwelling place.

They crossed a road and eventually stopped at an old, wrecked apartment building. The entire construction was filled with an intimidating, disgusting aura. Nutty gulped as Lifty stepped through the entrance. It was dark inside and it obviously did not look like a Candyland.

"What're you waiting for?" Lifty urged and gestured her to follow him. Reluctantly, Nutty slinked into the building. They passed a long corridor before making a left turn. Then, they took the stairs and headed directly to the third floor. Lifty's flat was situated at the far end. Other rooms on the same floor were all vacant. Their shuffling footsteps echoed loudly in the hallway. The wallpaper was peeled off and some debris could be seen popping out of the ceiling. Nutty had every reason to fear if the building was going to crumble down at any second. When they finally arrived at his flat, Lifty turned the knob and they went inside his house. He switched on the lights. Now, Nutty could see the room clearly. Her eyes roamed over the flat to examine every single detail of the furniture, setting and décor. The place wasn't big to start with and it was messy as hell. There were two bedrooms, one kitchen and a bathroom. Torn clothes and carpets were lying everywhere. Dirty dishes, empty glass bottles, unwashed cutlery rested all over the place. To add more repulsion to it, there was a horrible odor. Nutty wasn't sure if the terrible smell wafted out from the rotten food or the bag of trash that was sitting in one corner of the kitchen. Instinctively, she searched desperately for a clean spot to settle down. In the end, she decided to pick the couch.

"Man, this place stinks." Lifty grunted as he tossed away a piece of rug. Nutty raised her brows in confusion.

 _"Doesn't he live here every day?"_ She thought.

"I haven't been home for a week." Lifty seemed to have heard her thoughts. He grumbled to no one in particular. "That fucking idiot spent a whole week planning for the robbery in a motel and see what his brainless ideas got us into. Damn, this place needs some cleaning. Wait there, Nutty."

Lifty mumbled a few more complaints before hastily trying to tidy up the room. He swept the floor briefly and dumped some garbage out of the flat. When he was done, the choking odor faded a bit and things got neater. Lifty returned from the kitchen with a bunch of snacks and sweets in his hands. He threw them all on the table.

"There you go, candy girl." He said.

Nutty could feel her heart racing as she drooled at the things displayed in front of her. There were chocolate chips, chocolate bars, lollipop, crisps, ice-cream and many others. Oh, what a fortune! Without a second thought, the girl tore off all the packages and began devouring everything. As she repeatedly stuffed candies and chips into her mouth, Lifty nearly dropped his jaws. He couldn't believe someone could be so addicted to sugar. It was far too abnormal and…frightening.

"Easy there." Lifty said and handed her a cup of water.

"No, I w-want coke." Nutty demanded.

"What the fuck." Lifty scowled. "I don't have coke here."

"Cr-cream soda!" Nutty howled with a mouthful of chocolate.

Lifty strode back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Well, there was a can of cream soda.

"Yay~ Cream soda~" Nutty applauded happily and snatched the cold drink from Lifty, almost making him stagger backwards in shock. He was beginning to regret when he saw the sugar lover bubbling with immense energy. She was hopping up and down in excitement, basically smashing everything that came into her sight.

"Gosh, Nutty, don't fucking mess around!" Lifty roared and grabbed both of her hands. It took him five minutes to finally calm her down.

"And please, can you wipe that mud off your face?" Lifty said. "The bathroom is next to the kitchen."

At this point, he doubted if Nutty was actually listening to him but she did as told, though in a snail-slow motion. She wasn't as motivated to clean herself as she was to eat candy.

When she came out of the bathroom, her creamy face was clean as new. She started licking her lips for traces of sugar left over. Seeing she had consumed every snack in Lifty's house, she couldn't be more satisfied.

"Th-Thank you, Lifty." She said gratefully and headed for the door but the boy blocked her way in time.

"Hey, girl, you haven't paid yet." Lifty said, his voice hoarse and serious.

"Huh?" Nutty halted and looked at Lifty in bewilderment.

"What do you think? Eating all my food and leaving without paying." Lifty smirked. "Pay and you can go."

"B-But…" Nutty cringed fretfully, fluttering her eyes with panic.

"What? It's not the first time we do business. We traded things before. You get the candy. I get the money. How much have you got?" The thief pointed out rather accurately but the girl seemed unfazed.

"I…I…" Nutty rummaged through her pockets, flipping them over, only to show that she hadn't got a penny.

"What the hell?! You don't even bring a coin with you?!" Lifty exclaimed, hands on his head. His face reddened with fury.

"W-Well…you see, you never did say I needed t-to pay!" Nutty argued.

"Don't play dumb! There ain't such thing as free lunch!"

"I-I don't have any money. I'm br-brokeeee."

"I don't care. You gotta pay me or I'm not letting you out of here!"

"B-But…"

"You ate all my food. Screw you! These are all I've got for this week!"

"Oh…"

"Oh what? Go back home and fetch your cash, girl!"

"I can't."

"What?!"

"I don't have money at home…I u-used up all m-my savings this week. I gotta wait until my parents se-send me cash next Monday…"

Seething in anger, Lifty growled and clenched his fists. He couldn't believe Nutty was penniless. As far as he knew, this crazy girl was rich. Well, not her, but her family. She lived alone though. She never had to work and all she ever did was eat candies. Allegedly, her parents worked abroad but they sent home money and necessity regularly. If she was broke, that would only mean two things- either she had lost her money or she had spent it all on candies.

"Um…m-maybe I can pay you with something else?" Nutty bargained, her eyes shimmering with anticipation.

The thief though dismissed her claims almost immediately.

"Like what? Don't tell me your hairclips. You don't even have a piece of jewelry. There's nothing I want other than cash! I want cash! CASH!" Lifty bawled frantically.

Astonished by his outburst, the girl tumbled backwards and tripped over a stool. Her bottom landed on the ground and her skirt curled up a little, revealing her bare thighs and a pair of slender legs. A small portion of her belly was also exposed as a corner of her sweater got accidentally nailed to the stool.

Lifty gasped at the scene. It was the first and the only time he really paid attention to her body figure in detail. He never noticed much about her physique, probably because she was an insane, hyperactive girl that didn't appeal to many people. She basically started freaking out once she saw any sugar-related thing. His eyes roved over her breasts, which were surprisingly big, in his opinion. Despite her continuous sugar consumption, she had got a perfectly slim body. Her waist was built with wonderful curves and her legs…they were patsy and long.

Realizing her skirt had curled up, Nutty immediately pulled it down. She got back up onto her feet, only to stumble over her own enormous shoes. This time, she landed on Lifty, her head buried in his chest. The boy's heart pounded at an incredibly rate. He frowned at the girl, who gradually withdrew from his arms.

"S-Sorri!" Nutty murmured.

"It's okay." A sly grin emerged on Lifty's face as he patted her on the head. "Did you say you wanna pay me with something else?"

"Y-Yes?"

"How about this."

In a fleeting moment, Lifty draped his arm around the girl and pulled her over for a kiss. Stunned, the girl tried to push him away but her struggling was futile. He clutched both of her hands and pressed his lips harder against hers. After a few seconds, he let go and both of them were panting.

"W-What're you d-doing?!" Nutty backed away in fear.

"Your payment, girl."

"W-What payment?"

"I want you to pay me with your body." Lifty said.

"M-My body?"

"Yes. It won't take long and I promise I won't hurt you." The boy said, drawing closer to the female.

"B-But how? Y-You aren't gonna kill me, right?"

"Ever heard of sex?" Lifty sneered and wrapped his arms around her waist. The girl twitched and gazed at him in perplexity.

"Nope?"

Nutty shook her head. Well, it didn't surprise him. After all, everything that existed in her world was candy, candy and candy.

"Well, it's what you can do to trade for something." Lifty explained, feigning a sober look. "You see, you've got all my food. Now it's time for you to pay back."

"W-What do I h-have to do?" The innocent girl asked.

"First, you kneel down."

Feeling rather awkward, Nutty followed his order.

Quickly, Lifty undid his pants and boxers. She widened her eyes in horror and shrank.

"N-No…"

Before she could protest, Lifty grasped chucks of her hair and said. "Open your mouth."

"Ermmmm…" Nutty babbled some words and the next thing she knew, something huge was forced into her mouth. The girl trembled in fear as the boy started yanking her head back and forth. She could only reach about half of the length and every thrust sent the solid thing almost down to her throat. The feeling was awful and peculiar. She didn't know why this was happening. She felt as though she would choke soon.

Seeing her anguish, Lifty stopped and released her. Nutty coughed and started gasping for air.

"Well, too rough for you, eh?"

"Can w-we do s-something else?" Nutty pleaded. "I d-don't like this…"

"No. You pay and I'll let you go." Lifty asserted sternly, motioning her to continue with the act.

Halfheartedly, Nutty complied with the request. This time, she managed better without him gripping her hair. Lifty lay back and enjoyed the pleasure. He was certain it was her first time but she was doing better than expected. He could feel heat circulating around him, his heart thumping madly against his chest. He arched his back and indulged in the blissful sensation. Finally, the male muffled a few moans and came right inside her mouth. Astounded, Nutty collapsed to the ground wheezing. She coughed out some discharges but some had already traveled down her throat. The thick, sticky texture disgusted her but the taste was something else. It tasted weird. Not entirely bad but not sweet.

"First step finished." Lifty hauled her up and smiled.

"W-What?!"

"Now let me see…" Before Nutty could figure out what was going on, Lifty had already undressed her. He pinned her down on the couch. She blushed as he unclipped her bras.

"N-No…S-Stop…" Nutty ducked at first but soon she trailed off. An unusual feeling of pleasure struck her as the boy squished her breasts. Lifty bent down to kiss her. He nibbled her lips and glided his tongue skillfully into her mouth. It was suffocating but wondrous. Nutty had never felt this way before. She had never been so intimate with anyone like this, let alone a boy. Still, she did not know much about 'sex'. Nobody ever mentioned this word to her.

 _"Is it all about kissing and touching?"_ She wondered.

The simple French kiss evolved into a passionate wrestling between their tongues. Soon, both of them had to stop for a second to catch their breath. Still panting heavily, Lifty pecked at her neck, his hands tracing down her stomach, belly and waist. His kiss on her shoulder blades earned a sudden groan from her. The boy then realized it was her sensitive area. He continued biting her collarbones at various spots, driving the girl to ultimate pleasure.

"Damn, you're a hot chick." Lifty commented. Nutty could only understand half of his utterance. In fact, most of the time when people cursed at her, she hardly caught the hint. It's not because she was stupid. She just didn't bother to comprehend things other than eating sugar.

"A-Are w-we done now?" Nutty asked hopefully.

"No, sweetheart." Lifty chuckled and kissed her forehead. His hands reached down to her panties, exploring her throbbing area. Within seconds, he slipped his palms underneath the garments.

"Errr…wh-what're you doing?"

"Pleasuring you, sweet-pea." Lifty said. Growing impatient, he ripped off her panties directly and started his prank. The girl blenched and cried at once, hugging the boy's head.

"Easy, girl." He shushed her, assuring that everything would be alright. He was amazed how untainted she was. Indisputably, she was an untouched virgin. Among all the girls he had made out with, none of them possessed such a seductively pure body. Her naïve cries and inexperience turned him on, making him want her more than ever. Even if she was bizarre, crazy and sometimes uncontrollable, she was awesome. If only he had found this out earlier…not that it was too late right now.

Nutty writhed in slight pain. Lifty leaned in and kissed her again, while keeping his fingers rubbed sensually against her body in constant motion. The girl plunged into complete pleasure. Some minutes later, she could feel a stream of numbness overwhelming her body as Lifty repeatedly hit her sweet spot. Her groans grew louder, fueling the boy with lust and burning desires. Millions of thoughts were swirling in Nutty's head. She had long lost the sense of right and wrong. She doubted if what they were doing was really appropriate. The feeling was fabulous but it was nothing like eating sweets. For the past sixteen years of her life, she had only learned to gain happiness from sugar. This time though, there was not a slight involvement of any sugar and yet she felt as though she was in heavenly ecstasy. Suddenly, she blurted out a beautiful, soft shriek as she felt a terminal closure in her gracious walls. A winsome grin crawled over Lifty's face as he admired his work proudly. Nutty was shivering a bit, her eye-lids half open. The world was spinning around her. The energy she had previously obtained from the candy seemed to drain away at an unimaginable speed. Her heart was bouncing fast and sweat trickled down her forehead, drenching strands of yellow hair in the front. She thought this was already the end but her assumption was proved wrong when Lifty re-positioned himself on top of her.

"W-What are y-ya doin'…?" Nutty kept her eyes fixated on Lifty, who simply shot her a friendly expression before shoving himself to her entrance.

"Huh?" Her question was left unanswered as Lifty pushed himself into her. The poor girl screeched in agony. Tears welled up in her puffy eyes. The pain was unendurable. She felt as though she was being torn apart. Somewhere, deep in her lower region was being penetrated and broken harshly. She only learned it later that it something called 'hymen', possibly one of the most precious things to girls, a symbol of purity and chastity. At least, the ypung thief was good enough not to bump into her right away. Rendering her in pain, an instantaneous sense of guilt raised within his heart. For a second, he considered stopping but again, his sexuality suppressed his conscience. _He wanted her. He yearned for her._ In the end, all he could do was wait for her to gradually get adjusted to his large size. He caressed her tenderly and licked off her tears. He whispered sweet, loving words into her ears. The girl was taken aback but somewhat relieved. Although she wasn't literally intelligent, she could still grasp some meanings from his utterances. Something like 'love' and 'comfort'. These words would sound meaningless to her since all that ever appeared in her vocabulary was 'sugar' and 'sweet'. _Nothing more._ Nonetheless, his cautious reassurance and warm embrace melted her heart. When she eventually relaxed herself, he began thrusting in and out of her, though maintaining a gentle manner. She squirmed as he slid forth and back. She felt queer. He kissed her again to soothe her. The kiss didn't taste sweet, unlike her lollipop. But she permitted it anyway. She liked the feeling…. _the sensation_. It was undoubtedly her first time ever to crave for something that's not sweet at all.

A couple of minutes passed and Nutty wondered how long it would take her to fulfill her payment. The pain began to ebb away and in replacement, there was a sense of pleasure again. The feeling was as remarkable as it had been in the previous session where Lifty petted her with his fingers. Her sheepish moans returned, triggering something in the boy. He began to pick up his pace, which earned him a few more shameless screams from the adorable greenette. He examined her facial expression, which was twisted in both angst and contentment. He had never thought she would look so pretty before. Her appearance was totally hidden out by her eccentric attire. She usually wore bright green and yellowish clothes, something none of the girls in the town would ever choose. Her fashion was weird. Her habit was weird. She was weird. Yet, he liked it. Part of him was flooded with pride that he was able to tear the innocence off such a pure, unsullied body. Part of him though, was engulfed by guilt. He was a thief. He had tricked many people before. He wasn't supposed to feel guilty. But this time, he was tricking a girl into losing her virginity. And what made it worse was that she had not any idea what she was getting herself into. She didn't even know the meaning of 'sex'!

Nutty's whimpers snapped Lifty back to reality. He placed his hands on her cheeks and fondled her face. Out of his expectation, the girl gave him a sincere, childish smile. Her childlike expression made him feel like a pedophile, though they were probably around the same age. Still, her interior was merely a child. Her thoughts, her attitudes and her beliefs showed no signs of growth. It was actually something nice, for a girl like her would never have to confront the cruelty of the world. She had everything she wanted- a Candyland home, a rich family and an everlasting interest of eating sweets. This again, stabbed Lifty with guilt. He wondered if she was ever able to enjoy life the way she used to after this.

In a split second, both youngsters were struck by maximal pleasure. Lifty shut his eyes as he felt the unique sensation spreading all over him body. He groaned in glee. Nutty was also rewarded with a wonderful feeling she had never experienced before. She flopped back on the couch as it dazed her. She could feel warmth filling her bit by bit when he shot his loads inside her area. Puffing and sweating, he landed on top of her, his chest brushing against her breasts. She flushed immensely as their skin came into contact. He removed himself from her slowly, not wishing to hurt her.

Lifty regained his consciousness faster than Nutty. When he finally got back up and dressed himself, Nutty was still lying on the couch in exhaustion. He took a glimpse of her. She had closed her eyes. A drop of sparkling tear, which looked more like a pearl to him, rolled down her cheek. Apprehensively, Lifty crouched beside her and held her hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

He smiled when the girl nodded.

Slowly and clumsily, Nutty got up as well. She rubbed her eyes and wiped off her tears. Her hair was in a muddle.

"Here." Lifty handed her back her clothes. "Sorry...I..er…tore your panties."

"Oh…" Nutty didn't really care that much about her panties. She quickly put on her sweater and skirt and her exceptionally big shoes.

"Here, I'll help you." Lifty offered as he bent down to help tie her shoelaces.

"Th-Thanks…I never know how to tie them."

"Huh?" Lifty raised his brows at her. "And you picked a pair of shoes like this?"

"I c-couldn't find others this morning…so yea." Nutty giggled.

A long moment of awkward silence reigned the room. Lifty sat next to Nutty. Her legs were dangling from the couch and she was fidgeting badly with her own fingers.

"Ummm…did I pay you enough?" Nutty suddenly asked.

"Yes, your debt is cleared." Lifty answered.

"C-Cool." Nutty stood up and ambled towards the door.

"Let me." Lifty followed her and opened the door for her. Nutty widened her eyes in disbelief, surely not foreseeing his sudden kindness.

"Hey, Nutty." Lifty murmured once she stepped out of his house. She turned around and peeked at him. "Yea?"

"Just so you know, if you ever want any candy, you know where to find me." Lifty sneered. "And of course, when Shifty isn't around."

"O-Okay." Nutty smiled back. Lifty watched her dance off and completely disappear from his sight.

Somehow, he hoped they could have another trade again soon. The sooner the better.


	30. Sweet Exploitation (Part 2)

Ever since they had their first unique "trade", Lifty had been keeping in contact with Nutty for nearly two weeks. Each time she ran out of money to buy the candy she needed, she would find Lifty. He would provide her with every sugary snack she wanted and in return, she would pay him with her body. It didn't bother her as much as it had in the beginning. As long as it didn't cause her much pain, she would comply with Lifty's request. Sometimes, they wouldn't even do it. He would simply ask for a blowjob and she could get away with it. The girl still had no concept of the sexual activity between them. She still reckoned it was the best way to trade for candy without actually paying with cash.

It was a fine, muggy day and Nutty was meandering about in the park with her lollipop. She was playing on the swings when Lifty appeared.

"Hi, Lifty!" She waved at him eagerly. Once he saw her, he smiled and sat on the swing next to her.

"Hey, what's up."

"Nut-Nutting much." Nutty replied. Lifty took a glimpse of her and immediately regretted it. The way she stuck out her tongue and licked her lollipop was so provocative. When she bit her own cheesy lips, he felt his arousal again. Swiftly, he shook the dirty thought out of his head. He had been trying to control himself as much as possible. He hadn't gone into detail to explain the true meaning of "sex" to her. The poor, innocent girl still thought it was a proper thing to do in a trade. Sensing his stare, Nutty tilt her head as if a huge question mark was whirling above her.

"What are you staring at?" Nutty asked and held out her lollipop. "Is that you want a bite?"

"No. No. Not that." Lifty said and quickly looked away.

"Oh." Nutty giggled and concentrated back on her snack. "You know what, they've recently got this new flavor in store and I love it so much! I usually have strawberry flavor because it's sweeter. Orange and peach are good too. And yesterday, Flaky showed me the new cherry flavor and it's so awesome! You really should try one, heheee."

"Yea, I might." Lifty mumbled. "Um…Nutty?"

"Yea?"

"I've been wondering. Why are you so keen on candy?" Lifty said, peeping at Nutty. "I mean…you really can do anything for candy, eh?"

"Simple! Be-Because candy is my l-lifeee." Nutty chuckled.

"How long have you been addicted to candy?"

"I…er…" Nutty scowled and paused for a moment as though she was in deep thinking. "I don't remember. W-When I was really small, I guess."

"What's so good about candy?"

Nutty ogled Lifty with an interesting expression. It was like saying what a silly question he asked!

"It's sweet." Nutty scoffed.

"Yea, I know, but still it's weird. Just weird. And the way you have so much sugar intake is bad for your health, honestly."

"M-Maybe." Nutty said indifferently.

"Is there a reason why you don't go to school?" Lifty asked. "I've never seen you around."

Nutty swallowed the last bit of lollipop and stood up abruptly. She licked her fingers to make sure every trace of sugar was down her throat. Then, she pulled out a few more sweets from her pocket and tore off the wrappers, eating again.

"Yea. Mom doesn't like me causing trouble at school so sh-she prefers me to be home-schooled." Nutty said.

"Oh, no wonder. I guess Sniffles is your teacher then."

"Yup." Nutty nodded. She tossed the candy wrappers to the floor and started walking away.

Lifty got up as well and followed her. The two lingered around for no particular purpose. Shifty still wasn't released from prison. Alone and without many friends, Nutty seemed to be the only one Lifty could hang around with these days. He thought she would never find him again after their first time, probably because she might realize she had been tricked. Yet, she was still as oblivious as could be.

"Oh look! It's the ice-cream truck!" Nutty jumped with excitement as she saw Cro-Marmot pulling up his truck on the road. Without another word, Nutty grabbed Lifty's wrist and scooted towards the truck.

"Yay!" Nutty clapped her hands while hopping up and down. "I want a chocolate cone, pl-pleaseeee." She said, clinging to the truck's window. Cro-Marmot handed her a chocolate cone and she searched her pocket for coins.

"Oops…I…" Nutty looked at Lifty, who raised his brows. "Can you, Lifty?"

"Yea, sure." Lifty paid for her ice-cream and got himself one as well.

"I'll pay you back later." Nutty said.

"It's okay."

"Really? Y-You mean it?" Nutty widened her eyes with a charming smile.

"Yea. You don't always have to pay me back. I just happened to have a few changes. That's all." Lifty said. "It's what friends are for."

Nutty scratched her head when she heard the word "friends". Again, she was not sure what "friends" means but several people did regard her as their friends. She remembered Sniffles saying she was one of his friends and Flaky as well. As to Lifty, it was entirely a different thing. He doubted if he should consider her as his friend. In some sense, she was his victim, a person whom he had tricked into being his sex partner. He never had any friends. Shifty was the only person he could hold on to and they weren't always on good terms. Sometimes, they fell out, usually when they failed in stealing. They would blame each other for whatever fault they made and Shifty would always boss around.

"Can I try yours?" Nutty asked, her eyes glittering. Lifty was surprised to see her already finish her cone.

"Just one bite, girl." Lifty said. Of course, one bite for Nutty looked more like half of the cone.

"Oh, vanilla isn't that bad. I should tr-try it next time." Nutty said chewing her own lips. Lifty frowned at his cone. It wasn't because Nutty had taken an exceptionally large mouthful of his ice-cream but because her tongue had touched it. It was like having indirect contact with her lips. At this point, Lifty's heart started racing again. Why? He asked himself. He couldn't possibly be in love with this sugar addict, could he? Lately, he always felt aroused whenever Nutty was around. Whatever she did looked seductive to him. After seeing her nude once, he couldn't snap the image of her out of his head. It was also why he kept having trades with her even though he knew it was wrong. Utterly wrong. He could never redeem the sin he had committed.

Lifty let out a sigh.

"W-What's wrong?" Nutty asked. "D-Did I upset you?"

"No, you didn't." Lifty smiled. "Why don't we have some fun? It's Saturday."

"L-Like eating candy?"

"Um…you can say that. Do you watch movies?"

"S-Sometimes but…but as you see, I didn't bring enough m-money out today." Nutty said, fiddling with her fingers.

"I'll pay for both of us, okay? And you don't have to do anything. It's a date."

"A what?"

"A date." Lifty smirked and he could tell from her face she didn't understand the word. "Let's say. It's something you do with a friend in leisure time. You don't need to trade anything for a date. Well, time, maybe."

"Ohhh, that sounds good if there's candy to eat!" Nutty bounced happily and took Lifty's arm. "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Lifty couldn't fathom why he would take Nutty on a date. Perhaps it was the boredom that was killing him. Or perhaps it was guilt. Deep down he wanted to make it up to Nutty after she had satisfied his needs so many times. They headed to the cinema and Lifty bought the tickets. Nutty had picked a comedy film and the only reason she did so was because she spotted jelly beans in the film poster. Even though Lifty explained to her the movie might not actually have jelly beans in it, Nutty still chose it.

"Alright. As you wish." Lifty gave up and face-palmed himself.

"I know there aren't jelly beans." Nutty suddenly said and Lifty gawked at her. "B-But…it's a comedy, the best type of movie to watch while munching crisps and eating popcorn."

"So, you like something funny?"

Nutty nodded.

"Well, it's only 2 pm. We gotta come back an hour later." Lifty checked his watch and said. "What do you say about lunch? Have you had lunch yet?"

"Does candy count?"

"No." Lifty laughed and gripped her hand. The girl blushed. An odd feeling struck her and she couldn't tell what exactly it was. Not many people had held her hands before, often because bits of candy were stuck to her palms. Girls found the sticky feeling revolting, especially Petunia. The only person who felt comfortable touching her hand was Flaky. She was a nice, amiable person. These days though, she was far too occupied in her relationship with Flippy that she hardly got time to play with Nutty. Of course, Nutty didn't mind at all. She was simply glad for Flaky and as long as she had candy around her, she would be fine to be alone. Candy is her soulmate. Candy is her savior. Candy is her life.

Lifty didn't seem to mind holding her hands at all. He had got accustomed to the candy smell on her body. It was sweet, in fact, and alluring. It was as though she took candy bath every day. When they made out, he could smell sweetness all over her hair. He wondered if she used candy shampoo too.

They finally stopped at a restaurant, which happened to belong to Disco Bear. The only reason they would choose it was again because of Nutty. She spotted the dessert recipe and immediately without hesitation, she pulled Lifty into the restaurant. They settled in a seat near the window where they could view the street clearly.

"Good afternoon, our dear guests…" Giggles trailed off when she saw Lifty with Nutty. She studied the two carefully, shooting Lifty a curious stare. "Oh…are you two…"

Before Lifty could answer, Nutty tapped the table gleefully. "Ohhhhh, I'm gonna have this...oh what do you call it again? Yes! Chocolate macaroon brownies and one cheesecake please…oh and strawberry trifle…raspberry pudding and…"

"Hey stop, Nutty, you can't possibly eat so many things." Lifty said. Nutty gazed at him and paused.

"Ohhh yea, you're right. Just put down what I've said already." Nutty grinned.

"Sure." Giggles jotted something down on her notebook and turned to Lifty. "And you, mister?"

"Um…Spaghetti Bolognese."

"Okay. Food will be served in 20 minutes." Giggles informed and strode away.

Lifty's eyes flickered back to Nutty, who was still reading through the recipes. Every piece of dessert looked like a treasure to her. Her eyes were gleaming, full of hope and delight. Lifty smiled automatically at how endearing she was. Among all the girls he had dated before, this one was different. Completely different. She wasn't a normal girl. She didn't talk like a normal girl. Unlike some aggressive bitchy chicks, she was a spoiled child raised in a reserved Candyland. He had always thought she was just some crazy freak who liked fooling around and causing trouble all the time. But yea, she did sometimes cause trouble when she was on a candy hunt. Other times though, she was sweet and lovable. He wondered how long he was able to keep her, before she finally grew tired of their trade. Would she still find him? Would she still befriend him?

After they finished their lunch, they headed back to the cinema. The movie wasn't as bad as he anticipated. It was hilarious. Lifty bought Nutty popcorn and to his surprise, she devoured it all even before the film started playing. He had noticed her laugh was something distinctive. When she laughed, she did it with her whole heart. It was just like when she ate candy, she basically dedicated her entire heart into something that concerned her. She wouldn't care what others thought of her. She would just do it as long as it felt right to her. She had no regrets. No worries. Only happiness.

They were people from two completely different worlds. Lifty didn't have a family like hers to start with. His parents never cared much about him and Shifty. That explained why the two boys ended up becoming thieves. They stole things they needed. Greedy. Vulgar. Inconsiderate. These were the qualities they turned out to be. Abandoned and isolated from society, they wouldn't repent their sins. The sole thing in their mind was to become rich and powerful. Only then people would no longer look down on them. Nonetheless, the current situation clearly suggested that the twins were still far from who they wanted to be. All those effortless attempts to get wealthy seemed to keep backfiring and they always ended up paying a greater price. Death. Imprisonment. Despised by everyone else in the town.

It started raining when they got out of the cinema.

"Oh…" Nutty looked up at the dark, grey sky.

"Damn, I don't have any umbrellas." Lifty pouted.

"Me neither…" Nutty said. "But my house isn't far from here. Maybe you can stop by and I shall lend you an umbrella?"

"What a good idea." Lifty smirked and off they ran in the rain to Nutty's house.

The moment she opened the door, an instantaneous sweet odor flushed Lifty. It seemed that every single air particle was embedded with sugar. Lifty stepped in and Nutty switched on the lights. The house was enormous, standing in great contrast to his crappy apartment. It could have been more spacious if Nutty didn't leave snacks lying everywhere. It was actually quite fascinating to see her crouch was of a donut shape. Her cushions were all in macaroon shapes. There were yellow, pink, blue, green and many other colors. The place looked lively on its own. The decors took various resemblances. There was a lollipop-shaped clock, a cupcake-like table and a jellybean-shaped chest. The wall paper was of green and yellow strips. The room looked welcoming and guest-friendly enough.

"Just take a seat and lemme find an umbrella." Nutty said.

Although the house was beautiful, it was messy. Apparently, Nutty wasn't the kind of girls that fancied cleaning and tidying. Piles of candy wrappers were stuffed randomly into the trash can. Some were left in corners. Lifty was amazed how there weren't rats and cockroaches lurking about. He took a quick look at a picture frame which showed Nutty and her parents. Her father was wearing a suit with a big smile on his face. He had blonde hair and emerald eyes. Her mother was wearing a plain white blouse, her green straight hair neatly combed and tied in a ponytail. The two looked normal enough. In the middle of the picture was Nutty. She looked much younger in the photo and Lifty was surprised to see her dressed in normal clothes. There were no candy-shaped accessories. No sign of sweets. And she didn't smile as hysterically as she usually did now. She wasn't even holding a candy in her hands! The picture was taken approximately ten years ago, probably when Nutty was about six or seven. Does that mean Nutty was not a sugar addict when she was small?

Crunching footsteps could be heard as Nutty stomped downstairs with an umbrella.

"Yay~ I found one in my drawer." She said. Just then, a deafening rumble pierced both of their ears. A lightening followed. The sky was now pitch-dark even though it was only five. Rain was pouring down like buckets of water.

"Huh?" Lifty looked at Nutty, who was crouching and hugging her knees, in confusion. Another lightening struck with roaring thunder.

"EEEKKK." Nutty shrieked and hid behind her donut-shaped sofa, wincing.

"Nutty, hey, are you alright?" Lifty walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder, almost making her jump.

"I-I…I don't like storm…" Nutty whimpered. "I w-want…mama…."

"B-But…"

Another booming came. It was so loud that the ground seemed to shake a little. With that, Nutty clutched Lifty tightly, burying her face into his chest. He could hear her sobbing silently and her body was quivering in fear. To make matters worse, before he could reassure her, the lights were out. The room went black all at once.

"O-Oh…no…" Nutty wailed.

"Calm down, Nutty. You're strangling me." Nutty loosened her grip around his neck and flinched. She curled up like a ball and cowered in one corner.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll go check the fuse box." Lifty said but she tugged his sleeves.

"N-No…please…don't leave me a-alone…papa…." She wept.

Lifty had no choice but to stay with her.

"I'm not your papa. I'm Lifty…" He murmured.

"S-Sorry…" Nutty cried. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"So…you're scared of thunder?"

Nutty nodded.

"Why isn't your family home?"

Nutty didn't respond. Instead, she nestled her head on Lifty's shoulder. Still trembling, she wouldn't let go of his shirt. Rain was seeping through the window sills and wind was tapping fiercely at the glass. It looked as though everything could be shattered in any moment.

"T-They d-don't come back often…" Nutty suddenly said. It took Lifty a second to figure out she was actually answering his previous question. "T-They work abroad…They only come home during Christmas and Easter. O-Other times…I'm alone at home."

"And you can manage on your own?"

"Y-Yea…" Nutty cooed.

"Don't you get bored?"

"I-I do…but I have candies with me…When I'm bored, I will just eat them…When I'm scared, I also eat them…Candies are all I've got…They are sweet and they make me happy…"

It all came clear to Lifty then. Now he realized why she loved sugar so much. The sweetness was to fill up her mental loneliness. All these years without her parents around her, she was trapped in solitude. Candy was her sole company. It was her love. Her only reason to live on. Whenever she had the opportunity to laugh, she laughed it with her whole heart because her happiness didn't come as easily as it seemed. She could be faking it. All those smiles. All those giggles. They could be just a mask to conceal her lonesomeness. For once, he felt sorry for her. He knew well how it felt to be alone. When Shifty wasn't around him, he was like alone in this entire world. He didn't expect they would keep him in jail for more than two weeks. He had thought Shifty would be released in a few days or so. Obviously, Splendid must have convinced the authority to keep him imprisoned for longer than he deserved.

Minutes passed and then hours came. Soon, Lifty lost count of how long they had been snuggling up on the couch. Whenever a thunder crackled, Nutty would convulse with sheer fright. The sight of her quavering worried him. His words just wouldn't get into her ears. In the end, he decided to cover her ears with his hands, to save her from hearing the terrifying sounds. As the storm eased off a little, the place became calmer. The room was silent except for the rain outside and their own breaths. Lifty felt Nutty tilt her head and squirm beside him.

"Hey…you…alright now?"

She stared at him blankly. After a couple of seconds, she nodded.

"C-Can you get me a can of coke from the fridge?" Nutty burbled. "I-I….am t-thirsty…"

Lifty wasn't usually the type to do deeds for someone but this time, he felt like doing so. Weird as it was, he was desperate to help her get over with the stormy night. A scared Nutty wasn't normal at all. It was creepy...He wanted the cheerful Nutty back.

After she finished her coke, the thunder was gone. Lifty went to repair the fuse box and soon the lights came back on again. Nutty was beyond happy to see the lights fixed. She didn't like it dark. Most of the time, she hardly switched off the lights even when she went to sleep.

"Yay~~Now I can eat my candy in light again!" Nutty said joyfully and gave Lifty a swift hug.

"Do ya want to go home or stay here?"Nutty asked. "It's kinda dark outside. If I were you, I surely wouldn't walk home alone right now."

"So, it's okay if I stay here?"

"Yup, why not~ I hardly get any visitors around, hehehee." Nutty sniggered merrily and danced off. "I'm gonna take a candy bath now. There are some videos in the cupboard. You can watch movies if you have nothing better to do. Ohhhh, and don't eat my candies!"

"Fine." Lifty smirked. He turned around and crossed over a mountain of candy wrappers before stopping at the cupboard. He opened the door and immediately a stack of video games slammed on his face. He tumbled backwards with a soft cry.

"Geez, so she's addicted to video games too!" Lifty exclaimed. His eyes scanned through the collection and basically it was all comedy. As expected. He couldn't bring himself to watch any of these silly things so he turned on the television. The channel was playing some dumb band shows. Lifty grumbled before leaning back on the couch, arms under his head. He was beginning to doze off when a strong stream of sweetness stung his nose. He fluttered his eyes to Nutty, who was now in her flowery light-green pajamas. Every single part of her skin was radiating tempting odor.

"Holy shit, did you really bath in sugar?" Lifty glanced at her, agape.

"Huh? Is something w-wrong?"

"No." Not really, he was just flustered by the smell. All in all, it was great. She was like a living candy stick. At this point, he felt his heart beating fast again.

"Lifty, I don't think my pajamas will suit ya. So I will give you one of my papa's." Nutty said, handing a pair of blue pajamas to him. It took the boy a minute to react.

"O-Oh, thanks." Lifty sneaked away as quickly as he could because he didn't want Nutty to notice the blush on his face. It's not like she would notice that anyway. She was far too occupied with her midnight snacks. When Lifty came out from the shower, Nutty was still eating. After chewing the last piece of chocolate chip, she tossed the empty package to one corner. She reached out her hand to search for another snack, only to find that she had eaten all she had brought out from the kitchen. Letting out a small frustrated groan, she strayed back into the kitchen.

"Meh! No candies! No chips! No cakes!" Suddenly, Nutty squealed, her face twisted in grief. Lifty tried hard not to laugh at her funny expression. She began to jitter as she turned the house upside down in search for an extra snack. Seeing this, a wicked thought came into his mind.

"Nutty." He called out. The girl turned around reflexively. Her pupils constricted when she saw him wielding a pack of marshmallows.

"O-Ohhh! Marshmallows! YUMMY~~" Fervently, Nutty darted towards Lifty. Lifty dodged and held the snack further up in the air, causing the girl to look in awe.

"Heyyy…give me thattt!" She said, jumping to snatch it from him but he was taller.

"Wanna trade for something?" Lifty leered. Nutty stopped at once and stared at him.

"B-But…" Immediately, Nutty's face reddened and she took a step back, her eyes roaming over the furniture. "W-We just had a trade on Tuesday…."

"So? Does that matter?" Lifty pulled her to him. Her brows furrowed as she struggled in her mind whether to take the offer or not. Surely, she wanted that pack of marshmallows but she didn't feel like making out with Lifty tonight. She was sort of exhausted after the date in daytime and she just wanted a midnight snack to put herself into sleep.

"Come on." Lifty purred, stroking her hair. "You should've got used to it already. You get the candy and I get you."

"O…Okay." Eventually, she gave in to her desires for sugar. Lifty smiled and slipped the snack into her hands. He waited until she finished eating her marshmallow. Every bite now tasted somewhat different to her, though it was still sweet. She chewed the marshmallows uneasily, her heart banging against her chest rapidly. She could feel Lifty's eyes on her back. It embarrassed her every time he touched her. Still, a trade is a trade. She asked for it. She had vowed she would do anything for candy. When she was done, Lifty was already standing above her.

"Well? Bedroom or here? Where do you prefer, candy girl?" He grinned cunningly.

"U-Ummm…Can we do it tomorrow? Or the day after tomorrow?" Nutty bargained. "I'm sorta tired today."

"Normally I would say 'yes' but…" Lifty leaned in and kissed her, causing her to panic. "My little one can't wait any longer. You look so attractive in your pajamas, you know that?"

"N-No…" Nutty scowled, cringing. Lifty clutched her wrist and taunted. "I want you, Nutty. I want you tonight."

As usual, before Nutty could protest, Lifty had already intruded her. He kissed her passionately, unbuttoning her shirt at the same time. He was amused to see her wearing a bra underneath her pajamas. He had heard girls don't usually wear one. It was something he overheard from Giggles' conversation with Petunia in the café one day.

The same routine followed. He licked her skin, nibbled her lips, caressed her body and fondled her face. The night was longer than she could imagine. She muffled the same moans as he entered her. He smiled the same smile as he saw her enjoying herself. They cuddled each other the same way they often did as they approached their peak. Everything was just the same. Her trade. His trade. She got the candy. He got her body. And then, they both ended up panting and lying next to each other.

"Well, it may sound odd now but I think I love you." Lifty said.

Nutty looked at him, bewildered.

"You know what 'love' is, don't ya?"

"Yup….Is it like candy?"

"Haha…" Lifty tittered. "Yea, something like that. It's like how you love candy."

"R-Really? I love candy very very much!"

"I know…" Lift smirked and pecked at her forehead.

"Lifty, I'm really tired now. Can we go to sleep?" Nutty said rubbing her eyes like a child.

"Yes, sure." He said, hugging her tightly and they both fell asleep.


	31. Sweet Exploitation (Part 3)

A week after the stormy night, Shifty was released from the prison. The younger twin was beyond happy to meet his brother again. Shifty, indeed, was furious because he had spent three weeks in jail alone.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. It was your idea to rob the store in the first place." Lifty tittered, putting his arm around Shifty's shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up." Shifty shot his twin a threatening glare but Lifty did not budge.

"Come on, I can't even count how many times you've left me dying and I was never mad at you." Lifty said. Somehow, Shifty felt slightly remorseful. It was true. He had abandoned Lifty a dozen times and each time he resurrected from his death the next day, he never complained about it. They were both greedy as hell and when it came to saving his own life, Shifty would doubtlessly resort to sacrifice Lifty. Lifty, on the other hand, was often soft enough to forgive his brother, even after that time he tossed him out of a hot-air balloon.

"So, how did you manage on your own?" Shifty pouted, his anger easing off. Lifty giggled.

"What's so funny." Shifty gave him a playful punch.

"Nothing. You think I can't survive without you?" Lifty scoffed.

"I kind of expect you to die when I ain't around."

"Non-sense. I'm more independent than you think." Lifty said. "So, how was it being in jail?"

"Errrr….." Shifty growled. "Don't mention it."

"Okay."

"So, what've you been doing lately?"

Lifty froze at Shifty's question. Of course, he couldn't tell him he had been trading with Nutty, especially the kind of trade they had was rather unusual. Lifty didn't want Shifty to know he had fallen in love with Nutty either. He would definitely laugh at him. A sudden raspy squeal disrupted Lifty's train of thoughts, nearly making him jump.

"L-Lifty~!" The voice was too familiar to filter it out. Instinctively, Lifty turned around to see Nutty waving at him hyperactively. She blundered towards him, with a lollipop in her mouth. She didn't tie her hair into two pigtails as usual. Instead, she let it hang down her shoulders. There was a new donut-shaped hair clip stuck on her bangs and she was wearing a green dress with marshmallow prints.

"Is t-that Nutty?" Shift squinted as Nutty bounced onto his brother, hugging him enthusiastically. "What the fuck?" Shifty stared in shock, agape. He could hardly believe his eyes. Nutty was standing on her toes, her face leaning ever so close to Lifty's.

"Heyyyy, Lifty, I happen to have run out of candy again. Can we trade now? P-Pleaseeee?" Nutty pleaded with her puppy eyes. Her cute, charming smile made Lifty blush in embarrassment.

"Woooah, wait, what on earth is going on between you two?" Shifty clasped Nutty's hair and yanked her backwards, making her cry in pain.

"Stop it, Shifty. Don't pull her like that." Lifty accused anxiously.

"S-Shifty?!" Nutty widened her eyes in astonishment. "S-Sorry, I didn't spot you here."

"That's okay." Shifty scowled at her and then averted his eyes to Lifty, apparently waiting for a reasonable explanation.

"Um…well, you see, when you weren't here, I became friends with Nutty." Lifty fumbled, hoping his secret wouldn't leak out.

"Oh." Shifty took a brisk glimpse of Nutty, who just stood there with a confused expression. "And the trade? What's with the trade?"

Lifty looked at Nutty and then back at Shifty again. By then, he heart was pounding fast. He could feel his cheeks burning. _No..._ He kept reminding himself not to blurt out the truth. But it seemed useless when Shifty was gazing at him full of impatience and suspicion.

"I..er…"

"Well, Lifty always trades with me when I run out of candy!" Nutty answered, making Lifty panic. "He will give me many snacks and in return I will…"

Before Nutty could continue, Lifty clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Huh?" Shifty raised his brows. Lifty gave one of his trademark snickers. "Heheee, she will give me cash."

"Eh?" Nutty frowned. Lifty shushed her, his eyes sending her a warning signal as if he wanted her to shut up right there.

"Damn it, so you're doing all these trades when I ain't around, eh? How cheeky!"

"So? You were in jail. I still have to live my life, right? I gotta earn some money."

"Yea, yea, right." Shifty rolled his eyes and started walking away. Lifty removed his hand from Nutty's mouth and followed his twin.

"W-Wait…Lifty! W-What about the candy?" Nutty tugged his sleeves and asked. Lifty sighed and shoved her away. Staggering backwards, the girl tripped over something and fell onto the ground.

"I don't have time for that right now, Nutty." Lifty said. He tried to help her up but when Shifty called out to him, he jammed his hands back into his pockets.

"It's okay. You can just give me the candy." Nutty said, her emerald eyes begging.

"Sorry." Was all Lifty said. With that, he turned away from her and left.

Shifty observed his twin cautiously, trying to comprehend his abnormal behavior. It's not like they could read each other's mind but they could most definitely sense each other's emotional changes. Lifty's expression after he encountered Nutty was basically priceless. He kept looking back as if he wanted to go back to Nutty. When they arrived home, Shifty asked if they were going to have lunch. Lifty, completely absent-minded, did not even bother to answer Shifty. He was pacing restlessly back and forth in the living room.

"Now, what the hell is going on? Do you hear me, Lifty?" Shifty asked, crossing his arms. After three weeks of hellish life in jail, he couldn't wait to eat something normal. His stomach was growling and his brother just didn't seem to notice his hunger.

"LIFTY!" Shifty stomped towards his twin and shook him violently until he snapped him out of his thoughts. Whatever Lifty was pondering he was putting his entire mind into it. The way his brows furrowed suggested something was troubling him. Shifty wondered if something had happened when he wasn't around but Lifty surely did not look like he was going to tell the truth.

"Oh, what's it again, Shift?" Lifty peered Shifty and shrugged.

"Like I was asking if we should have lunch right now. I'm STARVING." Shifty grunted. "Can you get me something delicious, my dear bro. I haven't had ordinary lunch for weeks!"

"Um…okay. We have some pasta here. Do you want me to cook for ya?" Lifty offered.

"No, we're going out for lunch." Shifty said.

"I can't."

"What?"

"I mean…" Lifty scratched his neck uncomfortably. "Sorry, I just happen to have something undone. Can I have dinner with you instead? You go on and have lunch on your own."

"Huh? What?" Before Shifty could stop him, Lifty had already rushed out of the house.

"What the heck is wrong with him?!" Shifty snarled, annoyed.

He kicked the door angrily and looked around the house. Immediately, he was taken aback by surprise. The house….their home…looked…so oddly tidy. Cleaning was never Lifty's cup of tea. The twins never bothered with the chores. Very often, they just left things lying everywhere. And what puzzled Shifty more was this funny odor. The entire apartment smelled of….

"Candy?!" Shifty exclaimed. He kept sniffing until he was certain the smell came from the kitchen. He barged in and almost dropped his jaws. The shelves, the cupboards, the tables and every single corner available were flooded with snacks, mostly sweets and lollipops. Shifty opened the fridge and instantly gasped at the sight of ice-cream and puddings.

"What the…" Shifty rummaged through the drawers. Chocolate bars. Macaroons. Cakes. Caster sugar. Coconut milk. Honey. Jelly beans.

"And he said there's pasta…?" Shifty was beyond irate to find his house completely out of food he could eat. Everything was…sugar…sugar… _Where's the meat?_

"Wait. Why is he keeping all these in our flat?" Shifty rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He didn't plan to interrogate Lifty in the first place but now things were getting tricky. He recalled the scene where Nutty embraced Lifty like they were some sort of lovers and he remembered Lifty looking back constantly to check on Nutty after they left her. His expression when he was trying to conceal something got on Shifty's nerves. Apparently, even a fool could figure out all these snacks only appealed to one person in the town. That is, Nutty.

Nutty was lingering aimlessly in the alleyway when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around abruptly and was relieved to see it was Lifty.

"Hey…sorry about that. I couldn't talk much with you when Shifty's around." Lifty said.

"It's o-okay." Nutty lowered her head and muttered. Lifty bent down to examine her face. Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"Gosh, what's wrong? What happened, Nutty?" Lifty asked, wiping off her tears with his fingers.

"I-I've swallowed my last piece of candy for this week…" Nutty wept. The boy sighed and cuddled her.

"There's nothing to cry about. I'll always give you candy when you want it." Swiftly, Lifty slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gummy bears. "Sorry, I came out in a rush. I have some more back at home. I'll give you more later this afternoon."

"Why, it's candyyyyyyyy!" Nutty began to jitter as soon as she saw the gums. Merrily, she hugged Lifty and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks a lot, Lifty! You m-made my day."

Lifty grinned and sat down with her in one corner. He watched her start her feast. He chuckled as she swallowed the food as though there was no tomorrow. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Here." Nutty shoved a piece of gummy bear to Lifty's lips, trying to feed him. The boy snickered and opened his mouth. Nutty plopped down and lay on Lifty's lap. She was perking up and he was staring down at her. The moment their eyes met, Lifty couldn't help but bend down to plant a kiss on her. He ruffled her long green hair with yellow streaks. She looked so adorable with her hair down. When they withdrew from their kiss, they were both flushing.

"Well, your lips taste like gummy bears." Lifty teased.

"So do yours." Nutty taunted. With that, they kissed again.

"We probably can't do it here." Lifty said. "Not at my home either."

"Why?" Nutty asked, her eyes blinking with curiosity.

"Because now that Shifty's home, we can't let him know our trade. We'll have to do it at your house."

"O-Okay." Nutty smiled sheepishly.

"I'll see you around later." Lifty gave Nutty a light kiss on the forehead and left her another pack of jelly tots.

"O-Okay!" Nutty nodded submissively.

"Good girl." Lifty purred and got up. He waved her good-bye and left.

A couple of minutes later, a figure loomed into the alleyway. Nutty was cowering in one corner munching her gums when she suddenly realized someone was standing above her. She caught sight of the fedora and gasped.

"L-Lifty isn't here…He's gone." Nutty informed nervously. She avoided making eye-contact with the fierce guy who was looking daggers at her. His menacing glance frightened her but she managed not to panic. She could feel butterflies twirling in her stomach. Why didn't he leave already? Lifty wasn't here!

"I know. I saw him coming out just now." Shifty said, his voice hoarse and deep.

"I-Is something wrong?" Nutty stammered.

"And I heard your conversation." Shifty said nonchalantly. "What the fuck are you doing to my brother?"

"H-Huh?"

Before Nutty could say another word, Shifty clutched her arms and pulled her up. "Now tell me, what's this trade you two are talking about?"

"W-What?"

"Answer me. What kind of trade are you in with Lifty?" Shifty questioned, pushing the trembling girl to one corner.

"I-It's….nu-nutting!" Nutty said and flinched. Annoyed, Shifty snatched the pack of gums from her hands. The candy lover immediately wailed.

"G-Give me back!" Nutty winced, flailing her arms wildly. Shifty clasped both of her wrists and pinned her on the wall.

"Tell me what's going on between you and Lifty. Then I'll give you back your gums." Shifty bellowed.

"I…L-Lifty said y-you shouldn't know about it." Nutty wept, struggling to break free from Shifty.

"Exactly. I knew he wouldn't tell me so I'm asking you. Do you think I'm stupid?" Shifty tightened his grip. Nutty sniveled, tears forming in her eyes.

"P-Please g-give me back my candy and l-let me goooo…" Nutty begged. Shifty did not give in. He was determined to know the truth.

"Say it or I'm going to throw this away." Shifty warned. He wielded the snack in the air and eyed the trash bin next to him.

"F-Fine...Fine! I-I'll tell you." Nutty sobbed. Shifty smirked and let go of her hands. Quickly, she rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"You didn't really pay Lifty cash, did you?" Shifty asked.

"N-No…" Nutty shook her head, blushing.

"What did you trade with him for candy?"

"U-Um…" By then, Nutty could hardly fight back the embarrassment. Still blushing, she mumbled quietly. "W-We…er…we kiss…"

"That is?" Shifty lifted one of his brows warily. Nutty turned away and fiddled with her fingers.

"We…er…have 'sex'…"

"What?" Shifty leaned closer, trying to grasp the word clearly. For a second, he thought he heard the word 'sex'!

"We have sex…" Nutty confirmed. Nope, Shifty didn't mishear it. She did say 'sex'!

"What the fuck?" Shifty stumbled backwards in shock. "It's not funny, okay?

"I-I'm not joking. P-Please give me back my gums…" Nutty cried.

"Are you in love with my brother?"

"W-What?"

"I say, are you in love with Lifty?" Shifty asked.

"I-I er…"

"Never mind." Shifty rolled his eyes and mocked. "So, while I was away, instead of jerking off himself, that sissy actually got himself a sex partner! Ha, I see some progress here."

"What…sex partner?"

"You two aren't actually dating, right? You know, the usual staff normal couples do. He only asks you for sex, eh?"

"I-I…don't know…" Nutty stuttered with her quavering voice.

"For God's sake, is there something you actually know? Are you sure you have 'sex' with Lifty?"

"W-Well…he told me it's called 'sex'."

"Yea, right, like he really got into your pants."

"He did."

Shifty gawked at Nutty with his mouth gaped open. He couldn't believe it. If what Nutty said was true, it had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. The last thing he wanted to know was his brother fucking a crazy sugar addict.

"I mean it. Nutty, did Lifty really stick his cock inside your pussy?"

Nutty pondered for a moment, mostly because she didn't understand the words 'cock' and 'pussy'. She wondered what they stand for.

"I-I'm not sure what y-you're talking about, but Lifty does…er…" Nutty paused before pointing at Shifty's crotch. The boy backed away, thunderstruck. "Yea, right there. There's something between his legs. He said when that thing gets into a girl's private area, it's called 'sex'."

"Oh crap." Shifty grumbled. "That is. I'm out of here. I've heard enough." He flung his hands in the air frantically. "I can't believe it. Gosh, Nutty, you don't happen to think Lifty's truly in love with you, eh?"

"H-He s-said he is…" Nutty replied.

"Look, I don't always meddle in my brother's love affairs but you really look like you know nothing at all! How many times has Lifty fucked you?"

"T-That's out of q-question…" Nutty flushed and looked down at the ground.

"Once? Twice? Five times?"

"N-No…" Nutty denied. She started counting her fingers and then came up with the final number. "Seven or eight maybe."

Shifty blinked blankly at Nutty, his eyes full of hollowness. "You've got to be kidding me. I was away for three weeks and you two have already done it so…frequently? OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH."

"P-Please…can you give me back my gummy bears…" Nutty cooed.

"Yea yea, take back your things, freak. I have no idea what's got into my freaky brother's brain. Fucking someone like you. Ha! Geez, it's disgusting as hell." Shifty hurled the candy at Nutty's face. She muffled a moan as the package hit her and glared at Shifty.

"Don't look at me with those crazy eyes of yours." Shifty snorted. "I've never seen a girl as stupid as you. Stop fantasizing impossible things. If you take my word, Lifty doesn't actually love you. He's just using you. In case you still don't get it, 'sex partner' is someone you keep only for sex. Nothing more. You two aren't even lovers. Well, I'm not against your trade but don't fucking call my brother out when I'm trying to have lunch with him!"

Nutty tumbled backwards, astound. The more she tried to process Shifty's words, the more uncomfortable she got. Those sentences struck her like a bomb. All at once, Nutty seemed to have realized something but was still not quite certain of it. 'Stupid', 'crazy', 'freak', sex partner'….All those insulting remarks swam in her head. They stung and scarred her heart. They were probably something she would definitely die to keep out of her ears. What was this horrible sensation she felt when Shifty asserted that Lifty didn't love her? What was this shameful, degrading feeling she had when Shifty regarded her merely as Lifty's 'sex partner'? And most importantly…why were tears spilling out of her eyes uncontrollably?

It was not her first time to be humiliated. She had had it all the time. People called her names, thought she was a freak and teased her for being a hysterical sugar addict…But she could always care less. This time though, she felt unexpectedly mortified. The insult was excruciating, so awful that she would rather wish it was just another nightmare in a stormy night.

She watched as Shifty disappeared from the alleyway. She was left alone again. She cried and cried. She got back her gums but she wasn't happy at all. All those heartless, brutal criticisms from Shifty were tearing her apart. She stuffed a few gummy bears into her mouth in an attempt to cease crying. No…it wouldn't help. The candy tasted bitter when mixed with her tears. She felt terrible. It was as though someone had just shot her with a gun or stabbed her with a knife.

"Nu-Nutty?"

A soft voice whispered. Nutty looked up with her puffy eyes.

"W-What happened?" Flaky darted towards the sobbing girl and hugged her immediately. "Nutty…why are you crying?"

She was one of Nutty's very few friends who actually cared genuinely about her. Falling into Flaky's warm embrace, Nutty cried even louder.

"Shhh…it's alright, Nu-Nutty…" Flaky rubbed Nutty's back tenderly and reassured her. "If you've dropped your candy…w-we'll get y-you another one…"

Nutty didn't say a word. She buried her face into Flaky's sweater and continued blubbering. It took Flaky almost half an hour to finally calm Nutty down. When she eventually cleaned off her tears, Flaky looked at Nutty full of concern.

"Nutty…is there something troubling you?" She asked. "Y-You know I-I'll always help you…as long as I'm capable of doing so."

"I-It's okay…Flaky…Th-Thank you…" Nutty forced a smile. The ache in her heart gradually drifted away as she saw Flaky's caring eyes. She grinned back at her and patted on her head. "I'm g-gonna have t-tea with P-Petunia and Giggles. Wanna c-come?"

"C-Can I?"

"Of course, why not?" Flaky chuckled.

Flaky was the only girl who would bother to get close to Nutty. The town didn't have many female populations to start with. Petunia and Giggles were two inseparable best friends. Lammy was another girl but she was rather anti-social due to her butler Mr. Pickles who basically followed her everywhere. Apart from Flaky, Nutty hardly had any female companions. Not to mention most girls in the town weren't quite impressed by her sugar addiction. They never invited her over for tea or anything. Nutty wondered if it was the best option to tag along with Flaky. What might happen if Petunia and Giggles spotted her? Would they be mad at Flaky for bringing her to their tea party?

"Come on, Nu-Nutty. We will have fun together." Flaky grabbed Nutty's hand and started strolling down the road.

When the two girls arrived at the café, Petunia and Giggles were already waiting inside. Timidly, Flaky pushed open the glass door and led Nutty in.

"Hehee…Sorry, girls…"

"What's taken you so…" Petunia trailed off as soon as she saw Nutty. Giggles raised her brows, rather puzzled.

"Emm…hello Petunia…Giggles…" Nutty greeted, snuggling behind Flaky's back.

"Oh hi, Nutty." Petunia and Giggles smiled, pretty much out of Nutty's anticipation.

"So, is Nutty gonna have tea with us?" Giggles asked.

"Yes, surely she will." Flaky said and dragged Nutty to the seat.

"B-But I have something…you know…" Petunia bent over and whispered softly. "Secret to talk about."

"Oh, that will be alright. Your secrets will be safe with Nutty." Flaky assured. "Plus, it's a girls' talk, isn't it? Nutty is a girl so we can trust her."

"Er…okay…" Petunia flopped back in her seat reluctantly.

The girls skimmed through the menu and quickly picked their food. Nutty doubtlessly had opted for a dessert.

"Nutty, sometimes I really wish I were you." Giggles said.

"Huh?"

"Like you always eat so many sugary things and you never gain any pounds!" Giggles laughed.

"Well, someone's just jealous, haha. We all know Nutty was born to be a sugar addict." Petunia winked. "And Giggles, you're a manizer."

"Hey, I take that as an insult!" Giggles pouted and nudged Petunia playfully.

"So, as I was saying, we're gonna talk about something secret today." Petunia cleared her throat and said.

"Yea? Such as?"

"Gosh! Please congratulate me! We've finally done it! You know, Handy and me."

"W-What?" Flaky tilted her head, baffled.

"Ugh…she means they have finally managed to make love." Giggles explained.

"Ohhhhhh…" Flaky lay back in her chair and blushed. "That's…awesome…"

"Yea, I thought you wouldn't even let him touch you. You're such a clean-freak after all." Giggles said.

"Look, 'sex' is essential in a relationship. I must admit it's dirty! But again, if you love someone enough, you're willing to give up your own standard sometimes. Just for a short while of course." Petunia boasted.

"Sure, how did you two do it? He doesn't even have hands!" Giggles tittered. Irritated, Petunia pinched her. "Ouch!"

"You deserve that, Giggles." Flaky sneered.

"How about you, Flaky?" Giggles turned her face to Flaky, now targeting her. "You and Flippy, oh, or more precisely, Fliqpy. Which one of the duo have you tackled?"

"Errr…that's…that's…" Flaky covered her face bashfully and rambled. "I…er…we…er…I…"

"Great, we won't get anywhere if you don't open your mind to us." Giggles grunted.

"As if she's as open-minded as you." Petunia said sarcastically. Giggles gritted her teeth and glared at the bluette. "You and Cuddles basically do it every day, right?"

"Oh shut up." Giggles placed her palm over Petunia and the two girls started attacking each other teasingly.

"Um…I-I have a q-question to ask…" Nutty murmured. The other three girls all halted and turned to ogle her.

"Do you want to say something, Nutty?" Giggles asked. "Oh yea, do you, by any chance, have a boyfriend too?"

"I…um…I just wanna ask what did you trade for…sex?"

"Huh?" Now, they were all goggling Nutty inquisitively, trying hard to comprehend her utterance.

"What do you mean, Nu-Nutty?" Flaky asked.

"F-Flaky…wh-what did you trade with Flippy for sex? And Giggles, what did Cu-Cuddles give you for having s-sex with him? Pe-Petunia…w-what made you give y-your first time to Handy? Was the t-trade really worth it?"

A long moment of awkward silence took over the place. Nutty's heart was thumping. She didn't know how she got the courage to ask such bold questions. Her buddies were all staring at her as if she was a…a _freak_ … Did she say something wrong again? Why were they looking at her that way? She was just desperate to know what they had traded for sex.

"N-Nutty…" After a few seconds, Flaky purred. "A-are you alright?"

"Yea…whatever you're talking about. What's it? What trade?" Giggles butted in.

"Girl, is something wrong?"

"D-Don't you all trade something for sex?" Nutty asked.

"What?" Petunia exclaimed. "No! Nutty, 'sex' is something you do with someone you love. You don't trade anything for it. It's a mutual comfort. A mutual need. You do it to satisfy each other's physical desires and to show how much you love that person…"

"You mean…you never use 'sex' to pay for anything…" Nutty said. She could feel her hands shaking.

Petunia and Giggles exchanged a grimace before shaking their head. "N-Nope…It's not shopping in a supermarket, Nutty. You don't pay something with 'sex'. As said, you only have sex with someone you love. There are, of course, people who do it with many different people. Some prefer one nights' stand. But no, 'sex' isn't generally for trade. If you must say it's a trade, it's more like prostitution."

"Pro-st-stitution?"

"Yup, prostitution is what sluts do. Only whores fuck every guy they meet. Sluts fuck for money. Men pay them money and have sex with them. That's called prostitution…"

"So…no one trades sex f-for candy…right?" Nutty stammered, feeling tears in her eyes again.

"No…Nutty, why are you crying?" Flaky asked worriedly. "What's happened?"

"Yes, Nutty, what's wrong?" Giggles and Petunia also leaned forwards. "You look rather different these days…What's going on with you? Are you…"

"No…it can't be…" Nutty shivered and whimpered. "H-He said it's perfectly normal f-for people to have sex in a trade. He said so…He said many people trade sex for what they crave for…So he lied…he lied to me!"

"Nutty! Who's this guy you're talking about? Who has lied to you?" By then, Flaky started convulsing along with Nutty. She was throwing all sorts of questions at the candy girl but Nutty was too unhinged to speak.

"Geez, something's definitely wrong." Petunia stood up and walked over to soothe Nutty. Giggles also handed her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"I…I…I've got to go…" Hastily, Nutty stood up. Just then, something fell out of her pocket. Flaky picked it up and gulped.

"Nutty, where did you get these?" Flaky inquired, stunned.

"Let me see." Giggles snatched the white package from Flaky and immediately, her eyes bulged.

"What's it?"

"I-It's nothing. I-It's just some candy I g-got from a friend…" Nutty said.

"It's no candy, Nutty." Flaky glanced at Nutty in horror.

"N-No?"

"It's…birth-control pills…"

"Holy shit, who gave you these?" Petunia asked, almost hyperventilating. She began scrubbing her arms unconsciously.

"B-Birth…what?"

"Nutty, do you know what birth-control pills are?"

The innocent girl shook her head.

"It's something you take to avoid getting pregnant." Flaky explained. "You know, getting pregnant means having babies. You get babies when you have sex with someone after marriage."

Nutty stared at Flaky speechlessly. Her mind went blank when she heard of the word 'babies'. So, that's what 'sex' is all about! How could she be so…foolish? If she had taken interest in the outside world and learnt things other than candy, she wouldn't have ended up the way she was right now. She would have known better 'sex' is only reserved for someone she truly loves, someone who's supposed to be her husband, someone with whom she will spend the rest of her life with. It's not for trade… Sex is not for trade…

"Nutty, answer me, are you okay?" Flaky shook Nutty's shoulders repeatedly, trying to earn a response from her. Nutty tensed up the moment she heard the chiming bells. The glass door swung open and Lifty stepped in.

"Geez, I've been looking everywhere for you, Nutty. I thought you were home." As soon as they heard Lifty's voice, the girls all turned to leer at him.

"Er…Nutty?" Lifty called out, trying to ignore other faces and approach Nutty. He stopped in front of her and realized she was crying. The boy glared at Flaky, then at Petunia and Giggles as though thy were responsible for making his lover cry. They all frowned at him disdainfully.

"Now, if someone cares to tell me, what the hell is going on here?" Lifty asked. He tried to take Nutty's hand but she smacked him. Right across his face.

"Lifty, did you give these pills to Nutty?" Flaky interrogated and showed him the pills. Lifty widened his eyes and looked at Nutty.

"W-What? Did you tell…"

"So it was you." Petunia concluded. "You've been manipulating Nutty to make her hook up with you."

"Oh my dear dear god, what have you done to her?" Giggles shouted, almost fainting.

The boy's heart skipped a beat as he felt Nutty's eyes fixated on him. Slowly, he turned around and faced her. Her orbs were filled with sheer grudge and sorrow. Somewhere, deep inside his heart, he knew his world was crumbling down.

She had learnt the truth. The whole truth.

She now knew he had been tricking her all along. She had figured out the trade between them was ever so immoral and forbidden.

"N-Nutty…I…"

"This…" Nutty said dolefully, throwing a pack of jelly tots at Lifty. "I d-don't need this anymore…I hate it…I h-hate you!"

With torrents of tears cascading down her cheeks, Nutty scooted out of the café.

"Nutty!" Lifty yelped, his eyes getting watery all at once.

But no. She didn't turn back again. She never did.

 


	32. Sweet Exploitation (Part 4)

Lifty flung open the door so hard that the glass almost cracked and shattered. Everyone gasped in silence as the boy bolted out of the café. He ran and ran, his eyes searching desperately for a familiar figure. Every step he took sent fright towards his heart. He had never in his entire life felt so petrified and appalled. He tried his best to hold back his tears but those pearl-shaped liquids kept flowing out of his luminous eyes uncontrollably and smearing his cheeks. The reddened spot caused by Nutty's previous slap ached with burning pain. She must have smacked him with all her might. It only proved how exasperated and upset she was. He knew well she probably loathed him to death right now but he couldn't stop chasing after her. He had to, at least, have a word with her.

He caught sight of her in the crowd. He shouted out her name. As soon as she heard his voice, she fled. He pushed through the crowd and ran after her, whimpering all the way through. He apologized repeatedly and begged her to stop. She, of course, didn't. She didn't even bother to hear what he was saying. She covered her ears with her hands, shaking her head vigorously as tears soaked her face. His words were meaningless to her at this point. They wouldn't help comfort her. The thought of him using her only to fulfill his own sexual desires tormented her. She felt betrayed, deceived and…mortified. She only had herself to blame for her ignorance and stupidity. She had been taken for granted for three weeks and she hadn't known it until now. Everyone must think she was the biggest idiot ever. And she was. She wished she hadn't learnt the truth though. It was simply unendurable. It now occurred to her that he had never wanted to befriend her. He just wanted her body. The type of trade he offered her was nothing but a treacherous, wicked trick. And yet, she complied with it. How ghastly…

"Nutty! Please…Stop!" Lifty wailed, almost catching her but her hand slipped from his grip. "Nutty!"

She halted. She was standing on her porch now.

"P-Please…" Lifty wheezed. "Can we…"

"Go away." Nutty said. She had long lost the ability to fight back. Her voice was dry and she felt sick. "I don't want to see you again."

"Nutty, would you please… listen to me?" Lifty pleaded. The girl still had her back facing him. She didn't turn around. Instead, she turned the knob and strode in. Before Lifty could do anything, she shut and latched the door behind her. Helplessly, the boy rang the bell in an attempt to bring her out again, only to make the girl more livid than ever.

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Nutty cursed mercilessly. She squealed and howled until she lost her voice. She wept and lamented until her eyes were drained of tears. She tossed things around the house, hit herself with the walls and kicked everything that came in her way. The boy staggered backwards. Even though he couldn't see through the door, he knew what she was doing inside. She was hurting herself deliberately to make him leave. Soon, she gave up screaming and trudged away from the door. She dashed upstairs and locked herself in her room. Lifty lingered around for a little longer before he decided to leave her alone.

Lifty threw himself onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. Shifty stood still gazing at his brother. He had no idea what was going on. A second ago, Lifty just barged into the house with a face as pale as a piece of sheet. His eyes were red and his clothes were completely disarrayed. It looked as though he had been mugged himself or got caught by Splendid.

"Hey, what's happened?" Shifty nudged his twin, who was lying lifelessly like a corpse.

"Stay away, please. I don't wanna talk right now." Lifty sobbed.

"What…Are you crying?" Shifty prodded Lifty with his fingers.

"Just shut up, won't you?" Lifty sat up and bawled.

"Shit, what the fuck is wrong with you? You look awful…" Shifty took a few steps back and gasped.

"I lost her…"

"What?"

"She knew what I did to her. She now hates me to death…" Lifty continued rambling. It took Shifty a moment to figure out whom he was referring to.

"Lift, is this a joke? You and Nutty aren't seriously dating, are you? She's only your sex partner, right?"

Lifty widened his eyes and glared at his brother, befuddled. He stood up abruptly and grabbed Shifty's collar. "H-How did you…find out…"

"Well, I caught you two in the alleyway. When you left, I talked to her."

"What?" Lifty shrieked and brought Shifty closer to him. "What did you say to her?"

"H-Hey…easy there…I should be the one asking you questions." Shifty shoved Lifty away. "Did you actually fuck Nutty? I mean, I'm not against your trade. I must admit it's rather creative. I've never thought of trading something for sex. Yeah, if that's a hot chick we're talking about, I have no problems with it. But Nutty? That freak? What were you thinking?"

Lifty tensed up the moment Shifty mentioned Nutty's name. The next thing he knew, he was punching his brother like a feral animal. He clasped Shifty's hair and pinned him on the wall before kicking his guts so hard that he coughed blood. He then let go of Shifty and watched him collapse to the ground moaning, hugging his stomach.

"So…this is what you told her?" Lifty stuttered, balling his hands into fists. He was both infuriated and depressed. He knew venting his anger on his brother wouldn't help bring Nutty back to him. Still, he was mad. Utterly mad. Shifty had no right to address Nutty as a freak or as Lifty's sex partner. For one thing he was almost certain about, he truly loved her. He wouldn't argue that he had used her to fulfill his needs but he didn't merely treat her as a tool. He had fallen in love with her long before he realized it. Otherwise, he wouldn't keep trading with her. He enjoyed every moment they spent together, not only the sex part.

"You told Nutty that I only treated her as my sex partner?" Lifty interrogated, raising his husky voice. Shifty groaned and crawled to one corner, placing his hands over his bleeding mouth.

"Fuck you! What the hell is wrong with you?" Shifty yowled.

"Answer me! What did you tell Nutty?!"

"Yes! YES!" Shifty bellowed. "I told her you only treat her as your sex partner, okay? Well, it's true, isn't it? I don't see why you have to get so mad about it! She's a freak, man. If you want to fuck somebody, the least you can do is to find someone better than a crazy sugar addict!"

"Damn you!" Lifty screeched. "Why on the fucking earth did you have to talk to her? WHY?!"

"W-What…What do you mean why…?" Shifty backed away, startled. He had never seen Lifty so agitated and distraught before. Somehow, it felt wrong. It just felt horrible to witness his younger twin crying and shuddering.

"Yes, I fucked her, so? I love her! And screw you! Now she'll never forgive me!"

Shifty stared at Lifty incredulously.

"And…I've tricked her. It's because I want to keep her. Now that she knows everything, she's never going to see me again…" Lifty whined and stomped upstairs, leaving Shifty in sheer shock.

Nutty wrapped herself with a blanket and squatted in one corner of the room. Darkness enveloped her. She didn't switch on the lights because she hadn't moved from her position for the past three hours. She just stayed there. If she hadn't been nictitating and breathing, one might even think she was dead. She felt dead, in fact. Someone might as well puncture her heart and gouge it out from her body. Death would be a more reassuring option. She just couldn't figure out how to deal with a broken heart. Every now and then, whenever she shut her eyes, the most abhorrent face would pop up in her head. She could never shake that image of him out of her mind. He was crying and chasing her down the road. She, however, reminded herself it was yet another trick. Of course, he was guilty. He ought to be. But if he thought shredding some tears could make her forgive him, he was wrong. She wouldn't let herself fall into the same trap again.

As the night closed in, she was completely worn-out. She tried to sleep but failed. Every time she rolled on her bed, the past memories just kept striking her. When she turned around and found that Lifty wasn't lying beside her, she began to break down into tears again. It's no good at all. Even in her own bed, she couldn't sleep. She had got accustomed to him staying overnight. She missed his touch…his kisses…his voice…and everything. The empty spot next to her only suggested that she was now alone again, like she always had been before she met him. There was simply no one to cure her insomnia, no one to comfort her and no one to sing her a lullaby. She could still feel his essence wandering about and she hated it. She hated him. She gripped a pillow and cuddled it, only to realize his scent was left present. She tossed the pillow away. No, she didn't want to think of him. Not anymore. She would be fine on her own. She needed no one to cling to. She had always been alone in the past and she had never felt this miserable. Everything started off when she met him, when they had their first unique trade. It's all his fault. His damn fault.

She had no idea how long it took her to finally doze off. When the morning came several hours later, she pried open her eyes again. She tried to go back to sleep but the migraine was afflicting her. She leapt out of bed and wobbled towards the washroom. She took a few tablets of painkillers and bathed in cold water. The extreme coldness revived her intact senses, also reminding her she was still alive. She wondered why…She should have just killed herself. She felt so…bleak…As she started to rinse herself with cold water, she shivered in tears. She started scrubbing her skin manically. She could still feel his touch on every part of her body. Every spot that had been touched by him, she wanted to rub it clean. Before she realized it, her limbs were covered in bruises and scratches. She ignored the pain and stepped out of the bathtub. She headed straight to the kitchen and gobbled down every sugary snack she could find. She thought the sweetness would daze her, possibly make her forget about the agony she was going through. Yet, for the first time in her life, every single candy she consumed tasted…bitter! It was as bitter as medicine or coffee without sugar… It just didn't feel right. The obnoxious taste made her stomach churn. It was nauseating and she felt like throwing up.

"No…it can't be…" She mumbled, refusing to accept the truth. Candy always tasted sweet to her. It couldn't be bitter. She tore open a few more packages and chomped on the chocolate chips. The result disappointed her, nearly pushing her over the edge. She began to hyperventilate with insanity. She didn't know what to do. How come something that was supposed to taste sweet now tasted so dreadful to her? She started fidgeting and shrilling, throwing things around. Next, the room was filled with scraping noise as decors were continuously knocked down and scattered everywhere. Nutty didn't even notice it when someone rang the doorbell. She scrunched her nose and bit her tongue, trying to convince herself it was all just a dream. A nightmare to be more precise.

"Nutty!" Someone yelled outside, tapping against the door violently. Thank goodness, it wasn't Lifty. But she still didn't want to open the door yet. She was in no mood to meet anyone.

"Nutty, open the door!" Whoever outside was trying hard to turn the knob, almost yanking it out. Nutty didn't move a muscle. She just sat there, surrounded by hundreds of crumpled candy wrappers and jelly beans that were left sprinkling all over the place. The door was finally booted open. A perturbed face popped in. It was Sniffles, her teacher, her best friend and also her cousin. The blue-haired boy froze at the sight. He nearly passed out in fret. He couldn't bring himself to believe what he was seeing. The house was in complete mess. It was so chaotic that for a second he thought someone had burgled her house. The girl sat motionlessly on the ground, her bloodshot eyes shimmering with hollowness.

"Nutty!" Half-crying, he ran to embrace her. Her body stayed stiff and calm. She breathed a sigh of relief and nestled her head against his chest.

"Please, tell me you're alright." Sniffles said, tightening his arms around her. Her body was cold as hell. She was trembling. He knew what had happened. Earlier today, Flaky told him everything. He was, indeed, flabbergasted at first. He couldn't believe Nutty would have such horrifying experience. He did notice lately she had been hanging around with Lifty quite often but never had he imagined they were having some trade. He never approved of her getting acquainted with Lifty, knowing that young thief was nothing more than trouble. Still, Sniffles didn't stop her because she looked happy with her new friend. Who knows she was being tricked into consensual sex? It was simply disturbing. Sniffles was beyond incensed. Nutty was his childhood friend. Even though she isn't liked by many people in the town, she is still a person, a human being, a cute, innocent girl. There was no way one could ever take advantage of her like that.

"S-Sniffles…" Nutty cooed. "It's…bitter…"

"W-What? What's it?" Sniffles withdrew from the hug and examined her pallid face.

"The candy…it tastes bitter…" The girl began to cry. Sniffles felt his heart breaking. He had never seen her so dejected.

"I've tried e-everything…it just…isn't sweet anymore…" Nutty whined, tugging Sniffles' shirt. "W-Why…Tell me why…You should know why...right? You always know everything...Help me, Sniffles…Help me please. It's bitter…It's torturing me…"

"Oh my god, Nutty…" Sniffles shook his head and enfolded her in his arms again. "I'll help you. Don't worry. We'll figure this out. I'll be here for you. I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise…" The boy trailed off as he, himself, began to sob.

"I…can't hold on anymore, Sniffles…I can't…" Nutty whispered as her weak body fell against him. The boy hugged her tightly and cried. "Yes, you can. You can get over this, Nutty. You can!"

Slowly, he picked her up and tucked her into bed. It took him an hour to finally get her to sleep. She didn't talk much, mainly because she was too exhausted to speak. The crying and struggling strained her. Her head swung limply to one side as she clutched his hand. He assured her that he wasn't going to leave until she recovered. The girl smiled vaguely and passed out.

Sniffles watched as Nutty eventually closed her eyes in peace. Her suffrage and anguish lay bare in sight. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He had promised her parents he would look after her and obviously, he hadn't done a great job. He could hardly think of what to say to her parents when they came home. They were not some sort of open-minded persons. They only spoiled Nutty and gave her everything she wanted on the ground that she would follow their rules and stayed disciplined. Knowing their daughter had been engaging in such disgraceful act with a notorious thief, her parents must freak out for sure. Even Sniffles couldn't imagine what they might do. They would probably hunt Lifty down, charge him for rape or indecent assault and lock Nutty up forever. Then, it would be the end of Nutty's life. She would never enjoy freedom again.

"No…I can't tell them…" Sniffles sighed. Despite his anger, he still remained sensible. He had considered ringing up Nutty's parents right away but on second thought, it seemed better to leave things unknown to them. Before they resolved this whole mess, they had to conceal everything from her parents. Otherwise, Nutty would get into greater trouble.

"Oh God, why did something like this have to happen to her…" Sniffles growled in frustration. Nutty was always the cheerful, sunshine type of girls. She deserved so much better than this. She wasn't supposed to be misled this way. She might look sixteen but her inner mind was barely nine. How could one even think of snatching the innocence away from a girl ever so naïve? What kind of bastards could that be?

Thinking of Lifty, Sniffles felt his rage return. He clenched his fists and cursed. He swore after Nutty's condition became stable, he was going to take his vengeance on that kleptomaniac. He had to beat the shit out of him and teach him a lesson. Something just wasn't meant for trade. Nutty is a human with flesh. She is not a commodity, an object or a tool whatsoever.

Shifty tramped about the house restlessly. It had been three days since Lifty locked himself up in his room, refusing to eat or to converse with him. Shifty had never seen his younger twin get so fed up with something before. Sure enough, he had seen Lifty date some girls back in high school but he was never this disheartened when he broke up with one of his girlfriends. He wasn't the type that usually made a fuss just because a girl dumped him. It hit Shifty when he recalled Lifty's crying face. Perhaps, he thought, Lifty was never serious in his previous relationships but this time, he was truly in love with Nutty. Again, a sense of guilt struck the older twin.

"Oh gosh, what've I done?" Shifty flailed his hands and grunted. When he thought of it, Lifty had every single reason to beat him up. Not only did he always abandon him during the heist, he had undoubtedly just ruined Lifty's relationship. What was he thinking when he insulted Nutty that way? Of course, no girls could ever take such humiliation. He knew he was a harsh, nasty person but most of the time, his words came as reckless remarks. Sometimes, he wouldn't even remember what he had said. Most people realized that. Still, what's done is done. He couldn't take back his words now. His spiteful acts had made two persons suffer and one of them was his twin.

Shifty scurried upstairs and knocked on Lifty's door. He hoped he hadn't tried anything stupid. He wouldn't know how to deal with it if Lifty ever committed suicide.

"Lifty, can I come in?" Shifty asked. He heard slight movement inside the room but no footsteps approached the door.

"Leave me alone." A weak voice said.

"Please, Lift, I'm sorry. Don't torture yourself like this. Let me come in and we'll sort this out."

Shifty didn't wait for Lifty's response. He entered the room anyway. What he saw next stung his heart. Lifty, lying inanimately on his bed, was surrounded by muddled piles of trash and clothes. He had his back facing Shifty. The older twin took a deep breath before walking towards the bedside. He peeked at Lifty. His pale, grubby face was soaked in tears and his hair was all matted. If he wasn't blinking, Shifty must have thought he had died.

"Lifty, at least wake up and eat something…" Shifty said, trying to pull him up.

"I'm not hungry." Lifty replied coldly.

"How can you not be hungry when you haven't eaten anything for three days?" Shifty raised his voice. "Like it or not, I'm taking you out for lunch. We'll get you some fresh air and have some feast, okay?"

"I don't want it." Lifty shrugged it off and turned away from Shifty.

"Right, you do what I say."

"No! Why?!"

"Because I'm older than you and I'm in charge!"

In the end, Shifty decided to drag Lifty out of the room by force. Despite his persistent struggling and wailing, he got Lifty downstairs and seated him on the couch.

"Look, you listen carefully, Lift." Shifty said grimly. Lifty glared at him in silence. "I don't know what's gone wrong between you and Nutty. As I said, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to her or interfered with your relationship. But again, it isn't entirely my fault. You're the one who's taken her for granted. Hiding in your room and doing nothing won't help you get over this mess you caused. If you really love her, you had better go and find her."

"She won't see me."

"So? You're giving up already?"

"I…" Lifty sighed and looked down at the ground. "I don't know how to face her."

"Tell her you love her. If she knows the truth and still doesn't want to see you, then let it go. You won't get anywhere if you don't explain things to her. You've got to make it up to her. She's a girl, man. If you don't make your move now, she's going to hate you forever!"

"And I thought you said I shouldn't love her because she's a freak…?"

"Geez, don't get back at me! I don't care whom you love but if you take my word, you should get up right now, get yourself clean and GO FIND HER!"

"O-Okay…" Taken aback by surprise, Lifty slowly got up.

He wasn't sure why Shifty was helping him but he made his point. He washed himself and got changed. He was shocked when he saw his own reflection in the mirror. He looked hideous and awful. Yet, he reminded himself his suffering was nothing compared to Nutty's. She must be heartbroken when she learnt the truth. Even he couldn't believe he had done something so devilish, having used Nutty as if she was…she was his sex partner!

As he plodded down the road, flashback of memories swarmed his head. He passed one of those diners he used to patronize with Nutty. Immediately, her energetic, lovable face when she saw her favorite dessert recipes came into his mind. He missed those wonderful times when she sat across the table devouring her desserts and feeding him spoonfuls of chocolate ice-cream. Then, there was the cinema. He remembered her distinctive, beautiful laugh as they watched comedy and the way she snuggled up and leaned against his shoulder when they watched horror movies. Her face, her voice and her touch haunted him. He could almost sense her presence when he spotted the shopping mall. Yes, they went there every Wednesday and he would buy her lots of treats. They would always come out with big grocery bags all filled with Nutty's snacks. She would be so thrilled and delighted that she would give him a grateful kiss. He would then blush and smile like an idiot. And there was this sweet little corner they frequented. When they didn't make love at their own houses, they would do it in the small, vacant alleyway behind the park. No one ever went there. He would strip off her clothes impatiently and took her into his arms. Their moans would echo all through the alleyway, imbued with their lust and pleasure. There was also another reason why they chose that place to make out. It was right near the park where they first had their official encounter. They liked spending time in the park. He would watch her play and push her on the swing sets. They would stay until dusk when the sun was set and they had decided where to have their dinner. Oh, how he missed those days! The more he indulged in his memories, the more convinced he was that he loved her. No, he didn't want their relationship to end like this. He still wanted to spend more time with her. The past three weeks were both heaven and bliss to him, though they were also what plunged him into great remorse and sorrow right now. If he hadn't started the forbidden trade with her, none of these would have happened. He wouldn't have fallen in love with her and she wouldn't have got her heart broken. It was a shame…a total shame…He could have done better. He knew he could have loved her in a more proper way. If only he had had better control of himself, he wouldn't have hurt her so badly.

Lifty stopped at Nutty's house. He knew what he had to do. If he was bold enough to trick a girl, he should probably be brave enough to confess to her. Although she might not believe his words, he would still give it a shot. Perhaps, he thought, there was a miracle, a miracle that would let him redeem his sins.


	33. Sweet Exploitation (Part 5)

Lifty stood on the porch, his hands slightly shaking. His heart was beating like a drum. He knew this was the only chance he could fix his mistake. He reminded himself over and over again not to screw things up or he would definitely regret it for the rest of his life. He took a deep breath and brought himself to ring the doorbell. He was expecting to see Nutty's face but the one who opened the door apparently startled him. He frowned at the blue-haired nerd in front of him, his ratty eyes glittering with suspicion. As soon as he recognized Lifty's identity, his face turned pale and his brows were immediately furrowed. Sniffles stepped out of the house and slammed the door behind him. He adjusted his glasses before glaring resentfully at the thief.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He accused him heartlessly.

"I…er…I'm here to see Nutty."

"Go away. She doesn't want to see you." Sniffles informed, his expression growing with certainty.

"Um…would you mind letting me talk to her directly?" Lifty requested, his hands behind his back.

"No." Sniffles declined almost instantly, which for one second provoked Lifty. Still, he remained calm.

"She's sick. She's not seeing anyone, especially you, bastard." Sniffles reiterated, motioning Lifty to turn around and leave. Lifty did not budge. He just bit his lips trying to figure out how to get through this persistent scientist.

"Do you hear me? Are you deaf or what?" Sniffles went on. "Leave now or I'm gonna call the cops."

"Please, let me talk to Nutty." Lifty said monotonously. He was not leaving until he could see Nutty.

"How dare you ask to see her after what you've done to her!" Sniffles, now hopping mad, charged at Lifty. He gripped his collar and punched his face. Lifty tumbled backwards and growled in pain.

"Damn you." Sniffles cursed. He raised his leg and kicked Lifty, who, instead of retaliating, only recoiled backwards helplessly. "Are you not satisfied yet? What more do you plan to do to her, eh? Do you even know how to spell the word 'shame'? Toying with a girl's body is fun, isn't it? Why don't you go find some other bitch to fuck? Nutty isn't a hooker!"

"I…I know…That's why I've come to apologize and…"

"Go!" Sniffles ordered. "You might as well save your apology after killing someone! It won't do any help, you son of a bitch. Go before I shoot you myself."

Sniffles pulled out a tranquilizer gun from the pocket of his lab coat and pointed it at Lifty. "This is not any sort of ordinary gun. It contains the world's most lethal poison. One step closer and I'm gonna send you back to hell. You won't die instantly but you will suffer bit by bit, just like how you've tortured Nutty."

Lifty didn't move. He just stood there, staring at the gun and then at Sniffles' face. He could feel his eyes getting itchy with tears again.

"Please, I…I've got something to tell her. I really do need to see her." He pleaded.

"Oh, and what might that be? I'll tell her your last will." Sniffles slid his index finger into the trigger guard, ready to fire at his enemy.

"I…I…I love her." Lifty blurted out.

Sniffles cocked his brows, clearly convinced by the thief's words.

"Say what?"

"I love her." Lifty reiterated.

"Really? How?" Sniffles taunted, laughing frantically. "Tell me about it. Do you even know her real name? When's her birthday? At what age has she started her sugar addiction?"

"I…don't know." Lifty looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Exactly. And you call that 'loving her'?" Sniffles mocked. "All you've ever wanted is her body and nothing more!"

"That's not true!" Lifty argued, taking a step forward. Sniffles bit his lips and aimed the gun at Lifty once more. "I said, buck off or I'll shoot."

"No, you won't. I'm going to see Nutty."

In a flash, Lifty clutched Sniffles' wrist and attempted to knock off his gun. Sniffles fired but it completely missed the target. The thief proceeded to strike Sniffles and toss him to the ground. He stomped on Sniffles' hand with sufficient force to make him loosen his grip around the gun's handle. Gritting his teeth in anger, Sniffles retaliated by kicking Lifty's guts. Lifty limped backwards, giving the nerd an opportunity to get back up and smack him across the face. The two continued attacking each other for a couple of minutes.

"S-Stop!" All at once, the two fighting boys ceased their movement and perked up instinctively. Leaning against the window was Nutty, who only managed to support herself with the window sill. Lifty gasped at the heart-breaking sight. The girl looked awfully scrawny and ruined. It was as though she had been starving herself for weeks. Her cheekbones completely jutted out over her face which was so pallid as if it was bleached.

"Please, don't fight…" Nutty said in her quavering voice. Her hair hung down messily around her shoulders. Her clothes appeared oversized with her now skinny body. She left the room and plodded downstairs, finally reaching the door.

"I told you to stay in bed." Sniffles went up to her anxiously. Lifty, standing speechlessly, could only glance at Nutty in dismay. He couldn't believe what he had done to the poor girl. Was he the reason for all these drastic changes of her body? How long had she been suffering from malnutrition?

"Please…go away…I don't wanna see ya again…" Nutty merely snarled and trailed off. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Please, give me a chance to explain…" Lifty begged, tears forming in his ears.

"No, you don't deserve any chance. Leave now!" Sniffles roared and picked up the gun. "Or I'll definitely shoot you this time."

"No! Don't…" Nutty clamped her hand over Sniffles' gun. "I…"

Before she could continue, she collapsed weakly to the ground.

"Nutty!" Both Sniffles and Lifty shouted and rushed to Nutty's unconscious body.

"Nutty! Answer me!" Sniffles shook her repeatedly in an attempt to earn a response from her. Yet, the girl's eyes were shut tightly. Her head was tilted to one side. At this point, both boys were crying, Sniffles out of panic, Lifty out of fear.

"What're you waiting for?" Sniffles bawled at Lifty. "Call an ambulance!"

Lifty swiftly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, his hands trembling endlessly. He simply couldn't press the right buttons. All that came up in his mind was the thought of losing her. _Forever._

* * *

Flaky sat down nervously. When she received a call from Sniffles that Nutty had passed out, she immediately dashed to the hospital. She caught Lifty in the corridor. The thief looked dreadful. He was crouching on a chair, face buried in his hands. Even in a distance, Flaky could hear him wince.

"L-Lifty?" She reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. He flinched a little, looking up at her with his swollen eyes. The girl could hardly imagine anyone being more messed up than him.

"It'll be alright." She reassured him.

"No." Lifty shook his head in despair. "They say she's suffering from malnutrition…It's all my fault that she's stopped eating candy and refused to eat anything for the past few days. It's all my fault that she's here...It's not going to be alright. Nothing will be alright…"

Flaky gasped. She couldn't believe Lifty was taking all the blame. It's true that he was the culprit of Nutty's sadness but seeing him anguish in guilt simply tore Flaky's heart. She wouldn't deny he had made mistakes. Yet, he was trying his best to redeem everything he had done. The outcome just wasn't as good as expected. She could tell he really loved Nutty. She wondered if he would ever get the opportunity to confess to the poor girl.

Sniffles walked out from the room. Flaky stood up apprehensively and inquired about Nutty's condition. The blue-haired boy nodded with a faint smile.

"She's okay now, sleeping peacefully inside." Sniffles informed.

Lifty walked up to them and immediately, Sniffles' face was twisted in wrath, shooting the thief a menacing stare.

"Why are you still here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" He pointed to the exit and demanded. "LEAVE!"

Lifty bit his lips. After a minute or two, he asked. "Can I go in for a moment?"

"No." Again, Sniffles declined harshly. "She's resting. There's nothing you can do. Leave now or I'm gonna call the security guards."

"Stop it, Sniffles." Flaky interjected, her hands shaking. "Please let Lifty see her once."

"Flaky?" Sniffles ogled Flaky skeptically. "Why are you defending this good-for-nothing lowlife?"

"I-I'm not defending him!" Flaky argued. "Can't you see how fucked up he is? He…He just wants to see…Nutty. That's all. Why can't you let him do so and get it over with? We'll be watching from here so he can't possibly harm Nutty…right?"

Tentatively, Sniffles sighed. He had to agree with Flaky. He was surprised that she didn't slur in her speech. It seemed that she was quite insistent this time.

"Five minutes." He said and opened the door. "That's all I can offer."

Lifty nodded gratefully and entered the room. He took a seat beside Nutty's bed and held her hand. Several needles were inserted deeply into her veins. Her skin was smooth and cold. She was breathing softly, her eyes completely shut. It hurt him to see her like this. She was lying inertly dressed all in white. She looked like an angel in death. When he saw her colorless lips, he began to weep.

"Nutty, there's something I must say. I know you might not hear me right now but this is probably the last time I can ever stay so close to you." Lifty sniveled, grabbing Nutty's hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Nutty. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did. Yes, I…admit it…I was such a bastard to have tricked you. I only wanted your body in our first trade. But after that, I swear I didn't do it solely for fulfilling my desires. I…I…really enjoy being with you. You made me happy. You made me feel different. You're actually the only one who would bother to talk to me when Shifty isn't around. I knew you were only after the candy but still…I thought if I kept having trades with you, I could keep you beside me…I know it's wrong, so wrong. I can't help it though. I wasn't sure if you would ever feel anything for me so I just wanted us to stay that way. I didn't intend to use you as my sex tool. I didn't merely treat you as my sex partner either. I was a dumbass, all right. I just didn't know how to convince you that it's true, so damn true that I love you. I seriously do. But right now, I guess…I guess you really don't wanna see me ever again. I'll leave you alone, Nutty. I'm sorry for hurting you. If it'll make you feel better, curse at me, smack me or do whatever you want. I won't duck because I deserve it. You shouldn't be the one lying here suffering. I ought to take your place. Sorry…"

Sniffles coughed and tapped the door. Lifty wiped off his tears and smiled. "Well…He's right. What am I to say I love you when I don't even know your real name? I wish you would forget all about this after you wake up. Forget about having met me. Forget about what we did…I'm sorry, love. I'll leave you for now."

Lifty gave Nutty one last, swift kiss on the cheek. Reluctantly, he released her hand and scurried out of the room.

"Thank you." He whispered as he went past Sniffles.

"I don't want to see your face again." Sniffles murmured.

"You won't." Lifty smirked. "I won't find her again. Don't worry." Hardly capable of swallowing his sobs, Lifty trotted away as quickly as he could. He didn't want others to catch him crying again. It was supposed to be over. He had said his final words to Nutty. There was nothing to regret about. She might not hear it but it doesn't matter. When she woke up, Sniffles would tell her it was all just a nightmare. Someone called Lifty never ever existed in her life. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember having traded with him. As time rolled on, she would get over this pain with Sniffles' help. Without Lifty hanging around her, her life would return to normal once more.

When Lifty came out of the hospital, Shifty was standing outside. He frowned but didn't ask anything. He stepped forward and hugged his twin, rubbing Lifty's back gently as he cried and cried. The older brother knew better than anyone else people like them weren't supposed to love someone. They were just a bunch of layabouts, thieves to be more precise. They weren't born to fall in love with anyone and if they should, they would definitely end up wrecking everything, hurting the one they loved.

* * *

Nutty opened her eyes. Tears trickled down her patsy face. She had had a dream. A dream ever so real that she felt her heart shattering. She clenched her fists, only to feel something underneath her palm. She held up her hand. It was…a small pack of gummy bears.

Immediately, she sprang up and wailed. Her shrill noise startled Sniffles, who was taking a nap on the other side of the room.

"Nutty?!" He dashed to embrace her. The girl, shivering in distress, cried even louder.

"Sh…it's alright, Nutty. It's just a nightmare." Sniffles purred. "No one is going to hurt you again."

"No…No! It ain't no dream!" Nutty squealed. "It's real! It's real! Tell me, was he here? Was he?"

"What?" Sniffles stared at Nutty in shock. She clasped his elbows and shook him wildly. "Where's he? Where's Lifty?"

"N-Nutty, he-"

"WHERE IS HE?" Nutty shrieked, her face soaked in rivers of tears.

"He's gone. He promised he'll never come back, so don't you worry. He'll never be able to hurt you. At least, I won't let him lay a finger on you ever again."

"No…why? Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

Nutty hushed and let go of Sniffles' hands. She slumped back calmly against the pillow and glanced at the candy in her hands. So, it wasn't a dream after all. She heard him. She wasn't fully unconscious. Everything he said sounded clear enough to her. Those remorseful words still lingered in her head. He had given his last gift for her.

It was… _her favorite gummy bears…_

"N-Nutty…?" Sniffles worriedly wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine…Sniffles." Nutty burbled. "I'm fine…"

* * *

Lifty wandered in the park, finally settling down on a swing set. He had said his farewell to his love, his very first and utmost love in his life. He had confessed to her. Yet, he wasn't happy at all. This excruciating feeling squeezed his heart so badly that he felt tears blurring his vision again. Those sour liquids simply erupted irrepressibly. He had his hands on his lap, his lips pressed together. It had been nearly a week since Nutty got hospitalized. From time to time, he would still try to gather news from Flaky about her situation. It seemed that she had recovered from her malnutrition and had started eating again. Lifty, by all means, was glad to know she was getting better each day. However, his heart kept sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss. He wondered how long he could survive. He began to remind himself not to be so selfish and relentless. He shouldn't ask for more besides seeing Nutty get back to her old self and gradually forget about him. She should overcome this suffrage and get rid of those painful memories he had caused her. After all, he was just a passerby in these sixteen years of her life. _A brutal, heart-stealing passerby._

Lifty sighed as he recalled how they met. To be honest, he didn't have a good impression of her in the beginning. He still remembered her trying to retrieve a lollipop that had fallen into a puddle of filthy slime. Perhaps if he hadn't stopped her at that time, none of these chain events would have occurred. He wouldn't have led her to his apartment and traded with her. He had, again, only himself to blame for everything. He was just a reckless jerk, a detestable good-for-nothing criminal. Even in love, he couldn't act properly. Someone like him shouldn't even have existed in this world at all. He was like a pest, some sort of contagious disease whatsoever, only being able to screw things up without doing things right for once.

The autumn breeze tapped gently against his face. Lifty sniffled, taking in the fragrant air which brought along the aroma of late-blossomed flowers. The rustling leaves echoed with the buzzing bees. Beyond these voices, a shuffle of footsteps caught his ears. A silhouette slunk towards him. He still kept his eyes focusing on the ground. Someone stopped behind him. He doubted if he was hallucinating things. These days, with his terribly broken heart, he had been going through all kinds of crazy stuff. To start off, his mind always went astray. He couldn't even join his brother in the heist. Shifty had him staying at home every day to prevent him from destroying his plans. It was only until today that he decided to take a walk in the park, to revive some of his precious yet miserable memories. He could have picked some other places to visit but uncontrollably, he found himself heading towards the park first thing in the morning. He felt the urge to do so. When he saw the playground, an image of her flashed across his head. He missed her… _So damn much._ But does it matter now? No.

"Lifty…"

He hoped he wasn't seeing delusions or hearing ghostly voice. He thought just a second ago, someone was calling out his name. It came as a whisper. A soft, timid whisper. The voice though was recognizable.

"No…it can't be…" Lifty shook his head.

"Lifty." The call grew a little louder as whoever that was standing behind him took a huge step forward, her hand almost touching Lifty's back. Reflexively, Lifty spun around with his eyes wide open. He goggled at the girl before him, barely believing this was a reality.

"N-Nutty?!" Lifty gasped. He couldn't describe his ecstasy when he saw her. At the same time, nonetheless, he felt gloomy. Nutty's eyes were glistening in a way as though she was expecting something. Soon, her lips broke into a faint smile, which somehow astonished Lifty.

"Hi." She greeted.

"N-Nutty? You…er…Why are you here?" Lifty stuttered, still caught in surprise. His tears kept flowing out of his amber orbs.

"I came out for a walk." Nutty said, striding towards the boy. Briskly, she placed her palms on his cheeks, wiping off his tears with her nimble fingers. Lifty shivered at her touch but indulged in every second of the sensation as her smooth skin came in contact with his. He wondered if he was dreaming. For all he knew, it could possibly be another dream he had during one of these solemn days.

"Y-You….How're you now?" Lifty asked worriedly. "You've got out of the hospital, right? Are you…feeling better?"

"Yea." Nutty cooed, pulling out a pack of candy from her pockets. "I thought you left this when you visited me that day."

Lifty staggered backwards, baffled. He covered his mouth with his hands and sobbed.

"You…You heard what I said?"

Nutty glanced at him and nodded.

"I did." She admitted. "I thought it's a dream but then I had these gummy bears in my hands…"

"It's not a dream, Nutty!" Lifty cried. "I really meant what I said! If you want to hear it again, I'll say it all over one more time."

The boy broke down into tears. When she saw him whimpering shamelessly like a child, Nutty realized he had to be telling the truth. This way he was behaving couldn't be a feigning innocence. He wasn't lying about his feelings for her. He sincerely loved her. What invoked her decision to come and find him was because of Flaky. She had told Nutty that Lifty had been asking about her situation every minute of his life. Whenever he got the opportunity, he would ring Flaky to ask if Nutty was doing fine. The candy lover's heart melted each time she was informed about Lifty's anxiety. She grew more convinced that the love he harbored towards her was more than subtlety. It was completely crazy…out of control…insane…unconditional…as well as unrequited.

One day, an idea suddenly emerged in her mind. She knew what she had to do. She had to confront him no matter what. It was the only way to settle things between them. The mess they had induced was still left unresolved. Someone had to take the initiation. She would find him and she just knew his whereabouts. She figured out her prediction would definitely turn out right. And yes, it did. He was in the park, sitting on one of those swing sets.

"You don't have to repeat those things you've said to me." Nutty said. "I've heard them clearly."

"Nutty, have you come to tell me something?" Lifty asked, his eyes shimmering with hope.

"Er…" Nutty looked away from him. Casually, she stuck a lollipop into her mouth. "Yea."

"What's it?" Lifty, growing pretty impatient, was clutching her hands. He wanted to just embrace her but he couldn't do that. She might not want to be touched by him.

After a long serene pause, Nutty nibbled her lips and said. "I'm offering you a trade, Lifty."

"Huh?" The boy widened his eyes in shock.

"A trade." Nutty reiterated, gingerly licking her favorite lollipop.

"What trade?"

"If you want my forgiveness, you'll need to do something." Nutty said. "Or you don't want it?"

"YES! YES!" Lifty yapped instantly. The girl snickered at his enthusiasm.

"Whatever you say. What do I have to do to trade for your forgiveness? Please, Nutty, tell me."

"Um…" Nutty mused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Let me see."

Lifty waited gleefully for Nutty's response. He was flustered but happy. He couldn't imagine his luck when he heard that Nutty was willing to forgive him on certain conditions. He would indisputably do whatever she said.

"Hey, I want you to get me all kinds of sugary snacks in the town." Nutty said, pointing at Lifty. "Every single type. Every single brand. Everything that's sugary and sweet. I want them all. If you miss one, I won't forgive you."

Lifty gulped, his heart racing. He took a deep breath nervously.

_"So…all kinds of sweets eh? Is that what she wants?"_

"Well?" Nutty pouted. "If you don't wanna trade with me, it's okay. We'll just let it go."

"NO! OF COURSE I'LL TRADE WITH YOU!" Lifty shouted, grabbing her wrists eagerly. "All the sugary snacks available in the town, right? Is that all?"

"Yup." Nutty confirmed. "Remember, all types. If you miss one type, you still won't get my forgiveness…"

"Okay! Understood! I get it!" Lifty grinned brightly, shaking her hands at the same time. "I'll get everything you want. I'll make you forgive me."

"Phew…one week's time." Nutty instructed. "I want you to dig into every single grocery store and supermarket in Happy Tree Town. You must come back with mountains of candy….You know all my favorites snacks, right?"

"Yes! Yes, I do." Lifty said. "I'll be back on Monday. Please, wait for me, okay?"

"Ooooookay." Nutty giggled, now chewing on her gums.

Joyously, Lifty scooted out of the park in haste, carrying one of the biggest smile on his face.

"Meh…I wonder if he's ever going to do that." Nutty laughed. She sat on the swing sets and continued with her feast.


	34. Sweet Exploitation (Part 6)

"Damn, why do I have to do this?" Shifty complained, tossing two gigantic plastic bags onto the ground. The boy stretched his exhausted arms and glared at his twin.

"Because you promised to help me!" Lifty grunted, grabbing all the candy on the shelf and stuffing them into his bags.

"Yea, but I didn't expect it to be this tiresome." Shifty grumbled. "Can I wait outside?"

"No! You're supposed to cover for me!" Lifty hissed, clutching Shifty's wrist firmly.

"But the salesman is Lumpy." Shifty shrugged. "I think you'll be okay on your own. Even if you rob the whole store, he wouldn't notice."

"Please, Shift…" Lifty sighed and stared at his brother with pleading eyes. "Just this once. Help me reconcile with Nutty and I'll do whatever you say afterwards."

"Really?" All at once, Shifty's face lightened up. "Like you're going to share with me your exclusive porn collection?"

"Darn, I haven't been watching any of those things since I-" Lifty trailed off and blushed.

"Since you fucked Nutty?" Shifty teased, nudging his brother playfully.

"Ugh, shut up!" Lifty averted his gaze back to the shelf. Cautiously, he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and checked the list. He had got half of the items required. There was still a long way to go though. Obtaining every sugary snack around the entire town was nearly a mission impossible, considering the twins were penniless to start with. Lifty took a part-time job for two days and got some lousy wages. Still, most of the time, he had to do his task by stealing. He was glad that Shifty had offered to help, despite his impatience and reluctance. It was, after all, part of his fault that Lifty's relationship with Nutty was ruined.

"Are you done yet?" Shifty asked, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Yea…probably." Lifty skimmed through the list again just to ensure he had got everything right. He couldn't have skipped a thing. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to trade for Nutty's forgiveness.

It could be said that she was finally getting it back at him. She was simply applying the very same trick he had been playing on her. Nevertheless, either she was serious about it or not, he would still comply with her request. There was nothing else he craved for more than her sincere forgiveness. Granting her wish by getting her every candy he could find on earth was also the only thing he could do to condone his past mistakes. He wanted her to realize that his love for her was true and that he wouldn't give in so easily.

"Lift, let's say, what if, I mean, _what if_ , there's always such possibility right?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lifty scowled at his brother in confusion.

"What if you don't get everything…What if you accidentally miss one?" Shifty said. "Everything we've done will go down the drain then!"

"Shift! We're not going to miss anything, okay?" Lifty asserted. "I'll make sure I get her all the candy in Happy Tree Town. I MUST. Plus…even if I fail…even if I can't keep her…I'll still be grateful. At least, she's given me a chance…"

"Don't you see it? She loves you. That's why she's found you back in the park. I don't think you have to get her all the candy. Either way, she'll still forgive you in the end." Shifty argued.

"Geez, you don't understand a thing!" Lifty gave Shifty a slight push. "She has no reason to forgive me, not after what I've done to her! She's supposed to hate me to death. And now, what she asks from me is nothing more than getting her something she likes. I'm going to do it no matter what. I just want her to be happy!"

Shifty glanced at his twin, utterly bewildered. He couldn't fully comprehend Lifty's perseverance because he, himself, had never loved someone so wholeheartedly that he would nearly dedicate his life to prove his feelings for her. Yet, those eyes that shimmered only with sheer determination and hope completely amazed Shifty. There was simply no way for him to doubt about the existence of true love. It's as though he was bound to help his brother for once. He, indeed, wouldn't want to witness Lifty getting his heart broken the second time. If his brother was happy, he would be happy too. They were, after all, identical twins.

"Okay, okay!" Shifty waved his hands casually. "Go on then. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, bro." Lifty smiled. "I owe you a lot."

* * *

"Nutty, can you come back here for a moment? You ought to reply to your mom's mail." Sniffles said, his eyes fixated on the laptop's screen.

The candy girl clung close to the window with an apple pie in her hands. She looked out at the street desperately, her eyes searching for one particular figure. She peeped at the clock. Time was running out. Where could her lover be?

"Nutty!" Sniffles shouted from the living room.

"Wait." Nutty said.

In the end, the nerd shoved the laptop away from his lap and got up from the armchair.

"Are you still waiting for him?" He asked, walking into Nutty's room.

The girl didn't respond but the fact lay clear. She was spending every second of her life expecting to see Lifty's face. She knew when she offered him that trade, she didn't actually mean what she said. She wouldn't necessarily want him to snatch all the sugary snacks from every store around the town. It was an intended joke or in some way a wicked vengeance. She wouldn't wish to admit she had forgiven him the moment he confessed to her back in the hospital. She had, as she reminded herself, to retain the basic pride of her own.

"Nutty, what if he doesn't come back?" Sniffles said solemnly. "No one can accomplish your task. It's…just impossible. He'll definitely miss one or two for sure."

"I know." Nutty smirked. She tramped back to her fluffy bed. With one leap, she lay down leisurely facing the ceiling.

"Then, what's the point of asking him to do that?" The blue-haired boy frowned. He couldn't understand Nutty's purpose of offering Lifty a chance. He couldn't even understand why she was still in love with him after he had hurt her so badly.

"Sniffles, the thing is," Nutty giggled and took an aggressive bite of her pie. "No trade is fair but love is surely a sweet exploitation."

Sniffles widened his eyes, blinking speechlessly at the girl. It took him a while to grasp the meaning of her utterance. He had always known she was different than others right from the start. But he had never expected such deep words would be generated from the very same innocent and carefree girl. When she said that she loved Lifty, it didn't look at all like a game. She must have been serious about it. _Damn serious._

At one point, the nerd decided not to meddle in this affair anymore. The best way to resolve everything, as he reckoned, was to let Nutty go. Only she could free herself from this crazy love.

When the knock finally came on the door, Nutty hopped up, elated. She dashed downstairs and opened the door. As predicted, Lifty was standing at the doorstep, with a warm, gentle smile on his face.

"Hi…er…Nutty." He greeted.

"Hello, Lifty." Nutty said. "Have you got everything ready with you?"

"Hm…yea." Lifty stepped aside to let her view the van behind him. "Everything is inside. You can…well, take a look, I guess."

"Okay." Nutty nodded merrily and scurried towards the van. Lifty followed her, his heart racing. He had spent five consecutive days and restless nights on preparing for his trade. He had hoped things would turn out just fine. He wouldn't be too greedy to earn more than her forgiveness. He just wished she would accept his treat.

Nutty climbed into the back of the van, immediately welcomed by mountains of her favorite snacks. All brands, all categories and all types of sugary snacks were seemingly present. She began to do the counting. It did look as though Lifty had robbed every single store and supermarket in Happy Tree Town. The girl was astounded. She hadn't foreseen such a dramatic scene, coming right into her eyes. She had thought he would shrug it off when things got complicated or challenging. He couldn't have accomplished something as ridiculous as what she had suggested…or could he?

"N-Nutty…" Lifty stammered anxiously. "I've double…no, I mean, triple-checked everything. What you want are supposed to be in there. All of them…"

"You're wrong." Nutty said, jumping out of the van.

"What?" The boy exclaimed, his hands shaking. He was close to tearing up when she blurted out the words he dreaded most.

"You've missed something." Nutty shook her head. "Something very important and you don't have it in here."

"B-But…it can't be!" Lifty winced. "I've stolen everything I can find from the store. Please, look again. There has to be some mis-"

Before Lifty could continue, Nutty pressed her lips against his. The male was completely startled at first but he soon succumbed to her approach. As always, her mouth tasted of a sweet, tempting aroma. He couldn't believe she was kissing him and wrapping her arms around him. _Was he…dreaming? Was this a dream?_

"Silly, the candy I want most is ya." Nutty tittered as she withdrew from him.

"R-Really? Should I get into the van then?" Lifty snickered, flushing at the same time.

"Nah, van isn't for keeping living candy stick." Nutty said.

"But this living candy stick has nowhere to go." Lifty grinned, leaning closer to the girl. "Can you keep him, please?"

"Nana." Nutty whispered. Lifty cocked his brows and glanced at her in puzzlement. "Nana?"

"That's my real name." Nutty chortled. "If you're asking for someone to keep ya, shouldn't you know your owner's real name?"

"YES! Of course!" Lifty laughed, cuddling the girl tenderly. "Please, can we start it all over again? My name is Lester."

"Okay, Mr. Lester Living Candy Stick." Nutty chuckled.

"I love you, Nutty. I really do." Lifty said, tightening his grip around her. "Will you be my girlfriend, please?"

"Why, I'll only take a certain someone to be my boyfriend." Nutty said. "And that certain someone has to-"

"Has to what?" Lifty gulped.

"He has to always give me candy." Nutty grinned cunningly. "And love me unconditionally."

"Oh, Nutty! I'll supply you with all the candy I can find in this world. ALWAYS!"

"Alright then." Nutty laughed. "You can be my boyfriend."

At once, the boy cradled his lover tightly. He could barely believe he had done it. He could barely believe she had accepted him. And on top of all, he could barely believe she had let him continue to love her. There was just too much to take in. In all his life, the young thief had never felt so wondrous…so embraced by miracles before. He cried at her forgiveness. He melted at her subtlety. He smiled at her confession.

From then on, he vowed to trade for her love with his whole heart. He would only be loved and exploited by her. He would be the sole greatest sweetness in her life.

"And I love you, too, Lifty!" Nutty cooed, hugging Lifty back in ecstasy.


	35. Bittersweet (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the school nerd stumbles upon the candy boy? They say opposites do attract. When Nutty finds himself falling in love with his best friend, Sniffles, he is desperate to make him his. But as a hysterical sugar addict, can Nutty really capture the heart of the school genius? HTF school romance. 
> 
> Pairing: Nutty x Sniffles

Nutty pranced along the corridor, wearing a particularly gleeful smile on his face, the only reason being he didn't have detention today. He had managed to hand in all his assignments on time and spent a school day without breaking any rules due to his sugar addiction. Considering he was a frequent attendant in remedial class, it was simply miraculous that he could leave school early just for once.

Yet, he didn't plan to go straight home. At least, he wasn't leaving without his best friend, Sniffles. The green-haired candy lover sauntered down the corridor, licking his favorite lollipop. Casually, he swung a turn and arrived outside an enormous, office room. He wondered if he should just barge in, but if he did so, he would definitely get scolded. Plus, he was certain Sniffles wouldn't want to get interrupted right in the middle of student council meeting. For Sniffles' sake, Nutty guessed he might wait outside patiently. It's not like he hated waiting. He always waited for Sniffles whenever possible, just to be able to walk home with him. Sometimes when he finished his detention and Sniffles still wasn't quite done with his work, Nutty would always stay behind. For some reason, he just enjoyed his company. Ever since the day they met, Nutty had been sticking around Sniffles like a gum, partly because he found this blue-haired nerd intriguing and because he was basically the only person who wasn't bothered by Nutty's insanity.

"Speaking of which, vice president, have you gathered the name list?" Splendid, the council's chairman of the year, asked. He was sitting cross-legged in a huge, grand chair right across his working table.

"Yes." Sniffles adjusted his glasses and handed him the list. "According to my investigation, there are at most five delinquents in our school and I suppose you already know who they are."

"I guess." Splendid scowled at the paper. Sitting on the other side of the room, Flaky and Flippy exchanged a grimace.

"Rubbish!" Everyone jumped as Splendid crumpled the paper and tossed it away. His face was burning red and they could as though see steam emitting from his head.

"Er…" Flaky looked curiously at Sniffles, shaking a bit in fear. Flippy went up to reassure her. Silence took over the room for a long moment before Splendid spoke up again.

"So, these guys never learn, huh? I guess they love getting punished over and over again." Splendid gritted his teeth angrily. If there was one thing that would infuriate him like that, it was probably Splendont's name appearing on the list.

"Um…do you mind explaining the current situation to us?" Flippy asked, eyeing Sniffles. Sniffles cocked his brows and nodded.

"Well, we have Shifty and Lifty, the kleptomaniac twins on our list again. According to my record, for the last one month, they have broken 20 students' lockers, stolen equipment from 3 laboratories, robbed school's canteen twice, pocket-lifted 5 teachers and insulted 3 professors, vandalized school's playground by spraying paint on the wall. Shifty has one record of swearing at Professor Lumpy and Lifty has a record of stomping on Principal Pop's feet."

"Wow…" Flaky exclaimed. "That's…oh my god, oh my god."

"Next, we have Splendont, the biggest bully in grade 11. It's written in my data that he has been engaging in more than 50 fights for the past two weeks, not to mention he has been hanging out with gangsters outside school as well. He brings unauthorized materials to school and harasses a female teacher, causing her to resign from her current job."

"Unauthorized materials?" Flippy mused.

"Pornography to be more precise."

"EEEK!" Flaky pulled a disgusted face and snuggled behind Flippy.

"I'm also suspecting Splendont is the one who has been secretly putting rats into Professor Lumpy's locker." Sniffles added.

"Yuck!" Flaky covered her mouth in shock. Splendid sighed.

"We still have two more to go." Sniffles said. "Next, oh…" The nerd exchanged a glance with Splendid and then looked at Flippy.

"Damn it." Flippy cursed, immediately knowing it was his twin brother, Fliqpy getting into trouble again.

"So, Flippy, your brother seems to have the worst records among all. To start off, he's been bringing restricted items to school, including knives, cutters, drugs, cigarettes and violent video games. He has taken part in 99 fights for the past two weeks and has sent 150 schoolmates to the infirmary. He's also involved in smuggling outside school. He has assaulted 25 female classmates and 30 male classmates in total, all through verbal attack and indecent touching."

Flippy's mouth gaped open upon hearing his brother's deeds. He felt like clenching his fists and punching the shit out of Fliqpy.

"And finally, we have Cuddles."

"Cuddles?" Flaky frowned. "It can't be. I mean…"

"Well, this one is a very minor one. He has been skipping school regularly and ditching lessons. Last week, he splashed water on Professor Lumpy's face in a Chemistry class. He has also been playing skateboard during lesson, playing pranks on his classmates in gym."

"That's all?"

"For now, that is."

"Okay." Splendid straightened his tie and declared. "We need to handle these delinquents before they ruin our school's reputation. We have to devise some deterrent and punishment. Any good ideas?"

No one responded, probably because everyone was still pretty much overwhelmed by Sniffles' data.

"Nope?"

"Um…Splendid." Flaky said nervously. "Do you think we should wait until the next meeting? Like...there're only four of us today…The other members are absent. Maybe we can think of something when they come back?"

"Flaky, it's okay. You don't have to deal with this matter." Splendid said. "But the situation is rather urgent. I don't think we can wait until next week. Flippy, do you mind having a word with your…er…brother? Give him a warning or something."

"He never listens." Flippy said. "But I'll try."

"Good. At the same time, Sniffles, I want you to approach Cuddles as his case is apparently less serious. I suppose you can handle that?"

"Yes, president."

"How…how about the other three?" Flaky inquired.

"I will confront the twins and…my bastard brother." Splendid said grimly.

"A-Are you sure you can…er…" Flippy widened his eyes. "Honestly, those three are really problematic."

"Don't worry about it." Splendid smiled confidently. "I can manage."

"W-What do I have to do…?" Flaky asked.

"There, our dear secretary, we won't be fetching you to face any of those delinquents." Splendid said. "You'll just have to stick to your usual role. Arrange our meeting and organize some council stuff, okay?"

"O-Okay." Flaky breathed a sigh of relief realizing she didn't have to do anything with those horrible boys.

"Sorry, president, but I think we're overrunning already." Sniffles reminded, taking a glimpse of his watch.

"Yes, you're right. That's all for today. Meeting dismissed." Splendid said. Everyone went to pack their documents and school bag, heading for the door.

When Sniffles opened the door, Nutty bumped onto him enthusiastically.

"N-Nutty?" Sniffles tried to push him off but to no avail.

Splendid coughed and then walked away with Flippy and Flaky.

"I've been waiting hours for ya!" Nutty pouted, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, but why exactly are you here? I thought you've left."

"I don't go home without ya." Nutty grinned.

Sniffles sighed. "Sure."

Lately, his intimacy with Nutty was starting to suffocate him. He was fine with him as a friend but it seemed that Nutty couldn't simply do anything on his own. He would follow Sniffles everywhere. Such dependence might have grown since they were kids but Sniffles was finding it more and more annoying, especially when he was so occupied with school work and council duties.

"Sniffles, do you wanna go to the new dessert café across the street with me?" Nutty asked, clinging to his arm.

"Er…I'm afraid I can't go. Right now, I have so much stuff to work on."

"Oh?" Nutty made a ducky mouth. "It's exactly the same phrase you said yesterday when I asked you to play with me after school…"

"Nutty, I'm busy, okay?" Sniffles said. "I need to make sure everything is complete before I can let myself go."

"I understand that." Nutty smiled merrily. "You're a Mr. Perfection. In that case, I'll just wait until you finish your work. And please, please, don't strain yourself."

Sniffles blushed as Nutty wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He hated it when Nutty was being…exceptionally nice to him, for as far as he knew, he never promised Nutty anything. He was amazed at times the sugar addict could be so considerate and thoughtful. It seemed that he only showed his understanding side towards Sniffles. Sniffles wondered why. He had grabbed every opportunity to decline his playful invitation because he wanted to concentrate on his studies, but Nutty just couldn't catch the hint. He always said he would wait.

"Look, Nutty, even after I finish my work, I might have to date Ant." Sniffles said.

Ant, short for _'Antalia'_ , was Sniffles' recent girlfriend. It was his first relationship so he was being particularly cautious not to let Nutty ruin it, though it sounded rude to think of his best friend this way. Nutty was not so fond of Ant so as soon as he heard her name, his expression sank.

"Why…" Suddenly, Nutty ceased walking.

"W-What do you mean why?" Sniffles stopped and turned around.

"Sniffles, when's the last time we had fun together?"

"Huh?"

"It's…three months ago." Nutty said, jamming his hands into his pocket. "Since then, we never really got to hang out together. You always have an excuse. It's either work or…"

"Nutty, we're in senior high. I need to prioritize my exams. Otherwise, my parents are going to give me a hard time."

"Okay, exams and studies first, then student council, next Ant. What about me? Why? Why is she more important than me?"

Sniffles stared at the greenette, bewildered. He couldn't grasp the sense of what Nutty was talking about. What was he getting at? He never really complained like this to him. He thought Nutty would always understand his choice and decisions.

"Why are you being such a child out of blue?" Sniffles yelled. "I know we've been best friends since chilodhood but that doesn't give you a reason to interfere with everything I do. Can't you cut it off for a little while, Nutty? I'm tired. Really tired. If you really want to have fun so much, I'll check my schedule and answer you later, okay? Don't throw a tantrum here."

"I'm not throwing a tantrum! I'm just asking you the reason why. No matter how busy you were in the past, you could always spare time to hang out with me. But now, you never…"

"Because I'm dating!" Sniffles shouted. "I don't have as much time as I did before. Now, are you satisfied?"

"No." Nutty said.

"What?"

"You've changed, Sniffles…sort of…" Nutty pulled out the lollipop from his mouth and looked down at the ground. "Are you getting fed up with me?"

"What kind of questions is that? You'll always be my friend, okay?"

"T-There's somethin' you don't know." Nutty backed away a little, tugging his shirt anxiously. Sniffles had never seen him act so strange before. He had no idea what was going on in this candy-craver's head.

"I don't want us to be just friends." Nutty confessed, flushing. He stuck the lollipop back to his mouth and fiddled with his own fingers. For a long moment, Sniffles just stood there, blinking blankly at his best friend. Sure enough, they had been close for years but Nutty's words still hit him like a bomb. He felt himself on the verge of mind explosion. First, Nutty was stalking him endlessly. Then, he was sulking and grumbling about being ignored. Now, he was saying something he didn't want to be just his friend. Wait, hold on a second, it sounded a bit weird. What did he mean by that?

"Er…Nutty, what is it supposed to mean…"

"Never mind." Nutty replied coldly. He turned around and started to walk off.

"What? Wait." Sniffles gripped his wrist. "I won't know what's wrong if you don't explain it clearly. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nutting!" Nutty snarled, shaking off Sniffles' hand.

"You're being unreasonable!"

"Yea, I am." Nutty cried.

"Whatever! I don't have time to mess around here."

With that, Sniffles trotted away in haste.

* * *

Sniffles lay on his bed and yawned. He had finished everything he needed to do. He peeked at the clock. One thirty. It was already this late. He was relieved he could finally rest. He checked his phone, looking for any messages from Nutty.

No. Nothing.

Conversely, there was one from Ant.

_Meet me tomorrow at 7 am. I'll be waiting at the front gate. Night, love._

Sniffles sighed and put the phone away. It was no good at all. His head was flooded with thoughts of Nutty. What he had said to him earlier on was too rude and offensive. Something odd was going on with that crazy boy. Sniffles remembered the first time they met. Their fathers were colleagues at work so they also became acquaintances. Frankly speaking, Sniffles didn't have a good impression of Nutty in the first place. The second he saw Nutty, he knew he wasn't his type. They were polar opposites. Sniffles was intelligent, introverted and elegant. Nutty was, by all means, reckless and outspoken. He wasn't smart to begin with. With his sugar addiction, his personality could be worse. Whenever he went on a candy hunt, he would go berserk and jitter nonstop, causing great trouble and misery to others. People thought of him as some crazy weirdo. Sniffles, however, had actually accepted him as his friend. He couldn't quite remember if it was out of mere kindness or sympathy. He might look stern and sober on the outside but he was soft on the inside. He was easily moved by Nutty's speech even though he was talking nonsense. For some reason, he found him…fascinating. It could be said that Sniffles found Nutty appealing in the very beginning. The reason is very simple. Because of his rare sugar addiction, Sniffles wanted him to be his subject of observation. The nerdy boy was utterly obsessed with science and experiments. Ordinary things that didn't catch his eye would be filtered directly out of his sight. Eccentric, unique things were of more worth to study, as he reckoned. That's the basis of Sniffles' decision to befriend Nutty. He only wanted him to fulfill his own inquisitive mind, to be his subject of medical study. Indeed, he never revealed this truth to Nutty. Before he realized how mean it was to befriend someone just because he aroused his scientific interest, Sniffles had long become Nutty's best friend. The two were inseparable. Strange enough, they got along well. Thanks to Sniffles' genius brain, he even devised a formula to successfully control Nutty's sugar hysteria. He was the sole person who could treat Nutty without a problem. Nutty, as grateful as he was, began to cling to Sniffles earnestly. Besides eating candy, hanging out with Sniffles became his greatest pleasure.

Sniffles felt guilty all at once. He hardly yelled at Nutty. He didn't even know what he was thinking when he got mad at him. He just felt annoyed by Nutty's persistence. Obviously, he couldn't understand how difficult life was for someone like Sniffles. He had too much to worry about. The science festival was coming up soon and he was busy working on his latest invention as well. Other than school work, he had council work to do. Not to mention he was also dating at the same time. He thought Nutty could get over it but he simply pressed on, not knowing it was pressurizing Sniffles. It was challenging to strike a balance in everything so Sniffles would always prioritize the imperative affairs. Undoubtedly, Nutty wasn't contented with being left as the last item on Sniffles' list.

"Ugh, maybe I should apologize to him tomorrow." Sniffles thought. After all, Nutty was his best and only buddy. He couldn't afford to lose him no matter what. Whatever he was trying to express earlier today, he would let it go. He just wished they could go back to how they used to be. Buoyant and carefree. Although there was tons of work awaiting Sniffles to accomplish, he would spare a weekend or two with Nutty to make up for having unconsciously ignored him recently.

The next day, Sniffles met Ant at the school gate. She was a petite girl with raven hair reaching down to her hips. Everything on her was black. Black eyeliners. Black nails. Black dress. Black boots. Sniffles wasn't on a very good term with her at the start. They usually quarreled and at times, attempted to hurt one another. How they ended up dating each other was a mystery.

"Hi." Ant said.

"Good morning, Ant." Sniffles smiled.

"You look tired."

"Yea, got pretty much work to do last night."

"Again?"

"Yup. The science fair is coming up." Sniffles giggled. "So, what's it that you want from me this early in the morning?" He went up to circle his hands around her waist. To his surprise, she ducked.

"Sorry, Sniffles. I've been meaning to tell you this." Ant automatically looked away to avoid making eye contact with Sniffles. "Let's break up."

"Eh?" Sniffles staggered backwards, not sure if he had misheard anything.

"Say, we aren't very happy together, are we? We should just end it right here." Ant said bluntly.

"What?" Sniffles yelped, panicking. "No! Why? Everything is going fine."

"No, it's not fine at all. It's that you never notice." Ant said, shaking her head in dismay. "Do you know what my friends say? They don't even think I'm in a relationship. Tell me, how many times do we go out together in a week?"

"Ant, I'm sorry. I'll try to spend more time with you."

"No. You don't have to. Clearly, I'm not the first thing you want most in this world. I called you ten times yesterday but you were in the council meeting. When I sprained my ankle last week, you were doing a science project. When it came to our anniversary last Sunday, you forgot all about it because you got carried away in your experiment. When I said I wanted to go to somewhere special, you brought me to the library. Seriously, I can't stand it anymore. I thought dating a nerd like you is cute but…you're no fun at all."

Sniffles gasped, completely lost in words. He was taken aback by Ant's bold criticisms. Every single detail she described was beyond truth. He was indisputably a straightforward, boring guy who only knew to entertain someone with his knowledge and nothing more. He never knew how to please a girl properly. When he came to think of it, they had been dating for months now but he hadn't even got her a gift. They had never visited any memorable places. The only thing he would do with her was dinning, chattering and reading.

"You know what…I always thought finding someone to love is sweet and beautiful…I can't believe I can be so lonely even when I have a boyfriend…Sniffles, I understand your emphasis on your work but…we just don't happen to fit with each other's characters. You know I'm outgoing and all. I enjoy social functions. You never like any of those though. Also, you're always hanging around that creepy sugar addict. He detests me so much. I don't like him. When I told you to keep him away, you didn't. I guess, it's about time we…"

"No!" Sniffles pleaded, embracing her instantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you're feeling lonely. I'll change, okay? I will definitely change. I promise. I will spend much more time with you from now on. I won't work on my inventions that often. We won't go to the library again. We'll do something else. As for Nutty…we're best friends so I can't just abandon him. I swear he won't do anything bad to you. I will keep him away while we're dating. Okay? Please please. "

"Sniffles, it's not going to change anything. I don't want you to alter your personality just to keep me. You won't be happy. I won't be happy either. Perhaps we aren't even in love with each other. We've barely kissed twice since we got together." Ant sighed, shoving Sniffles away slightly. "I've lost interest in you, Sniffles. I won't change my mind now. It's better for the two of us to be…just friends."

Sniffles shivered at the last words… _"just friends"_ …

So, Ant wanted them to be just friends? Nothing more?

"O-Okay…" Sniffles gave up.

"Sorry." Ant mumbled and ran off.

Sniffles didn't know how long he stood there like a statue until a hand reached out to poke him. He turned around reflexively, meeting a familiar, adorable face.

"Were you here all along?" Sniffles asked.

Nutty nodded.

"Great. So we broke up. Are you happy now?"

"No, Sniffles, I didn't mean to…"

"Ugh, get lost!" Sniffles rolled his eyes and scooted away.

* * *

Sniffles stretched his arms and groaned. He was surrounded by piles of papers. Quietly, he sat back in his chair and gazed down at his notebook. He still had ten complicated Maths calculations to go and it was already getting dark. The library would be closing in any minute. He bit his lips and grunted. His heart still hurt. He couldn't believe Ant had broken up with him. He had taken the relationship really seriously since it was his first time ever to have a girlfriend. Now, he was never going to have another one. Who would fall for someone like him?

Sniffles laughed to himself, his eyes brimming with tears. What was this feeling he had? Loneliness? Remorse? Grief? He seemed to have a mixture of all. He felt so awful that he wished he could just lie down and cry. Yet, he had work to do.

_Damn work. It never ends._

A creaking noise snapped him out of his thoughts. He perked up only to see Nutty's face again. Peculiarly, he wasn't feeling as pissed off as he had been in the morning. He knew Nutty meant no harm but with him witnessing the whole break-up scene, Sniffles felt ashamed. Nutty despised Ant so he was probably pretty happy right now.

"Can I sit next to ya?" Nutty asked politely, pointing to the empty seat beside Sniffles.

"Sure but the library allows no chewing gum." Sniffles said solemnly.

"It's okay. Vice president isn't gonna report me, right?" Nutty said jokingly.

"Maybe." Sniffles smirked. He felt somewhat relieved with Nutty's presence. At least, the candy lover always knew how to make him smile. "Why are you staying at school so late?"

"What do you think?" Nutty chuckled.

"Detention again, eh? Didn't I teach you how to do your homework already?" Sniffles said. "It's strange. Hey, how come you always have detention when I've taught you everything?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Nutty said, suddenly leaning forwards. Sniffles flinched with embarrassment as he locked eyes with him. Nutty's eyes were shimmering. He looked surprisingly sober.

"Er…yes?"

"Well, don't you get it? If I don't have detention, I usually can't wait that long."

"What? You're waiting for me?"

"Yup." Nutty said. "I wanna walk home with you and I know you always stay after school for a long time. I'll just wait until you finish your work."

"Really, you don't have to do that. I'm fine on my own."

"So, you hate me walking you home?"

"No, no, it's not what I mean!" Sniffles clarified immediately. "Nutty, you do have something you ought to do or you want to do, right? You don't have to waste your time waiting for me. You can just leave after class is dismissed."

"Sniffles, the only thing I wanna do is to spend time with ya."

"Huh?"

"If you can't alter your schedule, I'll try my best to fit in with your routine." Nutty grinned innocently. "I'll do anything just to be with ya."

Sniffles glanced at Nutty in astonishment. It actually sounded eerie…the way he wanted to spend time with him so much. Suddenly, Sniffles felt chills all over his spine. He knew Nutty was trying to convey something but Sniffles was too scared to learn the truth. He cringed a little. He felt utterly uncomfortable now. Nutty was always lingering about his side but since when had he grown so…desperate in hanging out with him? It just crept Sniffles out to some extent.

"Well…" Sniffles peeped at Nutty. He was pulling out another pack of gums from his pocket. "Hey, I said, eating is forbidden in the library."

"Okay." Obediently, Nutty put away his candy. Sniffles was surprised he actually obeyed him. He was the only one whom he would ever listen to.

"Nutty, am I boring?" Sniffles asked.

Nutty ogled Sniffles from head to toe and giggled. "Nope."

"How is it a 'no'? Ant said so."

"Sniffles, I don't think the same way as Ant does, okay?" Nutty said. "Her opinion isn't true to me. I don't like her anyway."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Sniffles asked curiously.

Nutty paused and pondered for several minutes.

"She's ugly."

"What?"

"Don't you think so?" Nutty said disdainfully. "Look at the way she dresses. All in black. Oh God, what in the world can someone dress in black? It ain't no funeral, meh~"

Sniffles laughed even though he knew it wasn't practically a joke. Considering their attires, Nutty and Ant were completely opposite. One fancied colorful stuff. The other one wore nothing but black.

"Is that all? Because of her strange sense of fashion?"

"Nah, she's stupid and mean, too." Nutty said. "It applies to anyone who decides to dump ya."

"Nutty, you think too highly of me." Sniffles sighed. "I'm boring, I know. It's actually my fault that our relationship is all messed up. I just can't please a girl."

"You are the best this way. That's why I like ya."

In a fleeting moment, awkward silence fell between the two. Sniffles dropped his jaws and gawked at his best friend. Nutty flushed immensely and recoiled back, clamping his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he had accidentally leaked out the truth. He had been close to doing so the day before but fortunately, he got away with it. This time, the utterance was much clearer. There was simply no turning back.

"N-Nutty…wh-what did you just say?" Sniffles asked, his hands trembling.

"I…I'm sorry." Nutty sobbed. "Please don't be angry with me. I won't say it again."

"No, say it again." Sniffles said. "I want to hear it."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You are the best this way. That's why I like ya."

Sniffles gulped. So, he didn't hear it wrong. His heart was racing when Nutty said he liked him. Could it be possible that it was merely friends' love he was speaking of? Sniffles couldn't imagine any sort of love other than that.

"The thing is…" Nutty stammered apprehensively. "Like I was saying before…I didn't want us to be just friends…"

"Do you know what you're talking about?"

"Yea, I'm not joking." Nutty stuttered. "I'm…so sorry if I offended ya. I won't say something like this in the future."

"How long have you been…harboring feelings for me?"

"I guess…er…a year or so?" Nutty scratched the back of his neck with a faint smile. "I never thought of telling ya that but ever since you started going out with Ant…I've been feeling really envious. That's also the reason why I hate her. She keeps stealing you away from me."

Sniffles couldn't find the appropriate phrase to respond. He was appalled. He couldn't believe his best friend was confessing to him. Nutty had been keeping his mouth shut for almost a year. No wonder he always tried to seize every little opportunity to be with Sniffles.

_He loves him._

"I'm sorry if I've…made you angry. Please, please don't get mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you." Sniffles took a deep breath and spun his pen. "I'm just…stunned."

"Okay."

"It's not like I've never thought of it before but…" Sniffles blushed. "Since we're both guys...we aren't supposed to…"

"That's not true!" Nutty clutched Sniffles' hand and pulled him close. Sniffles could almost feel his heart jump out. They had never been so physically intimate before. It's true that he had once fantasized himself with Nutty. Nonetheless, the fact of Nutty being a boy would always drag him back to reality. He would then remind himself it was just some silly fantasy, typical for boys hitting puberty. It was impossible for them to be together. They are…both males!

"N-Nutty, what…are you doing?"

"Can I kiss ya?"

"Wh-What?"

Before Sniffles could protest, Nutty pressed his lips against his. Sniffles shuddered at his touch. Nutty's lips tasted full of candy. It was queer but he couldn't find the nerve to break it off. He let Nutty fondle his face until they withdrew from the swift, sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Sniffles." Nutty smiled and stood up. "I won't ask for this again. Forget about what I said today. Haha."

"Wait." Sniffles tugged Nutty's sleeves as he was about to leave. "I'll think about it, Nutty. I really will."

"You mean…"

"Yes." Sniffles nodded. "I'll just have to finish this piece of work first. Are you gonna wait for me?"

"Yes! Of course!" Nutty clapped his hands joyously and sat down next to Sniffles again. If there was only a person who would be that patient to Sniffles, it had to be Nutty.

"Sh…don't make too much noise in the library." Sniffles shushed him.

"Yes, vice president." Nutty whispered, nestling his head on Sniffles' shoulder.


	36. Bittersweet (Part 2)

 

_"_ _Sniffles! Come on, don't be shy. Here's your new friend!"_

_Sniffles' head slowly popped out from behind his mom's back. He peeked at the boy in front of him. The little fellow was seizing a candy stick, taking every single lick for granted. He had light green hair, short and messy. Sniffles frowned as he noticed the candy-shaped hair clips stuck on the boy's bangs. Two remarkable yellow streaks of hair hung down on each side of his head. The boy waved at Sniffles with an endearing smile. Automatically, Sniffles grinned back, finally stepping out with full confidence. He was holding a stack of notes, all with closely packed scribbled writings on them. Some even had diagrams._

_The woman left the two kids to get to know each other. Sniffles reluctantly sat next to the eccentric boy. He was still concentrating on his candy._

_"_ _Hi." Sniffles cooed. The boy turned around and ogled him. "Hi, I'm Nutty."_

_"_ _I'm Sniffles." The scientist wannabe held out his hand._

_"_ _What're ya doing?" Nutty asked curiously._

_"_ _Er…I just…want to shake your hands." Sniffles answered, feeling rather awkward. He didn't realize Nutty had no idea what hand-shaking means._

_"_ _Why?"_

_"_ _Ugh, you see, when two people meet, they usually shake hands." Sniffles explained. "Adults do."_

_"_ _But we're children!" Nutty giggled naively, further embarrassing Sniffles. He scratched the back his neck uneasily and sighed. He was about to withdraw his hand when Nutty suddenly took and shook it. "But if you really wanna do it, I'll shake your hand."_

_Sniffles blinked at Nutty with a drop of sweat on his forehead. He had yet never seen a boy so odd, so bizarre._

* * *

Sniffles opened his eyes slowly, staring straight at his own handwritings. He sat upright and stretched his arms. It's always relieving to take a nap in a muggy afternoon. He picked up his pen and started writing on his science report. A soft snore caught his attention. He took a glimpse of the boy next to him. His eyes were shut peacefully and he was drooling. With every breath he took, he blurted out a soft, cute snore. In his clenched hands were his favorite sweets. He was clutching them tightly as if someone might steal them away from him while he was unconscious. Sniffles couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Nutty was. His childish expression when he was asleep always made Sniffles cackle. Smoothly, he reached out his hand to stroke his beautiful green hair. The sleeping boy twitched a little and opened his eyes.

"Er…Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Sniffles apologized immediately. Nutty sat up and yawned, rubbing his half-opened eyes.

"It's okay, Sniffles." Nutty said. "I was having a really wonderful dream…"

"Oh? Really? I suppose it's about your candyland again, huh?" Sniffles teased.

"Close to it." Nutty giggled. "I was surrounded by mountains of jelly beans. Can you believe that? There're mountains of them! Eek, but the next thing I knew, I was buried by the candy. I was swimming in chocolate milkshake. I was bathing in mango pudding. And…Sniffles, you were there too. I saw you fall out of my donut ship."

"What?" Sniffles exclaimed. "How?"

"Because you tripped." Nutty tittered.

"Meh, so I fell into the sea?"

"Nope." Nutty shook his head. "You fell into strawberry moose."

Sniffles laughed, ruffling Nutty's hair. The sugar addict blushed upon his touch. He was glad he had made Sniffles laugh. These days, he hardly laughed truthfully. He was, indeed, still feeling melancholy over his broken relationship with Ant. Then, there was this endless work that he had to deal with. If only Nutty had been born with an intelligent brain, he would have helped Sniffles out. He really didn't want to see his friend lacking sleep everyday and coming to school with large dark circles around his azure, charming eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't help you much with these things." Nutty said sheepishly, twiddling his own fingers.

"Why would you say that?" Sniffles smiled. "You're always staying behind after school and keeping me company. I'm happy that you're here."

"R-Really?" Nutty's face turned aflame at once, his heart beating like a drum. He gazed at the gorgeous four-eyed boy, his desires burning within him.

"Yup." Sniffles nodded and turned his chair to face Nutty. He strayed so close that Nutty began to feel startled.

"So…how much left?" Nutty asked, eyeing Sniffles' notebook.

"Well, almost finished." Sniffles informed, averting his eyes back to his worksheets.

"Okay." Nutty smiled, laying his head back onto the table. He kept his eyes fixated on Sniffles' face. It was already blissful enough to observe him as he worked. He looked so…attractive and sweet.

* * *

_"_ _What are those things you are carrying?" Nutty inquired, pointing to Sniffles' sketch book._

_"_ _Oh, these…um…"_

_"_ _Let me see." Without a warning, Nutty snatched Sniffles' sketch book and flipped it open._

_"_ _Wow…" The candy-craver exclaimed. His eyes roamed over the neatly drawn figures on the paper. Each diagram was illustrated with numerous details and notes._

_"_ _Er…can I have it back, please?" Sniffles asked, wanting to retrieve his sketch book as quickly as possible. He knew what Nutty might say after reading his proposed inventions. Everyone who had ever read through his sketch book would say the same thing to him. They told him his ideas were crazy, probably beyond any notion reality permitted. They were simply impossible, irrational, illogical. Sniffles had got so accustomed to people's negation that he would only keep his thoughts to himself. He couldn't care less when people addressed him as a weird nerd. He knew somehow his ideas would always work, despite multitudinous failed attempts._

_"_ _Did you draw these?" Nutty asked, gawking at Sniffles with sheer admiration. Yet, the blue-haired boy didn't notice that. He simply grabbed his book back rudely._

_"_ _Yea."_

_"_ _Cool." Nutty clapped his hands while munching his chocolate bars. "They're awesome."_

_Sniffles froze. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Nutty just compliment on his ideas?_

_"_ _Really?"_

_"_ _Yup." Nutty asserted. "They're amazing."_

_"_ _How?" Sniffles' brows furrowed, puzzled. "Whoever reads these think they are silly."_

_"_ _What?" Nutty widened his eyes in disbelief. "No! They aren't silly. I think they are beyond humans' reach."_

_"_ _Exactly." Sniffles murmured. "That's why they think I'm crazy."_

_"_ _But that's what makes them special!" Nutty argued. "If you don't try them, you never know if they really work. Plus, I always think time machine is possible and I believe in memory tracker. Oh, can I ask you for a favor?"_

_"_ _Huh?"_

_"_ _If you do start making your inventions," Nutty smiled brightly. "Please, please, do create a pay-free snack machine for me, okay? I want sweets. Yay."_

_"_ _So, you do think I can really invent all this stuff?"_

_"_ _Yea, why not? You're a genius!"_

_Taken aback by surprise, Sniffles could only glance at Nutty silently. He was the first and the only person who actually believed in Sniffles' outrageous ideas. Not only did he believe in Sniffles' capability, he also revealed his interest and support. For a moment, Sniffles' heart melted. His frustration soon drained away. In replacement, there was this newly initiated enthusiasm and motivation to strive for the best._

* * *

Nutty dozed off again. He couldn't believe he let himself drift off while watching Sniffles work. He had a few more flashbacks, all concerning this particular boy who had changed his life.

_Sniffles knelt down before Nutty, who was crouching and crying uncontrollably. Gently, Sniffles patted on his head and reassured him. The candy boy sobbed even louder._

_"Nutty, what's happened?" Sniffles asked worriedly. He wondered what could have happened to sadden such a lovable boy._

_"Sn-Sniffles?" Nutty sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Am I a weirdo?"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Am I a…w-weirdo?" Nutty repeated, his voice trembling._

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Just tell me. Am I one?" Nutty urged, clasping both of Sniffles' shoulders._

_"No!" Sniffles yelped almost instantly. "You're not a weirdo! You're my friend. My best friend. Whoever said that?"_

_When he heard Sniffles say 'no', Nutty wailed. Thunderstruck, Sniffles didn't know what to do. He hugged the boy tightly, letting his tears drench his hair._

_"T-They say I'm a weirdo…because I never stop eating sweets." Nutty whimpered, clinging to Sniffles. "They say I'm disgusting and that I should die. Sniffles, should I die?"_

_"NO!" Sniffles howled. "Ignore them, Nutty! IGNORE THOSE IDIOTS! You are no weirdo to me. You are not disgusting."_

_"I…am not?" Nutty stuttered, wrapping his arms around Sniffles' neck._

_"No, you're not." Sniffles assured, balling his hands into fists. "Now tell me, Nutty, who said that to you? I'm gonna beat him up."_

_Nutty didn't respond. He stopped weeping and quieted down at once. He nestled his head against Sniffles, feeling exceptionally soothed._

_"Nutty, if that jerk says anything like this to you again, I'm gonna shoot him with my newly invented powder gun. I'll smash him so badly that he won't even recognize his own face."_

_Nutty snickered softly and replied. "Okay."_

* * *

"Nutty, wake up." A familiar voice echoed around Nutty's ears. Sniffles was shaking him repeatedly, trying to wake him.

"Ummm…." Nutty babbled some words and got up.

"I'm done." Sniffles grinned. "We can go now. Do you wanna eat something before we head home?"

"Eh?" Nutty, still vaguely conscious, could hardly catch Sniffles' utterance.

"Nutty? Are you awake?" Sniffles shook his friend's shoulders. The boy nodded, nictitating at Sniffles.

"Good. You're such a heavy sleeper." Sniffles taunted. "I doubt if an earthquake can wake you."

"Hey…I was just…exhausted." Nutty grunted. He didn't know his words would actually invoke something from Sniffles. They stabbed him with guilt.

"Huh?" Nutty tilt his head timidly as Sniffles leaned in and embraced him. The boy was so shocked that he thought he was still dreaming. Seriously? Sniffles was cuddling him? Was he really awake?

"I'm sorry, Nutty." Sniffles purred. "You always have to wait for me. You must be tired." There was a slur in Sniffles' voice. He buried his face in Nutty's shoulder so that no one could spot him whining. He felt so…miserable. For some reason, he felt that he owed Nutty a lot. Ever since he was a kid, Nutty had been tagging along with him wherever he went. When there was a problem, he was always there for him. Yet, Sniffles had never shown enough gratitude to his beloved buddy. He had always taken Nutty's kindness for advantages, regarding his selfless devotion as nothing extraordinary. In fact, everything Nutty did was never compulsory. He could have abandoned him like everyone else. A nerd like him could hardly grasp other people's feelings. That's why Ant dumped him. He could never get to someone's heart. His life was only filled with his reckless, mechanical ideas. Love, he wondered, what does it mean by love?

"Sniffles, are you…crying?" Nutty asked, trying to get a view of Sniffles' face but he refused to let him. Sniffles leaned against him, quivering as he cried.

"Sniffles, if it's about Ant…maybe we can sort this out." Nutty smiled. "Do you want a piece of candy? It might cheer you up. Or do you want me to find you a girlfriend? I can try to ask Petunia or Flaky or Giggles if they are…"

"No!" Sniffles said firmly, shaking his head. "I don't need a girlfriend. I'm not getting into a relationship again! Stupid, crappy relationship…"

"Oh…" Nutty trailed off. Sniffles tightened his grip around him, causing him to flush.

"S-Sniffles?" Nutty whispered. "W-Why are you…"

"Nutty, can you say it again?" Sniffles asked. "What you said to me earlier."

"Huh?" Nutty's mouth gaped open but no speech came out. He wondered if Sniffles was losing his mind.

"About your feelings towards me." Sniffles clarified. "I want to hear them again."

Nutty stared ahead blankly, his heart racing at incredible speed. He flinched from Sniffles' touch. He was puffing right next to his ears. Nutty laughed.

"W-What's wrong?" Sniffles looked at Nutty in awe.

"Nutting." Nutty said. "You're tickling me."

"Oh, oops, sorry." Sniffles strayed away from Nutty, keeping a distance between them. Yet, Nutty wanted to retain the previous intimacy. He grabbed Sniffles' wrists and pulled him close to his side. This time, it was Sniffles' turn to blush. They gazed straight into each other's orbs.

"Sniffles, I'm going to say it again." Nutty took a deep breath and said. "I like you. No, more precisely, I love you. Not the usual kind of love, I guess…It's like how I fall in love with candy…only…more than that. I want to be with you every minute of my life. Hanging out with you is fun and…you're the only one who understands me. So, I will always stay beside you."

Sniffles began to tear up. It was totally not his style to feel emotional. He always tried his best to stay nonchalant. People always accused him of being apathetic. However, staring at Nutty's genuine expression, somewhere, deeply hidden in his heart, something was being untangled bit by bit. He felt comforted, charmed…and loved. He knew this feeling had been lingering about his heart for quite a while. But he had never got over it. He thought it was impossible for two guys to be in love with each other. Nonetheless, how could he dismiss such possibility so quickly? There are always impossible things waiting to be made possible. Nutty was the one who taught him that. He had always believed in everything that came up in Sniffles' mind. Why wouldn't Sniffles believe a bit more in himself then? He could always give it a shot. Nutty was far better than Ant to be sure. He is a boy, so what? There was always a chance to fix things.

"Thank you, Nutty." Sniffles smiled, taking Nutty back into his arms. "I love you, too."

"R-Really?" Nutty almost hopped up in ecstasy. Sniffles had never seen Nutty so elated before.

"Y-Yes." Sniffles nodded shyly. "So…will you go out with me, Nutty?"

"YES! YES!" Nutty cried in glee, hugging Sniffles so tightly that he almost suffocated him. "I WILL!"

"EEK, Nutty, you're strangling me."

"Oops, sorry!" Nutty pulled away from Sniffles and blushed.

"It's okay. I love my murderer." Sniffles snickered, planting a small kiss on Nutty's lips.

Together, they walked out of the library with their hands intertwined.

* * *

Nutty squeezed through the crowd, stumbling in every step. One could readily notice his oversized green sneakers which kept preventing him from advancing. Still, the young fellow trotted as fast as he could, heading towards the direction of a colossal white building.

"Ouch!"

Bumping into someone forcibly, the greenette collapsed with a squeak. He fell on his bottom. Immediately, searing pain spread all over his thighs and legs.

"Ah! I'm terribly sorry." A hoarse voice apologized. The person whom Nutty had collided with offered his hand and hauled the boy up. "Are you alright?"

After a few seconds of regaining his senses, Nutty perked up at the Council President and smiled.

"Hiya, Splendid." He grinned from ear to ear, completely forgetting about his pain. "Good day, isn't it?"

"Hello, Nutty." Splendid greeted, a bit taken aback by Nutty's incredible cheerfulness. "Heading to the Science Fair, eh?"

"Oh! I almost forget! I'm running late! Eek!" Nutty yelped and soon resumed his running. "Catch ya later, President!"

"Good luck to your friend." Splendid smirked and whispered. "Your _boy-friend_."

Nutty hopped onto the escalator and checked his watch. There were only ten minutes left until they announced the results. He had literally missed the entire session of the competition. When he found himself arriving two hours later than expected, he basically had to pinch and scold himself. He could never forgive himself for being such a sluggish heavy sleeper. He loathed it when he overslept, especially on a significant occasion like this. The fair meant a lot to Sniffles and he knew how much the nerd wanted him to be there while he showcased his intelligent one-in-a-million invention. Sniffles had always claimed how he performed better with Nutty's presence. If he lost in the contest this time, Nutty was definitely going to hate himself for the rest of his life.

"Nutty!" Sniffles called out, waving fervently at his young lover.

Nutty hurtled towards the blue-haired scientist, puffing with tears. "S-Sniffles…I…I'm so…so sorry!"

The candy boy wailed, placing his hands on Sniffles' shoulders to maintain his own balance. "I…I planned to wake up at seven as you told me the fair started at eight. But…But I was so tired that I slept in…It was eight thirty when I woke up and I…I didn't think of anything before leaving my home…And I forgot my wallet…I wanted to go back in but I found myself without keys as well! I tried to climb in through the window but it was locked…I climbed onto the roof but I fell…I gave up and tried to bargain with the bus driver, hoping he would let me get on the bus without paying fees but he said I was lying and threatened to call the cops when I refused to get off. I went to borrow Toothy's bicycle but I crashed into a tree when I went downhill. I broke his bike into half. I borrowed some changes from Flaky and took the train but it stopped because of some railway maintenance problem. I had to walk again but I ran in the wrong way. I got lost somewhere in Happy Street…I wanted to google map my location but I also forgot to bring my phone! I asked someone and that fool gave me the wrong direction. I ended up in the south. I had to run along the bus route to get here and then I bumped into Splendid and…and now I'm here…I'm so sorry…I…"

Nutty wheezed heavily, apparently out of breath. Despite his horrible and grueling morning experience, he still feared that Sniffles would be mad at him for showing up late. He shed more tears and babbled. "I tried, Sniffles…I really tried…So don't ya be angry with me. I'm-"

The greenette's sobs were stifled as Sniffles cuddled him tightly.

"Ay, who do you think I am, Nutty? I'm not that narrow-minded. I can never be angry with you just for that." Sniffles cooed, trying to reassure the emotional boy. "So, don't cry."

"O-Okay…" Nutty sniveled, hugging Sniffles back. "D-Did everything go well?"

"Yes, can't be more brilliant." Sniffles withdrew from Nutty and exclaimed. "You saw how it worked yesterday! It went even better today!"

"Really?" Nutty grinned, feeling ecstatic about Sniffles' success. His eyes automatically flickered to his boyfriend's invention which was now on the stage for display. It was a robot which resembled Nutty vastly. It possessed the very same appearance, height, voice and almost everything except for the fact that it was merely an artificial intelligence. It had most of Nutty's traits but it didn't seem to crave for candy as greedily as the greenette. On top of all, this robot was an outstanding domestic helper. Chores though were something Nutty would never bother with.

"Yes! All thanks to you." Sniffles said. He couldn't describe how grateful he was. Nutty had been there supporting him all throughout the experimental process. In spite of all the dreadful failed trials, the naïve candy lover had never once lost faith in Sniffles' competence. Even when Sniffles became severely dubious of his own ridiculous ideas and was on the verge of giving up everything because none of his inventions turned out right from the start, Nutty would, however, always guide him back on track. The greenette might not have any wisdom but he surely had an overtly optimistic, sweet heart. His immense encouragement and unconditional love was what had been motivating the scientist wannabe until now. He would carry on just to live up to Nutty's expectations and to bring that particularly charming smile to the boy's gorgeous face.

"Sniffles, can I ask ya a question?" Nutty mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Why did you create a robot that looks…like me?"

"Because you're special." Sniffles cackled.

"Aren't I alone enough for ya?" Nutty pouted. "That machine doesn't even like candy! It's neat and tidy and it's never as clumsy as me and it sings and dances and talks and flies and swims and dives and even does chores! Say, is it a perfect version of me? Do ya like it more than me?"

Sniffles laughed, amazed by Nutty's ingenuousness.

"Nutty, tell me you aren't actually jealous of a…non-living thing?"

"I am." Nutty snorted. "If you start giving it more attention than me."

"I made it almost identical to you because your face kept popping into my mind when I made it. I've always wanted to make a robot that can do everything so it's pretty much perfect in all sense. I didn't make it like candy as much as you do because…woah, do you seriously want someone to eat all your candy?"

"Ah! NO!"

"Exactly. You're the only one who can love candy like there's no tomorrow. Nobody can take your place as a scary candy-craver."

"Did ya just say I'm scary?"

"Hell yea, sometimes, I even think you love candy more than your life and mine combined." Sniffles pinpointed. "If anyone has to be jealous, it ought to be me."

"That's…not true! I treasure ya more than my…my candy….I guess?" Nutty stuttered, blushing.

"Oh? And if your candy bar and I fall into the river at the same time, which one will you retrieve first?" Sniffles questioned suspiciously.

"My candy bar."

"See what I mean?" Sniffles said, smacking Nutty upside the head.

"That's because you can swim!" Nutty argued, pinching his boyfriend's arm.

"That's an excuse." Sniffles chortled. "You selfish meanie."

"I ain't a selfish meanie!" Nutty jittered, agitated. "I'll cut down on sugar if ya want me to!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding." Sniffles said, nuzzling the greenette's neck. "You're cute when you get irritated."

Nutty flushed and cringed timidly. His heart was ramping fast, banging fiercely against his chest. Nervously, he slipped one hand into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. He started licking the delicious snack to divert his attention from the embarrassment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming today." A monotonous voice spoke through a microphone. Everyone turned to stare at the lavender-outfitted man on stage. They had no idea why Mole was holding a piece of speech paper when he couldn't possibly read anything because he was blind. "We are so glad that the number of participants in the fair this year has been doubled compared to last year's. And we are absolutely impressed by everyone's devotion and creativity. Here, may I announce to you all, after a long discussion, the judges have finally come to a conclusion as whom the three talented winners of this year's competition should be."

The audience quieted down at once, waiting curiously for the ultimate results.

"The second prize goes to-" Mole paused for a while and looked up from his paper, seemingly to have forgotten the name he was supposed to call. "Ah… Yes! It's Truffles from class 12B."

Everyone clapped their hands as Truffles pranced towards the stage.

"The first prize goes to Handy from class 11C." Mole said.

Everyone gasped and gazed at the amputee, all wondering how he managed with his invention without any hands.

"And here comes the most exciting part." Mole said, though his look remained nonchalant. "The champion of this year's Science Fair is…well, shouldn't surprise you much. It's Sniffles from class 11A again!"

Everyone applauded, bringing a smile ever so big to both Sniffles' and Nutty's faces.

"Sniffles, you made it!" Nuty scampered elatedly. "I'm so proud of ya!"

"Thanks, Nutty." Sniffles giggled and rushed onto the stage.

"So, Sniffles, you've invented this fabulous robot that is capable of achieving over a thousand tasks." Mole proclaimed. "And you've got all our judges utterly surprised and fascinated. Can you share with us your reason or inspiration for creating this multi-tasking artificial intelligence and share with us your feelings of winning the contest?"

"Sure." Sniffles nodded joyously and received the microphone from Mole. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. His eyes scanned over the audience, eventually spotting the face he loved most in the world. "Hi, everyone, it's my absolute honor and pleasure to be able to partake in today's fair. I'm happy to be here sharing with you a little bit of my story. I'm not going to lie. This project has taken me 1,057 hours to complete. I've always loved science since I was a child. You can say I'm crazy but I do spend 20 hours on experiments every day. My primary goal isn't to win anything but to simply make humans' life much better. I've made 509,778,901 attempts and experienced 9, 803,094 times of failures. When I was small, my parents thought there was something wrong with my brain because I kept coming up with outrageous ideas. My teachers thought I was mentally handicapped because I kept blowing up the school laboratory. And my classmates, they all laughed at me and thought I should probably go to an asylum. Ask me why I'm still holding on until today. It's always challenging to submit to the norms and to act ordinary when so many burning thoughts are waiting to burst out of my head. I can't stop even though people specifically ask me to. They tell me off. They say I'm insane. They regard me as Frankenstein's son. I'm sad when they ridicule me just because I'm a nerd in love with science and mathematics. There have been 19, 879 times when I decided to give up but I didn't. And it's all because of one person. This guy has been my best friend since I was six. I met him and I thought he was the weirdest boy I could ever encounter on this planet. When no one really gave a damn to what I did, this guy told me I had the best ideas ever on earth. He trusted me, helped me and stayed with me. He has died in 5, 789 explosions and 4, 823 chemical poisoning with me and yet he's never complained once. No one has ever thought of me that highly as he does. And that's when I made up my mind to do everything for him. Every piece of my work is now dedicated for this person only. And as you can see, this robot looks a great deal like him. Why? Because I love him. He's the reason why I'm here today. I win because of him and for him only. And I hope sincerely he's sharing this happiness with me. He deserves much more. He's my ultimate and sole fan. My clairvoyant. And my boyfriend. Thank you, Nutty."

Sniffles handed the microphone back to Mole. He could feel hundreds pairs of bewildered eyes fel on him. Everyone carried a dumbfounded expression as they tried hard to register ever single word that poured out bluntly of Sniffles' mouth. The bluenette's candid love declaration had rendered everyone speechless yet captivated. Only after a minute later, the frozen silence was broken off by a blaring clapping noise. Soon, the entire hall was overflowed by cheers and whistles. Sniffles lumbered downstairs and approached his mate. Nutty, still seizing his lollipop, blinked at Sniffles in awe. His joy was evidenced by the tears flooding his eyes.

"I…I thought ya don't want people to know about our relationship…" Nutty murmured.

"Don't be silly. I was only waiting for the right opportunity to SAY-IT-OUT-LOUD." Sniffles chuckled, grabbing Nutty's smaller hand. "Thought that's what you want. To let everyone know that I love you."

"You…are making me sound like a demanding person!" Nutty said, bouncing up and down like a flustered kid.

"Haha, aren't you?" Sniffles said, leading his lover out of the boisterous place.

"I ain't! So, you knew you would win all along?!"

"Maybe." Sniffles smiled. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you believed I would win." Sniffles replied. "All I need to do is believe you."

* * *

"Done?" Sniffles purred, eyeing the empty lollipop stick in Nutty's hands.

"Hmm…" Nutty nodded, giving his finger one last lick.

"It's taken you 2 minutes and 50 seconds to finish that lollipop." Sniffles reported, checking his timer. "That's even longer than last time."

"Shut up!" Nutty yapped. "You're just impatient!"

"Oh yes. I'm very impatient." Sniffles tittered, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Nutty wrapped his arms around Sniffles and pulled him closer.

"Erm…" Sniffles broke the kiss and panted. "Ugh, too sweet for me. I'll get diabetes."

"You're very rude, Sniffles!" Nutty wept.

"Just saying, it isn't healthy for you either." Sniffles whispered.

"But I love candy…" Nutty said. "I want more."

"I'll have to fix that for you then." Sniffles said. "You do need something else to occupy your mind."

"What?"

Sniffles left the question unanswered and bent over, his teeth grazing along Nutty's neck. The greenette blurted out a soft moan as the other male nibbled his ear.

"S-Sniffles…what're ya doing?" Nutty stammered. "I…need to go to the kitchen to get more can-"

Sniffles crushed his lips against Nutty's, shushing him just in time. He glided his tongue into the other's mouth, earning another sheepish moan. His tongue swiveled inside Nutty's hot cavern, completely blocking any speech. The greenette jolted a little but soon gave in to the irresistible pleasure. Sniffles rolled up Nutty's shirt keenly, his palms brushing slightly across his torso. Nutty flinched from his mate and gasped for air. "S-Stop…I want to eat candy right now."

"No." Sniffles declined his request harshly. "You aren't eating another piece until we finish here."

"But…"

"I thought you love me more than your candy."

"I do but…"

"I thought you would always listen to me."

"I would."

"Then, hush." Sniffles hummed, sticking out his tongue to Nutty's fine, white skin. The greenette flopped back on the couch passively and let his lover explore his bare chest, his tongue twirling around his belly and his hands creeping into his pants.

"Ah…" Nutty groaned as Sniffles gripped his crotch. He tugged down Nutty's pants and boxers. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by the greenette swiftly.

"No, stop…You shouldn't do that." Nutty said and sat upright, his hands shoving Sniffles away.

"Huh?"

"Let me." Pressing Sniffles down on the crouch, Nutty proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly. The nerd was still caught in confusion when Nutty took his flesh into his mouth, bopping his head up and down.

"Nutty…" This time, it was Sniffles' turn to moan. He started huffing when Nutty increased his speed, skillfully taking in his whole length. The bluenette was brought to heaven as Nutty's tongue licked around his tip aggressively as if he was now savoring his favorite lollipop. The warmth and wetness of Nutty's mouth invoked an awfully powerful arousal from the scientist. Completely losing it, Sniffles came without any warning, spraying his spunk all over Nutty's face. The greenette frowned but didn't wipe off the discharges. Some dribbled down his chin as he looked back up at Sniffles, his eyes glimmering with contentment.

"Nutty…I-" Sniffles trailed off when Nutty pinned him down again.

"Did I make ya feel good?" He asked.

"Yes…you did." Sniffles flushed, feeling Nutty's rod crash onto his.

"You didn't let me eat candy. You're going to pay for it." Nutty snickered.

"W-What…"

Nutty delved his fingers into Sniffles' mouth, coating them with a thin layer of saliva. Gluing his lips to Sniffles', Nutty stuck one probing finger into the bluenette's entrance, causing him to hiss in pain. Bit by bit, he inserted two more fingers into the stretched muscles, desperately searching for the special spot. Sniffles arched his back and indulged in their long, passionate kiss. Seconds later, the candy boy pulled out his fingers. Groping his boyfriend's thighs, he positioned himself at his entrance. Without a word, he thrust into the nerd recklessly. The bluenette yapped again in both pleasure and twinge.

"S-Sorry…" Nutty apologized, stroking Sniffles' navy-blue hair.

"It's…okay…" Sniffles bit his lips. "G-Go on."

Nutty nodded and continued with the rams. The agonizing, discouraging grunts soon transformed into lustful moans as the bluenette yearned for more. The candy lover had a difficult time satisfying his mate's needs, considering he had never done such thing before. His clumsiness and ignorance brought much awkwardness to their first time but either of them minded because they were both plunged to a wondrous sensation they had never experienced before. Sniffles tensed up when his boyfriend struck his sensitive spot repeatedly, eliciting so many unabashed groans from the modest male. As for the greenette, all he could feel was this gratifying pressure that circulated around his excited area. His mate's lewd cries gave a spark to his wild fetish and he almost found himself pounding uncontrollably and hyperactively into the delicate bluenette who was still struggling hard to adjust to his partner's size.

"Ah…Nut…Nutty…" Sniffles' broken whines echoed loudly across the room when Nutty flipped him over and bumped into him in an alternate position. So much pleasure was bubbling up inside the male that all he could do was itch for more. His consciousness was completely wiped out by the haze. Nutty had granted him the most blissful feeling he could ever find. It was something he could never obtain from any one of his experiments. Such overwhelming fulfillment of desires was a brand new thing to the scientist.

"Sniffles…I…"

An instantaneous sense of hotness filled Sniffles as he climaxed alongside his mate. They collapsed next to each other shuddering with ragged breaths.

"You didn't finish your sentence here." Sniffles said, feeling numbness all over his body.

"I love you." Nutty said. "So much. But…can I have my candy now?"

"Yes, you can." Sniffles laughed and kissed Nutty. "I love you, too."


End file.
